Kings & Queens of NOLA
by 225Starburst
Summary: In chess, you win when you defeat the King and the Queen is your most powerful weapon. This is a story about love/hate relationships between two Queens and two Kings in which passionate love and thirst for power are at battle in the heart of New Orleans. There is a thin line between love and hate. Which will conquer? Passionate Love or the Thirst for Power? Long may they Reign!
1. A New Era

**Hello, everyone! You may know me as I am the author of the fanfiction Always &amp; Forever After. I am not done with that fanfiction but a great idea for a new story popped into my head as I've been watching The Originals and mostly the episode with The Casket Girls gave me the idea where the girls take a stand against men and if you watch this fanmade video ( watch?v=_3V0mIjF2WM) called "Haybekah- Queens of New Orleans", which is not mine, but is part of my inspiration, you will understand how the story will most likely be, with many twists. This fanfiction will be just like that and I hope that you will enjoy it as it is about my two favorite female characters and Queens of New Orleans, Hayley Marshall and Rebekah Mikaelson. It starts off a couple of weeks after Klaus has finally taken New Orleans back and is running it with Marcel at his side. Hayley is pregnant but she is not showing yet and Elijah has gone back to Mystic Falls for a while so we will not be seeing him much in this fanfiction. Enjoy and review, please and tell me what you thinking about this first chapter. Kisses to you all! 3**

Klaus arose from the table and started his speech. "Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality. After a thousand years, one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish with time. But, as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." Hayley scoffed at the other end of the table where she sat with her arms crossed and mumbled, "You're not a vampire." They were sitting in the great dining room, a feast set before them at a banquet Klaus had decided to throw in honor of becoming King of The French Quarter. Marcel, the now defeated vampire was seated at the beginning of Hayley's right side of arranged seats and right next to Rebekah. Hayley started drinking some water as she looked at Rebekah. She caught her eye and Rebekah rolled her eyes and Hayley smirked as they continued to listen to Klaus' speech. He gestured towards a group of waiters and waitresses to have them join them at the table, one for each guest as he continued speaking.

"Insatiable need, exquisite pain..." The servants slit their wrists with knives, filling the cups with blood for the vampires. Hayley wrinkled her nose. Rebekah just accepted her cup without arguing. "Our victories and our defeats." Klaus catches Marcel's eye at that point. Hayley sat there wondering what the two could possibly be thinking about. Klaus raised his cup and said, "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow...?" "…and the party never ends." Marcel finished his sentence and raised his glass as well. Rebekah looked like she was from outer space, like she was lost as she continued to look straight ahead at nothing. Hayley was watching the expression on Klaus' face very carefully. How lucky for him that he is finally going to get everything that he has ever wanted. He is given power, loyalty and family, while she is held prisoner in his household along with his sister and Hayley's new best friend, Rebekah. At that moment, one of Marcel's most trusted advisors and friend, Diego raised his glass and exclaimed, "To New Orleans!" Klaus smiled mischievously and exclaimed "To New Orleans!", and then everyone raised their glasses and exclaimed "To New Orleans" as well, even Hayley, who had raised her own glass with plain water, as she was not allowed to drink in her condition. What seemed incredible was that Rebekah was looking at her when she exclaimed "To New Orleans!" and Hayley had looked right back while saying the same thing. They were both aware of what was coming and how this town would change due to the changes of leadership. Hayley started drinking along with the others and felt uneasy as she sensed Klaus' gaze on her at that moment. She touched the soft silky blouse on her body and felt herself flinch as remembered how on Earth she got this blouse put on her.

_Hayley was brushing her hair in her room and touching her stomach, hoping that she could feel something, to get some sort of sign from her child that she was alright and she was growing inside her with no troubles at all. All of a sudden, the door opened and in marched Klaus with a box in his hands. Hayley nearly screamed as she tumbled over the stool she was sitting on in front of her mirror and stood up, holding the white towel tightly around her body, afraid that she would accidently reveal some intimate part. "What is wrong with you?" Klaus asked, frowning as he closed the door behind him. Hayley, having just stepped out of the shower, was still deciding on what clothes to wear so we just wrapped a towel around herself, never in a million years imagining that Klaus would just burst on her like this. "What is wrong with YOU? How can you just march in here without knocking first?" Hayley replied, still holding the towel around her, her cheeks turning a bit red and an angry expression on her face. Klaus just smirked as he set the box on her bed. He turned towards the door but pointed at the box and saying, "I expect you to wear that when you come down. I want you to be dressed fittingly for this banquet I have arranged." "What? You have the impression that I am not capable of dressing fittingly?" Hayley crossed her arms over her chest, feeling her own face burn up. "Not at all sweetheart, but seeing as the only thing you have on is a towel, I thought I could lend a hand." He continued smirking as he opened the door to leave. "I had a shower, you dimwit!" _

_ The door closed and suddenly, Hayley was pushed into a wall and Klaus had his hand prepared to strangle her but as he looked into her eyes with anger, he decided against it. He just pointed a finger at her as they stood there closer to each other than ever. "You will refrain from speaking to me in that tone, little wolf. I may have allowed it while we were living in the other poor excuse of a home but I will not have it here, and not now as I have become the King of The French Quarter! The only reason I am forced to tolerate you at this point is for the sake of the child you are carrying and nothing more! Do I make myself clear?" Hayley stared from him to the hand on her chest that had pushed her into the wall, nearly knocking her head to it. The tone of his voice and the manner of speaking only made her boil up inside even more. She wanted to yell, spit, and do whatever she did when she was angry but she knew that she would only be feeding the fire between them and she was in no mood to fight. "Crystal." she whispered as Klaus drew his hand back and angrily stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. Hayley stood there for a few minutes, not moving and feeling hot tears spill down on my face. "What in bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah stormed inside wearing a pretty extravagant outfit and with make-up on. Hayley didn't say anything and just approached the bed where the white box with a purple ribbon tied around it stood. Hayley pulled away the ribbon and opened the box only for it to reveal a gorgeous black, blouse made out of smooth silk. "Wow. It's beautiful. Did Nik give it to you?" Rebekah asked. Hayley nodded and felt even angrier than ever as she stared at the blouse. "He said that I have to wear it tonight." Hayley scoffed and turned towards the bathroom in order to dress up. "Well, isn't he a charmer?" Rebekah exclaimed sarcastically. "He slammed me against the wall after I called him a dimwit. He warned me never to dare insult him in his home again, especially now that he has taken over New Orleans." Hayley said and then said, "Wooo! I am so afraid!" sarcastically. "Niklaus is pathetic when it comes to threats. I am sure you already know that by now." Rebekah walked around the room waiting for the she-wolf to get herself ready for the banquet that was about to start any minute then. Hayley stepped out dressed in perfectly gorgeous black pants and with Klaus' present blouse on, she looked absolutely spectacular. Rebekah had her mouth open in shock. "Nik has good tastes, though." Hayley nodded and rolled her eyes, "That is what I am so pissed about. Come on! Let's get going." she said to the blonde Original Vampire as they stepped outside the room._

Hayley was snapped out of her thoughts as Klaus continued speaking after they'd toasted. She pulled her fingers away from her blouse and looked at the father of her child as he continued to try and get in good with the vampires present that still didn't trust him. Marcel had taught him well to get to the vampires' hearts with sweet and caring words. Klaus had agreed to let Marcel rule by his side as long as he helped Klaus regain what he believed was rightfully his. "I understand that some of you may have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel, in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires." He grinned as he touched Marcel's shoulder and Marcel grinned back. Rebekah simply watched them and shook her head as they were both overdoing it. At that moment, Diego broke the ice with a question that sent chills up Hayley's spine. " What about her? The wolf." Diego pointed his finger at her and every single person turned to stare at her. Hayley felt herself shrink. Who knew what Klaus was going to say at this point. Judging by what happened in Hayley's room before the banquet began, it was not going to be too good.

Klaus left Marcel's side and started walking over to Hayley while saying, "Had you'd let me finish, Diego, you would know that there is, of course, one further matter I would like to address. As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently, I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect. However, I understand that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids. I assure you I do not." Hayley flinched as Klaus touched her shoulder that she stopped drinking her water and set the water down. She had always been affected by even the slightest of touches Klaus seemed to give her. Still, as good as it felt to have his strong reassuring arm on her shoulder, what happened earlier in her room made her remember that she was still very much angry at him for how he reacted, so it didn't stop her from making a snarky comment about it. "Father of the year!" she exclaimed sarcastically with an amused smile on her face. Diego covered his face and started chuckling a little as well as the other vampires, the only one not saying anything was Marcel. Even Rebekah smiled her drink as she giggled, looked at Hayley and smiled. Klaus stood there shocked, his hand still on her shoulder and Hayley felt his hand grasp her shoulder tighter that it almost hurt. Finally he pulled his hand away and started marching quietly back to his seat, without saying another word. Rebekah gave Hayley the thumbs up as she watched her brother forcing a smile as he continued to say some other things about how all lives will change from that day on and what he and Marcel were planning for their future. Hayley and Rebekah listened quietly from then on.

The guests had left as quickly as they had arrived after they stuffed their faces with the food Klaus had ordered from them all. Rebekah showed them out the front door until the only ones left in The Abattoir Yard were Hayley, Rebekah, Klaus and Marcel. Klaus had opened up a bottle of scotch and poured a glass for himself and a glass for Marcel. "Cheers, mate!" Marcel exclaimed. "To the Kings of New Orleans!" Klaus exclaimed laughing and drinking up. Rebekah and Hayley approached them both with their arms crossed. "What is it that you are planning on starting now? An alcohol club? You two are drunk enough as it is." Rebekah complained. "I don't think that we are the only ones drunk around here, sweet sister. It is Hayley here who has decided that it would be amusing to mock my intensions towards my child in front of everyone." He eyed Hayley with a look that said "you are going to pay for this". Hayley rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, gesticulating with her hands. "I was saying nothing but the truth, Klaus. And someone needed to say something to lighten the mood or you would have bored us all to death with your "I'm so hot, powerful and invincible and I can't help it." speeches." Hayley replied and Marcel barked up a laugh. Klaus eyed him and Marcel quickly stopped, pouring himself some more alcohol. Rebekah grabbed the bottle from him and poured herself some as well. "I really need this." she said to herself. "I wasn't finished!" Marcel snarled at her. "Well, forgive me my King but this girl really needs it." Rebekah told him as she gulped down the whole cup. Klaus was staring right at me without blinking and playing with the glass that was still filled with scotch. Hayley looked at the ground, starting to cross her arms again and then looked back into his eyes.

Klaus pointed to the blouse. "You haven't thanked me for that." he said. "Oh! Was I really supposed to?" Klaus finished his scotch and stood up, walking slowly towards the wolf girl who was impregnated by him after a passionate night they spent back in Mystic Falls. He could feel the heartbeat of their child and the quickening heartbeats of its mother as he approached her. Once Klaus and Hayley stood as close as they possibly could, they glared at each other for a couple of minutes. Klaus' eyes softened for a moment as he slid his hand up Hayley's, making her shiver slightly, and finally cupped her cheek and made her anger go away, well most of it anyway. Then, in a flash, Klaus slid his hand back down and grabbed her wrist roughly. Hayley gasped and looked shocked at his sudden aggression as he pulled her even closer by her wrist. "Never disobey me again. I hoped our little chat in your bedroom had made that crystal clear." Klaus said in a whisper. "It has…Now let go of me!" Hayley said quietly and then pulled her hand away. She rubbed her arm and strolled up the stairs and back to her bedroom with Rebekah hot on her heels.

"My brother is a dick, Hayley. Don't let him work you up like this." "He infuriates me!" Hayley exclaimed, throwing an already shattered mirror across the room. "Easy there!" Rebekah laughed as she watched Hayley. Finally, the she-wolf relaxed and sat on her bed beside Rebekah. "What's going to happen to this city?" she asked the blonde vampire. "Knowing my brother, he is going to stop at nothing until he has everyone on their knees in front of him, including you, Hayley." She scoffed. "I want to see him try to convince me." "He won't even bother. He'll force you." "Well, in that case, let's see him try and force me into doing something I don't want to." Rebekah smiled "It's your funeral." "What is it about New Orleans that is so special anyways?" Hayley asked. "It was my home, the Mikaelson home. We built New Orleans, Hayley. You have no idea what it was like to stand there on top and watch with pride what you have created. Niklaus was the proudest one of them all. Marcel was just as proud of what he had managed to build, but his jealousy must have taken the better of him. We all loved each other like family but…" Hayley nodded, understanding perfectly what Rebekah meant.

Hayley rubbed the stomach where the unborn infant of the new King of New Orleans was resting and looked over as the blonde original Vampire started talking again. "Marcel chose to leave me in order to rule this city along with Niklaus. He has made his choice and I have made mine. Hayley, they are going to ruin New Orleans together. I cannot let that happen." "Then, let's do something about it." Hayley suggested and Rebekah grinned. "Let's do just that." But then, her smile suddenly vanished. "What is it?" Hayley asked her. "If we even try to get in the way, it is not going to end well for either one of us. You already have enough problems with Nik and I have enough problems with Marcellus. My own brother will dagger me, Marcel will stand around and watch and most likely, Nik is going to keep you locked in a dungeon for the rest of your pregnancy." It was Hayley's turn to grin. "I don't think so." she said and pulled out the only two antique stake knives Klaus had left. Rebekah looked at them for a moment and then nodded. "Alright, then. Let's do what we can do! New Orleans will not go down because of them." Hayley agreed with her.


	2. Hearts Consumed

**Hi, guys! I am still expecting reviews to find out from all of my favorite Klayley readers what you thought of that first chapter. I really hope you liked it as an introduction because the real story begins now and I have many ideas. So, I hope you watched that video on YouTube because it seemed to me like the perfect preview for my story. I would have done one myself but I am not that good at making videos. I am more of a writing type :D So, in the last chapter was the beginning of a new era in New Orleans as Klaus took over and he has invited Marcel to come to his side so they can rule together, Marcel choosing to let Rebekah go and act like they were never really in love or in a relationship. Hayley and Rebekah have decided on doing something to stop Klaus and Marcel from destroying New Orleans. We'll see how it goes. Review please after this chapter and if you can, give me some ideas of what to write in this story so I can try and please you all. Kisses 3 Klayleys.**

**Hayley's POV**

Rebekah was right! We had to do something about the situation in New Orleans. I couldn't help but notice plenty of unhappy people who came to us at the banquet. Unhappy vampires in fact and I just knew that the sudden change in leadership would not be something favorable for them. Rebekah had left to hide the two daggers that I had snatched secretly from Klaus and handed them over. It was our only hope to stop Klaus from daggering Rebekah if he found out that we might be planning something behind his back. There was a knock on the door and I turned around, shocked of who was standing in my presence. I was still dressed in that black blouse I had gotten from him and had not taken it off. I tried to put everything that Rebekah and I had talked about in the back of my head. Klaus was standing there, watching me curiously. He took a few steps forward until he reached me and said, "You haven't eaten anything at the banquet. You must feed. Do you want to starve this child to death?" he asked me, a bit of bitterness in his tone. I pushed away from him. "I know perfectly well how to take care of my child, Klaus. I am doing it better than you ever will." I snapped at him. Klaus didn't say anything. He was just standing there with his hands behind his back.

He cleared his throat and walked towards the door after saying, "Those werewolves in the bayou…I will need to interrogate them for some time." My mouth dropped when I heard that. "Elijah told me you will leave the werewolves out of this!" "Elijah is not here, is he sweetheart? I will do as I see fit because last time I checked, I do not take commands from my elder brother who is currently in Mystic Falls, deciding to spend some private time with Katerina Petrova." I felt sick just hearing the name of the woman who had tried to kill me. If Klaus hadn't been there to save me… "Thinking about my dearest noble brother are we, little wolf?" Klaus was standing right in front of my face at that point and I stepped back, caught off guard. "No." somehow I wasn't sure if I was lying or telling the truth. Klaus just smirked as he came even closer. He ran his hand through my hair making my breathing stop and he ghosted his lips over to my left ear and whispered, "You're mine, little wolf." before he used his vampire super speed to leave the room fast. I remained paralyzed there as I felt something totally odd with the way I reacted towards his touch. As soon as I snapped myself out of these thoughts that I called delusions, I called Rebekah trying to reach her and warn her about what Klaus was planning to do with the werewolves. I left her a voice message saying, "Rebekah, listen, Klaus is planning on interrogating the werewolves in the bayou and I'm worried. I have no idea what he might do to them but I don't want a single hair on their heads touched. Please, make sure that Klaus doesn't do anything to them." I left her that voicemail and picked up a book on childcare, trying to get my mind off the werewolves in the bayou.

But trying to ignore the danger in which the werewolves could be in now that Klaus was ruling New Orleans made me think only about Klaus himself.

_"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." _She started thinking about the way she responded to him sharing his childhood story with her. _"So, this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill on my dirty secrets?"_ _"I felt I had many charms, but, regardless I'm enjoying myself." _Their passionate night turned out to be too good to be true. It was the first time in her life that she felt truly protected, safe and for some unknown reason, cared for and understood. After our love making, I felt so comfortable and warm beside him that I never wanted to leave. I wanted to stay in bed near him with my eyes closed and feel his arms wrapped around me. It was a stupid and ridiculous thought, I knew that, but it is something that I've always craved the most and Klaus was just about offering it to me that night. Now, our relationship is totally platonic and at some moments of the day, we even felt like enemies and the only reason why we tolerated each other was because of the baby. I caressed my stomach and put the book down, going to stare at the window. "Where are you, Rebekah?" I whispered to myself while continuing to hold my belly.

**Rebekah's POV**

Niklaus was an infuriating man, just like Hayley told me and it was about time that I showed my brother up as to not mess with me ever again. One thing In knew for sure about Nik was that he was one of those people who neglected almost everything and everyone important just to have his way or to prove that he's right and Marcel was the exact image of him. What could you expect really? Niklaus taught him everything he knows. I walked on Bourbon Street and passed a bar. Right around the corner, stood Marcel talking to some of his guys. I gasped and quickly hid around the building close to me and listened in. "Marcel, Klaus is in charge now. We can't just disobey him. He said that no harm is to come to those werewolves unless he chooses otherwise. He stated that crystal clear." "I know that but remember that Klaus may have taken over but he is not the only one in charge of New Orleans, okay? I have a say in this too and I am telling you now to go and give those werewolves…a fair warning let's say." I picked up my phone, ready to tell Hayley what Marcel was planning. Once I got the phone out of my purse and headed away from them so they wouldn't hear me, I heard Hayley's concerned voice in her voice message. I put the phone back in my purse and headed back to the place where Marcel and the guys were supposed to be hidden. "So, what do we do, Marcel? We go now?"

Marcel nodded but I interrupted their sweet little hidden conversation. "Not if I can help it!" Marcel looked very surprised to see me but the other vampires ran away the second they saw me. I couldn't help but smirk as I pointed to the place where the vampires stood no more. "Quite a fearless army you have, Marcel." "Might I suggest you go elsewhere to disrupt people with your sassy attitude?" I strutted towards him and said, "Oh, Marcellus, I thought that was one of the things you love most about me. Why has that changed all of a sudden?" "Rebekah, I am in no mood for games." He stepped away from me but I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him closer. "I heard everything, Marcel. If you think that you are going to disobey my brother and get away with it, you are sadly mistaken." Marcel's eyes told fear for a few seconds before they turned black, representing darkness as he pulled away from me. "Don't bother getting into things which don't concern you, Rebekah. I really suggest you should stay out of this." He turned around to leave but I wouldn't let him. I looked at him serious at this point.

"You listen to me, Marcellus Gerard, I really don't care what you and my brother are planning together or planning individually but when it comes to the werewolves, leave them out of this, and do you understand me?" Marcel grinned as he rubbed his finger against my cheek. "No, can't do, sweetheart. You are going to have to settle this business with your brother. Those werewolves will very soon be brought in for treason." "Treason? What are you talking about?" I asked, shocked. "They have conspired against us to take New Orleans back, what do you think? Klaus and I heard news about it yesterday." I shook my head. "I don't believe it. The werewolves have always been peaceful. They would never do something like this. They are Hayley's family." "Is that really what you think Rebekah? Take a look around. Vampires control this city now and they are jealous, claiming some pretty vicious lies like we were the ones who ran them out of the city while they were supposed to rule." Marcel started laughing and I pushed his hand away, sighing. "Do you have proof of any of this?" "Why would you need proof?" "For Hayley. If I tell her, she will never believe me." "That is your problem. You did tell me that you girls have to look out for each other and now you get the chance. Make Hayley see reason. I am telling you, Rebekah now as a friend that the werewolves are trouble and they must be set straight. Klaus would agree with me." "Is that what we are now? Friends?" I whispered, trying to hide the pain in my voice. Marcel sighed and replied, "I really can't let this get in the way of my duties, Rebekah. What we had was something wonderful indeed but there were just too many things standing in between us and I just don't think that I can keep going with this and neither can you, if you thinking about it." I put my hands on my hips.

"I can't believe what you've become, Marcel. You had a wonderful vision for this city and now it is in the hands of my brother who I am sure will not be running this town the way it's supposed to be run." "You mean the way you want it to be run?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You've changed. You're not the Marcel I fell in love with 300 hundred years ago and nor will you ever be the same. I think you're right. There is no bloody way we can ever continue what we had and let me tell you that what we had was something pure and real and not even you can deny it." Marcel stood there with his arms now crossed over his chest and didn't say anything. I pushed him out of my way and left back to the mansion to inform Hayley. She was my best friend and I would try to help her but I really didn't know how, but I didn't want to disappoint her. Elijah was out of town and would not be returning anytime soon. He had total faith that Niklaus would do what is right for this town and I had to believe him…somehow.

** Hayley's POV**

There was silence in my room as there was nothing better for me to do than to sit quietly on my bed and read a book. There was a knock on the door and I growled to myself, thinking it was Klaus wanting to come up with some more snarky comments of his of how he owned me now. "It's me." came a sweet, gentle voice and I got up immediately to let her in with a smile. "Davina!" I exclaimed, happy to see her. She stepped inside the room and lit a candle she was holding and placed it on one of my tables. "It will absorb all the negativity that has been left in this room." she said to me, smiling. "Thank you, very much." Davina and I met a little while ago. At first, she looked at me with a confused expression and she called me Klaus' wife. I wondered why she called me that. She didn't know anything about me and she hadn't seen me before. I was prepared to ask her but she interrupted my thoughts with a question, pretty much similar to what I wanted to ask. "How is your relationship with Klaus, Hayley?" My heart stopped. "I guess it's okay, a little." I whispered, sitting down on my bed. Davina sat with me. "You can talk to me, Hayley. You know you can. What has Klaus done?" And so I told her everything and I loved that she was listening to me. She was actually taking in every word and listening and nodding her head. "I see from what you've told me that it is going pretty well between the two of you." she said that with a smile but this was no joking matter.

"Davina, I don't know what I am going to do. Klaus is acting like a manipulative sociopath whenever he is around me and he acts like I am his property or something. I can't live like this and I don't wish this child to be claimed the property of her own father either." "It's a rough start, I agree. But you can try and get along." I sighed and patted her arm. What can you really expect from a teenager? "Hayley, have you tried bonding with him?" "Excuse me, Davina but I am the one pregnant here. I think that he should at least have the decency to make the first move. I have pretty much had enough of his dictatorship and it has just gotten started." "Is that why you and Rebekah are plotting to stop him and Marcel from ruining New Orleans?" I gasped and jumped out of bed. I made sure that the door was closed before I asked her in a whisper. "How did you know about that?" Davina smirked. "I know all and see all and to be honest if this is what you are planning, then I want in, Hayley! Please! I want to fight these two and make do things my way too." I looked at her a bit confused. "Davina, I don't think that you realize this will be treason from you." "What can they do to me? I am the most powerful witch in New Orleans last time I checked? What can Marcel or even Klaus do to me?" "You will be betraying the one who has cared for you and protected you all this time. Really, Davina. I am more worried about you getting emotionally hurt. I don't want that for you. Please, just stay out of this." "And I am asking you as a friend, let me help. You want to show Klaus what you are capable of, Rebekah wants to show Marcel that he cannot just dump her and leave it like that and I want to show them both that they can't mess with me and use my powers for their own gain." This young witch was pretty convincing for someone her age and I liked that. She sort of reminded me of myself when I was little. I nodded. "Okay, we'll see what Rebekah has to say."

Davina got all excited and right on cue, Rebekah entered the room and slammed the door behind her. "I got your voicemail, Hayley and believe me that there was nothing I could do. Marcel and his minions were downtown, planning an attack on your werewolves and I really don't know what to say about this." I sighed and nodded. "We'll take care of it. We have a plan, remember?" Rebekah stared at Davina, just realizing that she was there. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "I want to help. I heard about your plan to take New Orleans from right under Marcel and Klaus' noses and I want to help." she announced. Rebekah rubbed her forehead. "We are not trying to get New Orleans, Davina. We are just trying to find a way to control things in order for New Orleans to not get messed up because of my half-brother and my ex-lover." I stopped her for a second. "I think Davina may be on to something, Rebekah. I mean, if we manage to gain control over New Orleans, everything in this town will go our way, right?" Davina nodded and smiled proudly at what she came up with. "You two have just the right sense of responsibility and right minds to help this town. I am sure of it and that is why I want to help get New Orleans in good hands. There is nothing wrong with that, is it?" "But remember, Davina, if something happens, you are going to get in trouble too if this plan goes wrong." "Hayley, I already told you that these two push-overs have nothing on me and I am proud of you two for thinking about this. It is about time, we girls take a stand and show the guys what we are capable of." I smiled, really liking the ideas of this little witty witch. Rebekah sighed and looked around the room. "Girls, this may sound awesome but please do try to remember that Niklaus has fought just as hard to get this town back for himself and he succeeded but after facing many problems. If even Nik had problems getting New Orleans, how do you suppose we try to steal it? Don't get me wrong. After what Marcel did to me and our relationship, he deserves a good kick in the ass, but I am just wondering how." I nodded as well, giving Rebekah a point. Davina tapped her chin. "You two are going to have to let me work on that, but I am telling you this: New Orleans will be a much better place under your rule. The women should have the power for once, don't you think? And believe it or not, you two are the best girls for the job." "Alright, then." I said, stroking my belly. "Let's do this." I put my hand in the middle and Rebekah with Davina did the same. "We're going to make a great team." I told them and I knew that I was right. Davina and Rebekah both left the room afterwards and I couldn't be happier about this plan. Sure, for a moment, I thought of what Klaus would say if he found out what Rebekah and I were planning with Davina. I smirked, whispering "He wants to play, let the games begin."


	3. Society

**Decided to take this story even further as Rebekah and Hayley along with Davina are planning on taking on Klaus and Marcel and steal New Orleans for themselves, Marcel and Klaus will be discussing their own little business at the bar. This chapter will focus mainly on Klaus and Marcel talking about politics, mostly which involves werewolves in the bayou and of course, Hayley and Rebekah. Do you think they will suspect something? We'll see. Camille and Sophie will finally appear in this chapter as things take a turn and we'll see if it's in a right or wrong direction. And we'll also be seeing stuff from Hayley's POV and Rebekah's as well as interactions between them and the two Vampire Kings of NOLA. I know that I take too long to update but I have three fanfictions currently in progress and very little time. Sometimes I even forget about two and just focus on one and I feel really bad for focusing all of my attention on one fanfiction and neglecting the other three. I haven't updated this in quite a while so here we go. Leave me plenty of reviews. Love y'all! **

** Hayley's POV**

I spent the entire morning eating; trying on some new outfits that Rebekah has bought me and listening to Klaus complain and order people around throughout the mansion. I couldn't help but giggle at his distaste towards people not doing their jobs around this place. He had to keep everything under control and that meant that no free time for him to paint or drown himself in alcohol. I thought about his unborn child, the child I was carrying all because of some one night stand. I would be lying if I said that it bothered me and that I regretted spending that night with him. Deep inside, I didn't regret anything. Through that night, I managed to get everything I always hoped to have, a family, friends to care about, a child to love and teach the meanings of life and most importantly, I managed to find my family in the bayou. I would have rushed out of this place to be with them in seconds but I knew perfectly well that Klaus would never allow it to happen. He was selfish and didn't wish to share me or the child with anyone. We technically belonged to him. I remembered the times when he would go mad every time Elijah showed any affection for me or the child. Now, he was gone to Mystic Falls, probably never wanting to come back and I was stuck as Klaus' prisoner with no one but Rebekah and Davina to talk to. I had decided that day that I would no longer be pushed around and I would demand to leave the royal mansion. I would find a way, even if Klaus or his men tried to stop me.

Looking in my closet, I picked out the best of clothes for a walk in the bayou and left my room only to come face to face with Klaus himself. "Where is Rebekah?" I asked him, crossing my arms and pretending like nothing I was doing was wrong or forbidden. Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I should be the one asking questions, don't you think, little wolf?" I rolled my eyes. "No. That is not what I think. I am a person asking another person a question. I don't consider you any superior than me and neither should you!" I snapped. Klaus smirked as he stepped forward looking at me straight in the eyes. "My little sister has left the city. Some kind of unexpected tour around the world she wants to take, so I guess you won't be seeing her around much in the next couple of days." "What do you mean? She left? How could she leave?" I asked quickly. Klaus watched my every expression and every move. "Why were you so eager to find Rebekah?" he asked. "It is none of your business!" "What did I warn you about a couple of days ago? Do you remember? I asked you to watch your tone or everyone in this mansion will get the idea that they are allowed to speak to me like this." I smirked. "Why are you allowing me to speak like this without taking any action?" "I would, but you need to remember that you are in fact carrying my child or I would have snapped you neck right here right now." My smirk disappeared and a look of sadness appeared on my face, not believing his words. Snapping a werewolf's neck meant death. How could he be so cruel to me? I pushed him out of my way and headed downstairs not bothering to hide the tears that were now spilling on my face. Marcel stepped forward in a matter of seconds, his face showing only cruelty. "Where is Rebekah?" "I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed, more tears spilling as I covered my face ashamed for the show I was putting on and running towards the bathroom, shutting myself inside it.

There was a knock and Klaus entered. I stepped away from the sink and pushed myself away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him, brushing the tears off my face. I cringed at his gesture. How dare he play like this with me? First, he tells me that he would have no problem killing me if it weren't for the baby and then he shows me compassion. "You needn't be upset, love. I did not mean what I said." I pushed his hands away, heading back to the sink and washing my already red face. "You sure as hell meant every single word. Why wouldn't you mean it? The only reason you keep me around is because of this child, your heir. Once I give birth, I would be of no more use and you will most likely dispose of me anyway you wish." He didn't say anything as he watched more tears stream down my face. "I would ask you to calm down, little wolf. You're creating quite a spectacle of yourself." "Ugh, I can't believe you!" I yelled as I threw the towel I was wiping my face with at him, storming out of the bathroom and up the stairs back to my room. He placed his hands on waist and stopped me from going any further. "Running away, little wolf?" he asked me in that same tone as he did that night. I flinched and my heart quickened at his soft touch on my skin. He knew perfectly well how much this affected me and he was hoping he would be able to calm me down with it. He managed it. I breathed in deeply as he came close to my ear and whispered, "Please, don't do this again." I was a bit unsure of what he meant, but nodded slowly nonetheless. Klaus sighed and let go of me. I stumbled on the stairs once that happened and he caught me immediately. I looked deep into his eyes and he bored his own eyes into mine as we stared at each other as he held me. Finally, I broke eye contact and whispered, "Why are you doing this?" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows and he didn't quite understand what I meant by that but I didn't care. I left him and went back to my room without daring to look back and take in the stunned expression on his angel-like face.

**Rebekah's POV**

I have to admit that leaving New Orleans for a while was really a hard thing to do, especially neither not telling Hayley nor Davina about it, just when we were going to set up our plan. I just needed to get away and clear my head. I told Niklaus where I was going just to make sure that no suspicions arose. I was in my red Porsche as I drove away from New Orleans, listening to some music that may help me clear my head. My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID, hoping that it wasn't Hayley or even Niklaus. It was just Marcel. I sighed and thought hard whether or not I should answer it. Finally, I put my phone over my ear. "What do you want?" "I want to know where you are." "And why, may I ask, would you want to know that? Marcellus, I am not in the mood for your taunting and your games. The only reason I left that town is because of you, now leave me alone." "So, let me get this straight. You left because you couldn't stand to be near me after I ended our relationship, isn't that right?" I didn't say anything and I heard him chuckle. "Rebekah, come on, sweetheart. Don't be ridiculous. Come home. I wish to speak to you." "Your wishes won't be granted by me from now on, Marcel. I just want to make sure you understand that. We are done!" "Rebekah, we need you back. Klaus wants his sister back too. You can't possibly be telling me that you are going somewhere and never coming back to New Orleans." His voice showed concern and I smirked. "Don't fret, Marcel. I'll be back. But only at the right place and at the right time." I whispered and then hung up. He didn't try to call me back and I knew perfectly well that he would go to my brother and tell him everything he learned from me now. I sighed and thought about calling Hayley. Truth be told, I had a new plan setting up in my mind. Where I was going was a place where I was sure I would find help. A little witch tipped me off that an old friend of mine was alive and I knew just where to find her. I picked up the speed and said, "Paris, here we come, baby." with a smug on her face.

**Klaus' POV**

The bar was open and I made my way through the door. Sophie was there, cleaning up like she always was. She caught my eyes and rolled her own before going in the staff only room, most likely not to be bothered by me. Sitting down in the chair I opened up a big bottle of scotch, not bothering to pour in a glass, but just drink the whole bottle bottoms up. There was a cough and I turned to my left to find Marcel sitting next to me with a grin on his face. "My co-leader of this amazing city is down here, drowning away in his sorrows? And here I thought you were going to make a great King just as myself." A grin spread on my own face. "And I never knew that my co-leader would be so cocky in a time when there is nothing to be cocky about." I ended the sentence with the grin disappearing. Marcellus noticed it so his grin disappeared too as he pulled the phone out of his pocket. "Well, you'll be interested to know that I just got off the phone with your sister and she is taking a nice fine trip to Paris." "Tell me something I don't know." I said with bitterness in my tone as I grabbed another bottle of scotch and poured the drink down my throat. "Unusual don't you think?" Marcel asked me, grabbing his own bottle of bear. Sophie stepped out of the room and looked at the two of them at her counter, drinking it up. "Are you at least planning on paying for that? You will give me a reason to close this bar for some time since the drinks will be out and you will also make most of my customers unhappy." I growled and pointed a finger at her. "And if you don't wish to make this customer unhappy, you would find something better to do than waste my time with pointless conversations." I felt a bit drowsy at that point when I heard Sophie sight and point at me. "You could at least try to be halfway sober when you speak to me!" A mischievous grin was on my face as I looked up. "I am halfway sober, love. Just the wrong half." I heard Marcellus next to me cough up a laugh. Sophie's eyes showed anger and I could tell that meddling with a witch like her would end you up begging for mercy. But I wasn't just anyone. I was the Original Hybrid King of this city and as powerful as I am, I am scared of no one and everyone should know that. Marcellus looked at her and gave her a sweet smile. "Just put it on my tab, Sophie girl." I grinned at her once more before she let out a huff and turned to leave only to bump into the one and only little witch Davina. "I need to talk to you." Davina said in a whisper but I could hear her very well. "Let me grab my jacket. We'll go to the coven." Sophie replied, giving me a dirty glance before heading out of the bar with the little witch.

"What do you think they are planning?" I asked. Marcellus shrugged. "Whatever it is, Davina better tell me about it when I get home. Now, back to what we were discussing. Rebekah." "If you don't mind, I do not wish to be entering another conversation in which my sister is involved." "Come on, Klaus! She's up to something. I can feel it." "What makes you say that?" "She's been acting different." "Different as in she doesn't give a crap about you anymore or different as in she doesn't give a crap about this city anymore?" From the sound of my voice, I realized that if I continued drinking, all of this would get me to spill some things that maybe I did not want my protégé, Marcellus to know. He rolled his eyes. "I think you had enough to drink and the answer is neither." I wanted to grab another bottle of scotch but he stopped me. "Klaus, I'm serious. We have business to discuss." "Business? You mean as in my sister?"

**Marcel's POV**

I was not going to lie, I did want Rebekah to come back so that we could discuss some personal matters but this was more business for me than anything else. It has always been this way. I may have mistreated Rebekah along these 300 years of my life, but I was doing it for the best. Even now when I chose to stand by Klaus and rule New Orleans with him instead of choosing to spend my life with Rebekah seemed fair for both me and her. She could never understand that whatever I felt for her was pure and it was not my intention to fall in love with her. I know that she has always loved me, despite the many affairs with men she had in her 1000 years and even after all men of noble birth used to court her, she always chose me, the humble warrior who was adopted by the Mikaelsons. Klaus was looking at me as I was thinking about the blonde Mikaelson. He was grinning. "Marcellus Gerard, have you gone soft?" I couldn't take much more of this. I rang the bell at the counter and along came the beautiful brave bartended, Camille O'Connell. She had that glorious smile on her face as she was wiping some glasses. "What can I do for you gentlemen this evening?" she asked. I smiled and said, "Can you get us a tonic for this one? He seems to have drunk way too much and we have serious things to discuss." Camille smiled sweetly at me and then turned to Klaus. "How drunk are you?" Klaus rolled his eyes and sat lower in his chair. "Skating on a razor drunk." Camille nodded, turned around and started preparing the tonic I asked for. I started admiring her from the back.

She was really enchanting and pure, some of the things I always loved about her when we first met here in New Orleans. She was caring and easy to be around. Rebekah is feisty, complicated, gorgeous, powerful, strong and a fighter. I always felt fire and excitement around her which turned me on, something I have always wanted. But I have changed now. I knew that a relationship with Rebekah would pretty much be impossible considering the circumstances. Camille was good and kind. She always represented purity…and maybe that was something I needed right now? I watched as Camille poured Klaus the drink and he swallowed it all. "Don't ask what's in it, but trust me that it will cure anything." she told both of us with another smile. She stayed there and continued smiling at me while I was grinning at her. Klaus started coughing and I broke eye contact with her to see that he was starting to get in control of himself again and the look on his face was the normal one I've always known. I looked back towards Camille and thanked her. "No problem. Whenever there is a disease, I'm the cure." she replied, smiling. I really liked the way that sentence of hers sounded. She was about to leave the counter when I grabbed her arm. "What are you doing tonight?" I asked her. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Is Marcel Gerard asking me out on a date…again?" I grinned, not expecting her to be this direct. "What about Rebekah?" she asked, remembering that we were sort of a thing for a while. "What I had with her is long forgotten." Marcel said and Camille smiled and looked at her watch. "I am free in two hours. Meet me here, where our first date should have taken place." she told me ad I noticed a hint of seductiveness in her voice. The Camille I knew was more of a quiet angel but it seems the spirit of the new era in the city must have made her more womanly. I liked it. I nodded at her proposal and let her go at last. Klaus obviously heard everything and smiled. "Glad to see you moving on, mate. And with a girl like her, she's the perfect cure." Cami was my cure? I guess I had to wait and see and I couldn't wait for our date.

**Klaus' POV**

Whatever Cami must have given me really worked. I looked closely at the interactions between him and Marcellus closely. I knew what my protégé was trying to do. He was trying to move on from Rebekah, after leaving her to rule New Orleans with me once again. Smart move for him to choose to move on with Cami. I told him everything I was thinking when Cami left after she accepted to meet Marcellus at the bar in two hours when it closed. "Glad to see you moving on, mate. And with a girl like her, she's the perfect cure." I commented and Marcel smiled, nodding, somehow considering my words. I was his mentor, always have been. It was natural for him to listen to me. Truth be told, I have never accepted his relationship with Rebekah for the exact reason that he would hurt her and Marcellus has hurt her numerous times in their secret relationship. Marcellus was the one man who was worthy to be with my sister and although I have always believed that, and at times tried to cope with their relationship, I couldn't help but feel the same pain that Rebekah felt when Marcel did something to hurt her emotionally. If he were just another man, I would have ripped his heart out, but being him Marcel, I couldn't. I raised him since he was a child. I cared for him in a way I never cared for anyone. I couldn't leave him and he couldn't leave me. That was the same kind of relationship I wanted to have with my child once she would be born. I want her to smile, to be happy. I would care for her; choose the perfect man for her when she would grow older. I would never treat her as Mikael used to treat me. And I was planning on treating her mother with the same care, devotion and respect. Her mother…Hayley…My mind trailed off to the one woman who had made me let my guard down and be the one woman who ended up in my bed for centuries. Since the day I met her, I knew she was special, which is why I haven't laid a finger on her. When she called me, asked for my help, I was beyond happy that I would get to know more about her, never realizing how much the little wolf and I are alike. Sophie came back wearing her jacket and an exasperated look on her face. Marcellus nudged me and Hayley was out of my mind in a flash as I looked at the witch who threatened to end her life and my unborn child's once. I growled at her just for thinking about it. "Oh, now you decide to be sober!" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes. "I wish to know what you and Davina have been talking about in the coven." I said, standing up, Marcel standing up with me. Sophie just shrugged. "Nothing important. Witch business. You wouldn't understand." But her face told otherwise. Without thinking, I grabbed her throat and held her in midair. "Klaus, stop!" Marcel exclaimed and I let go of her, breathing heavily while Sophie did the same. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked, coughing as she stood up. She was right? What the hell was wrong with me? Sophie left the bar, ending her shift for the day. Marcellus faced me with his hands crossed over his chest. "What made you attack her like that? Maybe it was really nothing but witch business." "Well excuse me for not forgetting how she threatened to kill Hayley and my child, unless I help them win the war against you." "Why are you so ticked off when it comes to Hayley? What happened with you two?" he asked me.

Marcel was expecting an answer and I had no idea how to give it to him because I was wondering the same thing. Hayley and I barely had what you would call a relationship. We have been going one step forward and then taking two steps back either due to my childish behavior or due to her temperamental attitude towards me and everything I do which doesn't please her. "I am simply worried about my child…and I am worried for Hayley. I do not wish to put them in the same situation with the witches again." Marcel shrugged. "I understand what you mean, but is there more?" I slammed my fits on the table. "Why do you wish to know?" "I don't know. She's difficult to understand…she's very much like Rebekah. She's beautiful, strong, feisty, bitchy attitude when need there be and a leader." I looked at him, surprised. "Leader? What makes you say that?" Marcel put down his beer. "Come on, Klaus! I would have thought that after 1000 years of experience you would have realized with what kind of woman you living in that house with. She is clearly queen material. She's got everything a Queen should have. Very much like Rebekah…and Cami." I took his words into consideration. Was Hayley really a Queen as Marcellus said? I thought about the way I have been treating her lately and the way I have been upsetting her. I was mostly to blame for the situation we were in. She was stuck with me due to a night of passion…which was beyond anything I have ever experienced with other women, something I will never admit to anyone, but it was. Hayley was special and I knew that. She is not like any other woman I have encountered in my 1000 years of existence, not even my first love, Tatia could compare to the force, the leadership, the beauty and wittiness that Hayley possessed. I thought about trying to form a sort of relationship with the mother of my child and I knew just where to start. I smiled to myself as I looked at a worried Marcel next to me. He was lost in thought, probably stuck between two beautiful yet different blondes in his life. I was glad not to be in the same sticky situation as him, although his situation, mine would have been more fun. "So…the werewolves." Marcel finally said. "Yes, the werewolves." I responded. "Are we still planning on ambushing them in the bayou and taking some of them in for question?" he asked me. "What would we question them about?" I asked back. Somehow I knew that I had the intention to maintain order around here and I had told Marcel a small fib that the werewolves could be plotting to get their town back from us. I knew that these werewolves were Hayley's family and therefore, they would have to be a part of my child's life. I wanted to know everything about them, get to know all of them and I also wanted to know if they wanted to take Hayley away from New Orleans to be with them, not that I would ever allow it. I realized that a small chat with them I still wanted but I wanted to change some things.

"I will go to the bayou and integrate them myself. There will be no need to ambush them. I will deal with them my way, is that clear?" Marcel groaned. "What's the matter? I already told my guys to get assembled. We were ready for a stroll in the bayou tonight." "That will no longer be necessary. You can give Diego a call right now and arrange for them disassemble the army." "So you are planning on going there by yourself?" "That's right!" "Well, there is no way that's going to happen. I am going with you." he said and I laughed. "You're a vampire, Marcel, not to mention the vampire who ran those werewolves out of town. You ran my family out of town. Do you really think that they would want to talk to me if you come along?" "They already resent you for what you've done to their species just as much as they resent me." I sighed as I knew that he got me on that one. Truth be told, I just wanted to be alone with them. There were two packs currently living in the bayou. My pack, descendants from me and my biological father who was their chief once, and Hayley's pack who was the real tortured one when Marcel took over. I put a hand on his shoulder as we both stood up from our chairs. "Marcellus, as I understand it, you have a date tonight with the lovely bartender, your chance to move on from Rebekah just as she is probably moving on from you as we speak. You wouldn't want to waste this opportunity to get close to Cami for a night patrol in the bayou, now would you?" Marcel thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Fine!" He looked at the clock. He had less than an hour before Camille would meet him at this exact bar. People have already started leaving. "So, put on something good to wear for such an event and sweep this girl off her feet with your charms…if you can manage." I figured that Cami wasn't a hard girl to impress such as Hayley, but she wasn't shallow and naïve either. If played right, Marcel would have her for himself in a couple of minutes but of course I didn't say that out loud to him. Marcel grinned and said, "I'll be going now…but don't forget to report back to me, alright? You are not the only King in this town." I nodded and smiled back as he wondered out of the bar. I looked once more at the clock above my head and realized that now would be a good time to check on Hayley before leaving for the bayou. I knew that she wouldn't be pleased to find out where I was going and what I was planning on doing but I was doing this for her safety and the child's so she shouldn't have a reason to complain. I sighed and made my way out of the bar as it was silently closing. Bourbon Street was prepared for the nightwalkers to party all night like they always used to and watching this town explode with joy and fun was exactly what I have been wanting.

**Hayley's POV**

Finally managing to sneak out of my room, dressed for the night, I needed to remember to give Rebekah a call before I left for the bayou and I did. Her voice sounded somewhat happy for someone who was planning something behind her brother's and her former lover's backs. _"How are my niece and her mother?" _she asked before even saying hello to me. I laughed and said, "We are both fine. I want to know about you. Was your trip okay? Did you manage to find the person you were looking for?"_ "Not yet. I have arrived in Paris and have searched every possible place where she could be and still no sign of her." _I looked around, making sure that no one was there to hear me, not even Klaus' vampire guards who had to be there for my protection. Not mine of course, the baby's. Klaus couldn't care one single crap about me, despite his teases. "Rebekah, are you sure she's still alive? You told me a lot about her and your history with her. You told me that she was dead and now she is alive once again? And she's in Paris of all places when she could be right here where she was born and died, in New Orleans?" _"I know how this sounds, but Davina told me she's alive and I can find her here and I will find her. That's not the problem. The problem is how I am ever going to convince her to help us. I have told you about our past. It's not…pretty."_ "As long as she is the one who can help us…I don't think it will be a problem for you to try to make a deal with her. With your talents, you can make a deal with the devil himself, Rebekah." _"Thanks for the compliment but this is different. We used to be friends once when Marcel and I had that secret relationship behind Klaus' back. We both worked as nurses. I pretended to be her friend, although she used to be a sweet and innocent girl back then. I made her help me get Mikael back here to scare Klaus away so that Marcel and I could be together." _"Does Klaus know?" I asked, shocked. _"No. And just to show you how much I trust you and that I consider you the best friend I have ever had, I told you my darkest secret of them all, Hayley. Nik must never ever, never absolutely never know about this."_

_ "Promise me that he will never know, that you won't tell him." _"I won't tell him, I promise. We have other things to worry about right now. I'll probably even forget about it." _"Alright! As I was saying, our relationship ended badly. She used to have a crush on Niklaus back in the days and we both changed our minds about bringing Mikael back with that spell. But what was done was done. There was no turning back and I knew that she would continue being a threat if she lived so…I killed her." _"You killed her? Okay. Now I see how difficult this is going to be. Isn't there someone else we can go to?" _"I'm afraid not. I have to do this. It's got to be her. I better go now. Try to stay clear of both Niklaus and Marcellus, alright? Give them no reason to be suspicious and stay safe." _"Thanks. You be careful too. We'll see each other in a couple of days." _"Hopefully, I will manage to bring her back." _"I hope so too." _"Okay. Bye, Hayley." _She hung up and I put my phone in my pocket ready to leave. I made sure that there was no one around. Diego and Thierry, the two bodyguards weren't around, probably off in town doing Marcel's business as usual. I took this chance to sneak out but just as I was about to get to the main gate, a figure in front of me stopped me. "Hayley?" It was Davina. She was standing there, frowning in a confused way. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Just talking a night stroll. I've been to see Sophie about you know what. My question is what are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I sighed. "Davina, I know that this may be difficult to understand but I really have to get going." "Where? Hayley, we're partners, even friends. You have to tell me where you're going." "To the bayou." I hissed and whispered, "Keep your voice down. Someone might hear us. Even walls have ears in this place." "It's dangerous to be out there on your own." "Klaus is out with Marcel and I don't think that he will be back anytime soon. This is my one chance to visit the bayou and be with my pack. Please, Davina, you have to let me go." "Aren't you the least bit worried about your baby?" "I can take care of myself. That is not a problem. I've always been taking care of myself." Davina nodded and stepped out of my way. "Thank you." I whispered. "Be careful. Please." she whispered and helped me leave in peace.

**Marcel's POV**

I think I may have waited for more than fifteen minutes. I looked at the clock. It was late and I was getting worried. What if Cami had been abducted by anyone? What if something happened to her? I was about to leave the place and search for her when she entered the bar, looking absolutely stunning. I forgot about Klaus and his mission with the werewolves in a flash. She was dressed in a light pink pullover that hung low on one of her shoulders with a tight dark pink skirt. Her blonde hair was flowing over her shoulders, curled up and she had a white purse in her hands. I got myself cleaned up before I got here and just put on some comfortable clothes. I didn't want to look as Klaus would say it…cocky. She smiled when she saw me and she sat down next to me at the counter as the streets of New Orleans were filled with party noises, and the dim light from the candles I decided to put in the bar around us made her face look heavenly as she smiled. "So…do you always take women out on these kinds of spectacular dates in bars?" she began the conversation. I just laughed and shook my head. "You're the one of a kind." "I'm glad to hear that." she whispered and looked deep into my eyes. "The last time we tried to have a date like this one, it ended up…badly...with Rebekah mad…" I shook my head and placed my hand on hers which was sitting on the counter. "I do not want to hear any more about Rebekah. We are done. She even left New Orleans today on some sort of vacation I think, to feel freer. She might not even come back if she feels good there wherever she is." I told her grinning. Cami grinned back. "So, what do you want to talk about if not your ex?" "I want to talk about you. I know it may sound cheesy but I came here on this date to know more about Miss. Camille O'Connell." "Well, then, I shall tell everything there is to know about me." she replied.

Her ways of flirting with me while she was talking about some pretty serious things in her life was incredible. I had no idea that she could be this kind of woman. Camille fascinated me from the moment I set foot in New Orleans and the more I knew about her, the more I was beginning to like her. She was fascinating, glowing and a joy to be around. This was exactly what I needed at this point. Whenever I thought of Rebekah, I thought about heartbreak. I thought about how much I still loved her but somehow I also thought about ways to forget her and that lead me straight to Cami. She was pouring so much information out to me and I had no intension of stopping her because I was enjoying seeing her be serious and laugh at times as well. Time moved on and I couldn't stop looking at her face as she talked and I agreed with things, then starting to say something about myself as well. After hours of talking I realized that I really liked this woman. Cami suddenly covered her mouth. "Oh my God! I have been talking about me too much. I'm sorry. I didn't want this date to go this way. You've barely said anything." I watched her panic and smiled, shaking my head. I took her hand in mine and looked at her with a smile. "It was really nice getting to know more about you, Miss. O'Connell." We both looked at the clock. It was getting really late, but we both felt more alive than ever. Klaus' voice rung in my head _"Glad to see you moving on, mate. And with a girl like her, she's the perfect cure."_ "It has been a wonderful date." Camille noted, standing up. I stood up too and nodded, refusing to let go of her hand. "It has been an incredible date. But I don't want it to end just yet." I said and Camille grinned. "What exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Marcel Gerard?"

I thought about it for a few more minutes. Maybe she could be the kind of girl I needed. In a flash, I kissed her. She grinned and responded to the kiss. "More." she whispered. I super speeded us to her apartment and took all her clothes off while she took all of my clothes off. We kissed each other hungrily, and needy as we both fell on her bed. I have never seen her be this aggressive before, but the way she kissed me and clung on to me made me believe that she wasn't the just the sweet girl everyone made her out to be. She was a fiery woman…just like Rebekah. I trailed hot kisses over her body, opening up her bra and kissing her breasts and up her neck while she laid back, gripping he bed frame and screaming as I pushed into her. She grabbed my face and started kissing me forcefully while I thrust into her all through the night. I have to admit that I have never shared a night like that one before. Playing with her golden soft hair kind of reminded me of how I used to do that with Rebekah and she would giggle and kiss me passionately. That was in the past now. Cami would be my future. She was sleeping peacefully near me and I kissed the top of her head. I had grown feelings for this woman, not the kind of feelings that I used to have and probably still had for Rebekah, but I was getting there. Camille was the perfect woman and she was the woman who had to be in my life right now. She fluttered her eyes open and stared at me, grinning. "Hi." she whispered. "Hi." I said, dreamingly and pulled her towards me for a kiss. "What do you think about this?" she asked me and I laughed. "Cami, you are not at all what people think. You are no good girl. It's an act." Camille started grinning and kissed me again, running her fingers gently on my chest. "Well, you said you wanted to know more about me and here we are. Let me ask you something. What did you think about our time together?" "Just incredible." I answered straight away. "So…is this going anywhere?" I grinned. "We'll see." I checked the clock and realized that it was 3 o'clock. I hadn't planned on spending so much time that night with Cami but here I was. "I have to go now. I have business to discuss with Klaus." "You won't stay for the rest of the night?" she asked me, a bit disappointed. "Maybe another time, sweetheart. I really need to go now. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her and kissed her goodbye as I got out of bed.

**Okay, this was a pretty long chapter and it took me a whole day to write this. I can't believe how many ideas I've just gotten. Marcel is now officially stuck between his love for Rebekah and his growing feelings for Camille, with who he also shared a night of passion with. I think you've already guessed who is the girl that Rebekah is trying to find in Paris. There will be more interactions between Klaus and Hayley in the next chapter for sure and we'll see if Rebekah will eventually find that special little helper. Now that Marcel is stuck between two strong, fabulous women, I really want to hear your opinion. Review and tell me who do you like best with Marcel. Rebekah or Camille? I also have a poll for this set up on my profile u/5009399/225Starburst#. Review, vote and tell me what you thought about this chapter and we'll see how our favorite four main characters' journeys will be. Long May They Reign!**


	4. Royal Pains

**In the last chapter, things got pretty steamy between Marcel and Camille. We'll see if their relationship will go further. Klaus has had a change of heart when it came to Hayley and decided to do something to help her or please her in some way. Rebekah is currently in Paris and we will see if she manages to find that witch or not and whether or not that witch is willing to help the girls claim New Orleans. Klaus and Hayley share some moments in the bayou as they try to find the Crescent Werewolves and Klaus' own royal werewolf pack which his father once led. This chapter will have Klayley and Rebekah and Marcel thoughts and POVS's of each other's thoughts and ideas. Review please and I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Long may they Reign!**

** Klaus' POV**

I stormed into that household of mine and yelled out her name. She didn't answer and I was getting very moody. I yelled her name again and she didn't answer. Instead, I pretty much woke up the servants that had their rooms near the entrance. They didn't get any special treatment as far as anyone knew and they didn't mind as some of them were compelled by Marcel to forget about human emotions and just do as you're told. Most of the servants have started acting like robots which got on my nerves most of the time. I had that to settle with Marcel but right now, I needed to find the little wolf. I checked the clock. It was 3 AM. "She must be sleeping." I murmured to myself. I knew perfectly well that sleep was good for our child and the racket I was making must have disturbed her very much. I couldn't have that. I told the servants to go back to go back to bed and let me handle everything. I silently made my way up the stairs and opened the door to Hayley's room gently. I couldn't see very clearly and hoping that I wouldn't disturb her, I turned on the light to find...her bed empty. Rage filled inside me.

Banging the door open, I stormed inside Davina's room. She got out of bed, frightened and ready to use whatever magic she had left on me. I put my hands up. "Calm down, little witch. I just need to know where Hayley is." I said bitterness in my tone. Davina folded her arms, stepping out of bed. "First of all, you shouldn't make storming into my room like this a habit. I will not be so dear to you next time you do it. Secondly, how should I know where she is?" "Well, love, you two have become quite close friends. If she were to go somewhere, she would most likely tell you and only you since Rebekah is gone so I am going to ask you one more time..." I grabbed her throat and held her suspended. "WHERE IS HAYLEY?" Suddenly, I felt pain rush over me. I couldn't say another word. I was chocking and the pain was terrible. I let go of her throat and her magic pushed me to the floor as I began growling, showing my hybrid fangs. "God, you're sick!" Davina exclaimed, letting her hands fall to her sides and I could breathe again with no problems. "Where is Hayley?" I asked, more calmly this time. "Why do you wish to know? Are you worried about her?" Davina asked me with a smirk and my face was boiling with anger as I approached her ferociously. "Let me make something clear to you. That woman is carrying my child. Whatever she does with her spare time is none of my concern but that child she carries, my child, is my concern. Where is she, love? I know you know." "You aren't scaring me, you know? And you aren't fooling me either. You want Hayley in your life, with or without the baby. I get it." "I have no idea what you are talking about." I growled again. Davina sighed and pointed her finger out the window. "She left a few hours ago. She went to see her family in the bayou." My mouth dropped in shock. I warned her to stay away from them until I would see it fit for her to visit them. I warned her about what would happen if she disobeyed me. I roared and left the room, slamming the door shut after me. "I will find her and I will make her pay." I said to myself as I grabbed my coat and headed out to the bayou.

**Hayley's POV**

The bayou was pretty much messy and dirty. The kind of ground I walked on kind of reminded me of the ground I used to walk on when I was the child. The same time, alright, but something felt different in me. I no longer felt like the abandoned little girl who had only one goal in life and that was to find acceptance in her one true family. The little girl made a solemn promise to herself that she would never let herself fall in love or get a close friend. These kinds of things made her look weak and powerless and to make sure that her one goal was to find her family, she made herself push everyone away, unless they had something to offer her when it came to her finding her parents. This little werewolf girl was me. I wanted something from life and I was going to have it. Now, my one goal was completed. As I walked through the muddy bayou, I knew that I was close to meeting my family again and by any chance would I get acceptance from them in their group. I wanted to know more about my long lost parents. I felt my little girl move inside of me and I smiled. My family would help me figure out how to raise her properly and do what was right for her. There were some noises which could be heard behind the trees. My heart quickened and I placed my hand over my belly protectively. I was almost sure that something would pounce and attack me. After all, who was silly enough to wander around the bayou unprotected with an unborn child. Me, of course. Someone stepped from behind the trees but I couldn't see who it was. "Show yourself!" I ordered and the figure came into view. "Klaus." I whispered as I watched his furious face as he came closer to me. I ran my hand through my hair. I didn't expect him to find me just yet. "I…I…I can explain." I stuttered. "What the hell where you thinking, little wolf? Do you realize how I felt when I went into your room to check on you and the baby and the bed was empty. You have no idea what I had to go through for Davina to tell me where you were. If that witch so much as dares to lay another one of her magical fingers on me so help me I'll…" I started to giggle a little, imagining what Davina must have done to Klaus to calm his anger. Klaus growled even more and I decided to stop laughing as it was making the situation even more difficult.

"I know that you are mad, alright? I understand. But you wouldn't allow me to leave and see my family." "Damn straight!" he exclaimed almost immediately which made me frown a little. "You don't even like to hear what I want to say. How cruel can you possibly be as to not let me see my family?" "Sweetheart, I have pretty much had enough of you and your attitude lately. I suggest you change it before I get some idea on how to deal with you. I couldn't let you see your family due to your behavior yesterday. I guarantee that your family wouldn't have been pleased by your attitude if you showed up the same grumpy and hormonal self here." "I am hormonal because I am carrying your child, which also happens to be your fault." I snapped at him and crossed my arms over my chest. Klaus sighed and looked at his watch. It was already a half an hour past 3 AM and he looked pretty tired. I wondered what he was up to all day while I was cooped up in my room, dealing with the plan to take over New Orleans with Rebekah, using Davina's help who wants power in women as well. I sighed as I tapped my foot and he looked at me as I did so. "So, what are we going to do now? Are you planning on dragging me by my hair back to the mansion?" I asked him, bitterly. Klaus smirked as he stared deep into my eyes. "As much as I would enjoy the pleasure of that seeing as I am very angry with you, no. I came here to interrogate the werewolves." My eyes widened. "Now? In the middle of the night?" "Yes, love. Now." "How are you planning on doing that? When they sleep, they find refuge in places where no one can find them." Klaus grinned. "Well, you're here to find them at this time of night, how were you expecting to find them, love unless…you know where they take refuge during the night." I rolled my eyes at him while his grin turned wider. He checked the clock again. "Seeing as I have already wasted too much time arguing with you and how you know the wolves' whereabouts, I am somewhat forced to take you with me to this splendid little interrogation during the night. Come along, little wolf." He started walking and I caught up to him, growling.

**Rebekah's POV**

Roaming around in Paris was fun, but knowing that you came there for business, not for pleasure took the fun right out of you. I was easily able to find one of the most luxurious hotels there and check into a suite, as I compelled the people there to kick the one currently staying in it and hand it over to me. Not very lady-like of me but since I came here to business only, I thought that I would at least spend my time here in the perfect hotel room. I decided to spend one night there and continue my search in the morning for the red headed witch. The bed was very comfy and after I had taken a perfectly warm shower, I took off my robe and slid into a satin nightgown. All I could think about that night were Niklaus and Marcel. I knew it was hard to admit but I missed my brother dearly and I hated betraying him again but I had to do what was best for the city and I couldn't trust that Nik would do what was right in New Orleans. He might be a good King at the moment but I just knew it in my heart that he would mess that beautiful city up and in doing so, he would hurt Hayley and their child. I smiled when I thought of Hayley, my one true friend. I had never met anyone like her. I never thought that I would actually find someone so much like me and would like to have as a close friend. Now, she felt like she was the only friend I had in my 1000 years of existence and it felt nice when you thought about it. I couldn't wait for this plan to work and for Hayley and me to rule New Orleans as Queens, the way Davina loved to put it. I knew that Hayley and I would set things right and would rule New Orleans the way it was supposed to be ruled all along with Niklaus' or Marcel's bickering. My thoughts drifted off to Marcel and I hated the way I got tingles all over my body when I thought of his gorgeous face and his dashing smile. I terribly missed him and I refused to admit it. He had chosen New Orleans over me. It wasn't the first time he had done that, but I still loved him and there was nothing that would make me change my feelings for him. I wondered if despite that cold and dark face of his he got from being partners and King of the city with Niklaus, he still was the Marcel I knew all along and fell in love with. I knew he was in there somewhere and I knew deep into my heart that I was not ready to give up on him just yet. But I would have to wait as I had way more important things to deal with. I needed to have New Orleans under my rule. I only hoped that neither Davina nor Hayley gave themselves away in front of Marcel or Niklaus. With these thoughts, I drifted off to sleep, letting the Paris city lights soothe me.

I got up early in the morning but took my time, eating their special breakfast at the hotel and I even managed to compel a waitress to offer me some of her pure warm blood to end my thirst as I was on a witch hunt and I didn't want any displeasures on the way. Leaving the restaurant hall, ready to start my day in Paris, I looked at the time. It was 10 AM in the morning. I clapped my hands together and I headed my way through the City of Love. It was magnificent to just sit and look at the shops and at the people speaking that language of theirs that made you think only about love and romance. I decided to focus on my mission and search through the witchy shops where I asked about the one witch I wanted to see. None of the voodoo witches there seemed to know them. I even compelled them to see if they were lying but they were pretty much telling the truth. But of course! He witch I was looking for was not just any witch by the name. There was no way a witch like her would just be found in voodoo witch's shop. I needed to dig deeper into the town and try to avoid the fabulous displays in shop windows. It was pretty tempting there to just abandon your mission and have some fun there, shopping. I would have bought something for both Hayley and me. We could have used some new wardrobes, but I reminded myself yet again that I had a bloody witch to find. I searched and searched all through the morning until I realized that even an Original Vampire like me needed a break. Sitting down at a Coffee Joint, I ordered a latte and sat down at a table to rest and think things through. I have become pretty ridiculous. I couldn't just head over to any place in this city and search. I would be wasting time and energy if I continued to do my searching as I did before. I needed time to think and this Coffee Joint was the perfect place. But as I tried to think of my duty at the moment to find the witch, a moment between Marcel and I flashed into my head and I couldn't ignore it.

_"Marcellus, stop behaving like such a toddler." He was looking at me with serious eyes. "That man was courting you. I am not behaving like a toddler. You are a beautiful woman, Rebekah. You are a woman that any man would kill for. You deserve an eligible bachelor, not someone like me. I am just the orphan, the orphan your brother took in out of the goodness of his heart." he said, taking me into his arms and kissing my forehead while I placed my hand on his chest. "Marcellus, I love you. There isn't any man courting me. You know that I am taken, and everyone knows that. In time, even Niklaus will accept our relationship, you'll see." "I don't care about his acceptance. I just want him to leave us alone to live our lives as we wish." "I want the same thing but he's your mentor, Marcellus. You must talk to him about this. Everything will be alright, you'll see." He grabbed my chin gently and pressed his warm lips on mine, making my heart fill up with happiness. It was just the two of us._

The moment ended and it surprised me how I could still feel that passion growing inside of me just thinking about Marcellus and that day. Nik had never accepted our relationship for real and I was sure that at the moment, he would do anything to get marcel to stop thinking about me and for me to stop thinking about him. Nik always told me that Marcel was bad for me, even though he always saw him as the one man worthy of my hand. I didn't care what my brother thought. I loved Marcel with all my heart. I got another memory stuck in my head. This was more recent and it was the night after we shared our night of passion when I came back to New Orleans. I could remember it as clear as day. Marcel had broken my heart and I still loved him.

_I was standing at the balcony and watching the city lights in the night as the soft jazz music could be heard. I felt warm hands wrap around me as he pressed his head against mine. I moaned in pleasure at his touch. "Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom." Marcel smiled next to me. "I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel." My smile disappeared as I realized that I had been lying to him this whole time. My brothers and I were not staying at that hotel. We were staying at the old Governor's home, filled with memories. I turned away from him and he seemed to notice something was wrong. "It's plenty comfortable! I'm famished!" I pulled an apple out of my bag, a bright red one and showed it to him. "Nah, apples aren't my thing." he told me. "They were your favorite, one upon a time." I responded. "Ah, they were! I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things." His face showed sadness and I leaned against him and grabbed a hold of his arms, and then sliding mine on his chest to comfort him. "Well, now you can have whatever you want." I sighed and said convincingly, "Come with me." "And go where, Rebekah?" "Wherever we want to! We can build a home together; we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires..." He pushed me lightly away from him. "Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home." "It was my home, too, once. I left." I told him. "You ran. I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!" "I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen Kings Rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with." I glared at him and added, "You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you." I shoved the apple into his chest, grabbed my clothes and left with tears streaming down my face. _

I know that I may have sounded too cruel at that moment but it was the second time that Marcel had chosen New Orleans and left me for second place. Couldn't have that. I had pride and I loved him very much. What I told him that night was a way for me to let him know that a King can't rule without a Queen to support and help him. Deep down, I wanted to be that special someone. I wanted to be Marcellus Gerard's Queen of New Orleans. As I was deep in thought, someone sat in front of me at the table. It was a woman, wearing sunglasses. "Can I help you?" I asked, pulled out of my thoughts. "I have been told from a reliable source that you've been searching the ends of this city for me." She had a familiar smug on her face and her long and thick red hair was very familiar as well. She noticed me scrunching, trying to see if I knew her from somewhere. She finally took her sunglasses off and I gasped. "Genevieve!" She smirked, folding her hands and saying, "Long time no see, Rebekah Mikaelson."

**Marcel's POV**

Klaus had called me and let me know that he was on his way to the werewolves' whereabouts to interrogate them. It was late at night and I was in no mood to go after him, especially after what happened between Cami and I a few hours before. What surprised me was that Klaus was not alone. He had chosen for Hayley to join him which was pretty surprising because at the moment, they could barely stand each other being in the same room. Back to little old me. I decided to spend the rest of the night in the bar. Cami had left me the key and I could drink all I wanted to. The hours with Camille were incredible and just the nights I needed with a woman like her. I could remember the first time I told Klaus about her when he came to New Orleans as we were joining the parade. I told him that Cami was queen material and she was indeed. The memory of that day made me smile, when that blonde bartender made me fancy her. She called me something smooth while she called Klaus something old. _"Calling me out on my game in front of my friend here?" She then smiled. "I think you can handle it." And then she walked away, leaving me with the biggest grin I ever had on my face. _I dived into a bottle of beer, my one favorite drink. Sure, I could afford to drink something more suitable for a King of The French Quarter but I wanted to feel pleasure and beer was the only drink that made me feel that. As the alcohol dripped down my throat, a memory popped up out of nowhere.

_Rebekah was standing there on the balcony, in her white robe with her beautiful and thick golden locks let to fall on her back. She was standing there, thinking and listening to the jazz being played in the night. She looked so much like a Queen…my Queen. I wrapped my arms around her and I heard her moan in pleasure while hearing her voice against my pulse._ _"Mmm. I've been away from this home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom." I smiled and whispered,_ _"I guess I was holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel." She squirmed and looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. From the look on her face, I knew something was up but I didn't want to ask and spoil the mood. She left my arms and looked through her bag, until she pulled out a delicious red apple and offered it to me with a smile. I shook my head._ _"Nah, apples aren't my thing." "They were your favorite, one upon a time." she continued while looking at me with adorable baby blue eyes that shined like crystals into the night._ _"Ah, they were! I'd get my ass beat if I ever ate them working on that plantation. Even the spoiled ones. Now, they just remind me of a time when I couldn't have things." The single thought of those times only made me feel sorrow and I could feel once again what it was like to feel abandoned and alone. I didn't want that and I couldn't have that. She placed her beautiful hands on my arms, crossing them over my chest as she pulled me to her and whispered, "Well, now you can have whatever you want." She looked deeply into my eyes before saying "Come with me!" I frowned. "And go where, Rebekah?" "Wherever we want to! We can build a home together; we can leave behind Klaus, this city, and those Orphan-Annie vampires..." That was when I got a bit angry at her and pushed her hands away, trying to defend my city and my people. "Whoa, whoa, those "Orphan-Annie vampires" are my family, and this city is my home." "It was my home, too, once. I left." she told me and I looked at her seriously and starting to get ticked off. "You ran. I stayed! This empire thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man does not run from his home!" I exclaimed and she started speaking before I could even have a chance to breathe. "I've lived a lot longer than you have, Marcellus. I have seen Kings Rise, and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. It is that no matter how matter how big your empire becomes, it is nothing if you have no one to share it with." I couldn't believe my ears. The tone of her voice would have made anyone bow down to this incredible woman. I knew that a part of me was seeing the truth in her words. I knew that for a King to rule, he needed family and not just any family that you collect. You need to have someone to share this kingdom with, a Queen. I wanted to say something to keep Rebekah from leaving that night but it was too late. "You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you." She grabbed her jacket and left me standing there with the red apple that she shoved into my chest. I was very displeased._

The memory ended just when the door to the bar opened and somehow deep inside my heart, I wanted it to be Rebekah. A part of me wanted her to come back to New Orleans and for me to tell her how I felt about her, but the other stronger part of me who took care of my personality, my visions and my pride said no. She chose to leave and I had to accept that. By begging her to come back would only make me look weak and pathetic and I didn't want that.Camille walked inside, wearing the same clothes that she was wearing on our date a few hours ago. I smiled as I stood up. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? It's late, Cami." She smiled and nodded. "I know it's late but I just wanted to come and see how you are feeling. You don't seem to be yourself." I nodded and sat back down. Cami bit her lips. "Is it because of what happened between us?" she asked and I stood up again. "No, of course not! What we had was amazing, no words to describe it." Camille smiled. "I am glad to hear that." She took off her jacket and went over to the counter. "So, since I can't sleep and you're here, I might just start my shift early and serve you as many drinks as you like, while I keep you company of course." I grinned. "A very tempting offer, Miss. Camille O'Connell and one I will accept, just so you know it." I was going to enjoy this…whatever relationship we had.

**Klaus' POV**

We had been walking for a long time. From time to time, I looked at the little wolf beside me. She had her hands crossed over her chest as she walked and there was a frown on her face. I didn't feel comfortable having her there and the child during the night, even if I was there to protect them. Hayley stopped after we had walked a little more and I turned around surprised to see her shiver a little. I sighed, turning back towards her. "Love, you're freezing." I whispered to her. She didn't say anything; she just looked at the ground, speechless. Sighing, I took off my jacket and put it around her to help her get warm. I could see her smile a little, but then she stopped, whispered thank you and started walking ahead of me. It was difficult for me to be kind to someone and to be kind to Hayley was even more difficult. Somehow, I was a little afraid of the little wolf's rejection. I couldn't have it. I couldn't bare it. Hayley meant more to me than she thought. She wasn't just some girl I was seeking acceptance for. I felt the need to show her how much I care for her and our child. Had it been any other girl, I would have moved on, seeing as how used I am to rejection. I would have plenty to lose if I were to how Hayley some affection and she would reject it. I know that I always say I am not scared of anything, except for my dead step-father, Mikael but I was a little scared at this point. I was scared of losing the little wolf. I already had to tolerate the relationship between her and Elijah. Now that he was gone, I was planning on gaining her trust. I wanted to offer her care and help and I wanted her to accept it.

"So, this is what you usually do?" Hayley asked as we continued walking into the night. I looked at her confused by her question. "Do you bring girls like me in the swamp this often?" I smirked when I realized she was just trying to make conversation. "No, love. I prefer to take girls to different places that they would enjoy opera, art and many others." "No concerts? What kind of man are you? You don't even know what women like." I snapped my head in her direction and watched the playful smile on her face as she continued walking alongside me. "You underestimate me, love. I know plenty about women." Hayley smiled as she looked at me. "Well, not about me, you don't." she whispered as she kept walking. We walked side by side and I felt I couldn't help but stare at her without stopping. I was slowly beginning to see what Marcel was talking about. Hayley was not any girl I had met in the past. She was a girl to rarely walk this Earth. A smirk appeared on my face as I stepped in her way. "Try me, little wolf." She looked surprised at my way of thinking and moved past me, walking slowly.

I continued walking with her as she held my jacket on her. It was pretty cold and I couldn't risk anything happening to her, which would lead to something happening to the baby. "You love music. I can hear you listening to your favorite melody every single night, Innocence by Avril Lavigne." Hayley's head snapped up and looked at me. I could see her beautiful, surprised face as her eyes were set on me. I didn't stop walking and she was trying hard to catch up. She looked away as I continued speaking with a smile on my face. "I know for a fact that you use music as a metaphor for control, as I do with my paintings. I know that you carry a special blanket with you and sleep with it at night when you get nightmares. I know that you were abandoned when you were a child. I know for a fact that your adoptive parents didn't treat you as you deserved to be treated. I know that you search for family and love in this world just as much as I do. I know that we want the same things in life, little wolf and I know you better than you know yourself." I stepped in front of her with that last sentence. She stared deep into my eyes and whispered, "We're a lot alike." I smiled, "Yes, we are." I rested my hand on her arm as neither one of us broke the eye contact. "Which is why I think it would be better for us and for our child if we were to learn to get along, rather than fight in that household each day, little wolf." I was sincere with her. What I wanted was for her to be able to trust me. She nodded. "I agree." before she started walking again and said, "We're almost there." "Wait." I called out for her and grabbed her arm as I heard something. There was something moving in the bushes. I sighed when I realized there were just some animals that couldn't pose a threat to us. "When will Rebekah come back to us?" Hayley asked me and I frowned. "You seem eager for Rebekah to get back, little wolf. Is there something wrong?" Hayley simply shook her head. "I am just asking. I am in need of her company." "You have Davina, love." "It's not the same. Rebekah is my best friend. She's the only best friend I've ever had. I don't intend on losing her just yet." I frowned even more. Something was wrong. I could feel it. Hayley was hiding something from me. I couldn't tell what, though but maybe if I pushed her a little more… "Rebekah's leave was quiet unexpected, especially since I have just regained New Orleans back. Rebekah has always wanted her family to become one and once that happens, she leaves. Am I to understand that even though you two are such good friends, she didn't tell you anything about her leave of absence?" Hayley eyed me, annoyed. "How am I supposed to know anything? I am the one trying to find her, remember?" "Oh, yes, of course. I wasn't accusing you of anything, love. Marcel believes that Rebekah is up to something and I intend on finding out what." Hayley stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me. "Well, maybe you should just leave her be. You and Marcel have both brought pain and suffering into her life. Why don't you just let her enjoy some days of freedom?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I just got a little upset that she was daring to talk to me about the way I treat Rebekah. "My relationship with my sister is none of your business little wolf and may I also remind you that Marcel has recently broken her heart. Perhaps the only reason she left was to find a way to stay away from him, which makes it unacceptable for her to just leave without saying anything." Hayley sighed and continued walking, leaving me with my thoughts as we walked through the muddy and very dark place.

**Hayley's POV**

I had to control the beats of my heart when I heard him talk about how Rebekah went missing without notice. He was onto something. I could feel it, using my werewolf instincts which are a few of the strongest. "Klaus, you and Marcel have done enough, alright?" I said, sighing and turning back around to walk. "Done what, little wolf? I have regained my family's rightful home. I have chosen Marcel to be my co-leader for the sake of the peace in this town and for you to be happy that this city will not be going down, but going the other way around, with me and Marcel as Kings." I giggled a little as I listened to what he was saying. "You just don't get it, do you? You can't create peace in this city. It's still the French Quarter no matter what you do to it. The strong survive, while the weak…God rest their souls. You and Marcel have been using New Orleans and treating this city as if it were a toy neither of you want to share with each other. Together, you have destroyed this city and if you think that the two of you will manage to rebuild everything from the ashes, you are mistaken." My words were sincere because I knew he would appreciate them. He always does. He grabbed my arm firmly and held it just as firmly. "You must understand that I am King of this city, love. I have earned that right. I have done everything for New Orleans. I have been working to protect my city and my child, the one you carry. If that does not make me a good King for this place, then I don't know what will." I shook my head. He still didn't get it and I was in no mood to explain anything to him. I could remember Rebekah's words clearly from when we last talked on the phone. She was going to find help and we were going to reclaim New Orleans as ours, taking care of these people and bringing everyone to its feet until they finally learn how to live in a community, a united community. Klaus had the potential to be a great King. I could see it in his eyes how much he does care even though he rarely ever shows it. I could see that he had all the qualities for a true King and I admired that. His leadership always turned me on. But Klaus was solo…and so was Marcel. The two of them could not rule together. At some point, they wouldn't agree on something, and they would start a fight which would bring the whole city at its knees. Refused to let that happen because of their foolishness. That is why Rebekah and I thought it would be best if we took the reins. It was going to be difficult, but we could manage. I couldn't tell Klaus all of this. Rebekah had told me that it would have been best if I stayed away from both Marcel and Klaus for a while, but as Klaus was with me in the bayou; I couldn't just ignore his questions. I had to play it the way I knew it, the way I had taught myself since when I was a child. Some noises could have been heard again. I felt Klaus' hand wrap around my waist as he pulled me to him instinctively. "Hayley?" a voice called and he stepped into the moonlight. "Jackson." I breathed and smiled as I could hear Klaus growl a little. "What are you doing here at night…with him?" Klaus let go of me and came towards Jackson menacingly. "We need to have a little chat." With that, Klaus grabbed his arm and headed deeper into the bayou. Biting my lip and knowing this would not end well, I decided to follow them as quickly as possible. 


	5. Hear My Story

**Previously, in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Klaus and Hayley got very intimate in their discussion sin the bayou, which made them realize how much alike they are, how they want the same things in life, and it made Hayley feel guilty for getting to know the real Klaus Mikaelson and plotting with his sister behind his back to take New Orleans. Marcel, even after his passionate night with Camille O'Connell could only think about the many moments of passion he spent with Rebekah Mikaelson. At the same time, he is impressed with the blonde bartender and could also think about wanting to get to know her better. Rebekah misses Hayley and Davina and in those nights in Paris, she could only think about the one man she's always truly loved, Marcel Gerard. In the meantime, Klaus took Jackson for his interrogation in the bayou. We will explore more of that in this chapter and we will see what Rebekah wants from the witch Genevieve after managing to find her, or in this case, she found her. Please review and enjoy the chapters! Long May They Reign!**

** Hayley's POV**

He just grabbed him and showed him no mercy. "Klaus!" I called out after him as he was holding Jackson by his shirt and pulling him deeper into the bayou. What had gotten me really upset was that I had just begun getting to know the real Klaus Mikaelson and now, he was back to being his stubborn and selfish self. I was not going to let him hurt members of my pack. I didn't really have a choice but to come here with him and show him the werewolves' whereabouts but I did not agree to him torturing my family, especially since he had tried that thing once before. "Klaus, end this right now!" I exclaimed when I finally realized we were in the heart of the bayou and werewolves were slowly coming out of their caves**. **"Hayley, you led him here?" came Eve's voice. Her blonde hair was curled up and behind her were two frightened children. I came closer to her as Klaus dropped Jackson on the ground. "Eve, I'm really sorry about this but I didn't really have a choice." "Didn't have a choice? He came here and disrupted our peace. Make him leave." Eve told me. "I'm sorry but I can't do that." "Then who can?" "Enough!" Klaus roared and every single werewolf laid eyes on him. "What do you want already?" Jackson asked, getting up from the floor. Oliver ran a hand through his hair as he got out from the cave. "What in hell is going on here? What is he doing here?" Oliver asked. Klaus sped forward and grabbed Oliver by the throat. "Unless you want me to remove your head from the rest of your body, I suggest that you sit still and stop talking." Oliver gulped and Klaus released him. "Klaus, what are you doing? You said that this is just a simple interrogation." I replied, angry and he smiled at me. "Forgive me for not pleasing you, love, but if what you wish for is a simple interrogation, then I suggest you go find my noble brother, that is, if he is willing to come back to New Orleans." He then gave me a devilish grin as he moved forward and clasped his hands together. "Some of you here, well most of you, do not agree with the new changes in leadership!" he exclaimed as I stood still and listened.

"We just want peace. We don't care who leads this God forsaken city!" Eve exclaimed and I gave her a look that told her to just shut up and stop aggravating him." Klaus pointed a finger at her. "Do not lie to me! I am your King!" He then moved along and said more gently, "I have been informed the truth by a very special witch." "What witch?" I asked him and he looked at me. "Your beloved friend, Sophie Deveraux, love." My heart stopped. What had Sophie been up this whole time? Davina agreed to speak to her and inform her on the move Rebekah and I were planning to make on New Orleans. We didn't want her to do something that was not according to plan, at least not yet. What had she been thinking of putting in question the werewolves' loyalty? "Does anyone have any comments, remarks…or even confessions to make?" The werewolves all each took a step back. "Come on now, don't be afraid! The werewolves are a part of the city that I now rule and I want them all to be satisfied. I would have thought you would be happy knowing that someone part werewolf would take charge instead of having a vampire, Marcellus roam freely in New Orleans doing with you as he pleases." Jackson coughed up a laugh. "For us, you are just as bad as Marcel. We know your history with werewolves Klaus. You have tortured them, made them hybrid slaves. What makes you think that you are any different than Marcel? If anything, you might be even worse. You are the one who raised Marcel and taught him everything he knows." Klaus sighed and said, "Yes, that is true and I apologize for my mistakes in the past, but if we are to live together as a community, you must learn to trust your King, or in this case, Kings as Marcel is ruling alongside me still." Eve nodded. "So we heard. The two of you think that you are going to repair this city, make it as it used to be but since you took over, I haven't seen any changes. Only empty promises and that is what we've been accustomed to when we were under Marcel's rule." Klaus was left speechless. "Aren't you going to say something to them? You've been insisting on this meeting so go ahead. Say whatever you want to say to them and then just leave them be. They've been through enough, Klaus." I told him and he looked at me, amazed at the way I was speaking.

"Just answer is this question. Are we ever going to be able to return to New Orleans, or are we going to be stuck here in the bayou living like some animals?" Jackson asked him. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was just like when I asked him what would happen to me after I gave birth to our child. He couldn't tell me. Jackson shrugged. "Then I guess we have nothing more to discuss. Thanks for coming but the next time you do come, make sure you have some answers to give us, because otherwise, we will never have anything to discuss, My Lord!" he told him and turned around, heading back to his cave. Oliver followed him and slowly, every single werewolf scattered. I stood there next to Klaus with my arms crossed. "You failed." I whispered. He growled. "I never fail! Let's go, little wolf." He made an attempt to grab my arm but I pulled back. "No thanks. I am staying here, Klaus." He looked shocked and hurt by my rejection. "What do you mean? You need rest, love. It's not good for the baby for you to stay here." "I will decide what is good for the baby and what's not. In the meantime, leave me here. Just let me spend the night with my family. That is all I am asking. I hope it isn't much." He looked at me for a moment and then touched my stomach gently. "Take care, love." he whispered before disappearing from sight. I stood there, shocked and noticed Eve coming out of her cave and whispering, "In here, Hayley." I nodded, and entered her lair. "Why did you choose to stay?" Eve asked me in a whisper. "Because I have something to tell you."

**Klaus' POV**

I never expected the meeting with the wolves to go this way and neither was I expecting Hayley to choose to stay with them rather than come back with me to our home. Because of that, I couldn't even get the courage to go home and listen to the nightwalkers partying. I was too worried for her, but most importantly, for my child. Hayley trusted her newly found family more than she could ever trust me and I could not have that. As I watched the late night city lights, I took out my phone, noticing it was four AM I decided to call Rebekah, knowing that in Paris, it would be morning about now. But she wouldn't answer. Typical. I growled as I thought of my little sister leaving me, probably for good. I couldn't blame her. She wanted a better life for herself and one in which her problems wouldn't revolve around me. And why would she stay in a city where all of her heartbreak took place? Why would she stay in a place to watch her ex-lover prance around as the co-King of the city while he got a new blonde to entertain him? I growled once more when I thought of Marcellus and what he had managed to do in this city. He had made this empire rise, but he had neglected the werewolves for so long. Jackson was right. How could I be any better when I taught Marcellus everything he knows? I raised him. I wasn't expecting these wolves to show me gratitude after everything I have done and after our history, but I wasn't expecting them to ignore my wanting to help them and Hayley to take their side. True, I didn't answer their question because I didn't know yet what I had planned for them. And the problem was that I needed Marcel's approval on anything that I changed in the city, as it was his city now just as much as it was mine. I knew what I needed up to this point. I had a long night, Rebekah was gone and who knew if she would ever come back and Hayley, the mother of my child and the woman I had slowly gone to care for, was choosing to stay with the werewolves rather than stay with me. I needed a few drinks and the Deveraux Bar was just the place.

**Marcel's POV**

Drinking and partying all through the night with Camille at the bar was not as bad as I thought it would be. I asked the girl out for a date, she accepted. I enjoyed our time together, she enjoyed it too, we ended up sleeping together and now here we were back to drinking and discussing. Things have been going awful for her since she lost Kieran. Apparently, the curse finally stopped his heart from beating and ended his life. She was all alone now, nowhere to go, but I promised myself that I would take care of her and I would. I loved how after everything she had experienced, she was still very optimistic and fun to be around. For some other girls, losing her uncle would be the end of the world, especially when you know that you don't have any other family member and you have to live the rest of your life by yourself. She was laughing and yet her eyes told sadness was in her heart. I placed my hand over hers and she looked up, surprised at my gesture. "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Better than alright! You are a very good friend to me, Marcel. You've always been. I have never had anyone to care for me so much as you have besides my late uncle. No one." she whispered as she caught my gaze. I put down the bottle of beer I was holding in my hand and slid my hand across the counter to put my hand on hers. "You will never be alone, Cami. I will make sure of that. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." She fluttered her eyelashes like a little girl when she looked at me. "You are really going to protect me, even from the Devil himself?" "Even from him. No one should really mess with a vampire, remember that." I said and made her smile all over again. She then did something that I would have never expected. She slid her hands up my chest and whispered, "Is this all we will ever be? Just friends?" I was lost in her eyes, not sure how to answer her that question. I was supposed to be moving on from Rebekah and Camille was the perfect opportunity to do so. I have grown feelings or this woman and maybe in time, I could learn to love her as I have always loved Rebekah. She ran her hands up and down my chest as we both stood up from the counter. I could feel the alcohol sipping inside my blood, and into my brain, making everything fuzzy. I didn't know what I would be doing in a couple of seconds. I didn't care anymore where we were. She touched my cheek and whispered, "I want to be more than just friends." Without even thinking I whispered back, "As do I." In a matter of seconds, we were at it again. She grabbed my face with both of her hands and started kissing me, sending shivers all through my body. She began unbuttoning my shirt as I put my hands on her back, trying to get her out of the sweater again as our lips molded together. I grabbed her whole body, setting her on the counter and started taking her pants off when I heard someone entering the bar which made us both stop what we were beginning to do. "Well, this is a surprising twist of events!" he said.

**Hayley's POV**

"So, what is it that you have to so urgently talk to me about, Hayley?" Eve asked me as I sat on one of her blankets and played with my hands. "I need you to promise me that you will not tell a soul what I am about to tell you, Eve. No one in this pack must know, not even Jackson. You have to promise me." I told her and she nodded her head, her mouth a bit open. "I promise, just tell me already, Hayley. You are making me curious." I sighed and started explaining everything to her. "Rebekah and I knew from the moment Klaus and Marcel joined forces and decided to take over New Orleans that it would not go well and we were right. Klaus has many qualities and I know that despite that cold exterior of his, he has a good heart and he cares and loves this child more than anything." Eve rolled her eyes at this remark but I ignored her. I knew the father of my own child and he was not what everyone believed he is. "As I was saying, Klaus and Marcel together will destroy this city and there will never be peace. There can't be two Kings. Having two men who are more frenemies than actually friends makes ruling this city that much more difficult. There is no peace between vampires, humans, werewolves and witches and they choose to ignore that and rule New Orleans for old times' sake. I hope you realized by now Eve that things cannot continue like this so that is why Rebekah and I are planning on taking charge." I stated and Eve frowned a little. "I don't understand where you are going with this." "Rebekah and I are making a move on taking New Orleans from Klaus and Marcel. We plan on ruling New Orleans together, healing this city and bringing peace. I think this town might get a shot at being fixed if it is ruled by women and not by men, who see this city as a toy they can fight over." Eve nodded, "That's true." She then grabbed my hand.

"Are you serious about this? You and Rebekah want to work behind Klaus' and Marcel's backs? Do you know what they might do to you if they find out?" "They are not going to find out." "Who else knows about this little plan, Hayley?" "Davina knows and she is helping us as we speak. And Sophie knows too so she might also be helping us in the future. You are probably wondering where Rebekah is at, right? Well, she's in Paris where she says she might find this powerful witch who can help us with our plan to take over. This is some witch she believed to be dead but turns out she's more alive than ever. If Rebekah manages to get her on our side, I guess the job's halfway done." Eve shook her head. "Hayley this move you and Rebekah are planning with Sophie and Davina is great but you need to remember that you are pregnant, child. You can't be going around like this and plan attacks, especially an attack on your child's father." I shook my head. "I am not going to attack him. I am going to simply dethrone both him and Marcel." "And do you think that they are just going to stand there and let you take over?" "That is why we must gain as many allies as possible. Gain many allies that Marcel and Klaus won't be able to do anything about it once we take over. It'll be perfect." "Then at least let me help you out on this one, Hayley. Let me tell the rest of the people in the pack." "I'm too scared for them to know, Eve!" "Why?" "The others might never agree!" "How do you know that? Have you tried speaking to them?" "No. But…" "You have seen tonight that no werewolf is okay with Klaus ruling after everything that he's done and the werewolves are not the species to just back down and be led by someone they don't trust. The werewolves trust you, Hayley. You are the last Labonair heir. You are technically the Werewolf Queen. The werewolves would want you more than anyone else to take charge of New Orleans." "The others will also have to live with the fact that I will not be the only one in charge if we make this work. Rebekah will also be in charge of New Orleans and even though she is Klaus' sister, she wants to take the city from the boys just as much as I do." "Then, we'll tell the others just that." Hayley sighed and nodded. Eve watched her and said, "Are you sure that this is the move you want to make? You have stood by Klaus until now. He trusts you. Are you really planning on losing that trust? Are you prepared for that?" I looked at her for a moment before nodding a little. "Yeah, that's what I want." Eve raised an eyebrow, a bit unconvinced but nodded eventually. "When will you head back to the Mikaelsons' mansion?" "It's too late to get back there now. I need to get some sleep." Hayley whispered and Eve nodded. "Be my guest." she said, pointing to a few blankets put there.

**Klaus' POV**

The lights were on in the Deveraux bar and I frowned. I thought the nightwalkers hated spending their times in bars instead of just running around freely around the city. And since when was the bar open at four AM? I shrugged and went closer to it, deciding to get at least one bottle of gin to calm my nerves after everything that had been going on in my life up till now. Truth be told, I was tired of not being good enough for people. I haven't been a good enough guardian for Marcel, a good enough brother for Rebekah and Elijah…and Kol and Finn, haven't been a good enough son for my mother, have been nothing but a menace for my step-father, and now I have come to realize I haven't been a good enough leader for the people in New Orleans. What I feared the most was that I would not turn out to be the father Hayley wants for her child. I wanted to be a good father and I was planning on being a good father for our child. I didn't want to fail my family again and I never wanted to fail Hayley. I put my hand on the door handle and hesitated as I heard some voices inside and I realized the voices belonged to Marcel and Camille. "You will never be alone, Cami. I will make sure of that. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again." Marcel promised her. Is promise touched my heart, and I would never admit it to anyone but this is what I was hoping for. A chance to be able to say things like this to someone, to make someone feel safe and wanted by me and offer me the same kind of wanting in return. "You are really going to protect me, even from the Devil himself?" Camille was asking him. "Even from him. No one should really mess with a vampire, remember that." I could actually feel that man grin. I thought about entering but wanted to listen in a bit more to this conversation. "Is this all we will ever be? Just friends?" I heard Cami whisper to him and then added. "I want to be more than just friends." Marcel whispered back, "As do I." I could hear nothing else afterwards and I was tired after that night and really wanted a drink. Entering the bar, I could see something very interesting going on. Marcel and Camille were laid out on the counter and kissing each other passionately. My eyebrows were raised and I slowly closed the door, my hands behind by back as I came closer to them and grinned saying, "Well, this is a surprising twist of events." Marcel and Camille immediately stopped what they were doing and got up from the counter. Camille was trying very hard to put her sweater back on while Marcel grinned at me and acted innocent. "Klaus, what are you doing here at this hour, mate." My eyebrows were still raised as I approached them. "I could ask you the same thing, mate, because I thought that your date with Cami here ended hours ago…but I guess I was wrong." "Is there a problem?" Cami asked, frowning a little. I just smiled. "On the contrary, love. Let the little get together go on until morning, but I would like to join." I said and sat down at the counter. Camille shrugged. "Need a drink?" I smirked. "You have no idea, love." Marcel sat down next to me and handed me a bottle of gin. "Is there a problem?" I asked him. "On the contrary." Marcel grinned.

"How did it go with Hayley in the bayou?" Marcel asked me. I stopped drinking and looked at him. "The werewolves want to get free roam in New Orleans and they will not be agreeing with the new leadership in this city until then." I told him and got another drink. Marcel groaned. "I told you that no good will come getting good with those werewolves. It's the reason why I ordered the witches to put that curse on them in the first place, to control them." I nodded. "Hayley is a Crescent Werewolf, and apart from that she is royalty, and she was born here in New Orleans. How come she wasn't cursed?" I asked him and finished the second bottle of gin. Camille got a tequila shot down her throat and started grinning out of nowhere meaning that she was finally drunk and wouldn't remember a thing until morning. I eyed Marcel and waited for a response and I had a feeling he knew more about Hayley's past than he let on. He finally admitted everything to me. "Hayley's parents had many enemies when they were still alive and because of these enemies and the fights the Crescent Wolves had with the Northern Atlantic pack, the pack you originated from, your biological father's pack." I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Hayley's parents were killed and…well, you know how I am about abandoned children. I showed no remorse for werewolves at those times but this little girl…I couldn't just leave her there. I felt sorry for her so I took her to Father Kieran and he arranged for her to be taken to a foster home. And it was done. I took care of everything along with him, God rest his soul. She was saved and I felt proud of it for saving her." I looked surprised at him. "You saved the little wolf?" "Yes, I did. So, she wasn't there when the werewolves got cursed. That was when I finally decided to stop their bickering with the ones from the Northern Atlantic and had then cursed. It was a long time ago when Hayley was just a baby. But you know…Hayley's name was chosen by her foster parents. Her real name was Andrea Labonair. She is the last of her kind, a Labonair, the heir, the Queen of the Crescent Wolves." "Andrea Labonair." I whispered. Marcel nodded. "Yeah, the famous legend, Queen of Wolves. You have to deal with those once in a lifetime. And I've had like six lifetimes until now." Marcel ended, drinking it up. "Who are you two talking about?" Camille asked, very much drunk. I grinned and said, "Marcellus, don't you think that the girl should be getting some rest? It nearly morning and she has the morning shift." Marcel grinned too, shaking his head. "I don't think my girl will be working this morning." My eyes widened. "Your girl?" "Of course. Cami's my girl now. I'm taking good care of her." I eyed them both and laughed. "She sure needs plenty of help, mate. Make sure you take good care of her and why don't you start that by taking her to bed? She looks too exhausted and drunk to talk, much less walk." I pointed at the blonde bartender who had another very big tequila shot. "Absolutely!" Marcel exclaimed, taking Camille in his arms and saying "Goodnight." Before strolling into the sunrise with his new girlfriend. My thoughts drifted to Rebekah and what a reaction my little sister would have when she comes back and sees Marcel with the blonde student bartender. That is…if she ever thinks about coming back. I drank my last bottle of gin, thinking of Hayley and ending up thinking where my little sister was.

**Rebekah's POV**

"Genevieve!" I breathed in shock. The redhead smirked at me, folding her hands and saying, "Long time no see, Rebekah Mikaelson." A woman came over to pour me more coffee. "Un peu plus de café?" she asked and I smiled, "Oui, un peu plus. Merci beaucoup." I told her trying hard not to seem so shocked that the woman sitting in front of me was the one and only Genevieve. The woman walked away and Genevieve watched me drink the coffee. "I can see French is no problem for you." "I have learned a lot of foreign languages in my one thousand years of existence." Genevieve frowned. "I wouldn't really put it that way since Nik daggered you for fifty-four years when Marcel was just a poor little human wanting to be turned into a vampire, and then he daggered you for ninety more years when you were living in the 1920's and…" "Okay, that's enough!" I snapped at her and she stopped. "And I have told you thousands of times that I am the only one who calls my brother Nik. I will allow no one else." "Well, in that case, you don't really need me so I will just be on my way." Genevieve stood up but I grabbed her and pushed her in her chair again. She looked at me angrily. "Sorry. Vampire reflexes. Let's just cut the crap and get down to the reason why I have been searching the ends of this city for you, Gen." "No! Why don't we start with an apology for killing me back after you were too scared to confront Niklaus that you asked me to bring his father back so he could scare him out of New Orleans?" I became exasperated. "Fine! I'm sorry for that. I really am. You know very well that I never meant to hurt you but I was scared." "So now you are not scared anymore because he knows, right?" she asked me and I flinched. She realized what my pause of words must have meant. "Niklaus does not know? Oh, dear!" Genevieve said with a devilish grin on her face. "Okay, that's enough. I need you to come back to New Orleans with me, Genevieve." I told her and she frowned but then smiled. "Well, whatever it may be, I will sure be glad to see Nik again." I smiled at her sarcastically. "I don't think that he may be interested in that any longer. You see, he recently slept with this quite attractive werewolf girl, Hayley, who happens to be my best friend now, and he got her pregnant." I told her, leaving her open-mouthed. She then barked up a laugh. "You're lying. You're just trying to get me to stop going after your brother. You didn't like it when we flirted and got along well together back in the days when we were just simple nurses and we were good friends and you don't want me to get with him now either, so you are making up pathetic excuses. Klaus is immortal and he can't have children, no matter with whom he has sex with, trust me." "And trust me when I say that what I just told you is true. Hayley is pregnant with Nik's child." Genevieve eyed me closely and sighed. "How is it possible?" "Through some miracle loophole. It's a onetime thing, though." Genevieve sighed and nodded. "Well that is good for him then. But just because he is having a child with that girl that does not mean that he can't have some fun with other girls." I punched the table and said, "I thought you said that you want to know why I came all this way to find you." I was getting really annoyed with the way she was trying to get in my brother's bed again. Genevieve played around with her sunglasses until she set them on the table. "Okay, Rebekah. Talk. Why am I here?"

I began my story. "Nik has managed to take over New Orleans and he made Marcel his co-King of the city. Hayley and I are not happy with the way they are running things. You know, the powerful witch, Davina, she's with us and she's in on it too." "In on what?" "Hayley and I want to dethrone the two Kings and we want to rule New Orleans ourselves and make it the city that was always supposed to be, to please people, a city with peace and not violence. Marcellus and Niklaus love the violence no matter how many times they try to cram down that peace business down our throats. Hayley is pregnant but she is not just any werewolf girl. She is a Labonair. Her real name at birth was Andrea Labonair before she was given away to a foster home when her parents died. She was just a baby. I guess you would know more about the last Labonair heir, don't you?" Genevieve nodded and paid attention to every single thing I was saying, which I very much appreciated even though she acted like a real bitch. "Hayley's already got leading in her bones. She is the Werewolf Queen and would make an excellent ruler of New Orleans, very much like me." Genevieve laughed a little. "So let me get his straight. You and this Hayley werewolf girl want to take New Orleans from Nik and Marcel? Fabulous plan! And what does this have to do with me?" "I want you to come back to New Orleans and help us." "And what possible motive would I have to do that. Why would I help the person who killed me in the first place?" "Because this is your chance to become the new Witch Elder." Genevieve was paying even more attention now. "I am listening." "The witches need a new Elder for their coven. Davina and Sophie, the two main witches who belong to that coven are in this plan along with us. I you help us by coming back to New Orleans, you will win the witches' appreciation and trust and this way, they will choose you to be their Elder as the oldest witch in their coven. So while Hayley and I will lead New Orleans, you will lead the witches. It seems like a pretty good deal to me. What do you think?" Genevieve thought for a moment before shrugging. "I like the idea, Rebekah, but I am not so sure that I want to go behind Nik's back like this." I had it all figured out. "Even if you do make a move on Nik, Genevieve, I can assure you that he will brush you off without a word. He's really not interested in other girls at this moment." She frowned. "What do you mean?" I had to get out of this one and there was only one way I could so it and I know that it would be a big fib and both Nik and Hayley would kill me if they found out about it, but I couldn't have Genevieve going after my brother when we were plotting to take him down. "Because Hayley's been in Nik's eyes for quite a while now." Genevieve let out a "pfff" sound. "You mean to tell me that he's taken an interest in her because she is pregnant with his child?" "It's not that. Nik's always had the hots for her and it seems that this child has induced even more feelings for her in him." "I can't believe this!" Genevieve exclaimed, annoyed. "So, as you can see, my brother is off limits and you have way more to gain by siding with me." "You mean to tell me that you want me to work with Hayley while she is the one Nik wants?" "Let me make this clear to you, Genevieve! You either come with me and become my ally and Hayley's in the plan to take down Marcel and Niklaus from the throne, getting you the position as the Witch Elder, leader of the coven, or you can choose to decline the offer, run after Nik, he will turn you down and you will end up with nothing. It's your choice." Genevieve looks at me, thoughtfully. I knew how much this lie about Nik and Hayley was going to cost me. Hayley will most probably find out and I will have to tell her to play along but if Nik were to find out…I don't want to think about it. The most important thing was to get Genevieve on our side for now. We needed her power, as much as I still hated this woman. She folded her hands on the table. "I accept your offer." she told me and I smiled sweetly. "Thank you, my dear." "Don't mention it…ever."

"How are things with you and Marcel by the way? Good?" Genevieve asked me and I sighed, trying hard not to lose my temper. "Marcel and I are not together anymore, if that's what you're wondering." Genevieve nodded. "Such a shame. You were the perfect couple. I mean, it's a shame that after everything you have done to Niklaus just so you two could be together forever without him stopping you, your relationship just fades away. It's like all that work has been for nothing. I died for nothing, New Orleans was destroyed for nothing, Mikael was brought back to destroy Nik's life for nothing and I could go on." "Well, I prefer it if you don't, alright? Marcel was always going to choose New Orleans and my brother over me, and I can no longer live like this, despite his feelings for me or my feelings for him." Genevieve ordered herself a coffee with extra milk before saying, "And what I this plan of yours fails, Rebekah? What then? AM I supposed to just live with failure dangling above my head? Nik will hate me forever if he finds out and he will punish me for being a part of this just as much as he will punish you and Hayley. Will you be able to live with that? Will Hayley? The guilt is terrible to live with but I am sure you already know that." I tapped my heels beneath the table and said, "Trust me when I say that we are not going to fail with this plan. You will be the Elder Witch and Hayley and I will rule New Orleans at its best interests." "I hope you're right because if this plan goes down, we're all going down with it." My thoughts led me to my two alive brothers Niklaus and Elijah. Elijah. How much I needed him now, but I knew that if he were to learn of this plan, he would do anything to try and stop us, for the sake of the family and Hayley. Nobody would find out about this, nobody. And I laid my foot down on that one.


	6. Carry The Burden

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Klaus met with the werewolves and tried to convince them to side with him and not be against him. However Klaus couldn't answer the werewolves' question of whether or not they would remain in the bayou with this new change in leadership, much to Hayley dismay. Hayley remained the rest of the night in the bayou with Eve and told her of the plan she cooked up with Rebekah to take over New Orleans for peace and justice. Marcel and Camille have something going on and most likely will get together for real. Klaus found out more about Hayley's heritage from Marcel and Rebekah finally discussed the plan with Genevieve in Paris. Genevieve had agreed to help Rebekah and Hayley with their plan. Will they succeed or will they fail? We'll find out. Rebekah returns to New Orleans in this chapter with Genevieve. There won't be much Klayley or Rebel in this chapter but I promise you next chapter will be epic with both of these ships, but I have to get the plot and action moving for now. Hayley, Eve and the other werewolves will have a talk, Davina and Sophie will cook up something new while Marcel and Klaus find themselves in a difficult situation with a problem they will have to fix as soon as possible. Things are getting very steamy in New Orleans. Long May They Reign!**

** Klaus' POV**

Marcel and I were in the living room that beautiful morning. The sun rising was perfect and it was the perfect time to paint something new. I knew just for whom I wanted to paint the sun rising. For me the art of painting a sun rising represented a new beginning, a fresh start and with the problems between Hayley and I, I suspected this is what our relationship needed. I got to work right away, leaving the demons that have haunted me that night to rest. I feared that something was coming for us, something big. Marcel and I had just gotten a hold of New Orleans and yet, there was danger at every turn. Danger which could cost the positions Marcel and I had in the French Quarter, danger which would cost me my child. I knew I had to be weary. I had to be careful with my choice of words and actions. Marcel was watching me paint. He sat down on the couch and got himself a bottle of bourbon, seeing for himself the beautiful sun rising. "You know, you don't have to do this to fix your relationship with the wolf." Marcel told me and I growled when I heard the way he was calling her. Marcel raised his hands. "I was just kidding. I just don't understand why you don't just sit back, relax and admire a view instead of wasting time and energy to paint it. I don't get it. What's wrong with just looking and enjoying the moment while it lasts?" He took a swig of the bourbon as I stared at him seriously from the corner of my eye. This was the man I was ruling New Orleans with. Marcellus never had the vision I had, but he had enough to rebuild this city from the ashes. And for that, I had to thank him. "You don't understand and I don't expect you to, Marcellus. We share different visions when it comes to enjoying views. I make the view last for an eternity, while you just let it slip away." I responded calmly as I let the brush touch the paper and let it take me wherever it wanted. "Who are we going to threaten today?" Marcel asked with a smirk on his face. "No one." I responded and Marcel frowned. "What happened with the werewolves yesterday?" "I thought I already told you." "You didn't tell me much. What? Did Hayley throw a bitch fit or something? That girl is very loyal to her pack, Klaus. She could harm our business and the way we run things around here. You need to realize who you got knocked up. You are stuck with the Werewolf Queen of all people." Marcel took another swig of that drink. I turned around and grabbed the bottle from him, setting it down. This is a day of peace, Marcellus. I want to keep it that way, if you please." "Peace? What peace?" "When we agreed to rule New Orleans together, we agreed to have peace in this town. We will try to do so." "Yeah, that's right. But something tells me that after the little rough patch you had with the werewolves; it didn't go so well now did it?" I rolled my eyes and set down the brush, finishing my work in minutes. I had managed to make even Marcel's mouth drop when he saw. "The sky, it's…" "…Cerulean Blue. My favorite color." I whispered as I realized what this color meant for me: peace. "No one has faith that we will bring any peace. Why should we even bother? We should just let all species live their lives the way they want. And we rule the way we want." Marcel told me and put his arm around me. I sighed and stared at my painting just a little while longer. Something was missing. Then I went right ahead and painted in a white wolf on a beautiful meadow when Marcel was not looking. I knew exactly who I have drawn, not that I've ever seen her in wolf form before but I just had a feeling that the color of her fur is shimmering white in the moonlight, a Queen's fur. Marcel set down his glass and patted my back. "I'm full. I better go see how Cami's doing. She was pretty wasted after a night like the last one." He told me and I grinned, amused by the on and off relationship the two were having. I wasn't prepared to see the look on Rebekah's face when she'll find out and neither was Marcel. Either way, when Rebekah has the chance to be free from the drama in New Orleans, what are the chances that she would come back, I wondered.

**Hayley's POV**

I heard my name being called a couple of times, but I took it as a part of my dream. I had a very strange dream that I would rather not share with anyone. "Hayley!" someone called out again and I snapped out of my trance, waking up and yawning. I saw myself covered up in blankets, still in my clothes. Eve was shaking her head as she offered me something to drink. "What's going on?" I asked. "Everyone is up, and you know what that means." she told me and I frowned. "What are you talking about?" "It's time that you told the others exactly what you told me last night, sweetie." "Eve, I told you that I am not ready." "You don't have a choice. You know that you need us and your plan won't work unless you have us prepared and by your side. You owe everyone an explanation." "No, Eve." "Hayley, everyone wants to get out of here. They want their lives in New Orleans back. Do you really think that we are going to get them back with Klaus and Marcel's reign in New Orleans? I sure as hell don't believe that. You are our only hope to getting out of here, Hayley." I got out of the cave and stood firm as Eve moved out after me. "Why are you pushing this on me, Eve? This is not how it is supposed to go. I am your leader and you will do as I say." "Until you reclaim your throne we cannot recognize you as our leader, Hayley, I'm sorry." Finally she came over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "What do you have to lose? You are just getting some help, sweetheart. Nothing other than that. Everything will be alright. Why are you backing out?" I was shocked. "I am not backing out! Rebekah and I will be taking over New Orleans." "Then let us help you. You said that you need allies and everyone here will be your allies." "I don't wish for any of you to get hurt. If Klaus finds out about our plan to take him down…I don't even want to think about what he will do to you." "So this is about Klaus?" "Yes, of course. Everything has to do with him. He has more power than Marcel could ever hope to have. That is why Rebekah and I must be weary. I will not let the two take down New Orleans. They cannot control and maintain the peace, much less offer it so Rebekah and I will be doing just that, but if this plan goes down, you are all going to get hurt, every single person involved with Rebekah and I in the plan will get hurt. I do not want that for my pack. I don't wish to bring you any harm, please try to understand that, Eve." "We are ready for whatever will come. If you want to be our Queen, you have to do what is right and you have to lead us in this battle. We are ready and we are not going to back down, if that's what you're also worried about." The werewolves in the bayou have already left their caves and have been listening to the conversation between Eve and me. "Hayley!" Jackson called out and I turned around to face him. He stood there with Oliver. "Tell us exactly what is going on, please!"

I found myself face to face with the entire Crescent Wolves pack and Eve was motioning for me to go ahead and tell them all my plan. "I do not wish to make this too complicated for you to understand so I am just going to tell you in a simple way. Rebekah and I are planning on taking over New Orleans." Jackson frowned. "What do you mean? Klaus' sister? What does she have to do with this?" "Rebekah is as of this moment my best friend and she wants peace in this city just as much as I do. There will never be a peace as long as Klaus and Marcel are calling the shots. Davina and Sophie, the witches are with us and for us to succeed in this plan, we need more allies." "And you want us to get involved?" Oliver asked and I nodded. "And who exactly is going to rule New Orleans if we do manage to take Klaus and Marcel down which is very unlikely." Jackson wanted to know and I pointed a finger at myself. "Rebekah and I will lead New Orleans down the correct path. This city will be at peace and the werewolves will get the respect and the proper treatment that they deserve. You will all have free entries in the city. There will be no more hiding in the bayou. You can return." "And you mean to tell me that Rebekah Mikaelson is okay with this? Hayley, you will be falling into your own trap. No Mikaelson can be trusted and just because you are carrying the Mikaelson heir that does not mean that Rebekah will not find a way to sabotage you so only she remains Queen." Oliver stated and some of the other werewolves agreed. "You are all being ridiculous if you think that Rebekah is anything like Klaus. Rebekah wants everything that I want and she is not hungry for power and revenge. She will do whatever it takes for this city to gain the power and force as it once had." Jackson and Oliver looked at each other. "And you want us to become you're allies." "I am not asking you, Jackson, I am telling you. When I will be Queen of New Orleans, you will get everything that you have ever wanted and there will be peace. You have only to gain by siding with me." "Hayley, we have been siding with you since the beginning. You are the last living Labonair heir. We respect you just as we've always respected your relatives, but you are asking us to go against our worst enemies, the worst enemies to werewolf kind, Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard." "Klaus is not your enemy." "He will be when he finds out what we're up to." Eve stepped in. "Your Queen is asking you to fight for the city that we all love and you know very well that is what we will all do. We are going to fight and we are going to win this war one way or another. There will be no surrendering this time in front of neither Klaus nor Marcel. We take back what should have been ours from the beginning. This city was ours, before the vampires took it from us!" Eve exclaimed and the werewolves were getting excited. Eve stepped back and motioned for me to go on. "Thank you." I whispered to her and she whispered back with a smile, "No problem." "So, will you fight, or will you just spend the rest of your days in this bayou, having the vampires, witches and the humans above you as species. We have the chance to become superior and we will!" I exclaimed and they nodded. "We fight!" Jackson exclaimed and raised his fist. The others followed, doing the same thing. I smiled, very proud of my own pack, but something in the pit of my stomach still didn't feel right. I wondered why that was. Then I recalled the other peaceful night when Klaus and I walked together through the bayou. He said things that deep down, he knew would affect me and I hated the way it did.

_ "So, this is what you usually do?" I asked as we continued walking into the night. He looked at me confused by my question. "Do you bring girls like me in the swamp this often?" He smirked "No, love. I prefer to take girls to different places that they would enjoy opera, art and many others." "No concerts? What kind of man are you? You don't even know what women like." He snapped his head in my direction and watched the playful smile on my face as I continued walking alongside him. "You underestimate me, love. I know plenty about women." I smiled as I looked at him. "Well, not about me, you don't." I whispered as I kept walking. We walked side by side and I felt I couldn't help but stare at him without stopping. A smirk appeared on his face as he stepped in my way. "Try me, little wolf." I looked surprised at his way of thinking and moved past him, walking slowly. He continued walking with me as I held his jacket on me. "You love music. I can hear you listening to your favorite melody every single night, Innocence by Avril Lavigne." My head snapped up and looked at him. I looked away as he continued speaking with a smile on his face. "I know for a fact that you use music as a metaphor for control, as I do with my paintings. I know that you carry a special blanket with you and sleep with it at night when you get nightmares. I know that you were abandoned when you were a child. I know for a fact that your adoptive parents didn't treat you as you deserved to be treated. I know that you search for family and love in this world just as much as I do. I know that we want the same things in life, little wolf and I know you better than you know yourself." He stepped in front of me with that last sentence. I stared deep into his eyes and whispered, "We're a lot alike." He smiled, "Yes, we are." He rested his hand on my arm as neither one of us broke the eye contact. "Which is why I think it would be better for us and for our child if we were to learn to get along, rather than fight in that household each day, little wolf." He was sincere with me. I nodded. "I agree." before I started walking again and said, "We're almost there." "Wait." He called out for me and grabbed my arm as he heard something. There was something moving in the bushes. He sighed when he realized there were just some animals that couldn't pose a threat to us. "When will Rebekah come back to us?" I asked him and he frowned. "You seem eager for Rebekah to get back, little wolf. Is there something wrong?" I simply shook my head. "I am just asking. I am in need of her company." "You have Davina, love." "It's not the same. Rebekah is my best friend. She's the only best friend I've ever had. I don't intend on losing her just yet." He frowned even more. "Rebekah's leave was quiet unexpected, especially since I have just regained New Orleans back. Rebekah has always wanted her family to become one and once that happens, she leaves. Am I to understand that even though you two are such good friends, she didn't tell you anything about her leave of absence?" I eyed him, annoyed. "How am I supposed to know anything? I am the one trying to find her, remember?" "Oh, yes, of course. I wasn't accusing you of anything, love. Marcel believes that Rebekah is up to something and I intend on finding out what." I stopped in my tracks and turned around to face him. "Well, maybe you should just leave her be. You and Marcel have both brought pain and suffering into her life. Why don't you just let her enjoy some days of freedom?" "My relationship with my sister is none of your business little wolf and may I also remind you that Marcel has recently broken her heart. Perhaps the only reason she left was to find a way to stay away from him, which makes it unacceptable for her to just leave without saying anything." I sighed and continued walking, leaving him with his thoughts as we walked through the muddy and very dark place of the bayou. He was being impossible…but bearable. _

"Hayley, join us in celebration, our Queen!" I heard Jackson exclaim as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I laughed a little but pulled my hand away from him. I knew that he was trying to charm his way into my life further. I never wanted to become romantically involved with Jackson no matter how much dear of a friend he was to me. I knew that he cared for me, but he was just not the man for me. I could never see him more than a good brother, a brother who was going to help me gain control of New Orleans. I was taking care of my pack and for that I was proud, but Eve's words, asking me whether or not I was ready to betray Klaus like this still rung in my head and I had no idea how to answer her. I was ready to rule, but I wasn't ready for him to find out about our plan. I knew what would happen. He will find out eventually.

**Sophie's POV**

"You're crazy, you know that?" Davina was standing in front of me in the coven with the proposition she had. "Why? It's the perfect solution and you know it." "There is no way in hell I am going to agree to do something like this, Davina. If Hayley finds out or Rebekah…" "They will not. I love them both as my sisters. They are practically my family and through this, I am going to help them take control of New Orleans." "Do you even listen to yourself? If you do this, you will ruin everything and there will be no going back to the way it was before. Davina, you are planning on putting this entire town in danger! Rebekah and Hayley will never agree to this and I am going to tell them." Davina sighed and whispered, "He will be on our side when he comes back." "Have you lost your mind? He is on no one's side and Rebekah has tried this kind of thing before years ago, and it ended up with New Orleans destroyed from where Marcel started building from the ashes. I am not going to be a part of what you are doing Davina, I refuse!" I told her firmly and she was throwing a fit but I didn't care. I was just about to call Hayley and let her know of the madness Davina was thinking about doing. If we were to bring that man back, there will be no one ruling New Orleans anymore and there will definitely be no peace but Davina was stupidly telling me that it was the only way to get Marcel and Klaus frightened to their wits. Not only that but it would get all of us scared to our wits and I was not about to just stand like this and watch. I knew that she was just trying to help out her friends but she was doing it in the worst possible way. I went closer to her and pulled her in a big hug. "Listen to me, okay?" Davina nodded and waited for me to continue. "We are going to win this time and we will not let Klaus or Marcel get in our way. Once Rebekah and Hayley take over, everything will change for the better, for all of us. But we are not going to bring him back. It is not an option. He is dead and he better remain dead for the good of the people in this town. He killed thousands the night New Orleans was burned down. Do you really want to do this to innocent people? I know you, Davina and you are not that kind of person." Davina looked down a bit ashamed at what she was about to suggest doing and I could completely understand her but this was not our way. We were to protect the people of New Orleans, not put them in danger. We've learn our lessons of what happens when you bring people back from the dead. I've been thinking about bringing my sister back thousands of times, but I knew that I would just be stirring up trouble. She should just remain as she is, on the other side. "Sophie, what if everything goes wrong?" Davina asked me. "According to Hayley, nothing can go wrong if we stick to the plan. Frankly I have had enough of both Klaus' and Marcel's rules. It's about time we get some females leading this town and with Hayley and Rebekah as Queens, hopefully this town will finally get the peace it deserves. I just hope we won't be too late to save this city." "Yeah, me too." Davina agreed with me. "We just have to wait for Rebekah to get back and we begin." I told Davina and she gave me a firm nod as determined as she was to get this over with.

**Marcel's POV**

There she was, in her room, sleeping soundly. I didn't want to wake her since she had a pretty rough night and I don't think that she could remember anything from it. She turned in her bed and opened her eyes, standing up a bit startled. "What are you doing here?" she asked me and I put my hands up in the air. "Calm down, Cami! It's just me. I came over here to see if you're better. You drank a whole lot last night. Are you alright?" Camille was looking at me weary before sighing and getting out of bed, going to the bathroom. "What happened last night?" I was shocked to hear her ask that. "You really don't remember?" Cami bit her lip and at that moment I think that she could remember something. "I know we…um…we…" she began and I went closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. "We slept together." I concluded and Cami nodded. "Yep, that is all I can remember. Then we went back to the bar…and I can't remember anything else." "You got drunk, we almost slept together again if Klaus hadn't shown up and saw us." Camille turned red. "Klaus saw us?" I nodded. "It's a good thing we stopped. Things would have gone a hell of a lot embarrassing for the both of us." "What did Klaus want?" Marcel just shrugged. "Just some business with the werewolves we needed to take care of." Camille nodded. "Has he said anything about Rebekah?" she asked me and I frowned. "Why all the sudden interest in Rebekah, sweetheart?" Camille shrugged. "I am just curious. She has left this city without saying a word and she looks as if she is not coming back anytime soon." There was an awkward silence between us that I could no longer stand. "Cami, what are we?" I asked her. She didn't look surprised at the question. Smart girl like her probably figured out that this question would be coming sooner or later. "I don't know. Look, Marcel, we were both pretty wasted last night and…I don't think I was acting like myself." She told me and I felt rejected but I was not going to stop here. I needed this woman in my life. "Cami, all I am asking for is to give this a shot. You know that you felt something last night just as I felt something. Let us give this a try, please. I know you might be afraid that well…I am a vampire and you know how we vampires are and you are just a human and you want to live your human life but…look, all I am asking for is a chance. Can you offer me one?" Camille got herself washed up in the bathroom and got dressed in more proper clothes. When she came back out, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I grinned. "What was that for?" "That was me agreeing to give you one chance." We both smiled, but it all pretty much went to waste when I got a phone call from Klaus. "What do you want?" _"Vampire business, what else? Finish up and meet me at the bar!" _"Alright! I just need a couple more minutes." _"I said it's important, Marcellus!" _He yelled at me through the phone. I ended the call and Cami looked at me worried.

"Am I keeping you from your business with Klaus?" she asked me and I shook my head. "No. I am going to stay here and I am not going to leave until I find out what is wrong with you." I told her and she looked at me, shocked. "What are you talking about?" Camille asked me and I shook my head. "I know something is wrong with you, Cami, and it's not because you were drinking all through the night with me. Tell me what's bothering you, sweetheart. You know you can trust me." Cami bit her lip, worried and I knew for sure that something was up. "Marcel, I had a very strange dream last night." I frowned. "What kind of dream?" "Just one of those dreams that you don't usually have and it looked so real as if I was actually living the moment or placed in there by someone. I realized from her description that this was not just an ordinary dream of hers. This must have been serious. "Tell me about the dream." I was ready to make a very special call. "I was on Bourbon Street, the city was on fire. I was frightened but it was like I was standing there watching, but no one saw me, like I was invisible. Vampires were fighting the werewolves and the witches in the streets. It was horrible and tragic." Cami whispered and she caught my attention. "In this dream of yours, the werewolves and the witches were allies against the vampires?" I asked her and she nodded. "There were two witches leading and the werewolves were in their wolf forms of course and very brutal to vampires. I looked up and I saw another two women standing at the balcony of the Mikaelson estate. One was blonde and the other was brunette, but I couldn't see their faces." I stood up from the chair almost immediately. "Marcel, did I say something wrong?" I shook my head. "There is nothing to worry about, Cami. Just get some rest, sweetheart." She giggled. "I can't rest. I have to go to work." I shook my head. "I will make sure they give you the day off so you can rest. You had a tough night." I told her, gave her a kiss on the lips and left her room and out her door, phone to my ear at once.

**Klaus' POV**

I was about to throw chairs over and start yelling out in rage, had Marcel not come when I asked him to. I thought it was him walking through the door but it was only Hayley. My anger stopped as the emotions I felt inside were of worry and care whenever I saw the little wolf. She didn't smile at me and barely looked at me as she made her way upstairs. She was avoiding me. I could not have that anymore from her. I ran up the stairs and put myself in between her and her room. "Where have you been, love?" I asked her. "In the bayou, where you left me, remember?" she said in barely a whisper, trying to get me out of her way, but I grabbed her arm. "What is wrong with you? Why are you pushing me away again, love?" She finally looked deep into my eyes and what I saw was sorrow and pity. "What are you hiding from me?" I asked as I knew her better than she thought. She blinked quickly and turned her head away only to have me grab her chin and force her to look at me. She didn't move, and she didn't do anything to make me leave her alone. She just stood there and looked into my eyes. I knew something was disturbing her, just as I knew when we were walking in the bayou together, but she refused to tell me. I sighed and finally pulled my hand away. She didn't move her head away; she just kept staring at me. Then, I remembered the painting I made that morning with the beautiful sunlight on a white wolf, the kind of wolf I had a feeling she was. "The baby kicked today in the bayou." Hayley finally managed to break the awkward silence. "What?" I asked her. She nodded and looked away. "She finally kicked…but you weren't there to feel her first kick." "Who felt it?" I asked, anger rising up inside of me when I imagined the worst. "Jackson…and other members of my family." Hayley told me and I roared. "Why would you let him feel it?" "I needed someone to do that in your place. Forgive me! It is not my fault!" "You asked me to leave you in the bayou and I did. It was a favor to you, little wolf. I have been trying to do everything I could to give you space, to let you be with your family, to offer you care and yet none of that seems to work for you. I wanted to make you happy. I hated all this time to see you miserable here, love. Why is it difficult for you to understand that?" She didn't do anything. She just continued to look away and I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her, raising her chin once more. She didn't look uncomfortable at the closeness of our bodies and faces and just looked deep into my eyes. "I have something to show you." I whispered and she opened her mouth to respond when the door opened and Marcel barged in. "Sorry to interrupt!" he said with a smirk on his face as Hayley and I backed away from each other. "Klaus, we need to talk now, in private." He said, looking at Hayley and she nodded, backing herself away from me and into her room. I looked enraged to Marcel and he raised his eyebrow. "Have I really interrupted something important to you?" "Yes. And I probably would never get another moment like this one ever again, but go ahead. Tell me what it is you want to urgently talk to me about. I have something just as important to tell you."

"Cami had a dream last night!" Marcel exclaimed as he walked up the stairs towards me and I rolled my eyes. "What a revelation! You came here to talk to me about some girl's dream? Be reasonable, Marcellus and leave the pointless nightmares out of a King's job to rule." I told him and he stopped me from leaving. "It is not just that! This dream, the way Cami described it was very special. It was not just an ordinary dream and the content of this dreams brings up suspicions." he told me and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Has she told you what this dream is about?" "Yes." "Well, go on then! Talk!" I ordered and he started telling me everything I needed to know. "She was in the middle of a war in New Orleans. The witches and the werewolves were allies against the vampires. Two witches were leading the coven into war while two women stood on the outside balcony of this house and watched. Cami described them as a blonde and a brunette but couldn't say any more. She couldn't see these women's faces or the witches leading the coven." My smirk disappeared from my face when I heard that, but I didn't believe such nonsense just yet. "And why would you take this dream under your magnifying glass, Marcellus? What is so special about it?" I asked him. Marcel gulped. "It's the same kind of dreams Davina used to have." "What do you mean?" "Davina could see the future through these kinds of dreams, which is what I am saying." Marcel and I climbed down the stairs and thought this through. "Why would Camille be having these dreams?" "This is what I find very strange." I sat and thought about it for a minute. A blonde and a brunette, leading an army against vampires, which means against them. "Someone is plotting against us." I finally concluded and Marcel groaned. "We just started something big in this city and already someone wants to take us down?" "You said Cami dreamt of a blonde and a brunette. Who are these women?" "Probably some blasts from the past." Marcel whispered. I ran a hand through my hair and Marcel crossed his arms. "What is it that you needed to tell me so urgently?" "Davina is gone." "What do you mean she is gone?" he asked and I gave him a look. "I mean that she's run away. Our most powerful weapon has run away. Do you understand what this means?" Marcel started panicking. "Well we can't just sit around here. We have to do something!" I slammed my fists on the table. "Oh, we're going to do something alright." I whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked me. "I mean that you have to prepare yourself, Marcellus because this story will not end well."

**Rebekah's POV**

We were in my Ferrari and just outside the Mikaelson Mansion. We have finally arrived back in New Orleans. Genevieve was right next to me, looking at her watch. "Nice timing." she told me and I nodded, grinning as I knew my abilities as an Original Vampire. "We have to get inside now and surprise my brother and my ex. You know what you need to do, Genevieve." She was looking around the town. "This place is gorgeous! I haven't been here in ages and I can't wait to see Nik. I haven't seen him for a long time either." I snapped her back to reality and was about to remind her of the little white lie that Klaus was into Hayley and was not interested in any other girls. "You need to pull yourself together and remember why you are here. This is not a game. Hayley and I are not playing. This is serious and we have a plan we need to follow." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it! I am a part of this just as much as you are now. Do you really think that I would be so reckless as to get myself caught by others? You don't know me at all and I am surprised since we used to be best friends once." "Not anymore. We are partners in crime. Now, let's get moving." I told her and out of the car we went and entered the mansion uninvited. I immediately saw Niklaus and Marcel standing there with Hayley. Hayley grinned and ran towards me, pulling me into a huge hug. "Welcome home! It's about time!" she told me. "Sorry to keep you waiting." I said and pointed at the redheaded witch next to me. "Genevieve?" Klaus asked, surprised that she was alive. "I know, Nik! Quite a shocker, but she and I met in Paris, reconnected and she told me she wanted to come back to her old hometown so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal to bring her along." Genevieve was grinning like crazy at Nik and was giving Hayley death stares. She looked at me, surprised by the redhead's reaction. "What's wrong with her?" I just shook my head. "I'll tell you later about it. We are in no position to discuss anything right now." I whispered before I could hear my brother talking. "Well, sister, you came here just in time. Davina has run off and we need to find her." I tried to act very surprised. "Did she now? What could the little witch be up to?" I asked myself and Hayley shrugged. "I am getting started on the search. Put every witch and vampire on the look-out for her. That girl is too dangerous to be kept unsupervised, wherever she may be." Niklaus said and then left us. Genevieve decided to go and visit the coven of witches while Hayley and I stayed but we couldn't discuss anything with Marcel there, who was looking at me stunned. Hayley noticed something was happening so she decided to back down a little as Marcel approached me. "I didn't know you would be back so soon." he whispered. "I told you I would be here at the right place and at the right time and here I am, Marcellus." I said to him and without another word, I was prepared to leave but he grabbed my arm. "Wait!" he said but then he was lost for words. I pulled my arm back and said, "You made your choice, Marcellus. Rule New Orleans with my brother like you've always wanted. You have relinquished your right to touch me." I grabbed Hayley and together we made our way to her bedroom.


	7. One Day Being A Casket Girl

**It is about time I updated this story too. Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of New Orleans: Hayley managed with Eve's help to get the Crescent Werewolves in the bayou follow her plan and Rebekah's to take down Klaus and Marcel. Rebekah got Genevieve to help her in her plan and brought her back to New Orleans, much to everyone's surprise but Hayley's. Marcel and Camille are finally entering a relationship with Marcel still having trouble forgetting about Rebekah. Camille had been having visions, visions of two women leading the werewolves against the vampires in a battle in New Orleans. Marcel tells Klaus and the two think about what it could mean. Davina has mysteriously disappeared and Klaus and Marcel try to figure out what happened. In this chapter, Rebekah and Hayley are going to put their plan into action, taking advantage of Davina's disappearance but things are going to get complicated because of their personal relationships with the two Kings of New Orleans, not to mention that the interactions Hayley will have with Genevieve won't be pleasant. Continue reading and remember that comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks so much for following my story and again, don' forget to review. Long May They Reign!**

** Rebekah's POV**

It felt great to be back at home. I pulled Hayley to her room once I finished the conversation with Marcel. There was no way that I would forgive him. I just couldn't. He chose Niklaus over me and that was not the first time he did it. It would take a lot more than his sweet talk to get me back into his arms, not that I would give in. Never! I had a plan going on with Hayley and we would get it done. No personal emotions would get in my way. "Thank God that you are back! I don't know what I would have done without you all this time. Klaus has been pushing me ever since you left, asking me why you have been acting so peculiar lately." Hayley told me and I froze. "What did you tell him?" "I told him that he was being paranoid and told him that you are probably acting this way because he and Marcel have ruined your life." "Good answer. It's the truth. These two bastards haven't done anything good for me and I am Niklaus' own sister and Marcel and I have always been in love with each other. They took advantage of my love for them, each in their own way and I fell for it. Not this time, and you shouldn't fall for anything Nik tells you either, Hayley." I advised her and she looked the other way. I started getting suspicious. "Has something happened between you two while I was gone?" "What? No. Why would you say that?" Hayley crossed her arms and she did that weird eye twitching and bit her lip when she felt suffocated and uncomfortable. I knew something was wrong. "What happened? Tell me everything." Hayley sighed. "Klaus just seems to get me and sometimes, I get really freaked out about him finding out the truth. He wants to help me and our baby and I understand that, which is why lying to him feels so wrong. I don't want to lie to him." "Hayley, do you think I like it? Look how this town changed since Niklaus and Marcel started ruling. Nothing feels right and injustice is in the air. We should do something about it. You are not backing out of this plan especially now when I got Genevieve involved." I told her. "What is Genevieve's problem? Why is she being so cold towards me? She doesn't even know me. We just met." I scratched my forehead, not knowing how to break this to her. "Back when she was alive, she and Nik were…well, they weren't really something strong. It was more on her part. She had this crush on Niklaus and he saw her as a way to get his mind off of things." Hayley nodded and rolled her eyes, finally understanding what I meant. "Hayley, listen, I had to tell her a little white lie and you need to be prepared when she confronts you about it. I don't know if she will go after Nik about it but we can only hope that she will keep her mouth shut." "What are you talking about? What lie?" "I told her that Nik is not interested in other girls because he has his eyes on you. It was the only way that I could get her to concentrate on our plan and not go after my brother like she always likes to do." "You told her what? What is Klaus going to say when he finds out?" "I haven't thought it through. T was a last minute lie but I doubt that she will confront him about his supposed interest in you." Hayley ran her hands through her hair. "You are embarrassing me, Rebekah. Why couldn't you have chosen a different girl? Cami perhaps?" "Not Cami. She couldn't have played well in this game and Nik is far more attracted to you than her. It's obvious." Hayley's eyes widened and I knew I was going over the top. "Let's just stick to this little lie, okay?" I pleaded with her. "Little?" "I had no choice, Hayley. Genevieve does not like planning against Nik and if I hadn't made her feel insecure and think that her plan to get him back would never work because he is interested in you, she would have never joined us, she would have come here by herself, after Nik and even expose us to gain points with him. Genevieve is very possessive and she is a downright lunatic." I explained. "Again I ask what we are going to do about Klaus." "You let me worry about that but from now on, just goes with it, okay?" Hayley sighed, nodded and headed out the door. I followed her.

**Hayley's POV**

We were already out in the open, looking around for something to do so we could spy on the guys. It was Rebekah's idea and I needed some fresh air because I was still taken aback by her idea of making me Klaus' love interest in Genevieve's eyes. I get that she was trying to protect her brother but I didn't want any trouble from this. Davina was gone, that is what Klaus had been roaring around the mansion for and Marcel had put guys go out and search for them. I had a small talk with Davina after I left the bayou. I didn't think that she would run away. Our plan in motion to take down Marcel and Klaus was supposed to be perfect. Was this part of her plan or had something really upset her that she's run away? I could see Klaus now standing at the balcony of the mansion, showing the indoors. I felt like he was watching me and he did not have a pleased expression on his face. Rebekah followed from behind and noticed the intense eye gazing I was giving Klaus, as he looked over the compound. "So, Davina's missing, huh?" I asked Rebekah and she nodded. "Yeah, I heard everyone talking around this compound. I just got back and there are already problems with our plan. Know anything about it?" she asked me and I shook my head, still looking at Klaus. "No." Then I remembered the conversation Davina and I had about Marcel and her freedom in the city and bit my lip. "Although I did tell her that the witch elders are dead. Sophie forgot to mention it to her." Rebekah frowned. "Well, why would she care? Those elder witches tried to kill her in their ritual remember?" I bit my lip nervously again. "I think it was more that Marcel didn't tell her that the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated. I know that she cares about Marcel, even though she wants to go through with this plan alongside us, but I think she was very hurt by the discovery." I explained to her and Rebekah sighed, turning around. "So, you are the reason she's run off." "Hey, I was just telling her the truth!" I continued arguing with her. "She's the one who realized they were just using her to keep their control over the witches." I growled as I looked over at Klaus once more. "Well, I've never been a fan of the boys' club." Rebekah whispered as the two of us watched Marcel head over to the balcony and start whispering Klaus some things. "If Elijah were here, he would have joined them and the three of them would have been impossible." Rebekah told me as we watched the intense discussion between Marcel and Klaus up there. Rebekah sighed. "Used by the witches, lied to by Marcel, manipulated by Elijah, threatened by Klaus. It's like a one day being a casket girl." she mumbled to me and I frowned. "Are you talking about Davina or yourself?" "Does it matter?" I just shrugged. "Either way, us girls have got to stick together." Rebekah told me and I nodded. "Then let's go and see what they are up to." I suggested and pointed to the boys watching over their compound. Rebekah smirked. "Let's do that. Davina may be throwing us off balance with our plan but I would like to give the boys a taste of their own medicine." And together, Rebekah and I made our way upstairs to them.

"Look, I got everything under control. I just need you to trust me with this and stop being so illogical with everything." Marcel was telling Klaus as we got closer. "You listen to me, Marcellus, that witch is the most powerful one in New Orleans. If she's fled, what's stopping her from destroying all we've worked for, huh?" Rebekah cleared her throat as we stepped forward and Klaus had on a very smug look on his face which could only make me roll my eyes again. "Dear sister, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked and Marcel crossed his arms, avoiding Rebekah's gaze, which could only mean that he was upset with the way things worked out between them. "What are you two doing?" I asked, stepping up and Klaus' eyes finally met mine, giving me his dashing smile. "Well, love you should know that we are moments away from retrieving Davina back to safety. We just need a little bit more time." "You just love to use that poor little girl for power over the witches now do you?" Rebekah asked and Klaus' smile disappeared and I smirked. "Sister, we only care about her wellbeing and of course, as powerful as she is, we can't have her fall into the wrong hands." "Of course, dear brother. I can only imagine how concerned about this child's safety you must be. Forgive me for ever doubting you." Klaus smirked again and this time, Marcel cleared his throat. "I have to go and take care of something." Marcel told Klaus and Klaus clasped his hands together. "Yes, go tend to your precious little girlfriend, Cami. I am sure that she will have plenty more to say about her dreams. Try to get me as much information as you can." Klaus told him and Rebekah frowned. "What?" she whispered. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Marcellus likes partying, drinking and doing other crazy things with Cami now. They seem quite the pair." Klaus congratulated him in a way. Rebekah looked heartbroken but hid her feelings very well from the two. "I better go." Marcel mumbled and strode out of everyone's way, not even looking at Rebekah as he passed her. I think I could have seen the tears forming in Rebekah's eyes. She was so much like me, trying to hide her emotions. "I have to go too." she whispered and left me there with Klaus. It was weird. I didn't want this to be our thing. I didn't want to be kept in the dark by him and I didn't want to keep lying to him but I had no choice. Most importantly, I grew tired of having to be around him when I knew what I was planning with other girls behind his back. I didn't know how Rebekah could cope with it. She still loves Marcel very much. Her reaction to finding out he's with Cami now said it all. How could she cope with having to go behind the love of her life's back and her brother's at the same time? Klaus hadn't moved from the spot as he watched me thinking.

"What is it? Haven't you done enough for the day?" I asked him, pissed off at the way he was watching me. "On the contrary, love. I haven't accomplished a single goal of mine today, not even the one that involves you." Klaus whispered and took my hands in his. I was shocked by his actions, but tried to act as unaffected as possible. "What goal that involves me? What do you want?" I asked him. "You don't have to act that tough when you're around me, sweetheart. I just want to show you something." I remembered how we were interrupted a while ago by Marcel coming here and starting to talk about Cami and her dreams. He did tell me that he had something to show me but we just never got the chance to go any further with the conversation. I didn't know what I should have been doing. "What?" "You'll see if you come with me." I looked at him in the eyes and whispered "Okay." before he pulled me forward to him and wrapped one arm around my hips, leading me to his bedroom. My thoughts were going in a different direction with this and I wanted to slap myself as I felt his strong and protective hands around me. I felt strange like I had been craving him since forever. Finally, he pushed the door wide open.

**Klaus' POV**

This was it. This was my chance to make things right with us. I was going to show her my art and the way I thought about constructing it. I could see her face light up a little when she saw what I had prepared for her to see. The painting with the cerulean blue sky and the forest with the white wolf looked magnificent, if I do say so myself. The little wolf was glowing as she stepped forward and touched the painting with her fingers. "It's beautiful." she whispered to me and I smiled. "What is it?" she then asked me when she caught be gazing at her. "Cerulean blue." I tried explaining to her. "The most peaceful color in the world." Hayley listened carefully to what I had to say. "I took this kingdom under my rule for a reason. I wanted my home back. I want what I built a long time ago back, before it was taken from me by Mikael. I wanted a second chance to be King and even if I have to do this with Marcel, I accept the challenge to create something here, to heal this town of its misery. Cerulean blue, the color of peace. It's all I want for this city, Hayley. I want peace." Hayley took a moment to take in what I had to say. She looked dazed like she would have never expected something like this from me. "You have a funny way of showing it, Klaus." she finally whispered and I nodded, picking up a paintbrush and starting a new canvas as she watched and continued talking. "When our child is born, I want her to have the best of everything and I want her to live in a city of peace and redemption. I don't want her to have to fight to be accepted by people who think that she's a freak, something new, something no one has ever seen before. I want her to know that she is loved and that she lives in a place where is loved and respected and there are no wars." Hayley said and I nodded. "I could never wish for anything less for our daughter. I want the best for her just as much as you do, Hayley and I will see to it that she gets it." Hayley shook her head. "Forgive me for my lack of confidence with you. I don't have long until our baby will be born and I haven't seen anything from you to prove me otherwise. Just because you are in charge now with Marcel that does not mean that this town will get any better. The weak will always be at the mercy of whoever is calling the shots! That means that werewolves, my pack will always be at the mercy of vampires. I cannot accept that and that is why we will have no peace. There won't be any peace." she said.

I threw the canvas away in rage and she stopped talking. "What are you doing?" she asked and I growled. "Why don't you trust me? Why do you make me feel like the bad guy in this when I have done all this just for a better future for our daughter, just so she would not grow up like I did?" I couldn't believe that Hayley didn't trust my love for my daughter was pure. She crossed her arms. "I don't trust Marcel and I will never trust him because of what he has done to my family and to my pack." "Marcellus did not kill your parents, Hayley. He told me so himself." "I have no way of knowing that. Am I supposed to just trust his words?" "He saved your life when you were just a baby. You should be thanking him that you are still here, living, and breathing." I think I touched a nerve because Hayley was frowning like the devil himself. "The reason I am alive and have been alive for so long is because I was able to take care of myself. I don't owe Marcel anything and if you think that is going to get me to side with you in this plan of yours, you are mistaken." she told me and I smirked. "Then, who will you be siding with?" What was wrong with the little wolf? Why was she nervous at this moment? I put down the paintbrush. "I feel it again, little wolf. What are you hiding?" "Shouldn't you be more preoccupied with finding Davina?" I stepped closer to her until we were face to face. "I think I must have heard some part little conversation with my sister earlier, sweetheart when you told her that you are the reason our secret weapon has escaped. What do you have to say for yourself?" "So, you bring me here to show me one of your paintings and then start interrogating me? That is a low move, even for you." "You are hiding something from me, love and I am not going to stop until I find out what it is." Hayley just gave me a smile of disbelief. "Now, you are being paranoid. There is nothing going on. You are delusional." Hayley whispered and backed away from me but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She sighed. "Look, thank you for showing me that beautiful painting of yours. I am busy right now and I do not want to engage in any more fights with you, so please let me go. Go and find Genevieve." "What does Genevieve have to do with this?" I asked. "You tell me. She is your blast from the past." Was there a hint of jealousy in her voice or was I just mistaken? She pulled away, turned around and left the room. I pulled out my phone. "Diego, old pal, I want you to do me a favor. Go after Hayley and report back to me when you find out what she's up to, alright?" _"What do you think she might be up to?"_ I smirked. "I don't know but whatever it is, I sense it has to do with Davina's disappearance as well so you go ahead and search for clues." _"Alright, I will. You have nothing to worry about. Is Marcel going to know about this?" _"Only if you find something suspicious about Hayley." 

**Marcel's POV**

I made my way to Cami's apartment where she was still in bed and she was sleeping. She opened her beautiful eyes when she saw me. "How are you? Did you take care of your business with Klaus?" she asked me and I nodded. "Yeah, everything is okay." I sat down on the bed with her as she stood up. "The nightmares are gone now?" I asked her. "Yes, they are. But I can't help but keep thinking about it and those two women." "We're going to get to the bottom of this. I've spoken to Klaus about it." "You told Klaus?" Cami asked me in shock. I nodded. "Yes, I had to. I figured it was the best way." Camille grabbed her face with her hands and pushed herself away from Marcel. "I can't believe that you actually told him about that. It was supposed to be something intimate between you and me, Marcel. How could you?" I knew that I shouldn't have said anything to her. This was my entire fault. But kind of lying to this girl didn't seem right to me. Cami was a brave and smart girl. She needed the best care in the world and I could offer it to her. She kept holding her face, terrified as she walked around her room. I pulled her towards me and hugged her. "I promise you that everything is going to be okay. I will make sure of it, Cami. You will never be alone in this. You have me, remember?" She captured my lips in hers and kissed me. I kissed her back, knowing that was what she needed from me, my comfort. "Just stay here with me and don't go anywhere. Promise me that you will stay here. Promise me!" Camille sounded desperate and scared. She needed me, how could I not remain with her? I had to remain with her. She was innocent and didn't deserve to be caught up in this mess with me and Klaus. She deserved to have a normal human life and I would offer it to her right away if she needed it.

Her dreams were haunting her. Davina was missing. Davina was the only one who could tell me what was wrong with Cami and why she was acting this way but to find out, I had to find her. Camille was watching me as we lay in bed together. "What are you thinking about?" she asked me. "I am thinking of a way to save you." I whispered to her. "Save me from what? Marcel, these are just dreams and they might not mean anything." "I'm sorry I told Klaus. I was just worried about you." "I know. I forgive you for that." Camille said and kissed me again, laying her head on my chest. "Good. I have to find Davina. She's missing." "Missing? Why?" she asked, shocked. "Klaus told me she ran away. We don't know the real reason yet but we are doing everything possible to get her back." "Poor little girl." Camille whispered. "She can take care of herself. I am just being an overprotective brother and friend." "And father." Cami whispered and I smiled. "Yeah, and father." Cami sighed and rubbed my chest. "Don't you ever wish you could have children?" she asked me. "I always wished I could have a son of my own. Now, technically, it's not possible because, you know why. I am a vampire." "Klaus got Hayley pregnant." Camille protested. "That was different. That was a loophole which the witches will make sure won't happen again. Plus, it would make more sense for a werewolf to impregnate another werewolf. Klaus is part werewolf after all. Werewolves can procreate." Camille kissed me again. "It's not fair. You deserve to be happy." she whispered and I smiled at her care. "A lot of things are not fair in this world." I told her and she nodded. "Maybe we should make everything fair." "If only things could be that simple, Cami. If only they could be that simple." She smiled at me and continued talking, "Then why don't we make it simple together?" "Yes, we could. But right now, I have things that I have to do, darling. I better get going." I told her and sat up. She sat up, disappointed too, wrapping the bed sheets around her body. "Where are you going?" "I am going to find Davina, bring her back so she can tell me what is wrong with you and why are you tormented with such dreams." I explained, heading to the door. Camille stood up and ran after me, grabbing my arm. "Do you want a future with me?" she asked me and I was blocked a little. "A future?" "Yes, do you want me to remain with you for all eternity?" I was blocked. I didn't know how to answer this question. She cupped my face between her hands. "You deserve to be happy and I want to be the one to make you happy. Whatever it takes, Marcel. Whatever it takes." she told me and I was getting a little bit frightened by what she had in mind. "Take care of yourself." I whispered and I kissed her forehead as she let me go at last.

**Rebekah's POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard from Niklaus. Marcellus was with Cami? Really? I guess he couldn't wait to get rid of me and then run into her arms. Genevieve and I were in a hidden witch cave, waiting for Sophie to show up. "God, what's taking her so long?" I asked, annoyed as I looked at my watch. "I am sure that you are more pissed off at Marcel now hanging out with the blonde bartender." Genevieve told me. "Marcel and I are over. Do you want me to carve it in stone? We are done, finished. He went to Cami as his second option after he threw away our future together. There is nothing more to say. I don't care about what he wants to do with the rest of his eternity. I don't care at all." I told Genevieve and she smirked. "I am sure you mean that, Rebekah, but deep down, you know that you want him back." "He is destroying this town with my bastard brother as we speak and you think that I am just going to forget that and run into his arms? I am plotting against him and when he finds out, it will really be over between us and I hope that day comes very and very soon." "Don't be so stiff. Sophie is here." I turned around and there she was with a ghostly looking expression. "What happened to you witch?" I asked her and she just shook her head. "Nothing. Davina. She's just crazy." "Where the bloody hell is she? What is she doing, Sophie?" "I don't know. It was her idea to run away. I am thinking she did it to distract the boys while we put the plan into action." Sophie told me and I nodded. "Where's Hayley?" Sophie asked and I shook my head. "Doesn't really matter right now. This is Genevieve. My witch from the past that I told you about and once we take over, she will be the new witch elder." Sophie and Genevieve shook hands. "How do you do?" Genevieve asked, sweetly. Sophie just shrugged. "How is she going to be the witch elder? The coven gets to choose." "That is why you are going to convince them to choose me." Genevieve told her. "And why would I do that?" "Because, Sophie, you must understand that I am the only witch around here who has seen enough and heard enough in my years being alive and I have a great experience with leadership. I am the one suited for the job." I had to give Sophie a pleading look so that she would accept. It's always been difficult to actually stand Genevieve.

Hayley showed up just in time. "Hi, sorry I'm late. I was just caught up in everything…in…um…" I raised my eyebrow at her and Genevieve looked very displeased that she finally made it to their meeting. I could see her shooting eye darts at the Werewolf Queen so I decided to make the tension disappear. "Well, we settled everything, I guess. Genevieve, you know what you have to do. We are going to strike when the time is right and when the werewolves are ready, that depends on you Hayley." I told her and she nodded. "Wait! What are we going to do about Davina?" Sophie asked and I shook my head. "I think the little witch knows what she's doing. If now, then we exclude her and make sure that she doesn't interfere ever again in this. Davina is too close to Marcel. I don't think that she can be trusted to keep this secret much longer. We have to deal without her." I explained and Sophie protested. "We need Davina in this." "No, we don't." I told her and Hayley nodded. "Rebekah is right. We have you Sophie and we have…her." she pointed at Genevieve awkwardly. "We better get out of here. We have plenty to do. And remember, to solve everything, we have to find Davina." I said and Genevieve squeaked. "We need the boys' help if we are to find Davina and I think that I can be very useful." Hayley frowned at her and crossed her arms. What got her all spiked up and jealous looking? "I don't think that will be necessary. You just stick to your part of the plan. It's why I brought you back to town in the first place!" I snapped at her and made Hayley feel better.

**Hayley's POV**

I didn't know what her problem was exactly but Genevieve was looking at me like I was public enemy number 1. I was about to snap at her and her attitude but Rebekah ended the conversation and we were to find Davina. "Why did you do that?" I asked Rebekah as soon as Sophie and Genevieve were out of earshot. "Do what?" "You told Genevieve that Klaus has his eyes on me which is a big, fat fib and now she sees me as the enemy." "I know that and I told you that I didn't have a choice. We're on the battlefield, Hayley. Here you have to learn to make some sacrifices." "What are you going to do about Klaus finding out?" I whispered, annoyed. "Find out about what?" At that moment, Rebekah and I turned around and there stood Diego with a couple of vampires behind him. "Oh my God." I whispered and put my hand over my baby bump protectively. Rebekah stepped in front of me. "It's none of your business. What do you want?" "Klaus sent me to keep an eye on the wolf girl. It seems like the two of you have something to hide. He was right." Rebekah and I looked at each other, unsure of how to get out of this mess. I was about to come up with one of my strategic lies when Rebekah growled and snapped the necks of each and every vampire, but leaving a frightened Diego aside for a while.

"What the hell happened?" Sophie yelled out as she stepped out of the cave with Genevieve and the two saw like a dozen of vampires on the floor with their heads bent sideways, courtesy of Rebekah. Rebekah then grabbed Diego by the throat and tried to compel him. "Tell me everything you heard." she whispered as she looked into his eyes. Diego just smirked and said, "No can't do, sweetheart. I'm on vervain." I came forward and took his phone out of his pocket as Rebekah kept speaking. "The boys will be out all day chasing after Davina. We don't have anything in our agenda for the rest of the day, do we, Hayley?" I shook my head, smiling. "Well, then, why don't we just make the rest of our day useful by cleaning this one of vervain and compel him afterwards?" Diego growled in frustration as Rebekah sped him back into the cave and fastened him with chains to a chair. "Sophie, do me a favor and fill these chains with vervain. I don't want him to get out so easily and the more he suffers the better." Sophie nodded while Genevieve looked stunned. "Look, I was just doing my job. Klaus is King. He asked me to spy on Hayley and I did." "Then, you wouldn't mind sharing with us what you found out right? We are Klaus' family. There are no secrets between family members." I told him and Rebekah smiled at me as she held Diego down. Sophie got the chains all filled up with vervain and there was no way Diego would be escaping anytime soon. "The point of being a spy is to tell the guy who sent you everything, not the target." "We're changing the rules now, Diego. You are not getting free until we get everything out of you and that's going to take a while." Rebekah said. "Klaus will not let you get away with this. Once Marcel finds out too…" Diego began and Rebekah slapped him across the face. "Don't be idiotic. Hayley is going to keep Klaus busy for a while, using your phone and in the meantime, we are going to have some fun while figuring out what it is you have locked up inside your brain, after we drain you of vervain of course." Sophie backed away out of the cave. "I'm going to go and see what I can find out about Davina." she said. Genevieve decided to join us in our torture mission. She was the woman for the job, I guess. Just then, there was a beep and there was a message posted on Diego's phone from none other than Klaus. _I grow tired of waiting, Diego. What did you find? _"Um, Rebekah?" I asked and showed her the phone. "Just get rid of him and make sure that you don't do that in a way in which he would come chasing after us." she told me and I tried to act like Diego through the message. _The wolf chick's just in town with your sister shopping. Nothing suspicious. _It was the best I could do and I got a response back almost immediately. _Keep watching them. I will head into town myself to try and find Marcel. Where are you? _Yikes! What was I supposed to say? Finally, I got an idea. _Look, man, you will mess things up for me if you show up. The blonde Original will surely see you. Just let me do my job without complications and go back to whatever the hell you were doing. _I was getting good at playing Diego. _Very well, _was Klaus' last message and I sighed in relief. It's a good thing that Klaus didn't think about calling.

Diego let out a scream as Rebekah stabbed him with a knife in the chest and Genevieve closed her eyes. "Let's try this again, okay? What did you find out?" she asked. "Rebekah, isn't this a bit too much?" I asked her. "This is how you drain a vampire of vervain, Hayley. I've done it thousands of times before. Did you get rid of Nik?" I nodded. "It was hard pretending to be this douchbag but I took care of everything." I told her and she nodded. "Then, let's get things steamed up even more. Niklaus is out of our way and his vampire buddies won't be waking up anytime soon. We should probably stick to bleeding him of vervain as slowly as possible." Rebekah had on a devilish grin. Who knew that she could be like that? But to tell the truth, I liked it. Being partners with her in a plan to take over the city was super fun for me. 


	8. Being Rebels Till The End

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Rebekah came back to her home and she came up with the idea to move forward with the plan with Hayley, Sophie and Genevieve as Klaus and Marcel keep looking for a missing Davina. Klaus showed Hayley his painting, what he wants to do, what future he wants in the city and how he wants peace but Hayley didn't believe him. Hayley and Rebekah questioned Marcel and Klaus about their plans to find Davina before she does anything stupid. Rebekah found out that Marcel and Camille are in a relationship. And in the meantime, Marcel growing feelings for Camille tries to help her with her mixed up dreams as she asks him about what he wants most in his life. In this chapter, Rebekah and Hayley still have Diego captured and Genevieve will sneak out and do something no one ever expected her to do. Marcel finds Davina and begs her to come back with him to the city but when Klaus joins them, it will lead to unexpected results. Finally, Sophie will reveal the spells that Davina has been doing behind everyone's backs. Most importantly, why has she done this? Please leave me lots of reviews. I will be expecting them after this. Thanks for sticking with this story. Long May They Reign! **

** Klaus' POV**

I received Diego's texts quickly and I was beginning to think that he was right. It was not the time for me to go after Hayley and Rebekah myself to find out what they're up to in town. I figured I would let Diego have his fun chasing them while I go after Marcel and try to find the little witch. "Where are you going?" Marcel asked me and I turned around. There he was with his hands in his pocket. "To find your blasted witch! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be going after her? If she were to listen to anyone, it would be you." "I know that. I just needed to spend some time with Cami. The girl really needs me, Klaus. She's doing terrible." I rolled my eyes. "You leave your love problems out of my head, Marcellus. I am in no mood to listen. You've broken Rebekah's heart and now you can't even keep a stable relationship with the woman you want to move on from Rebekah with." I told him and Marcel pulled me to him by the shoulders. "Just listen to me carefully! I did no such thing! I did not break Rebekah's heart. She couldn't accept that I will always choose this city and my friends and my family over everything and so we broke apart. She wants and needs someone who will put her first above anyone and anything and that person is not me." I put my hands up in defense. I never stated it was your fault, Marcellus but as you can see, we are in a tight schedule. I can't have Davina falling into the wrong hands which would result in this town falling apart. We have to find her now so leave the romance and omen problems at home, why don't you?" Marcel sighed and told me that we should do our best and find Davina. "Where is Hayley?" he asked me and I stopped dead in my tracks. Why was he making me think about the little wolf now? "Diego has his eye on her. She's somewhere in town." I finally whispered and Marcel was watching me curiously. "Has something happened again?" he asked me and I stopped, giving him a death's glare. "She thinks that I don't want peace for this city that I'm just after power." Marcel shrugged. "She's right. We both are in the same situation." It was my turn to grab him. "What about what you told me, huh? What about it?" "What about what? What did I tell you?" "You told me that you want a fresh start in this city. You told me that you want to be the King that everyone wanted you to be all this time. You told me you wanted peace for this city." "And I do!" Marcel exclaimed taking my hands off him. "You may have built this city, Klaus but I raised it from the ashes. I helped rebuild it after Mikael destroyed it. It was me who turned Diego and Thierry and saved their lives. It was all me. They are my friends, my family and my home. This is something you can't understand. It's a feeling you will never get because this is the home and the family that I rebuilt and then it was taken away from me, by you of all people. You came here because you suddenly decided you want to be King of this city again after you ran away one hundred years ago, leaving it to rot, while I stayed and I took care of it. If anyone has the right to say anything and to be the King of this city, IT'S ME!" Marcel roared, but I was not taken aback. I understood what he was telling me but I was not going to stoop so low as to listen to him. "I came back to this town to fix everything, to take back what is rightfully mine and I have. I originally built this city, Marcellus and I saved your life. I turned you into a vampire. If it weren't for me, you would have never turned out to be King of this city. I raised you as my own son. You should be grateful, because I have just as much right to be King as you." He was eyeing me darkly before he whispered, "We'll see about that." Then he moved past me and exclaimed, "We have a witch to find and you better pray that nothing happens to her!" he warned and I growled. How dare he speak to me like that? I was the King and I was soon going to prove it.

**Hayley's POV**

"And we are going to do this again!" Rebekah exclaimed as she stabbed Diego again. He was filled with blood and the vervain was pouring out of his system as Rebekah's poke. I could barely look. I wasn't fond of this vampire but I didn't think he had to suffer this way just because Klaus spent him to do some spying on us. It was not his fault that he got orders from the almighty King. Rebekah should have understood that. I know her and I knew all along that she is an Original Vampire that is not to be messed with but I couldn't have her burn down our entire plan on some revenge she wants to take out on Diego. "Rebekah, I think that's enough!" I exclaimed taking the dagger out of Rebekah's hands. I didn't understand what was wrong with her. She was going down a very dark path lately and I was frightened. Rebekah growled and showed me her fangs. "What is wrong with you?" she screamed at me. "What is wrong with you? Have you lost your mind?" I exclaimed back and she pulled back away from me. "What is happening to you, Rebekah? You are not acting like yourself." I whispered, throwing the dagger away. Rebekah arranged her hair and breathed in deeply. Genevieve was standing there and smirking. "What are you two? Puppets?" "Better make yourself useful this time and go find Davina with Sophie!" I snapped at her and she rolled her eyes. "Now!" Rebekah added and Genevieve made her way out of there. "Can we trust her?" I asked Rebekah as she took the dagger back, gently. "Yeah, I think so." Rebekah whispered and lay down on a stone in the cave. I sat down next to her. "I know that you usually act this way when you are upset and you know that you can tell me anything." I whispered to her. We were best friends. Anything was accepted. Rebekah tried to cover up the sadness that was on her face. "It's not that I care, but…" she began to say to me but she couldn't find the right words. "I found out that Marcel is with Cami now." Rebekah whispered and I nodded. I had a feeling that this was about their relationship. "What bothers me so much is that Marcel and I had a love story to remember once upon a time, Hayley. We were happy, even if we were going behind Nik's back. We met again a few months ago, here, after all this time I believed he was dead and we were together again. I told him that I want a future with him. We could go away, away from this city which has brought us nothing but pain and finally be together and he told me that he can never choose to leave this city for anyone or anything, not even me. That hurt me a lot and you are one of the few people I can tell it to." I nodded and motioned for her to go on. "Then, he just goes right ahead, pretends like what we had in the past was nothing and falls for Cami. He has his city and he has Cami now. I am just surprised that he hasn't told Cami by now that he will never choose her over this city but by now, he acts like she's the most important person in the world to him." Rebekah explained and I told her that I understood completely. "Rebekah, my love life does not even exist. How do you think I feel? I've been infatuated with Elijah for a couple of months while being pregnant with his niece. Klaus has somewhat made it impossible for me to start seeing anyone, to care about anyone, dare I say love anyone. I am pregnant with the child of a man who does not want me but he doesn't want anyone else to have me either." I whispered and Rebekah pulled me in for a hug as we watched Diego passed out on that chair. "Screw men. We are doing this our way and Niklaus and Marcellus will not stand in our way." Rebekah said to me and I agreed with her on this one.

Rebekah moved towards Diego and pulled the ropes filled with vervain away from him. Then she grabbed his face and compelled him to forget everything he saw and witnessed that day. "What the hell is going on? What am I doing here?" he asked us and Rebekah told him to get out while Diego sped out of there. Before we could say anything, Sophie came back in the cave. "Hey, where's Diego?" she asked us and I shook my head. "We let him go and Rebekah compelled him to forget everything that happened. It's not worth wasting our time and Klaus will probably be wondering where he is and what he's doing." Sophie looked uncomfortable with something and I had to ask her if something was wrong. "I think I know where Davina is and I think I know what she was planning to do." Sophie whispered to us. Rebekah and I frowned as we looked at each other and then back at Sophie with our arms crossed. "What are you talking about? Where is Davina? If you know, then why are you standing around here for? We have to go get her!" Rebekah exclaimed but Sophie stopped her. "We can't. Marcel is already on his way there." I was about to move her out of my way but she stopped me. "I am not kidding. It's best that Marcel finds her before she does anything stupid. She's out of control; I don't know what is wrong with her." Sophie explained. "What do you mean she's out of control? We have a plan that we need to go with. We don't have the time for her to lose control. Niklaus and Marcellus are insecure when it comes to their leadership of this city. This is our time to make a move. Hayley and I will rule and give everyone the peace in this town that they deserve." Rebekah told her. "But you still have to know something, something absolutely terrifying." Sophie whispered.  
"What is it? What's going on?" I asked her. "It's complicated to explain but I don't think that this little plan of ours is going to go anywhere." Sophie told them and Rebekah gasped. "What are you talking about, Sophie? Just spit it out! We've already gone too far." Sophie began telling us and I was having a hard time believing that Davina would be capable of doing this thing.

**Marcel's POV**

I think I must have found her. She was in the place where I least expected her to be. She was in the church. Father Kieran was not there and I was relieved. I needed to speak to Davina by myself this time. "Hey, D!" I exclaimed and she jumped, scared. "Don't be afraid. It's just me, sweetheart. I am not going to hurt you." "Marcel?" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Yes, it's me. I promise you that everything is going to be okay. Come with me so we can end this." "I can't go with you, Marcel. She told me to stay here and I have to do what she told me." I shook my head with worry. What was she talking about? Who else was here? "Who is telling you to stay, Davina?" She didn't answer me. I could see that she was cold and she looked like she had been preforming spells ever since she disappeared. What was she afraid of? Who was frightening her like this? "I am going to take care of you, D, just like I've always taken care of you. Come with me now so that we can end this." Before I could say anymore, I heard the doors to the church open and in walked my best friend and all-time mentor, Klaus Mikaelson. "Helping you fix the situation we are in. May I remind you that you are not the only King of this city, Marcel Gerard!" Klaus snapped at me with a menacing tone. I rolled my eyes at him and Davina took five steps backwards with her eyes filled with terror. Klaus chuckled lightly and I told him to stop it. It was hurting her and frightening her. "What could frighten the poor little witch? Can't you see, Marcellus that this is all an act for her? It's all an act. Nothing is real. She set out to run away so that we can spend some very precious time chasing her like a bunch of morons. She has done it to us! She wants to take us down from the throne of New Orleans and you don't even realize it. Your little friend here, whom you cared for is a traitor!" Klaus roared in the church. Davina was searching my eyes and she kept whimpering, "No, it's not true. Not true."

But what if Klaus was right? I could remember the thousands of time I had doubted him about someone or something and he ended up being right. But this was Davina we were talking about and I knew that she would never do anything to hurt me. She has helped me take over New Orleans years ago and she helped me keep control here. She wouldn't just forget about all this and go against me. What was she unhappy about? Klaus continued to torment her the way neither did I feel comfortable with. "Can we cut to the chase, sweetheart? I'm in a bit of a rush to see a good or not so good pal of mine, Diego." Klaus was telling her, looking at his watch. I crossed my arms. "What do you have with Diego?" I asked him and Klaus gave me an innocent look. "I asked him to do a little research for me, for all the good it did. He got nothing." I frowned. "That's not like Diego. He's one of my best guys. When I tell him something, he does it and finds even the impossible lost city of Atlantis." I told Klaus, trying to get his mind off Davina. "I know that, which is why I am going to find him and see how this is possible. There are a couple of options in my mind as to what might have happen. He could have disobeyed me because his loyalty lies more to you than anyone else or perhaps his usefulness must have reached his end because I know that something is up with Hayley and she's not telling me!" Klaus growled at me. I rolled my eyes at the way he was worried about her. "You sent Diego to spy on your baby momma? That's how insecure you are?" I scoffed and Klaus growled again and turned back to Davina. "I think I have grown really tired of you, little witch. Tell me what you've been up to and why you ran away before I end you for good." Davina was crying right now and was holding her face in her hands in exasperation as she said, "It's funny how you threaten the person who is in fact the victim here, not your enemy!" she had told him and now I was really worried. I pushed Klaus out of my way and tried to reach her but she used some magic to give me a migraine and I collapsed on the floor. "Just stay back!" she yelled out and then whispered "I'm sorry." When she say that I was hurting. She put down her hand, ending the migraine. Klaus must have calmed down after Davina's warning and asked her, "Why don't you tell me, love, who my real enemy is?" Davina refused to answer and I stood up, giving it my best effort after that migraine. "Davina, Cami needs you. She has been having some really horrible dreams lately, dreams which are out of common. There are two women at a balcony watching the vampires and the werewolves slaughter each other in a battle one night in New Orleans. It's the same dream she gets over and over again. I can't understand why she would be the one to get this dream and it's frightening her. Please, you have to help her with this, D. She needs you." Davina looked surprised. "A vision." she whispered and I nodded. "Yes, a vision. Do something, D."

**Klaus' POV**

I was watching Marcel beginning to beg for her support. It was something out of common indeed, but not something that would take anyone's mind of the real issue at hand here. This witch was plotting against us and I knew it. I needed to find a way to make her confess and then pay for what she'd done. I stepped up and offered Davina my hand. "Come over here, love so we can talk. What do you know about this dream? Are you the one who infused it into Cami's brain, to frighten us that someone might take control over New Orleans again? Someone else?" Davina didn't say a word. It was like she was realizing something and was trying to process it into her head. I watched her carefully. She knew something. This little witch knew something and would make sure that she kept it hidden. "I am not telling you anything, Klaus." Davina told him and crossed her arms as she stood brave. "D, please. Cami is in pain. She needs your help." Marcel was telling her and I was rolling my eyes at his obsession with the human girl's dreams. It wasn't like dreams could kill her but this witch was refusing to let me know of what would await me in the future of this city. She refused to tell me the dangers straight ahead and I was getting antsy. "Davina, I am warning you…" I began saying but she cut me off. "There is nothing you can do! You are not nearly as powerful as her. You can never defeat her!" she exclaimed and her eyes darkened as she started doing some magic on me and I yelled out in pain. I could hear Marcel crying desperately out loud to Davina to stop it. She didn't stop and just continued inducing more pain into me. I looked up into the young witch's eyes and I saw something. There was something different about her, something that didn't quite fit. It was like those dark eyes did not belong to her, they belonged to someone else, someone well known. Someone I knew but couldn't tell who. I yelled out in pain as I gathered all of my forces and sat up from the ground, speeding over to the young witch and grabbing her throat to choke her in anger. She stopped doing her magic at once and her eyes returned to normal. "Klaus let her go! You're chocking her to death. She's not as strong as she was before!" I heard Marcel yell out to me but I didn't care. This was what the little witch deserved and my eyes turned into full hybrid mode as I opened my mouth and revealed my dangerous fangs. She just kept looking at me with pleading eyes and I stopped, closing my eyes. There was something familiar I was seeing. The same desperate face and eyes Hayley had shown me when I pushed her against the wall and tried chocking her when I was displeased with her attitude towards me. I felt the need to stop so I closed my mouth, hiding my fangs and I let go of her throat as she pulled back angrily and shoved me to the ground. I yelled out in anger this time. This was exactly what happens to me whenever I let my guard down and whenever I start caring. I get backstabbed. She started using her magic on me again as Marcel stood there and screamed for her to stop. At once, I heard something in the distance. Something in Latin so I could only guess it was a witch talking_. "Donec tenebras eam reducere lucem et ne dimittas eam!"_ Davina started coughing up something, something like dirt and mud and the magic on me stopped as I stood up from the ground and Marcel watched in shock as Davina collapsed on the ground. He ran over to help her at once as I turned around to see my savior and smirked when I saw who it was. "Genevieve! Impeccable timing, love. Had you not been here, I would have had a big problem in my hands to deal with." Genevieve smirked too. "Oh don't be so arrogant, Nik. If I hadn't been here, you would have been defeated by her." Klaus raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "What are you doing here, love?" Genevieve put a hand on her heart and she looked upset. "I am wounded. How can you ask me that? I just saved your life." I turned around and watched Marcel take Davina into his arms and frown at Genevieve. "You didn't have to do that!" Marcel exclaimed to her and the redhead shrugged.

She pulled me back to her and I was waiting for her to say something useful, if she had anything but she just went a whole different way. "Nik, I think it would be really nice if we were to…catch up. It's been a while since we last saw each other, you know." Genevieve whispered. I knew where she was going with this and I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me. "Don't worry. It's not anything romantic. I know about your deal with Hayley." she spat the last word out. Hayley. My eyes widened. "What about Hayley?" I asked, beginning to be curious about what she thought. Genevieve frowned. "You know. You and her…" I chuckled a little under my breath but stopped. Why would she think something like that? "Love, Hayley and I are not together in the romantic sense of the word. She's the mother of my child…nothing more." I informed her. This time her eyes widened like she was in shock. "Is that so?" she asked and tapped her chin with an amused smile playing on her face. "Why would you think that we are in a relationship?" I asked her and she shrugged again. "No reason, Nik. You just seemed so…attached to her." "I am protective of her because she's carrying my unborn heir. She doesn't see me as anything romantic. She has been fancying herself with my brother, Elijah for months." Genevieve nodded and listened to me closely. "That's good then. Very good." she whispered as she grinned. "What did you have in mind, love?" "I was thinking that we should go out into town for old time's sake and get to know each other better." I smiled. "I don't know if I would like anything more than to figure out what little secrets you have stocked up in that gorgeous head of yours." I told her with a chuckle and she giggled like a maniac. She then looked over at a passed out Davina that Marcel was holding and said, "She will wake up in five hours or so. The spell I put on her is not so strong. You will have the opportunity to interrogate her after she wakes up from her deep slumber." I smiled and nodded. "I wanted to ask you something, love. Something that you might know of." I put my arm around her and led her out of the church. "Camille O'Connell, the current bartender girlfriend of Marcel in there is having the same dream of a war that is going to take place in New Orleans between vampires and werewolves. Would you happen to know anything about this?" Genevieve shook her head. "No, but if she has dreamt this more than once then it could be a gift our ancestors have offered her. It could be that this is the future of this city." she told me. I knew that something like this would happen. My kingdom would be threatened yet again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt her hand run up and down my chest and I raised an eyebrow but she didn't pull away from me. "So, now how about some of that catching up?" I would have gotten more out of her this way so why wouldn't I do some of that catching up with her? Then, I remembered my secret agenda. "Diego." I muttered under my breath and this time, Genevieve pulled back. "Excuse me?" "Maybe some other time, love. I have some things that I would have to take care of right now, if you would excuse me." I made my way on Bourbon Street and called him. "Diego, what is the situation with Hayley?" I asked him, my nostrils flattering in anger._ "There is no situation. I was knocked out for a couple of hours." _I stopped dead in my tracks. "What?" I whispered and I could hear Diego's annoyed voice again over the phone. _"Look, man, I don't know what happened but I do know for sure that something happened and I was knocked out. I don't remember anything." _"I put you in charge of looking out for Hayley!" _"No. You put me in charge of spying on her and like I told you before, there is nothing to find out about her. You are just being paranoid and I have a splitting headache because of that."_ "You watch your tone and don't forget who you are speaking to. I don't care what happened to you. You have failed your mission so you're dismissed." I growled on the phone and I heard his sigh in relief. _"There is nothing to find out! You are wasting your time. Just giving you a heads up, because yes, you are the King." _With that, he hung up on me.

**Rebekah's POV**

Sophie explained everything as Hayley and I sat down to take this in slowly. "You mean to tell me that she's trying to bring back ancient witches back from the dead?" I asked her. Sophie shook her head. "It's totally open for interpretation. I don't know for sure…" "Sophie, you must know for sure! Why would Davina do this? She wanted to be involved in this plan with us to take down Klaus and Marcel." Hayley piped in and Sophie shook her head. "I honestly don't know. She's possessed to do this. She isn't doing this out of her own free will. She mostly hates the witch ancestors and doesn't want to answer to them, but one witch managed to get her under her influence and is now controlling her every move. We need to be careful with her." Sophie explained to us. "So what are you saying, Sophie? She's out of the game?" I asked her and she nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying. She's out of the game and there is nothing we can do about it!" Sophie told us. Hayley got up from the rock and yelled out in anger. "Davina was supposed to be our strongest ally and now what are we going to do without her?" she asked me. "We just go ahead with the plan. You need to get those werewolves of your in position, Hayley while we still can." I told her. "What do you expect me to say to them? I barely convinced the Crescent Wolves to join me against Klaus and Marcel. They didn't want to get involved in another war. What do you think they are going to say now when I tell them that we lost a very powerful ally and not to mention, the ally which made the difference between the two sides." Hayley exclaimed, outraged. "I don't think Davina is going to be siding with Marcel either from now on. She is on her own." Sophie said and Hayley turned to her. "No, but she does care for Marcel, so we don't know what to expect." "Sophie, wait for one second! So, are you telling me that Davina is totally possessed by some evil witch right now?" I asked and Sophie didn't know how to answer that. "It's a maybe. She's possessed most of the time but she can be herself some of the time. I've watched this kind of thing happen before. It's not something out of the ordinary but there is no stopping it." Sophie explained. "She's not just our ally, she's our friend. We have to do something to help her, though." Hayley whispered but I shook my head. "Hayley, there's no time. We have fallen behind with our plan already and there is a lot we must do." I told her and she looked at me, shocked. "I don't know what could be more important than helping a friend in need, Rebekah." With a hurt look on her face, she left. I looked over at Sophie. "She'll come around." I told her. "She's right, Rebekah. We should help Davina." "Nik and Marcel have her now, I suppose. Here is nothing we can do but stick to the plan." Sophie nodded and said, "And hope is not lost. We still have a very strong witch with us, Genevieve. You said that we can trust her." I nodded. "Yeah, sometimes I wonder if we really can trust her."

Making my way out of the cave, I took a big breath and decided to go on an exploration mission. No one said that there was anything wrong in going over to see something in particular or someone. I knew exactly who I wanted to see and talk to but I wasn't sure that had the strength, even as an Original Vampire. I was too broken when I thought of him and how he chose New Orleans over me but, he didn't look like he was choosing New Orleans over Camille. That had to mean something, that maybe, she was more special inside his heart that maybe, the love between the two of us was all in the past. Speak of the devil. I was breathless as I walked down the streets of New Orleans and I saw her, Camille O'Connell. She stopped dead in her tracks when she finally saw me. "What are you doing here?" she asked me, with her hands crossed over her chest. I frowned. Why would she be asking me that? Was this her two or something? She would better watch her place because I would find a better place for her once I would take over this bloody town. I sighed and pushed her out of my way. "Hey! There's no need to get this defensive!" Camille yelled out after me. "What do you want?" I finally asked her. "Have you seen Marcel? I needed to ask him something about the dreams." She asked me and I looked surprised at her. "What dreams?" If these dreams weren't something serious, she wouldn't have bothered debating over it with Marcel. I knew him better than anyone. "Tell me, Cami. What dreams are you talking about?" I asked and stepped closer to her. I would have compelled her right there to tell me but I had a feeling that Marcel had already put her on vervain and I couldn't exactly take her and do the same thing I did to Diego back there in the cave now could I? Camille was not a vampire, just a fragile and innocent human so I wasn't going to push her but I needed answers. "Maybe I can help you find him, Cami but you have to tell me what dreams you are talking about." I told her. This girl was smart and I had to be careful. "I can't. Marcel told me not to tell anyone. He and Klaus are the only ones who know and I can't tell anyone." With that, she turned around and headed away from me. I stood there a bit confused. Niklaus knew about these dreams of hers too? If Nik knew then these dreams must really have a meaning of some sort. I needed Genevieve to help me out on this one only she wouldn't answer her blasted phone.

**Hayley's POV**

I was supposed to be making another visit out in the bayou but I didn't feel like it after that long and very stressful day with Diego and Rebekah and the rest of those witches. Davina was still in my mind and the fact that she was now possessed made me think that it would be very easy for her to expose our plan to Klaus and Marcel. I was worried about that but I was also worried about her in person. How was she doing? How was she feeling? As soon as I got back to the compound, I noticed that it was very empty. I didn't see Diego or Thierry anywhere. Vampire bodyguards were not guarding the doors and Marcel was nowhere in sight. I was getting worried. Had something happened and I wasn't informed? Had the compound been attacked? Had Davina done something regrettably wrong? I could hear blasted curses as I headed to the bathroom on the first floor. Klaus was in there and he had been wounded badly. I knew that he could immediately heal as an Original, even faster than a werewolf or a vampire, but I was still worried of what might have hurt him this badly. "Klaus!" I ran over to him and he turned his head as he saw me coming. "So, you finally decided to come back, little wolf?" he asked as he mended his wounds in his own way. Witch damage. I recognized the type of wounds. It was a witch who had done this to him for sure, which is why the healing process was more difficult. He was trying to apply some pressure on his face where there was a stinging burn but he growled in pain. "Here, let me help." I whispered, not bearing to see him like this. Surprisingly, he let me apply the formula gently on his face and our eyes locked for the longest period of time. "Davina is out of control." he whispered to me. "What do you mean? What happened?" I asked him and he just shook his head, closing his eyes. "I think she might be possessed. She's destroying everything in her path and did this to me when I confronted her about leaving us." He pointed to his face as I continued to apply the formula on his cheek. "What?" I asked, pretending to be shocked by this so called discovery. Klaus nodded and grabbed my hand from his face. He took the formula away and still held my hands as he looked at me deep in the eyes. "Where were you today and what have you been up to?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mr. Paranoid. I was out with Rebekah, talking and eating and shopping." "I didn't see you come here with any clothes." "Rebekah was the one who bought clothes. I am not into shopping." I told him convincingly. He looked away and continued tending to his wounds on his own as he asked me, "Why does Genevieve seem to think that I have a thing for you?" I was starting to blush madly. I pretended to think that I was really confused and didn't understand at all what he was saying. "I…I…what?" I asked and continued blushing as he looked at me and smirked. Then he shook his head. "Don't get so embarrassed, sweetheart. It was probably nothing." he replied and I hit him hard in the shoulder and he laughed at my anger. "Did I get to you with that question, little wolf?" "It was not funny! Not even remotely close!" I was going to find Rebekah and kill her myself after this after I fake laughed. But then he stopped doing what he was doing and pulled me into his arms, taking my breath away. I laughed for real this time at his embrace and looked at him sweetly as he gazed at my stomach. "I know that I've been busy, love but I want you to know that I do care." I bit my lip, still debating that subject in my head. "How is our littlest wolf?" Klaus whispered. My heart melted when I heard this come out of his mouth. I felt warm inside but I wasn't blushing anymore. "She's doing just fine." I whispered to him and he smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, one that he hardly ever gave away. I knew him very well. Finally, he broke the eye contact and let me go, heading back to his room as if nothing had happened. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Did I really feel something or was I starting to feel something special when I was around him? I wished that feeling would go away. It was giving me more trouble than I could count. But I knew very well that a feeling like that wouldn't just magically disappear. 


	9. Secret Desires

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA: Davina escaped and Klaus and Marcel did everything in their power to find her. Rebekah and Hayley tortured Diego until they decided to compel him and let him go. Klaus battled Davina once he found her both physically and mentally. Marcel was pleading with Davina, hoping that Cami's strange dreams/predictions would get her to side with them once again. Genevieve showed up and knocked out Davina before she could make her final move on Klaus. After a little chat, Genevieve found out that Klaus and Hayley are not in a relationship and just have a child together to raise once it's born. Rebekah found out about Camille's dreams and that both Marcel and Klaus know about it. At last, Klaus and Hayley share a heartfelt moment with their unborn baby. In this chapter, Davina will be kept captive by Klaus and Marcel while Rebekah and Hayley do their best to keep Davina from accidently spilling their plan to them. Genevieve has her own agenda up her sleeve now that she knows Klaus is available and it will involve Camille. Please leave me reviews and enjoy. Long May They Reign! **

** Klaus' POV**

"Drag her over here, Marcellus!" I told him as I saw my apprentice with the little witch in his arms. Davina had been knocked out cold and she would wake up any minute now. I smiled mischievously at the bottle of poison Genevieve had given me. I noticed Marcel lying Davina on the bed in her new room while I tied her arms and legs with ropes to the bed. Then, I opened the bottle and poured the poison onto the ropes. "What the hell are you doing?" Marcel asked, outraged. "Just a little something Genevieve thought we might need. That way the little witch can't get herself free from here without us wanting." I explained to him with a grin. Torture and intimidation, my perfect technique. I could remember Hayley calling me out on it the night we slept together and conceived the child. How right she was! Of course in her favor, I preferred hospitality over unpleasantness. I thought that such a strong and amazing woman which could have been of much use to me didn't deserve such torture, but a girl who had been plotting to take me down and it wouldn't be the first time, I had no problem with putting her to rest like this. "You better not hurt her!" Marcel told me and I shrugged. "Well, that depends. We will see what she has to say about her recent behavior when she wakes up. You were wrong to think that this girl would be on our side, Marcel. She manipulated you into thinking that she still cares for you but you're wrong. You are her enemy now, whether you have raised her or not. You should get used to it." Marcel eyed me darkly and I didn't like it. He was still upset over our rough patch.

I put the bottle back into my pocket for safe keeping and headed downstairs where Rebekah and Hayley were waiting. My little sister stood up almost immediately. "What have you done to that poor girl, Nik?" "Nothing that you should worry about, sister. Now that she is back with us, she will be in good hands." I told her with a smile. I looked over at Hayley. She was avoiding my gaze with her arms crossed over her chest on the couch and looking anywhere but in my eyes. Our little moment from before came into my head but I couldn't stand to be this weak ever again in front of her. Our baby was a miracle and a blessing. I knew that. I knew what I had created but I was also the King of this city and if I was going to maintain this reputation of mine, I had to care as little as possible, which would protect my loved ones. Hayley and the baby were a couple of these people I cared about and didn't want to see hurt. I could never show it but I also had to make sure that they know it. They both have to know it. Finally, Hayley stood up from the couch and stared at me. "What are you planning to do, Klaus? What do you want to do with the poor girl? She's just a girl. She doesn't deserve this." Hayley told me and I once again admired her bravery to stand up to me. I had gotten used to it and could only respond with a grin. "Until she is willing to answer all of my questions, this is how we will proceed." I informed her. "Marcel would never agree to this." Rebekah told me and I smiled at how she was trying to manipulate me into letting my guard down. "Why don't you go and chat with Marcel about this yourself, little sister? Maybe you would get off my back afterwards." I moved them out of my way and I felt Hayley's furious gaze on me as I walked out of the compound. I had a secret agenda of my own. "You better not do anything stupid!" I heard Rebekah call out after me.

**Rebekah's POV**

I walked up the stairs after my bloody idiotic half-brother went off to do God knows what. "Are you coming?" I asked Hayley. I was planning on seeing Davina, wanting to talk to her in private for a little. Hayley was looking at the exit of the compound. Was she thinking about Nik? Since when? "Rebekah, Klaus knows." Hayley said, without answering my question. I frowned and thought this was about our plan which is why I speeded back downstairs towards her. "What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper. "We talked a while ago and he asked me why Genevieve thinks that there is something between us. You have no idea in what situation you put me in with your stupid idea to tell Genevieve that Klaus is into me." Hayley answered me in the same whisper and I slapped my forehead. "I didn't think that she would go right ahead and call Niklaus on it. Does this woman doesn't have anything else better to do? I should have thought that she would still try to go after Nik even when we are all plotting against him." Hayley got an uncomfortable look on her face when I said that. "What? What is it? What did I say?" Hayley just shook her head. "Nothing. I just think that you should be more careful with Genevieve. You brought her here to help us but from what I see, she is causing more problems than she's worth." "We can't exclude her now. She will go to Nik and tell him everything and then what? You know how Niklaus is to people who betray him. You may get off the hook easily since you're carrying his child but me? He will drive a white oak steak right into my heart." Hayley looked at the ground. "Well, I am going to the bayou to speak to my pack and you take care of Davina in the meantime, okay?" I nodded and Hayley put on a jacket, heading out of the compound.

Somehow I was hoping that I would find Davina alone and wait for her to wake up but once I entered the room, I saw Marcel standing there, watching over her. He turned around and our eyes met for the first time since I found out about him and Cami. "Hi." I whispered, unsure of what to say. "Hi." he responded calmly. I went to the other side of Davina's bed and sat on it, watching her sleep. "According to Genevieve, she will wake up in about an hour." Marcel told me and I nodded. "What are you doing here?" he then asked me and I looked at him, surprised. "I wanted to come and check to see if she is okay. I was really worried about her." I replied, truthfully, leaving out the part that Davina was holding information about our plan to take over New Orleans, information that I didn't want her to accidently tell Nik or Marcel about what we had been planning all along. "What are you thinking about?" Marcel asked and I just looked at him. "Nothing much. Just recent events. You, Nik, this city and Davina." He just nodded and stared right ahead during this awkward moment. "I never meant for things to turn out this way, Rebekah." "I know. I know what you wanted but you can't really have it both ways." I told him. He knew perfectly well what I meant. He just changed the subject. "I see that you weren't expecting to see me here. More like you were expecting for a chance to talk to Davina alone when she would wake up. What do you want to talk to her about?" "Nothing that concerns you or anyone else, Marcellus. Davina and I get along really well and I've been worried about her. I already told you that." "Yeah, sure. And you expect me to believe that crap, don't you? How long have we known each other, Rebekah?" He was getting close to me and I stood up to face him. "For about three hundred years." I responded and he nodded. "Precisely! So, why would you think that I am going to buy this talk of yours? You want something from Davina, Rebekah. I know you. You wouldn't have been here otherwise." "Are you calling me heartless?" "No. I just know that you and Hayley have been acting very strange together for the past few weeks and frankly, I am growing tired of suspicions and so is Klaus." "Suspicions? I am so sorry! I had no idea that we were raising suspicions by going into town for a cup of coffee or shopping. What is wrong with you?" I was afraid at that moment. He knew something and he was challenging me to spill out everything I kept in the back of my head but I couldn't. "Marcel, there is nothing that you or Nik should be worried about." I said in a much calmer and gentler tone this time. I knew Marcel pretty well to know that the calming sound of my voice always had an impact on him. His eyes softened when he heard me tell him those words and at that moment, I felt that spark, that hunger in his eyes as he looked at me intensely like at the first charity party he had thrown when my brothers and I came back into town. The subject was closed but he looked like he wanted to discuss more and more…intimate matters. He took my hand in his and started rubbing it gently. I watched what he was doing and left my hand there even though I knew it was wrong.

Then, as if a lightning bolt had hit me, I pulled my hand away from him. He looked a little shocked by what he was doing too. Maybe he couldn't let go of the way we always acted with each other when we were in love. Maybe it was about time I ended the awkward silence. "What sort of dreams is Camille having?" I asked and he looked up at me, shocked by my discovery. Obviously, he wasn't looking for anyone to find out about this. "Surprised that I know? Why are you telling Camille not to tell anyone about these dreams except you and Niklaus? Is it some kind of secret?" I folded my hands across my chest. "I think it's best if you leave, Rebekah. I can take care of Davina and I will call you when she wakes up." I couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. "You want me to leave? Are you for real?" "I think it's best. What problems Cami has right now is none of your business." "I don't think it's your business either and yet you and Nik know more about her and her problems than you should. Why is that? Why are her dreams so important to both of you?" I was not leaving that room until he would tell me the truth. "Rebekah, you came here to speak to Davina and as you can see right now, she is in no position to start talking. Please, leave." Marcel told me. I looked at her for one moment and then I looked back into the eyes of the man I have loved for three centuries. "Fine! But this conversation is not over, Marcellus Gerard! It's not even close to being over!" I walked out of that room and slammed the door after me. I needed Sophie's help with this situation.

**Hayley's POV**

What I was doing, I had no idea. There came the time when you had to straighten up your life and as I walked through the bayou, I felt something in the pit of my stomach when I thought about how I was going to betray Klaus, after everything he has done to help me and our baby. He wasn't at all what people thought. Sure, he was arrogant, spiteful and ferocious at times but he was no monster and he wasn't a beast. He was also warm, kind and gentle to the people that truly touched his heart and he had proven it to me and our baby, in his own way. I rubbed my stomach gently. Rebekah had told me what would happen if Klaus did find out about our plan. He would skin her alive and as or me, the best scenario would be for me to be locked up in a comfy dungeon until I gave birth and after that…he would kill me. I gulped as I thought about the ferocity that would come out of Klaus when he felt betrayed and hurt by people he cares about. Just then, I could hear voices, raised voices from deep in the bayou and I knew I was close. Eve was there with Jackson while Oliver was screeching to the other werewolves to continue training and to not be cowards. Eve smiled when she saw me. "How are you, my dear?" She pulled me into a big hug, a hug permitted by my huge stomach this time. Jackson also gave me a sad smile as he looked at my baby bump. He still didn't think that I was safe from Klaus, even with this baby growing inside of me. "I can't wait to take those two assholes down! New Orleans will belong to the werewolves, just like it always should have been!" Oliver declared as he came over to me and smirked. He looked proud of himself but I wasn't. "Oliver, this town isn't going to belong just to the werewolves, you need to understand that." I told him and he laughed as he went to join the others. "Actually, Hayley, it will. Eve and I have had a couple of talks and we think it's the best way to get what we deserve this way." Jackson said and my mouth hung open. "You can't do this! Rebekah is an Original Vampire and she happens to be my best friend too. We want peace between all species, something that Klaus and Marcel cannot offer." I told them both. "Hayley, that is what we want too, but werewolves have always been at the top in New Orleans before Marcel took over. It's about time that we continue that tradition." "Eve, there will never be a peace if one species is considered superior to the other. We need to be equal, all of us!" I exclaimed and I could hear sudden growling from the distance. The wolves didn't agree with me. I should have known. These three have manipulated them. How could I have let them?

Eve turned towards me and I growled. "How could you let this happen? We had a deal, Eve! This is my pack and I am your Queen." "Yes, you are. But what is a Queen without any followers? That is what you will be receiving if we don't get what we want and we want New Orleans just as much as you do." "I won't exclude Rebekah like this. I feel sorry I even told you about this plan anyway." Eve grabbed my arm and looked at me in the eyes. "We are doing what is best for this pack. We are doing what your parents would have wanted us to do, Hayley. I think that you should be more supportive of your parents' wishes." Jackson eyed me with a frown while Oliver aggravated the werewolves even further and made them practice their fighting skills even more. "As you can see, your people are ready to fight. As our Queen, you have to lead us into this fight, because if you don't, you will lose plenty of followers, I can assure you." I felt some pain in my stomach at that moment and I could feel myself blacking out any second. "Quick! Get her some water!" Eve cried out desperately as I fell into Jackson's arms. "It's going to be okay, Hayley." Jackson told me in a whisper. All I could do was hold on to my huge belly. This baby was making it even harder for me to stand on my own two feet. "Don't just stand there! Do something!" Eve called out to the werewolves as they rushed to help with water and medicine. They laid me down on a blanket in one of their hidden caves. "Klaus." I whispered, pleadingly. "What did she just say?" Jackson asked Eve. "I think she called out Klaus' name. She's right. We have to calm the maniac. He is the only one who can help her now." Eve said, grabbing my cellphone from my pocket. "Are you out of your mind? He'll strangle us for letting this happen! You know how he is!" Oliver cried out. Eve found Klaus' number and I could see her putting the phone to her ear. "Don't be ridiculous, Oli. He wants our allegiance to him. He wouldn't do anything to us." "Well?" Jackson asked. "He's not answering! What is the point of having a cellphone?" Eve asked. I blacked out for real in a few seconds.

**Klaus' POV**

"So, what have you been up to these past three hundred years? I haven't seen you since Mikael came to the city and burned it down." Genevieve said, sipping her coffee. I grinned at her, but in my mind, I was trying to block out those painful memories I had of fleeing with Elijah and Rebekah from there as soon as possible. I invited Genevieve to a nice and warm dinner so we could talk about recent events and things that she could of course help me with. If there was something I always knew was that it never hurts to have a powerful witch at your side. You never know when she might come in handy. "Nothing much, love. Just figured I should visit the place I was born, Mystic Falls and spend some quality time there." Genevieve smiled. "So…no romance for you all these years am I to understand?" I smiled at her and shook my head. "Good. I think that's good." Genevieve whispered back, drinking some more coffee as she stared at me intensely. "I figured that in all these years, you would have found the right woman to be with." Genevieve continued. "I thought the same thing, love but apparently, I have many more things up my sleeve than to enter in any romances." "Are you sure?" "Positive." She looked very relieved and I knew immediately what was on her mind. Maybe this witch would surely be of great use to me. She knew more about Rebekah than she let on and finding out what my sister has been up to would surely be a good place to start in regaining control and making sure I don't lose it all to Marcel. Davina would never pledge her allegiance to me. I was well aware of that and forcing a witch to do things for you only lead to disastrous results. Here was one witch, who could offer me information and pleasure, I was sure of it. "So, I suppose that you want something from me, don't you, love?" I asked her with a smirk. "I do wish to have something. I want only to serve you, my King." Genevieve purred and drank the whole cup of coffee, looking at me for my answer. I shrugged. "I have no objection on that, love, if you can provide me with some useful information and some pretty powerful spells, of course. We're friends." Genevieve smirked. "Friends. Maybe…maybe more." she said in a whisper. I ignored that last remark and moved on to asking about what information she held. "Just some spells that would come of great use to you. I was wondering if you are indeed okay with ruling New Orleans with Marcel." "Why wouldn't I be okay with it?" "Oh come on, Klaus. I know that you want to lead New Orleans all by yourself. Who do you think you are kidding? Two Kings? No, no, no. There can only be one King for this city, Klaus…and only one Queen." "What are you suggesting, sweetheart?" I asked, getting a bit closer to her and she whispered seductively. "I think that we should probably take this conversation elsewhere."

I got up from the table and led her out of the coffee shop. I got her to a perfectly secure room in the compound when we started ripping each other's clothes off. I was looking for someone for my amusement and it seems like she was a willing participant. She moaned all those hours as I thrust into her. She grabbed the bed spread and moaned even louder as we continued into our intimate moment of passion. She smirked as she finally reached her climax. "Ohhhhh." she groaned and I searched for her face as I looked up but suddenly, I could only feel one person and see only one woman under me. Something about her emerald green and expressive eyes made my cold and ridged heart start beating again even if it was dead. I gasped as I recognized her beautiful smile under me and the way I had caressed her cheek that night and her soft lips on mine as she took my shirt off and I waited for her to do the same. I could only feel her soft skin and her delicate and ginger look as she let me kiss her how many times I wanted and let me inside of her that night. She let me feel her true beauty, her true nature. _"Do you want to know why I like that painting?" "Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul." "I saw how twisted it really is…and maybe I can relate." _I felt I couldn't move until I heard a different voice. "What are you doing?" It was a breathless sound. I blinked once and noticed the naked redheaded witch under me at that moment. I let her go and collapsed onto the bed next to her. "That was something I haven't felt for quite some time." Genevieve was saying with a grin on her face. I just breathed in heavily and her smile disappeared. "What do you keep thinking about? You initiated this, remember?" I looked over at the confused expression on her face and shook my head. "It's not you, love." I got up from the bed and put my shirt back on as well as my jeans. She just looked at me. "It has been wonderful but I must get going now." I told her and she looked even more shocked. "That's it? You get a girl in bed and that's it! Come on, Klaus! What could you possibly have to do right now?" Genevieve asked me as she grabbed my collar and pulled me for a kiss but I turned away. "As a King, I have business matters to take care of. I am not saying that I haven't enjoyed my time with you, love but business comes first right now. I have very important matters to take care of." Genevieve smirked and nodded. "Well, then, call me if you ever need a repeat." I grinned at her and said, "Maybe more than just one repeat, love. Let's see where this might be going first and I should be taking care of business regarding Marcel." "Remember what I told you about, being the only King of your city. It's what you've always wanted Klaus and I can help you with that if you want." I let go of her hands and stepped out of the room, hoping that nobody saw us enter the compound. One hell of a lecture Elijah would have given me had he seen what I was doing. I felt my phone buzz and I looked at the caller ID. It was Hayley. I sighed as I thought about what I felt and seen before. Slowly, I put the phone to my ear. "What's going on, sweetheart?" It was not Hayley's voice who answered. "Klaus, where the hell are you? I have been calling you for hours. Hayley is unconscious in the bayou. You need to get over here right now!" I gasped when I heard what this woman Eve was telling me. Why did I let her out of my sight? I ended the call and rushed to the bayou for her.

**Sophie's POV**

"Maybe you should think about what you want from me, Rebekah. I am in a tight schedule so get right to the point, will you?" I asked her. "Camille has been having these dreams and Marcel and Nik know about them. I find it very suspicious. Why would they know? Why would they care is a better question." Rebekah told me and I rubbed my forehead. "Maybe these dreams have something to do with the future because that is the only explanation I can give you. Davina used to have these kinds of dreams and I helped her control them. It doesn't make any sense for Camille to have them." "That is what I am saying. So, can you please, I don't know, somehow learn more about these dreams because Camille is sworn to secrecy, I can't compel her to tell me anything because she is on vervain, Marcel refuses to tell me anything and I seriously doubt Nik would tell me something if I asked." Rebekah told me and I nodded. "Alright, fine! I will see what I can do. I will go talk to Camille right now. I don't think that she would have a problem with telling me something. We are good friends and she trust me. I can find that information for you." "Thanks, Sophie." She turned to leave but I stopped her. "Just out of curiosity, when do you think you and Hayley will be ready to set the plan into action?" "As soon as the werewolves are ready to fight and the problem with Davina is taken care of." Rebekah told me and I rolled my eyes. "That could take forever, you know?" "I know but we have no choice."

As promised, I figured that I should get this over with and get Rebekah the information she wanted so I grabbed by jacket and headed out of my bar, down the street and to Camille's apartment but once I got there, I could hear voices from inside so I put my ear to the door and stayed silent as I listened. "Thank you for meeting with me. Klaus told me a lot about you." Camille was telling someone and then I could hear that spunky and melodic voice of hers, Genevieve. "I am one of the best witches left in New Orleans if not the best ever in existence. I am sure I can help you with your dreams and help you more than you think. I could be considered as your friend now, right?" "Of course." "So, I want to know more about you. I hear that you are now in a relationship with Marcel Gerard, is that right?" "Yes, that's right." "I find it a bit strange because the last time I visited New Orleans, he and Rebekah were quite the unbreakable couple." "I know that Marcel loved Rebekah very much but she broke his heart and he broke hers in return. I think their relationship was too complicated to continue. Marcel told me he has feelings for me and wants to give our relationship a chance so I said, who would it hurt?" "That's very good." "He shared a lot of things with me that I don't think he would share with anyone else. He told me about how much he wants to have a child of his own but can't since he's a vampire." Camille was saying. "Oh! That's some news coming from Marcel Gerard. I've always known him to be very sweet and caring with children but I didn't know that he ever wants to have any." "He can't have any children and that is what upsets me. A King like him and such a strong and kind man he is, he deserves happiness and I want to give him as much happiness as he deserves." "How do you feel around him?" Sophie felt like snorting. This looked more like a couples' therapy than Genevieve helping Camille with her dreams. "He takes care of me like no other man has ever taken care of me and for that, I am very grateful and I honor and respect him. He cares for me and I care for him. It's a good start in our relationship. I want it to continue." "Even though he is a vampire and you are a human?" "I don't think I would care so much about that." "That's good. I think I can help you with both of your problems, Camille." "Both? What do you mean by both?" I could hear footsteps coming this way and I didn't want anyone to catch me eavesdropping like this. I quickly made my way out of the building.

**Hayley's POV**

I could hear nothing but whisper and suddenly a yell out from the distance as my eyes were shut and my head was a bit light. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move. My eyes refused to open as the person got closer and I recognized him immediately. "Hayley!" Klaus' voice rang as he picked me up gently from the blanket. He felt so warm… "What happened?" Klaus snapped and I could hear Eve's voice shaking. "She passed out. Simple as that." "Simple as that?" Klaus growled as he held me even tighter. "Maybe if you had picked up your cellphone and got here sooner, she wouldn't be in this state. She's gotten worse by the hour." Jackson said to him and Klaus growled. I could feel his gaze on me. "I am taking her and my child home." Klaus whispered. "This is her home, Klaus!" Jackson snapped and I could hear Klaus growl at him again. "Her home is where as I say it is as long as she is carrying my child!" I could feel us super speeding away from the bayou. My eyes were still shut but I could hear my breathing. I knew I was fine, but I was more worried about my baby. I had no idea how she was and how she was affected by my troubles. I knew that when I would wake up, Klaus would ask me many questions. It was alright. I was prepared to lie to him, once again. It was something I grew accustomed to since Rebekah I began plotting behind his back, but I didn't know how much longer I could actually do this. "Easy there, little wolf." I felt him whisper in my ear as he put me down on something soft and warm. It wasn't how my bed felt like at all. Then I realized that he must have brought me to his room and put me on his bed. I smiled gently in my head.

He had not left my side and when I finally opened my eyes, there he was, sitting in a chair right next to my bed and watching me carefully. "Don't stand up, love. You could hurt yourself. You've been out for a couple of hours." I nodded and looked at him admiringly. "Thank you." I whispered and felt stupid afterwards. Klaus frowned. "For what?" "For being with me. For caring about our child." I whispered to him and he sighed. I had no idea what he was thinking about. "What's going on?" I asked him, touching my belly, thinking that maybe something was wrong with our baby. "I am madder at myself for not answering the phone earlier when Eve called. Who knows what could have happened if I hadn't picked up my phone at all today. You could have died. Our child…" He looked away, keeping his head in his hands. I wanted to desperately comfort him. I got up from the bed and looked at him as I felt the guilt getting through him. "I am fine now and our baby is fine. You have nothing to worry about." I whispered. He came forward to me and sat down on the bed beside me. "Love, I know that ever since you told me about the baby, we got off on a bad start but…" "You don't have to worry about that. It's long forgotten and things have changed now. You know that." I whispered to him, touching his shoulder as he looked at me. I kept the other hand on my stomach and Klaus looked at it for one moment. "We don't have long, little wolf. Our daughter will very soon be born." I nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to bring her into the world. Our little miracle." I whispered. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said to me that night, love. I've been thinking about how you told me you don't trust me to keep this town a safe place for our child." I shook my head. "Klaus, I may have been angry. Anger took over my choice of words." "No, little wolf. You were right. I don't make this town safe. All I keep thinking about is power and the loyalty I want to steal from my people without earning it the right way. Marcel has done that once upon a time. He has managed to earn people's love, trust and loyalty in ways I feel I will never be able to." I looked at him for a moment and was willing to protest but he stopped me as he stood up and I stood up after him. "Klaus, you love your daughter and for now, I think that's enough." I told him, hoping it would comfort him. "I am not a responsible parent." Klaus told me after that.

I argued with him on that one. "Yes, you are! Why do you keep pushing people away like this? You are a responsible parent and our daughter will love you for who you are. Nobody in this family is asking to change you, Klaus. We are just hoping in a little change of your ways. It is what is stopping some people from trusting you, supporting you and love you. Your daughter won't be like that. She will offer you unconditional love and through that, you will learn how to receive other people's love as well." I explained and suddenly he was right in front of me, making it impossible not to take in his scent. I was lost in his gaze for one moment and then, I could feel my eyes shifting to his pouty lips. What was I doing? Then, he spoke to me and I looked up from his lips. "And what if I can't earn that kind of love…whatever I do?" he asked as he stared at me. I didn't know what he was implying. I had a couple of thoughts in mind but I shook it out of my mind. No, that is not it at all! I was telling myself. I breathed in and out as he continued staring deep into my eyes. "You don't know that." I finally whispered to him and I saw his eyes shift from my eyes to underneath them. My lips. My heartbeats were getting numerous and numerous. He sighed and walked out of the room before I could say anything more to him. What had just happened? I started breathing heavily as I took a seat on the bed again. He had that effect on me again, the effect that I could not shake out of my system. There he was, telling me that he would protect me and care for me and our child and he would try to make this town safe for us, and I was plotting against him all this time.


	10. Beyond Control

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Davina was captured by Marcel and Klaus and was put to sleep for a while by Genevieve, and an interrogation awaiting for her once she would wake up. Rebekah and Marcel shared a moment in which they reveled about their past feelings for one another and ended up in a confrontation as Marcel refuses to tell Rebekah anything about Camille's strange dreams. Hayley visited the bayou to get the information she wanted from her pack and she found out that Jackson, Oliver and Eve want to destroy Klaus and Marcel, not only take them down, as well as have the werewolves control the city as it used to be. In the meantime, Klaus and Genevieve had a little chat which led to a passionate moment, Klaus unaware that Hayley had fainted in the bayou and Sophie was sent by Rebekah to find out more about Camille's dreams. In this chapter, Davina will wake up and secrets have to be kept from spilling as Hayley is feeling a bit ill. Rebekah talks with Sophie and finds out what she knows. Klaus will confront the werewolves about Hayley's fallout in the bayou and Marcel and Camille will have their own special moments together. Leave me reviews please and enjoy! Long May They Reign!**

** Marcel's POV**

I don't think that I've ever seen her this weak before. Little D was sitting in that bed and catching a couple of breaths and I sighed, uncomfortable. I was in no way going to trust Genevieve and I had no idea what this potion she gave to Davina was. Maybe I could have found a witch to find out for me. Davina sighed in her sleep and I smiled a little. I remembered how it was like, taking care of her as a child, after that Harvest and how we spent so many happy moments together. She went rough and believed that I only used her for power over the witches but that's not true. It was never true. Klaus was the one doing that, not me. After I saved her life, Davina became my family and my home. I couldn't live without her and the moment I realized she ran away because of the way she felt captive in this house, told me a lot of things about how wrong I've been in what I've been doing. These thoughts led me to Rebekah. "Rebekah." I whispered her name in that room with a sleeping Davina being the only one with me. Rebekah had given me this sight when she walked into this room and demanded to speak to Davina and I had pushed her away. I had my reasons for doing that. Not only were her actions becoming suspicious as well as Hayley's actions, but I realized that maybe I wasn't quite over what we had in the past. I could remember those nights we shared together and that night at the Abattoir when she came back to me here. I was the happiest man in the world because I loved her very much. She was the only woman I could think of for years. Her golden hair and icy blue eyes got my attention on the first day I met her, when I was just a kid. I felt like I fell for her instantly and waited to grow up so I could have a chance with her, hold her and care for her and love her at last. Rebekah made me feel like a King, she always did and she made me feel like I have a home.

She made me feel like I can't ask for anything more in this world but there came a time, when I did ask for more and it was all because of what Klaus wanted and what he wanted was for me to stay away from his sister. There were two times when I had chosen to stand by Klaus instead of the woman I loved, his sister and through that, I had betrayed her. The first time, I chose immortality over Rebekah and the second I had chosen the city of New Orleans, the city I love, over the woman that I loved and I betrayed her again. I could understand why she wouldn't give me another chance. What we had was now in the past. And now, it was time to move on. It was time for me to let go of the past and think about the future. Could I possibly do that?

_ "Are you calling me heartless?" "No. I just know that you and Hayley have been acting very strange together for the past few weeks and frankly, I am growing tired of suspicions and so is Klaus." "Suspicions? I am so sorry! I had no idea that we were raising suspicions by going into town for a cup of coffee or shopping. What is wrong with you?" I was watching Rebekah as she spoke to me. I could feel something was wrong in her voice. "Marcel, there is nothing that you or Nik should be worried about." Her voice was softer this time and calmer. I didn't know what I could say back to her. How could I keep accusing her? The subject looked like it was closed, but our little discussion in the room wasn't. I had to know more now that she was here and I didn't want to know just about her plans and Davina. I wanted to know about us. My attention was drawn to her gorgeous and full raspberry colored lips, I felt I could taste all day. On instinct, I did what my heart told me and I took Rebekah's hand in mine and rubbed it gently. She stayed there, paralyzed and didn't say a word back. She looked deep into my eyes and she didn't pull back. She just let me electrify her gaze with mine. It was magical, even. _

_ At that moment, her expression changed and she took her hand back, snapping me out of it too, looking just as shocked as she was by my actions. I looked at the ground for a moment as she surprised me with a new question. "What sort of dreams is Camille having?" she asked and I looked shocked that she even knew about those dreams? How? Klaus wouldn't have told her and I sure as hell haven't told her either. "Surprised that I know? Why are you telling Camille not to tell anyone about these dreams except you and Niklaus? Is it some kind of secret?" I rolled my eyes as she crossed her arms at me. Then I decided to end it quick and easy. "I think it's best if you leave, Rebekah. I can take care of Davina and I will call you when she wakes up." She couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. "You want me to leave? Are you for real?" "I think it's best. What problems Cami has right now is none of your business." "I don't think it's your business either and yet you and Nik know more about her and her problems than you should. Why is that? Why are her dreams so important to both of you?" I could tell that she was putting pressure on me and she would not be leaving unless I told her the truth but still…"Rebekah, you came here to speak to Davina and as you can see right now, she is in no position to start talking. Please, leave." I told her and I looked at her for one moment into the eyes as she looked back at me with a furious gaze. "Fine! But this conversation is not over, Marcellus Gerard! It's not even close to being over!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door after her. I just rolled my eyes again at her attitude and went back to aiding Davina._

The door creaked open and I stood up, almost ready to pick a fight with someone over the agony and stopped when I saw who it was. Camille had an innocent smile on her face. "Hi! How are you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you. I've heard about Davina. Is she okay?" Cami asked me and I nodded. "Genevieve put her to sleep but she should wake up soon." Camille put her hands on my back and rubbed it gently. I liked her touch very much, it was very comforting. I pictured Camille in my head, the beautiful blonde bartender I've always felt attracted to since I took over New Orleans all on my own, and then, out of nowhere, her face in my head started shifting, the blonde hair, becoming richer and her simple lips becoming juicer with a raspberry color and those sweet and brown eyes of hers like the warm chocolate turned into icy blue ones. I growled as I realized the woman I was now picturing. I didn't want this; I didn't want to keep thinking about her. Camille stepped back, a bit shocked by my outburst and I shook my head. "I'm sorry, darling. It's not you. I am just really upset over here because of what happened to little D." I said, pointing to my little witch sound asleep on the bed. Camille smiled, nodded and then grabbed my arm, tugging it out of the room. "What are you doing?" I asked her. "I want to take you away from here. You could use a break, Marcel. You know that. You could use a drink so would you like to have a drink with me?" Cami asked me and wiggled her eyebrows seductively. I smiled at her and nodded, kissing Davina's head before leaving the room with Camille by my side. A drink would help me forget everything that had happened.

**Rebekah's POV**

What the bloody hell had I done? Why did I have to go to Sophie and ask her to get information about the dreams from Camille? Now, it seemed like a stupid mistake and one Marcel would surely find out about if Sophie succeeded. This was not good. He was already suspecting Hayley and me for something and I thought that it would be best for me to keep my distance from him from then on and the same could be said about my brother. I was waiting at Rousseau's. It was not open and I was glad because if I were to speak to Sophie, it had to be as privately as possible. As I waited for her, the bloody conversation between Marcel and I still crossed my mind and the way he touched me like something still mattered between us, like it did matter to him to know the truth about what I was doing. Was I doing the right thing? A flashback came into my mind the day Davina came to Hayley and me with the idea to plot against Niklaus and Marcel. Well, it was not her idea exactly but she wanted to contribute and I liked it.

_I entered Hayley's room and slammed the door behind me, surprised that Davina was in the room.. "I got your voicemail, Hayley and believe me that there was nothing I could do. Marcel and his minions were downtown, planning an attack on your werewolves and I really don't know what to say about this." Hayley sighed and nodded. "We'll take care of it. We have a plan, remember?" I stared at Davina, a little surprised. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" "I want to help. I heard about your plan to take New Orleans from right under Marcel and Klaus' noses and I want to help." she announced. I rubbed my temples, annoyed. "We are not trying to get New Orleans, Davina. We are just trying to find a way to control things in order for New Orleans to not get messed up because of my half-brother and my ex-lover." Hayley stopped me for a second. "I think Davina may be on to something, Rebekah. I mean, if we manage to gain control over New Orleans, everything in this town will go our way, right?" Davina nodded and smiled proudly at what she came up with. "You two have just the right sense of responsibility and right minds to help this town. I am sure of it and that is why I want to help get New Orleans in good hands. There is nothing wrong with that, is it?" "But remember, Davina, if something happens, you are going to get in trouble too if this plan goes wrong." "Hayley, I already told you that these two push-overs have nothing on me and I am proud of you two for thinking about this. It is about time, we girls take a stand and show the guys what we are capable of." Hayley was smiling, really enjoying the ideas Davina was coming up with and really enjoying plotting. I just sighed and looked around the room. "Girls, this may sound awesome but please do try to remember that Niklaus has fought just as hard to get this town back for himself and he succeeded but after facing many problems. If even Nik had problems getting New Orleans, how do you suppose we try to steal it? Don't get me wrong. After what Marcel did to me and our relationship, he deserves a good kick in the ass, but I am just wondering how." Hayley nodded, agreeing with the problem. Davina tapped her chin. "You two are going to have to let me work on that, but I am telling you this: New Orleans will be a much better place under your rule. The women should have the power for once, don't you think? And believe it or not, you two are the best girls for the job." "Alright, then." Hayley said, stroking her belly. "Let's do this." Hayley put my hand in the middle and Davina and I did the same. "We're going to make a great team." Hayley told us. Davina and I left the room afterwards and I couldn't be happier. Things would be going as planned and Niklaus and Marcel would get what they deserve. _

"Rebekah!" I heard a yell and I looked up, startled to see Sophie there in front of me. "What is wrong with you? You bloody scared me!" I complained and Sophie just rolled her eyes at me. "I have a lot of things I should be doing right now than helping you, alright so just listen to what I have to say for a moment will you?" I finally remembered what I actually came here for. It was to find out the information about Camille's dreams. "What's going on? Did you find out anything?" "Not about Camille's dreams. All I know is that she and Genevieve have suddenly become close friends and the redheaded witch is going to help her with her dreams." Sophie told me and I frowned. "What? What is Genevieve doing?" "She is not following the plan, that's what she's doing and my guess is that it's going to get worse. Has something happened with this friend of yours? Why would she abandon this plan so easily?" I was getting angrier by the minute, wanting to just snap Genevieve's head, but then I remembered.

_I walked up the stairs after my bloody idiotic half-brother went off to do God knows what. "Are you coming?" I asked Hayley. I was planning on seeing Davina, wanting to talk to her in private for a little. Hayley was looking at the exit of the compound. Was she thinking about Nik? Since when? "Rebekah, Klaus knows." Hayley said, without answering my question. I frowned and thought this was about our plan which is why I speeded back downstairs towards her. "What do you mean?" I asked in a whisper. "We talked a while ago and he asked me why Genevieve thinks that there is something between us. You have no idea in what situation you put me in with your stupid idea to tell Genevieve that Klaus is into me." Hayley answered me in the same whisper and I slapped my forehead. "I didn't think that she would go right ahead and call Niklaus on it. Does this woman doesn't have anything else better to do? I should have thought that she would still try to go after Nik even when we are all plotting against him." Hayley got an uncomfortable look on her face when I said that. "What? What is it? What did I say?" Hayley just shook her head. "Nothing. I just think that you should be more careful with Genevieve. You brought her here to help us but from what I see, she is causing more problems than she's worth." "We can't exclude her now. She will go to Nik and tell him everything and then what? You know how Niklaus is to people who betray him. You may get off the hook easily since you're carrying his child but me? He will drive a white oak steak right into my heart." Hayley looked at the ground. "Well, I am going to the bayou to speak to my pack and you take care of Davina in the meantime, okay?" I nodded and Hayley put on a jacket, heading out of the compound._

"Rebekah, are you okay?" Sophie asked me, a bit worried. "Tell me everything else, Sophie. What did you find out about Camille and Genevieve?" I asked her and she just shrugged. "They just talked a lot about Marcel, actually and then Camille brought up how Marcel wants to have children but can't because he's a vampire." I frowned. "What are you talking about? Marcel never told me that he wants to have children of his own." "He loves children, Rebekah and he has told Cami so…" I nodded. Of course he had to tell her but he has known me for far longer than he has been seeing her and even after everything we shared, all the love and all the passion, he doesn't tell me but he tells Cami that he wants children. "Is that all?" I asked Sophie and she said, "Camille did bring up the dreams after that and told her how she's been having them every night but she didn't give out the specific details, if you know what I mean." "What did she say?" "Just the way she can't sleep because of them and then Genevieve said that she is going to help her with both her problems and that is when I scrammed because I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping by someone. So, that's the rest of my story. Now let me ask you something. Before Marcel and Klaus figure out Camille's dreams, we have to get this plan moving. Camille's dreams symbolize the end of the plan for all of us and if the boys catch on, it won't end well. I am going to ask you again. Are the werewolves prepared to fight? What did Hayley say?" I sighed and nodded, heading for the exit. "I am going to find out!" I yelled back at her.

**Hayley's POV**

I was feeling very comfortable for some reason. I had no idea why. Then, I remembered, I was sound asleep in his room. It smelled amazing in there. It had his scent combined with the smell of coffee and pine trees. It was something strange but I loved it. I liked being there. I wanted to sleep longer so he wouldn't move me. Then, I saw him. He was there in the room with me, painting silently. I smiled as I watched him being so serious as he painted, it was like the most important thing in the world for him. Just then, his eyes met mine and I closed them quickly but cursed in my head as he already saw that I was awake. I could actually feel him smirking. "What are you hiding from, little wolf?" Klaus asked, the amusement in his voice. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed and looked at him still painting. "What are you doing here? I thought that you went to attend to some matters." I asked him and he shook his head. "What sort of matters do you mean, little wolf?" "The matters with running this city or have you forgotten that you need to care for it?" I snapped with my arms crossed over my chest. I knew what I was doing. I was trying to give him a chance to do things the right way when it came to New Orleans, I was giving him a chance so things wouldn't turn out with a war between every species. I knew what would happen. The humans and the vampires would be fighting against the werewolves and the witches and that wasn't what I wanted at all. I wanted peace and peace can't be brought with a war, like Rebekah thought. I started walking towards him and stopped, admiring his painting. The last painting of his I saw was of a white wolf under the beautiful night sky and the full moon. This one was…I gasped. It was a woman rocking a baby in a rocking chair and that woman looked just like me. Klaus looked at me, smiling until my eyes met his. "Is that me?" "Who did you expect, love?" "It's beautiful." I whispered, touching it gently and Klaus nodded. "Only the finest." "Don't be so full of yourself. It's not like you are the best artist in the world." I told him and he chuckled, pulling me into his arms and I gasped again as I was not expecting that approach. "Maybe but I am definitely the best immortal artist." he whispered as he fanned my face with his breath, making him irresistible at times. I giggled when I suddenly felt something.

Klaus was looking at me shocked as I put my hand on my swollen belly. "The baby." He whispered and I nodded, smiling. "Yes, she kicked." Instinctively, I took his hand and put it gently on my stomach as he grew silent. I knew that he was just concentrating and hoping that his baby girl would kick one more time for her daddy to feel, not only to hear. I looked at his face and watched the expression on it. It was caring and protective. It made my heart melt when suddenly, I felt it again and he felt it right under his palm. The baby kicked again and a smile was brought onto his face, a smile I haven't seen for a very long time. "Did you feel it?" I asked him in a whisper and he nodded, amazed by what happened. "It was her. She kicked." Klaus whispered and then pursed his lips as his eyes met mine. Then, out of emotions coming over me, I stumbled and he caught be quickly. We were very close and I mean, really close. Our lips were almost touching as he looked with such intensity into my eyes and I took in his scent again which could only bring me closer to him. I snapped out of it quickly when I remembered Rebekah, Davina and our plan. What was I doing? Why was I allowing this to happen between us? Klaus looked very affected by the way I pulled back, like he hadn't wanted me to do that. He finally let go of me with a smile still on his face and whispered, "Rest, love." He then turned towards the door but I called out to him. "Wait! Where are you going?" I asked. "I just need to take care of this business with the city." Klaus said to me and I bit my lip, feeling a bit guilty for criticizing him again about his rule. He could be hurting and I didn't want that. I took a step closer to him. "Klaus, I didn't mean…" "I know, little wolf. Rest now. I will be back soon." He told me gently and stepped out, leaving me biting my bottom lip with a smile on my face on what happened. Then I quickly wiped the smile off my face. "What are you doing, Hayley?" I whispered to myself, slapping my face and then ending up in his bed again, the covers pulled over myself.

**Klaus' POV**

I walked out of that room as fast as my own feet could carry me. I couldn't be this caring to her. Not now. Now I had her under control and it was to remain that way! I would not allow myself to go this deep with her but the connection I felt in there is something I've never felt with any girl for as long as I walked on this planet. Hayley was not just some other girl I was afraid to start caring for. She was the mother of my child, the woman I had to show respect and care to, but that would also mean destroying my reputation. The great Original Hybrid, showing care and love? It would definitely send out an alarm to all of my enemies. I walked past Davina's room and walked inside slowly without knocking. She looked fast asleep. I was starting to feel sorry for the girl, but not enough to make me stop hating her for running away and plotting against me and Marcel. For that, she had to pay and I knew that she was hiding some other things, some other interesting plans and schemes that I wanted to know about. I left and closed her door shut.

"Klaus!" someone exclaimed from the distance and I looked up to see Genevieve smirking. "How are you?" she asked seductively. "I am just fine, love. How is Cami doing?" I asked and her face turned down seeing as I immediately asked about Camille. Genevieve nodded and said, "Well, she talked a lot and explained a lot about her dreams to me. I find it quite interesting. And I just know that Cami and I are going to end up being very good friends." "Would you possibly know anything about these dreams? What they represent?" I asked her in a whisper. She got closer to my face as I held myself straight and said, "I will find out anything I can, my King." She was close enough to kiss me and before that could happen, I could hear walking feet behind me and I pulled back, turning around and Genevieve looked behind me too. It was Hayley! I wasn't expecting her to show her face. I took two steps away from Genevieve and looked at her, smiling. "How are you feeling, little wolf?" I asked her. Hayley just nodded and whispered, "Fine. I am sorry to interrupt. I heard voices and I thought Rebekah was back…and…um…" She continued to look between me and Genevieve and backed away. "I'll just go back to my old room. Thank you for your care, Klaus." she whispered. "Hayley…" I began but she shook her head. "No, Klaus. Really, it's fine. Everything is okay. I'll just…go." Hayley left and I turned back to Genevieve who was smiling. "So, now that I came back with the necessary information, what do you suppose we do?" she asked and pressed her hand on my chest, running it seductively up and down. I just smiled and pushed her hand away. "I have somewhere to be right now, love. We can take care of everything else later." I made my way out of the Abattoir and Genevieve remained shocked by the rejection. I knew where I had to go.

The bayou was pretty much empty but as I went deeper, I could hear whispers. I hadn't forgotten about these people. They have called me and brought me Hayley passed out with my child. I was not allowing them to get away with it without any explanations. "Show yourselves!" I exclaimed out loud and at that moment, Eve stepped out of a small cave and looked at him with a warning look on her face. Jackson and Oliver, my two favorite companions also came out. "What do you want, Klaus?" Jackson asked. "I want to know everything, if you don't mind! What are your schemes? What are you planning and what does it have to do with Hayley and my child?" The three looked at one another as more werewolves made their way out of the caves to see what it was about. "Whatever you are searching for, Klaus, you aren't going to find it here!" Eve told me firmly and I stepped closer to her. "Are you sure about that? Because as far as I know, Hayley hasn't had pregnancy problems before and that fallout of hers happened here. Some of my personal witches told me it had something to do with a certain shock and disappointment. I am sure you can fill me in." I told them and put on a friendly grin. I didn't want them to see me as their enemy…yet. "We had nothing to do with what happened to Hayley. The poor girl is pregnant with a child this planet had never heard of before, something unique, unknown. These types of causes are natural. Maybe you would have known that if you had spent more time with the mother of your child than drinking and ruling with ease this city." Eve explained and I felt immediately offended by what she had said. I stepped closer to the lot of them and whispered menacingly, "If I so much as hear of anything that might have happened to Hayley as she is in your presence, I will end the lot of you." Then, I turned around and left only to hear Oliver whisper, "Maybe he should be keeping a closer eye on the werewolf princess and see the truth hiding behind her." I stopped dead in my tracks. What did he mean by that? I turned around ready to face them again but they were gone. I turned back around and headed home.

**Hayley's POV**

Genevieve was here! I had to warn Rebekah about her. She was up to no good. I could feel it. I went up the stairs and bumped right into the person I wanted to see. "Rebekah!" I exclaimed, surprised. "What the hell happened to you, Hayley? You look like crap." Rebekah commented and I rubbed my forehead. "There's been an incident in the bayou. I passed out. Eve had been trying to call Klaus but he wouldn't answer his phone for some reason, then he finally came and I…well, he took care of me." I told her and she looked shocked. "I should have been here for you. I'm sorry. I've just been caught up with other problems. Listen, I hope you are feeling better now because we have serious things that we need to discuss about what I found out." I nodded, "There are things I have to tell you too. And it's not good." At that moment, Rebekah put her hand up and I stopped talking at once. "Do you hear that?" Rebekah asked in a whisper and I shook my head. She then said, "Davina. She's awake!" and headed for her room.

"Davina!" Rebekah and I exclaimed together as we entered the room and jerked her to a stop. She looked very scared and tried to move out of bed. "It's okay, we're here. We won't hurt you." Hayley shushed her and she felt her calming down a little as she tried to figure out what happened to her. She couldn't make out. "What did happen to me?" Davina asked. "From what we know, Genevieve poisoned you so that you would stop attacking Klaus and Marcel." Davina frowned. "Genevieve is not a good person. Where did you find her?" she asked Rebekah. "Look, I don't think that Genevieve would dare to move against us now. She has so much to lose and I did promise her that she would be the Witch Elder once we would take over. She can't refuse that position." "She would. She seems like the betrayal type." I reminded Rebekah and she just rolled her eyes. "I will give her a call and ask her to meet us here. Everything is going to be fine. I know this woman. She was a very good person back in the days, helping other people as a nurse and she does care for Niklaus which is why she must have drugged you." I felt something in the pit of stomach as I remembered how Genevieve and Klaus almost kissed had I now walked in on them. I was not comfortable with that but why? Why was I feeling jealous? What about the plan? I had a plan to follow and that plan was against Klaus and Marcel. I couldn't allow myself to get in this good with him. "Hayley, are you alright?" Davina asked me and I nodded, smiling at her. "Yes. I feel a little dizzy but other than that, everything is okay." "Your baby is happy." Davina commented and I nodded, rubbing my swollen belly. She was happy and I promised her that she would be given everything I didn't have as a child. She would have two parents who would love her no matter what their relationship would turn out to be, friends or enemies. "Okay, enough! I really have to tell you two what Sophie has found out about Camille's dreams. And as it turns out, Genevieve is willing to help her with two problems of hers." Rebekah said and both Davina and I frowned. "What do you mean by two problems? What's the other problem?" "That is what we have to find out, Hayley. There is something not right about Cami and I will find out what it is, for Marcel's sake." Rebekah told me. "Since when do you care about Marcel?" I asked her and she stopped for a minute before looking at me. "Since when do you care about Niklaus?"

My heart stopped and I decided to change the subject. "The werewolves in the bayou don't want to share once we take over. They want to be the superior species. That is why I fainted. I couldn't believe that they would cook up this idea behind my back. I am shocked." I whispered and Davina put her hand on my back as she stood up on the bed. "We will figure this out together, okay?" Rebekah got angry when she heard about my discovery. "Then the bloody hell I will share anything with them. Those wolves of yours can go to hell! We don't want any superior species. What we want is peace and peace is what we'll get. Hayley, you are their Queen. You get to the bayou and you set those wolves straight!" Rebekah exclaimed and I frowned. "And what are you going to do?" "I am going to find Genevieve and I am going to snap her neck for betraying us like this." she told me and headed out without another word. "You should know that the two of you are on your own now. I'm sorry but I can't help in my condition, Hayley and with the interrogation coming courtesy of Klaus, I will have a hard time trying to keep myself from spilling something about this plan." "Davina, I know you won't say anything. You are strong. And I am going to talk to Klaus. Maybe he will forget about this interrogation." "What makes you think he will listen to you?" I didn't know how to answer that question. What was I to tell her? That I had been getting close to the man that I had to be focused on hating and taking him down? That he now trusts me and frankly, I was beginning to trust him too? I just smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I have an idea and I think it will work." With that, I headed out the room, leaving Davina quivering in bed.

**Genevieve's POV**

I never thought this day would come, but it did. Rebekah Mikaelson had betrayed me and now it was time to make her pay for it. What better way to do that than to break her heart into a million pieces, but at the same time, I would be helping my new friend and partner, Cami get what she has always wanted. It was a win-win for the both of us. I looked outside the window and watched Marcel with Camille in another one of their special nights. I smiled when I thought that Cami would get her happiness and her dreams would be gone with my help as I knew what I had to do. With her help, I would also get what I wanted. I know what I had been instructed to do and once I would finish the job, I would find a way to make Klaus Mikaelson belong to me forever, just like it always should have been. _"__Non est facile fermentum vitae, de a felis.__Sed adiuva me cuius fieri potest."_ I whispered and got the cauldron ready as I watched the couple from afar. As of this day, Rebekah Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall would never dare to mess with me ever again. 


	11. We All See Things Differently

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Marcel had some tough time thinking of Davina unconscious, as Camille tried cheering him up. The connection that Rebekah and Marcel shared was pretty big, as they thought of each other and Rebekah began to doubt that peeking into Camille's business, using Sophie's help was a good idea. Klaus and Hayley shared a moment as Klaus took care of her, after her fall and some jealousy stroke up as Klaus continues his little adventure with Genevieve. Klaus confronted the werewolves in the bayou about Hayley's fallout as Hayley, Davina and Rebekah shared what they found out. In the end, Genevieve swore not to let Rebekah and Hayley get in her way again as she cast a spell on Marcel and Camille. In this chapter, the interrogation Klaus wants with Davina will take a slight turn of direction, thanks to Hayley as Sophie and Rebekah are on the lookout for Genevieve, who is nowhere to be found and Marcel is dealing with his own problems after yet another night with Camille. Marcel and Klaus will make some very important and yet unpleasant (to Rebekah and Hayley) decisions. **

**Important****: (I would just like to point out something about Camille. I know that she may seem a little out of character in this story but this is just how I like her to be in this. I like her on the show, but I just write her differently in this story and not like the good girl. So, just so you know, the Camille O'Connell in my story has a different personality, not exactly like the one on the show. She is like a cross between Genevieve and Mary Sue.) Enjoy and please review for more. Long May They Reign! **

** Klaus' POV**

I heard from the servants around the Abattoir that the little witch had woken up. I smirked at all the ideas in my head, which would convince her to talk. There were plenty of ways and I was sure for once that Davina was hiding something. I slowly made my way upstairs and stopped right outside her room. I thought about calling Marcellus over to help me but I knew that this early in the morning, he would be busy. I knew that it would be very leader like of me to just burst through the door and demand answers to my questions but it would only anger Davina and it would get me nowhere. Today was the day that I decided not to be too harsh on her. On the contrary. I had to act as friendly as possible, even though she inflicted pain on me multiple times. I raised my hand and turned it into a fist, ready to knock when I heard a couple of hurried steps. I stopped my hand and looked to my side to see Hayley standing there, widened at something as she watched my fist, go back to my side. I smirked as I watched her look at me a little uncomfortable. She had been doing a lot of that lately. I wondered why she would.

"Hi." Hayley whispered at last with a smile and I continued smirking. "Hello, love. How did you sleep?" "Fine. I was wondering if I could talk to you." Hayley said, straightening up her face and crossing her arms over her chest. I looked surprised at that and turned away from the door. "Really? And what would you like to talk to me about?" Hayley started playing with her fingers and finally stepped over, grabbing my arm and tugging me away from the door. "I think it would be best if we go outside and…talk." Hayley finally stated and I looked at her as though she had grown another head. What was up with her this morning? I knew that pregnant women get cranky and have some personality issues but this was getting out of hand. Hayley had never behaved this way around me, but I kind of liked it and I planned on teasing her about it later. Then, I remembered why I was actually on this floor. I looked back at Davina's door and took Hayley's hands in mine. "I would love to have a chat with you, little wolf, but as you can see, I have an interrogation to plan." Hayley frowned slightly. "You aren't serious are you? Just leave the poor girl alone and come with me. I need to speak to you." I was pleasantly surprised with her necessity to speak to me. Frankly, I had been waiting quite a long time for this moment. I was hoping we would be talking about our unborn daughter, as with Elijah around, we never really had a chance to talk. I could remember the days when Hayley used to do to my big brother's side and talk to him about the baby, as we continued to ignore one another. Now, things have changed and I was sure no one would take my role in the baby's life ever again.

I could hear Davina yawning in her room and I knew how tired she must still be, despite having woken up the other day. Genevieve had never told me about the side effects that this girl would have from the potion as soon as she would wake. Speaking of that, I hadn't seen Genevieve around today. Then, I remembered Hayley standing there with her arms crossed. "Please, come with me, Klaus. We really need to speak." Without another word, she turned and walked away. I immediately followed her and I somehow knew that was what she wanted me to do. As I reached her side, she flashed me an adorable smile which I somehow enjoyed.

**Rebekah's POV**

"Un-bloody-believable!" I exclaimed that morning with a frown on my face. I had called Sophie and asked her to meet me at Rousseau's as soon as possible. I had searched every single inch of the Abattoir that morning and hadn't seen that witch anywhere. Genevieve had gone missing and I was in no mood for games. Sophie finally arrived and it looked like she had a headache. "What the hell happened, Rebekah? You have no idea what I had to endure this morning. My head hurts really badly. Why did you drag me all the way here?" she asked and I saw something outside at that moment. It was my good for nothing brother, Niklaus and he was walking on the streets with none other than Hayley. I smirked as I knew that she was following the plan and distracting him from Davina, just as we planned. "Rebekah, just fill me in, please!" Sophie exclaimed and I told her everything I knew. "Genevieve is gone and we need to find her, like now! She holds some very dangerous information and from what Hayley had told me, she had betrayed us and moved to Niklaus and Marcel's side." I exclaimed at her.

Somehow and I don't know how, Sophie looked completely unsurprised. "I told you that you shouldn't have brought her in on this, Rebekah. Now, we have another big problem on our hands. Not to mention that I kind of need Hayley's pack to be prepared and ready to fight by the next full moon." Sophie said and I looked a little shocked. "What do you mean? What's going to happen on the full moon?" "What do you think is going to happen? We're going to attack and take New Orleans from Marcel and Klaus, that's what's going to happen. My witches are ready to get in power. Is Hayley ready with her pack? Have you talked to her about it?" I nodded and said, "The Crescents are nowhere near as ready as they should be by now." "And why is that?" Sophie asked, angrily, slamming her fists on the table. I shrugged and poured myself a good drink. "I hate it when things don't go the way the plan said it should." Sophie mumbled, getting herself a drink too. Finally, I stood up from my seat and grabbed my coat. "I am going out to find that good for nothing witch. She couldn't have left New Orleans and we have some things we need to talk about. You're coming with me to help look for her." I demanded and Sophie groaned as she stood up to get her own coat. We walked out of there together on another mission.

**Marcel's POV**

I heard a sweet mumble as I woke up in the morning and looked at the woman in my bed. It was none other than Camille. Her blonde hair shone in the morning sunlight as she stretched on the bed and opened her eyes to look into mine. She smiled and looked around the place as if she were expecting to find something. "Cami." I greeted her with a smile as she lay back on the bed and rested her head against my chest. She had that kind of smile on her face. That kind of smile she always had when she succeeded in something. And yeah! We did succeed last night even though this was becoming a very tempting habit. She was oblivious to the things that were around her and I liked her a lot. She was refreshing! After everything that I had been through when it came to romance with Rebekah, I needed someone like her at the moment. "We had a wonderful night." Camille whispered to me and I smiled back at her, kissing her. "Don't we always?" She nodded and I stood up, Cami wrapping her arms around me, excited. I didn't know what had gotten into her. She was acting very…unlike herself. "Are you alright?" I asked her and she looked at me again with that smile on her face. "I think that we should talk." She said.

To tell the truth, I was a little surprised when I heard her say that. We haven't had a talk like this for quite some time. All we did was drink a couple of shots and come back to her apartment, getting soaked up in the passion. Talking was the last thing on our minds. But now, here it came and I was curious. "What? You have something you would like to share with the class?" Marcel asked and wiggled his eyebrows, making Camille blush. Then, she regained herself with a smile and said, "I want to talk about your ex-girlfriend, Rebekah." That made me snap. "What about Rebekah?" I asked and she just shrugged. "The way you fawn over her." I started laughing at that and shook my head, even though I was sure on the inside that there was still something between Rebekah and I that we still haven't sorted out. "Cami, you're not getting jealous over Rebekah are you?" Cami shook her head and put on a pouty face saying, "I just want to make sure that what we have is real and that I am the only woman that you want to be with." "Why would you have doubts about that?" I asked, caressing her glowing face as she smiled at me, but I recognized it to be a sort of fake smile. I was beginning to worry about her. Camille was never the type of woman to be this insecure and we had only begun our relationship a couple of weeks ago. "You know, why would I be here with you if I still had feelings for Rebekah? Tell me." I tried to make her feel better and I succeeded. She looked like she thought about it and then she smiled and nodded. "Yes, I see your point. Okay, then. I am just saying that we have been spending wonderful times together and I want us to be on the same page. This isn't just plain no-strings attached sex. This is real. You have to be fully committed to what we are trying to build here and I know you've wanted this for a long time." Cami whispered and kissed me. I kissed her back and removed some hair from her face as she still looked flushed from last night. She was right. I had a crush on Camille since the first day I met. I saw her as the perfect queen material after my romance with Rebekah was gone. Now, I had gotten her, but I was not sure that what I felt for Rebekah had completely disappeared. "Of course." I nodded and she smiled again at me, this time it was a real smile. She sighed and got up from the bed. "I better go take a shower. I have a long day ahead of me and I could use a good shower." Cami giggled.

I heard the water running as I lay back on her bed, lost in thought. Then, I heard the water stop and a big groan that could only mean that someone was puking. I rushed to the bathroom and found Camille there, over the toilet and clutching her stomach. She was throwing up and I had no idea how to help her. I held up her hair and she continued to let it out. I knew that there was something wrong with her. Have I caused her any pain? It was time I found out!

**Hayley's POV**

My plan was simple. I had to get Klaus as far away from the compound so that he would forget about interrogating Davina. There was no way of knowing what techniques he would use. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about, love?" Klaus asked as we walked on the streets of New Orleans. My heart stopped right there and I realized that I hadn't really planned this good enough. What was really important? The baby? The baby was just fine. There was nothing wrong with her. I clutched my stomach and Klaus noticed this, stopping me. "Is it the baby? Hayley, tell me!" he said urgently and I shook my head, smiling at his concern for our child. "No. There is nothing that you should be worried about. Everything is fine with the baby. Something else is worrying me." I explained and bit my lip. Come on, Hayley! Think of something! You are being ridiculous! Finally, I got it and I turned around to face him as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. I crossed my hands over my chest. "It's about Genevieve!"

Klaus smirked a little when he heard that and I wondered why. Was he really enjoying her company that much? "What is it, little wolf? What about her?" he asked and I continued. "I just don't feel comfortable having her around that much. I don't even understand what her connection with you is. Why is she here?" I asked and pretended like I had no idea where she came from and who brought her here. "She's here for me, little wolf. She's a very faithful witch to me and I give her several tasks to complete." "Is that so? I caught the two of you yesterday more like lovers than business partners, remember?" Klaus started grinning as he looked at me. I could tell that from looking out of the corner of my eye as I kept walking. "Little wolf, I don't mean to say anything but it sounds as if you're a little bit jealous." "Jealous of her? You've got to be kidding me!" "Well, there is nothing to be ashamed of, love. I mean, you have shared my bed once before. Hearing me do such things with other women must bother you? I completely understand." My mouth was wide open and I could barely contain my breathing. Was he being serious? "I don't know what you have in that head of yours, Klaus but I can assure you that I am anything but jealous at the moment. I am simply concerned with what this relationship between you and Genevieve will do to our child. I am telling you now that I don't trust that woman and I don't care what you do with her to please your sex life, but I want her as far away from me and the baby as possible. Do I make myself clear?" The tone in my voice was firm, straight up and demanding, the type that Klaus hated. He just stood there with a surprised look on his face at my reaction and said nothing. A blush was forming on my cheeks as I realized that I must have really made a fool out of myself this time. Even speaking to him was hard, considering what I was doing to conspire against him for the sake of the people in New Orleans to be at peace.

We were looking at one another for a couple more minutes and then Klaus looked away and stood up firm too, like he was no longer my friend, he was the King I was speaking to. "Let me make something clear, Hayley. I don't appreciate the tone you're using with me and the attitude that you give me regarding how I run things in the city. Makes me believe that you want me to run it the exact same way that you want, even though you have no power. Let me remind you that the child that you carry, my child, is the only thing keeping me from locking you up somewhere so I don't have to tolerate being spoken to like that." I sighed and my blush was gone. I knew that he must have been really angry at me right now and this was not what I wanted. "Klaus, listen. I…" "I don't want to hear another word. Genevieve is a personal assistant of mine and I trust her, which means that you should start to believe that I would never do anything or trust anyone that could harm my child. Genevieve is trusted." I bent my head a little; angry at myself with the way I upset him. It was not my intention. I was only trying to distract him. Well, mission accomplished, but I had to pay a small price for this! Klaus sucked in his cheeks and looked away from me, thinking for a while. "I have business to take care of, love. Get back to the compound. It's cold outside and make yourself a nice cup of tea. It should calm your nerves." He began to walk away but I placed my hands on his shoulder, making him stop. "Klaus, I'm sorry." I whispered, and he turned around his eyes softening for one moment and nodded, pushing my hands away. "Very well. And just so you know, Genevieve will soon be moving in the compound with me." My eyes looked in shock and I raised my head up to look at him. "I thought you might like to know." Klaus whispered before leaving me there alone.

**Marcel's POV**

Camille was looking at me desperately as she continued to puke and I helped her. "What is wrong with me?" she asked as she finally stopped and looked up at me. I felt really sorry for her. I got a cloth soaked up with cold water and wiped her face, which was now sweating. She washed her face and then sat on the toilet as I looked at her with my arms crossed over my chest. "Maybe I should call a doctor to check up on you. You haven't been yourself since you woke up, Cami." I said and before I could get to the phone, she stopped me and shook her head. "No, trust me. I am just fine. I don't need this. I just need you to be here with me. I am going to be fine." Camille said and she was still holding her stomach. I needed to help her somehow. I bit into my wrist and tried to feed her my blood. She just pushed me away. "No, I don't want that, okay?" "Why not? My blood can heal whatever problem you have, Cami. You just have to say the word and I'll give it to you." "You're being very sweet and I like that but really, there is nothing you should be worried about. I am fine." She looked really sincere as she looked into my eyes and then I sat down with her. "I feel like I am not helping you the way I should." She looked like she was thinking for a minute before smiling and saying, "I know someone who can help me. My new friend, Genevieve can. Bring her here." "Where can I find her?" "I know that she's staying somewhere at the docks. But Marcel, you must promise me that you won't tell anyone where she is okay? She has some issues going on right now and she doesn't want to be found."

At first, I thought against this. Genevieve was the one who poisoned Davina and I would not go and ask help from that one woman who had made Little D's life a living hell, but the way Cami was looking at me, she really could use some help and I was the one was she romantically involved with. I was sure to do this. I nodded at her and got dressed, ready to get to the docks. "Talk to her and take your time. I could really use some time alone now, okay?" Camille told me and I smiled nodding. She came over to me and kissed me. "I am sure that everything is okay. I just need you to get Genevieve." she explained and I nodded, heading outside. Once I got there, I got a call from Klaus who said he wanted to talk to me about business. _"I have something we should be talking about, Marcel and I need you to get over to Rousseau's pronto!"_ I sighed. "Look, man. Cami is really sick, alright? I need to find a way to…" I remembered what Camille said about Genevieve not wanting to be seen by anyone right now. "…to find a way to cure her and I need to find some things in town." I explained and Klaus sighed. _"Marcellus, what this woman is doing to you…" _I growled and mumbled. "At least I have one." I sort of snapped that and he ended the call. I must have really touched a nerve, but I didn't care right now.

I ended up on the docks quite sooner than I expected and I found the one Genevieve that I was looking for. She was performing some sort of cleansing spell and looked really angry up at the sky. "Genevieve." I called out to her and she stopped what she was doing, turning around to look at me. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" she asked, ready to leave but I stopped her. "Cami sent me! She's feeling very ill and she wanted me to find you and bring you over to her." Genevieve stopped once she heard that. "She's feeling ill?" she asked and I nodded. "I heard that you two are friends so I was hoping if you could check her out a little and help her." Genevieve looked back at the sky and growled. "I'm afraid I can't leave right now. I will have to stop by later but you tell me right now the symptoms and I will tell you what to do to cure her, only if you promise not to reveal my whereabouts, Marcel." I nodded, remembering what Cami had told me. "I will not. Cami told me not to and I understand. She just needs help." Genevieve smiled at that. "It's good that she's being such a wonderful friend to me. I haven't had one of those in ages. Now, sit down and tell me everything." Genevieve said and pointed to a chair. I started explaining to her what had happened in the morning and how she was fine and smiling until she went to the bathroom and threw up constantly. Genevieve nodded and looked like she was expecting something like this. Then she gave me the prescription I required and told me the couple of stores I needed to visit. I was desperate to help Camille right now. Klaus and his business could wait. Nothing was more important than to keep this girl on her feet.

**Rebekah's POV**

The one thing that I was not expecting as Sophie and I were searching for Genevieve was to get a call from Camille. She was saying that she wants to speak with me urgently. I asked what this was about because I was busy and all that she could say to me was _"You'll see." _"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sophie asked me and I shook my head. "I have no idea but whatever she has to say to me, she better do it quick because I am in no mood for this." Sophie looked shocked. "Wait! You're not seriously thinking of going, right? Look, Cami hasn't been in her right mind ever since she and Marcel got together. It's like she's very possessed. It's sort of freaking me out." Sophie commented and I raised my eyebrow. "Camille is a smart girl. I don't think that she would be going nuts and especially not over Marcel." Sophie just raised her hands and sighed. "Fine! Do what you want. But don't say I didn't warn you about her, because I did!"

I rolled my eyes as I used my vampire speed to get across the road and to Cami's apartment. It wasn't far. I banged on the door loud enough for her to hear and know that I was in no mood of chatting for a long period of time. She didn't seem affected by the way I banged on the door and let me in with a smile. "How are you this morning, Rebekah?" she asked and I scoffed. "Cranky, so make this snappy. I don't have all day. What do you want?" I got right to the point and she started pouring some tea for me and I shook my head. "Suite yourself." She sipped some as I watched her and tapped my feet. I was getting very impatient with her. "Are you going to tell me what you want?" I asked and Camille nodded, finishing her tea. "I just wanted to talk to you about Marcel." I rolled my eyes but my heart leaped slightly at the sound of his name. I hadn't interacted with him since I got mad at him for accusing me of doing something behind his back in Davina's room at the compound. "Forgive me if I am not interested in talking about my ex, Cami." I replied and she said, "I understand. I just wanted you to know that what we have between us is something serious and it is going to stay that way." I would have burst out laughing if I hadn't noticed the dark circles under her eyes and realized that she was not feeling well this morning. Honestly, I wasn't feeling well either.

"That's all you have to say to me? Listen, Cami, I know very well that Marcel is in a relationship with you. I am not blind to that. I just don't know what that has to do with me. What are you trying to say here?" I asked, with a frown on my face. Camille was looking at me in an innocent way. "Oh, well then, that is all I've wanted you to know. Marcel is with me now and I feel like…well…I feel like you have a hard time getting used to it." She said and placed her hand on her belly which didn't go unnoticed by me. "I don't have a hard time, alright? I don't understand what you're saying. I am going to ask you to get to the point, Cami and stop playing games so early in the morning. Getting an Original Vampire upset is not a good thing, you know." "Is that a threat Rebekah?" she asked with a playful smile on her lips. "No, it isn't. I don't make threats to humans, Cami. You should already know that. In fact, I can't figure out why you would be so against me all of a sudden. We used to get along just fine once upon a time." "Yes, we used to. Right before you left town but some time has passed and…now I have my future to think of and the people in it and I just want to make sure that there are no more obstacles." This time, I couldn't hide my laugh as she still looked at me with that fake smile on her face. "So, let me get this straight. You see me as a threat to your relationship with Marcel? Is that what's going on here? Because I am a little confused." Camille shook her head. "No, I know that you are out of his mind and heart. He has made that crystal clear to me. I just want to know if he is out of your heart and mind as well." I stood there a little shocked by her question and she was waiting for an answer. "Yes, he is out!" I exclaimed in her face, even though that was not exactly what I wanted to say to her. I didn't want to give her that satisfaction, but I did and she gave me that smile of hers that I hated. "Good. That's all I need to know from you, Rebekah. You may depart now." She said and looked at the door, pointing at it. Now she was throwing me out. Well, good riddance! I didn't want to be here anyway. I scoffed and left the room, slamming the door after me. What was her problem this morning? I was still concerned that what I told her wasn't true. Was I seriously over Marcel or was it just my imagination?

**Camille's POV**

Maybe I was beginning to sound too harsh when it came to Rebekah, but if I really wanted Marcel to be mine and mine alone, I had to take some precautions and I knew Genevieve was going to help me with it. I couldn't help but giggle at the way Rebekah slammed the door shut on her way out. She was always the moody type of girl but I really hoped she meant what she said when she told me that Marcel was out of her mind and heart. Genevieve and I would take care of that. Right on cue, I was about to make myself another cup of tea when Marcel burst through the door, surprising me. I jumped into his arms and I kissed him passionately.

He looked a little surprised and pulled away, this time surprising me. "What have you been up to?" I asked him and he said, "I ran into Genevieve and she told me about these herbs that you might need. I don't know exactly what they're for but she told me for you to take them twice a day. When you wake up and before you go to bed." Marcel explained to me and took the herbs out of the bag and showed me. "Okay." I agreed, smiling. "Are you sure you should be taking these? Cami, you're human and we don't know what these could do to you. Not to mention, that I am not that fond of Genevieve. I don't trust that witch." "Well, I do and you should too because she is the one helping us through all of this with my sick dreams. She has found the perfect cure for me and my visions have stopped." "Visions?" "I mean dreams. I meant to say dreams. I don't know why I said visions." I babbled quickly. I took the herbs and put them in a drawer for safe keeping. I saw him feeling a little uneasy. "Is something bothering you?" I asked him and he nodded. "I saw Rebekah leave here. Why was she here?" he asked and I looked stumped. "Oh, I just asked her to come over so we can talk about some girl stuff." Marcel nodded and then said, "Just please promise me that you'll keep me informed on when she stops by here." "Why?" I asked, bitterly. "I just…want to stay away." he mumbled and his answer pleased me. This was exactly what I had wanted to hear. "Of course." I told him and he still didn't look that happy but nonetheless, I heard him say. "I want to protect you, Cami. I really do and you have to offer me the chance to do so." Marcel said, getting up and cupping my cheeks. "I know. I am giving you the chance to help me through this. You have helped a lot, Marcel. You don't need to feel any more stress." "I want you to move in the compound with me." He told me and I looked shocked but happy. "You want me to move in with you? Are you sure about that? There are lots of people who live there and you know we won't be able to have some intimacy if I move there. If I stay here, you can come whenever you want and we can have all the intimacy we need." "I know, but I would feel much safer if you came with me." Marcel insisted and finally, I accepted. What was I to do? It was Genevieve's idea and I wasn't going to disobey her.

**Hayley's POV**

I was really against going back to the Abattoir. There were some things that I just had to do first. I ran into the bayou as deep as I could. My overgrown belly wasn't allowing me to run so much so I stopped and walked slowly, rubbing my stomach. "Everything is going to be okay, sweetie. Mommy is going to protect you…and so will daddy." I whispered, even though I knew how much this plan I created with Rebekah, Davina and Sophie was going to dent my relationship with Klaus. We had just started to get to know each other better, to learn to work together. We were good friends and I could tell that he trusted me with his life, which meant more to me than anything else, but why wasn't that enough for me to trust him? Was I too afraid of my new found feelings for him? Was I too afraid that he would find out what Rebekah and I have been planning behind his back? Maybe I was. Part of me wanted for this plan to never be put into action and just forget about it, but little did I know, it was too late to back out of it.

"Hayley!" Eve exclaimed when I finally reached the part of the bayou where the Crescent Werewolves, my pack were staying. I smiled at her and hugged her. She hugged me back, surprisingly. "Wait a minute! Aren't you mad at me, at us for what happened? It is our fault that you passed out, Hayley. We should have known better, especially that you're pregnant with this miracle baby." "I forgive you, and anyway, I didn't pass out because of you guys. It was just because of this pregnancy. I feel like I've been pregnant for years. I can't wait till I pop this little one out." I mumbled with a smile and Eve smiled too. "We will all be supporting you when it happens. I also hope that I can have your forgiveness for trying to disobey you and Rebekah for the thing we craved most, New Orleans. I understand the plan now. We all do and we will stand by you, Hayley when you take over. We will do it your way with peace raining down on this city at last and enough of this foolish ruling of Klaus Mikaelson and Marcel Gerard." Eve said and the other werewolves agreed. I smiled, even though my heart told me something was wrong.

"Why have you come here, our Queen?" a werewolf asked and I looked away. I hated being called Queen but as Davina told me, I needed to get used to being called that. Like it or not, I was the true Queen of the Crescent Wolves. "I have come here because Rebekah and Sophie want to know if the plan is still going strong." I told them and then said, "The next full moon is drawing near and we need to have the plan ready to be put into action by then." Eve nodded and looked back at Jackson and Oliver who has their hands crossed over their chests. They had something to tell me. I had a good feeling that was the case. "Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked and Eve nodded. "You should know that we are ready." Jackson responded and I frowned. "Ready for what?" "Ready to fight! Better tell that to your Sophie girl. When the full moon comes, we attack and she better have that potion she promised us ready." I nodded and looked troubled. They were ready. Well, one thing was for sure. I wasn't ready.

**Klaus' POV**

It had taken Marcel a lot of time to get to Rousseau's and I was angry that he had disobeyed me and hadn't come quicker. He rushed in there, looking like he was crazed up from other things that have happened. I rolled my eyes as I started my second drink. He sat down next to me, without speaking and ordering himself a drink too. We decided to give each other a couple of moments to think about what was troubling us. All I could think of was Hayley. Why was it so hard for her to trust me to do the right thing? I have done nothing but prove to her that I am involved in my own child's life and I've proven to her that I care about her. What more could she possibly want from me? I had a reputation to uphold. I couldn't give that up.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?" Marcel asked and I smirked. "I am surprised that you forgot to mention Genevieve's whereabouts to me." "You found her?" "She came to the Abattoir on her own and it is where she will be staying from now on. I need her." I told him and Marcel nodded. "She helped me heal Cami. I invited her to come to the Abattoir too." "Do you think that's wise? You will have to protect her with your life, Marcellus." I told him, reminding him that Camille was not a supernatural being, just a simple human girl. "I take full responsibility." Marcel said and I nodded, taking another sip of my drink. "Then let's have a small get together for them. You know, just a couple of friends to come over and host a banquet in honor of Genevieve and Camille joining us." "I am sure Rebekah and Hayley would be thrilled." Marcel groaned and took another sip of his drink. "You let me handle them." "If we do this, then we can expect quite some catfights at the Abattoir. Think carefully." Marcel told me and I shrugged. "I've already made up my mind and told Hayley that Genevieve will be coming to live with us. There is nothing to worry about. I have everything under control."

"So, are we really going to host this banquet?" Marcel took another beer and gulped it down as I smirked at him. He really needed some timeout from all the stress with Camille. "Of course and it will give us the chance to explore things a little more, and make sure that we are on the same page. I know what you used to think of me, Marcel and I promise you that I am going to try and make things right for all of us to enjoy New Orleans in peace. No more fighting between us, old friend. We have both decided to rule this city together and to do so, we must collaborate as one. No secrets and no disagreements that could lead to wars. We are in this together and we have each other's backs. What do you say?" I was making him a very tempting offer because I didn't want to lose Marcel as a partner, as a friend and as a son. We were both Kings who would learn to co-exist with one another and learn to work together, just as we used to, 100 years ago before the downfall with my father. I would not agree to Genevieve's plan to go against Marcel by building my own army. I would never betray Marcel again. I would never betray a member of the family. I know what it's like to live with that regret in your heart.

**Davina's POV**

My room was getting all heated up and the only thing I could think of was getting some fresh air. I stood up from the bed and walked outside of my room. I could see men walking around and stacking boxes everywhere. What was going on? It looked like some people were moving in. What was this about? I walked closer and saw all kinds of lady-like things. Maybe these were for Rebekah or Hayley but I wasn't sure. Maybe for the future princess but the clothes brought in were way too big as well for someone as little and fragile as her.

As if I was expecting it, I didn't look the least bit surprised to find Genevieve and Camille in the Abattoir, talking in secret. I knew that I had to learn everything they were talking about and report back to my friends. I moved in closer and listened in. I hated to do this to Cami because she was my friend too, which is why I couldn't understand why she had chosen to be so close to Genevieve all of a sudden. Was Genevieve really helping her that much? "I did it!" Camille exclaimed, excited. "No, we did it. Don't forget that you couldn't have done this without my spell last night. When Marcel came over to me and explained how you fell ill, I knew at once that it had worked. Congratulations!" Genevieve was telling Camille with a sly smile. "You know, I hate to hide this forever. I have to tell Marcel the truth and tell him is what I will do." "Do not rush. He will not believe you at first. Remember that this is your own little miracle. Something like this can never happen but it did with you, with my help." "What about the spell? Was it really that dangerous?" "Yes, it was. This is why I ran to the docks this day and decided to do a cleansing spell and ask for forgiveness from my ancestors. When the truth is revealed, they will not take it so lightly." "Which is why I have to tell Marcel soon, really soon." "You'll get the chance to, Camille. Tonight at the banquet Klaus is hosting. You'll get the chance."

I frowned when I heard all of this. What was going on? What had Genevieve and Camille been planning all along? What were they going to achieve? What did Marcel have to know so desperately? I had to inform someone about this at once. I knew for sure that whatever Genevieve did was not good, otherwise she wouldn't need a cleansing spell and bed for forgiveness. I turned around and headed back to my room.


	12. The Awakening

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens Of NOLA, Klaus and Hayley had a calm discussion about Genevieve which led to an argument, while Camille had gotten sick and Marcel did everything in his power to try and help her, even go to Genevieve for help. Klaus had told Hayley that Genevieve would be moving in with them at The Abattoir, as Marcel informed Klaus that for her own safety, Camille would be moving in too. Camille warns Rebekah to stay away from Marcel and finally, we had Davina find out that Camille and Genevieve have a hidden plan and a secret. In this chapter, there will be a small banquet in which secrets will start pouring out and we'll see two very interesting dances between the main pairings, as well as Camille's secret revealed to Marcel that will BLOW your minds. Thanks for the reviews and please leave me more after this. Long May They Reign!**

** Hayley's POV**

"This is too dull and this one is too simple. How are you supposed to choose between these two? It is unbelievable!" Rebekah complained as she dragged me out of the shop. Yes, it was early in the morning and Rebekah had dragged me out in town to get us some good dresses for the banquet that Klaus would host this evening. It was supposed to be a spectacular night but I had no idea how I was going to feel about meeting up with Klaus again after our fight about Genevieve. I hadn't told Rebekah about it much and she just assumed that I played my part well in making him leave Davina alone. I groaned as Rebekah found another store. "Would you tell me what we are looking for? And you shouldn't keep dragging me like this! Remember that I still am a hormonal and pregnant werewolf." I informed her and she smiled. "Come on, Hayley! I'm doing this for you too. I want us to glow tonight at the banquet." There was some bitterness in her tone and I couldn't help but wonder… "Hey, this isn't about Cami, right?" I asked and she frowned. "What does she have to do with anything?" "You told me that she hasn't been acting very nice to you for the last couple of days. I thought that maybe your chance of looking glamorous would…" "Would what?" "I don't know. I just think that you want to show her up, that's all." I whispered and Rebekah smirked. "What? Like you don't want to show Genevieve up?" "Of course I do!" "Then help me find the perfect dresses for us to wear tonight."

We had been looking for hours and there were no dresses that would really suite Rebekah. "These are all bloody pathetic." she would complain every now and then. "Rebekah, this isn't really a formal party. It's just a banquet." "Aha!" Rebekah exclaimed and pulled something out. Clearly, she hadn't paid attention to what I had just said. "Like the Queens we are the official Queens that we are going to be, I present you this gorgeous dress." She showed me something really beautiful. A strapless, mermaid-like dress, the color lavender. Rebekah knew perfectly well what fit me the best. I smiled and imagined myself in it. It would look stunning. "I have the perfect accessories for it at home." Rebekah told me and I took the dress into my hands to feel the soft material. "Okay, I'll take it." I told her and she clapped, buying the dress for me. We made our way out of the shop and I continued to look at the dress that was now safely rested in my bag. I didn't even hear Rebekah when she asked me something. The problem was that I wasn't only thinking about the dress. I was thinking about that special someone that I would get to meet tonight in this dress. "Earth to Hayley!" Rebekah yelled out and I snapped out of my thoughts. "What? What did you say?" I asked and Rebekah fluffed her hair. "I wanted to ask you about the werewolves. You know what Sophie said. On the full moon, we have to finally act and we don't have much time. Those wolves better be ready. Are they? What have they told you?"

I honestly don't know why I did it. My first instinct was to lie to my best friend because truth be told, I didn't want the werewolves to be ready. I didn't want to put this plan into action after all, and I couldn't tell Rebekah that. I would lose her complete trust and faith in what we were trying to build in the city. I was hoping that the city would be fine even without us taking over. Klaus did promise me that we would all get what we deserve. He wasn't a bad King when I thought about it. He cared about his position, his friends, family and his people and not to mention that he loved our daughter so much. I could see it in his eyes the way he looked at my belly. I couldn't do something like this to him. I felt like the minute I would do this, I would break his heart. "Hayley! What did the wolves say?" Rebekah asked me again and this time, I answered. "They didn't say anything. I don't know if they're ready or not."

**Sophie's POV**

Maybe it was about time I visited her. I haven't seen her since forever and we did have a special witch connection. Maybe I could talk to her about this plan more openly with a witch like her than with Rebekah or Hayley. Davina smiled at me as I entered her room. I didn't know if I was allowed to enter the Abattoir but frankly, I didn't care. "How are you holding up?" I asked her and just smiled, shaking her head. "Thanks to Hayley I won't have to go through all the pain and torture from Klaus to get information out of me." I nodded. "You can always count on Hayley when you want to keep Klaus distracted. It works almost every time. I don't know what she does to keep him in check." Davina didn't say anything after that. I was starting to wonder if she had made her full recovery or not. She didn't look like herself. "Davina, is something wrong?" I asked and she looked at me like she was waiting for me to ask her that.

"Genevieve is up to no good. She even got Camille into her evil plan this time." Davina told me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "Camille? What are you talking about? I don't think that is going to happen, Davina. Camille isn't the time to go along with whatever Genevieve has cooked up against us." "Camille is obsessed with Marcel and she would do anything to get him to herself, including helping Genevieve." "Davina, is there something that I should know?" I asked and Davina sighed before whispering, "I heard them talk about a plan of theirs once they moved here. Camille said something about wanting to tell Marcel tonight at the banquet something important and Genevieve looked proud that something she planned worked." Davina explained to me. "You actually heard them say that?" "Yes, and I think that our plan is in jeopardy, especially since Genevieve knows so much about it. She's on Klaus' side now with her own twisted little schemes. I am surprised that she hadn't told him until now what is going on." "She must have something else planned then. Davina, if you heard this and it is the truth, then it is up to us to find out what is going on." "The banquet tonight. Are you going?" she asked me and I shook my head. "I can't. I have the potion for the werewolves to finish right now." I explained and rubbed my chin. "But Hayley and Rebekah are attending. I am sure that they will get to the bottom of this. Genevieve is not screwing us up again, not anymore." I promised.

**Rebekah's POV**

We had been walking around for hours and I could hear Hayley's tummy starting to rumble. She was hungry and it was no good to keep a pregnant woman unfed, but I just had to find the perfect dress for myself. I couldn't let Hayley be the only stunning woman tonight at the banquet. "Rebekah, we can come back but after we get something good to eat, please." I was about to respond but I felt suddenly breathless by what I saw in front of me. It was an antique store. "Rebekah, are you okay?" Hayley asked me. She saw that I was focused on something in the glass window. A dress, an old yet exquisite dress. I remembered it perfectly.

_1894, New Orleans_

_ "You look so beautiful tonight. Lovely dress." Marcel complimented me as I strode into the ballroom and giggled. "A real charmer, aren't you?" "I was just making polite conversation with the gorgeous girl right in front of me." "Just polite conversation?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows. He knew what I wanted and he didn't hesitate to ask at once. "Rebekah Mikaelson, would you acre to dance with me?" he asked and I pretended to think about this for a moment, before nodding with a smile and he pulled me into his arms, wrapping them around my waist. The famous New Orleans jazz poured into the ballroom and we danced slowly to the music. _

_ "Maybe this is the right time to let you know that I missed you." Marcel whispered in my year, making me blush. What was happening between us was something no one could stop from exploiting, not even my overprotective brother, Niklaus. "I love you, you know. I will always love you, Rebekah." Marcel whispered in my ear and that made me tear up inside. I was hungry for him. I wanted him for myself. I wanted us to be together forever, nothing to dare and keep us apart. "What about Nik? You know that he warned you to stay away from me. In fact, I don't know how he is going to feel about us dancing right now. "I rested my chin on his shoulder as he danced with me. "I am sure he doesn't mind a dance." "But we're so intimate. It's not appropriate, Marcellus." "I care and love my mentor, Rebekah. Klaus is the man who raised me but to hell with him if he tells me one more time that I can't be with the woman I love." _

That was the night Marcel had truly confessed his feelings for me and it was the night that Niklaus really found out what was going on between us. Surprisingly, he allowed us to be together, kissing my cheek and telling me to be happy. That was the moment I realized how much I loved my brother. He really did care for my happiness and for a moment, I realized what I was about to do to two people I cared about. The exact dress I had worn in 1894 at that ball was in the antique shop and I knew that I had found the perfect dress. Could remember giving it away all those years ago. "Hayley, I have found the perfect dress." I told her and pointed at the one in the glass window and Hayley frowned. "That's a really old dress, Rebekah. Don't get me wrong. It is glamorous but don't you think that it is a little out of the fashion ways these days?" she asked me and I shook my head. "That was my dress once, Hayley. Someone has made it especially for me. There is no other dress like this in the world. I danced with Marcel that night in 1894." Hayley's mouth dropped when she heard that. "Then what are you waiting for? Get your dress back." Hayley ordered me and I laughed, nodding.

**Klaus' POV**

I needed everything to be perfect tonight! I had my own reasons why. Genevieve and Camille would be coming to live with us and I had to create a good impression about them. Marcel was in his room, trying out many tuxes and thought about which would be the most appropriate for a night like this one. But I saw it in his eyes that his mind was somewhere else. I already had the tux I had chosen for tonight on and I was ordering the caterers around, regarding food, music and space with decors. The banquet may not be such a big event but it had to be special, because I was introducing Genevieve to the family and…I had to speak to someone else about important things between us. That being, the atmosphere had to be perfect.

"I didn't even know you like Genevieve that much." Marcel commented as he watched me fuss over everything that was presented to me. A lot of things didn't look good enough in my eyes and I wasn't going to accept anything less than perfect for tonight. I just smiled over at Marcel and moved along without answering. "Come on, Klaus! What's the real reason you brought her here?" he asked me and I smirked. "She takes good care of my needs. I need someone like her. I feel she can be trusted." I responded and Marcel raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I mean, she did help me with Cami's sickness but, she doesn't seem that trustworthy to me. If you ask me, I would think that she's using you for something and you're using her for something else." "Fine! If you want me to be direct about our relationship, I will. Genevieve and I have a very intimate no-strings attached sex life and that's it for now. Also, she happens to be a very powerful witch that I could surely use in the future as I rule. Pardon me, as we rule." Marcel had finished his fitting and gotten to me with his tux looking very well on him.

I nodded at him, giving him my approval of what he had chosen. "I don't want this to mean something it isn't but I think that bringing her here is a little too much. Hayley has already told you that it causes a lot of stress for her and a lot of stress for the baby she's carrying. I told you that and you should do well to care for your own child, Klaus!" "Are you trying to imply that I don't care? I don't know what I must do anymore. I have done everything for the child and for Hayley! I care about them. They're my new family and I care about them!" I lashed out at him and Marcel only eyed me with a frown. "Fine. If you say so. You are so damn lucky to have a child of your own on your way. I will never have one and I think I deserve it more than you." The last part really hurt me. I don't know why. Was Marcel really more worthy to have a child than me? In my mind, maybe I had done everything I could to prove to Hayley how much I want her and the baby in my life but maybe in her eyes, I hadn't. "Hayley." I whispered a little and closed my eyes as I remember our fight the other day. She had broken me, she really had. Her arguments against me really made me think more about what I had to do. A safe community for when my child would be born was what I had promised Hayley. Would I really be able to provide that for our daughter? Could I really do that by myself? Could I make this city safe for her and for Hayley as well? I didn't want the little wolf to turn her back on me, disappointed by the outcome. Bringing Genevieve here, I had disappointed her and that is why I was hoping I would get a chance tonight to make her see reason of why Genevieve should stay by my side for now. I had to get her to understand and I think that I knew how.

Before I knew it, Marcel had come back to me. "What are you up to?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes, pouring myself a glass of scotch. It had become my favorite drink because it reminded me of something special that had happened to me because of this drink. "Drinking and remembering. Memories can be quite pleasant." I responded with a smirk on my lips. "You're the one who will have to deal with Hayley tonight, my friend. You would need a lot of that." He patted my shoulder and pointed at the drink in my hand. I knew what I was in for. Hayley Marshall was strong, like I had complimented her so many times. She had everything that any King would want from a Queen. She was gorgeous, sweet, kind, generous, cunning, vindictive, smart, talented, manipulative, seductive and dangerously sexy at times she wanted. She had it all. There was one person that crawled back into my mind as I thought of this. Elijah. He had his chance with her before he chose to leave us all for Katerina Petrova in Mystic Falls. He was able to win any woman's affections, even a complicated and strong woman like Hayley. He could and his brother was always the second best in any woman's eyes. That was going to change.

I was the King of the city, not Elijah. I could win Hayley's trust and affections easily. All I had to do was lay it on thick this evening, but I knew that she wasn't easy. She was never easy and had only let her guard down in front of me, one time when she was drinking and we ended up creating the miracle baby in her womb. I growled at the thought of her warning that she would call Elijah and he could come and sweep her off her feet. That was a long time ago, when we hated each other and couldn't be friends. Now, it was different but the words still crossed my mind. Elijah was gone, just as he told her once and she was his, this time and no one else's. No one else would ever touch her like that again but him. I had to apologize to her; I had to make things right between us. I couldn't risk losing her. I just couldn't. She had become too special for me, too special for me to admit and I wanted her to trust me completely. I didn't know with what force I had gripped the glass when I thought of another man sweeping Hayley off her feet, but it shared to pieces along with the drink. Marcel came over to me at once.

"Hey, man! Are you alright?" "I'm fine!" "Good! The banquet is starting in one hour so better get ready. It's going to be a bumpy evening." I nodded and sighed, cleaning myself up. We had a big night ahead of us and I was going to make it very worthwhile for some people. Presenting Genevieve…as what? I had no idea what I was going to say. I would have to improvise. And what would Hayley say? Most importantly, why did I care so much about what Hayley would think? I didn't need her permission for this, to invite someone into our home, but somehow, I felt like I needed it.

**Rebekah's POV**

I don't think that anyone saw us when we entered the compound. There were vampire guards but they weren't anywhere to be found. "Are you alright?" Hayley asked me as she helped me with the shopping bags. "If I knew what my brother and my ex were up to, I would be alright." I responded. As we walked deeper in the compound, noises could be heard of preparations and the ones who were supposed to be decorating the place for a banquet were already here. "I guess we arrived just in time." I told Hayley and she nodded. "Let's try on these dresses." She suggested and I smirked. "I need to see how yours looks on you. I already know how I will look in mine." I whispered and hugged the dress I had missed so much.

Going up in Hayley's room, I could hear his voice down the hall. He was arranging everything. He was doing it, Marcel. I smiled as my memory of us dancing and professing our undying love for one another floated in my mind. We changed in Hayley's room and she was trying on her dress as she watched me gaze at mine. "Are you okay?" she asked and I nodded. "It's just that this dress…holds so many memories of what used to be between me and Marcel." "You don't have to do this, you know. You don't have to wear it if you feel pain whenever you look at it." Hayley was telling me but I shook my head. "No. I want to wear it tonight and I want to know if he recognizes it. I want to know if he remembers. That's all I want." I knew what Hayley was think that it was going to be a little bit awkward for me and for Marcel if he did remember the dress but I knew that it didn't matter. I wanted to feel alive again just like I did that night and the only way I could was to wear this dress once more. Hayley looked stunning in her own dress. It hugged her curves perfectly. "You think so?" she asked, smiling as she looked at herself in the mirror. I braided her hair with a purple flower I had found, that glowed with the lights on it. I put on the dress that I knew would fit me perfectly and put on some pearls, while curling my hair and letting it loose, instead of braiding it like I used to back then. It would after all, be too much. "Ready?" Hayley asked and I took a deep breath, knowing it was time. "Ready. Let's do this. Even if I hate those two, I am not going to throw a fit this time and ruin the dress."

We made our way downstairs in our glorious dresses. For me, I felt like I was in an actual fairytale, finally getting to wear the dress I have always loved. Niklaus and Marcel were waiting downstairs. They both looked up at Hayley and me and we pretended like we couldn't see them but I could see out of the corner of my eyes, Marcel's expression. He remembered the dress. I know he did. Hayley got us some refreshments and she made sure hers didn't contain any alcohol that could affect the baby. Afterwards, we had to hear my brother's speech for the banquet. He was introducing Genevieve and I could feel myself boiling up when I saw her. That traitorous bitch! She was smiling as if she was now more superior than the rest of us. She had quite some nerve. I looked over at Hayley who looked more affected at how Niklaus was holding her hand. "You know well, why I made this banquet happen! To introduce two amazing girls who will be living with us!" Marcel approached the two with Cami, hand in hand. My stomach growled and I knew what I was thinking deep down. I somehow found myself wishing that was me up there with him and not Cami. After Niklaus' speech, everyone applauded, including Hayley. But she wasn't smiling like the rest of the people in that room, and there weren't a lot of them. "Time to dance!" Marcel exclaimed and grinned at everyone there. I could see Camille whisper something in Marcel's ear and then she left the banquet. I wondered what was going on with her. She looked terribly sick. "I'm going to mingle around." Hayley finally whispered and kept her hand pressed to her neck. I thought that she was having baby sickness again but she just shook her head. "I'm fine, I promise. I just think that I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Take care." she told me and left me there, bewildered.

"Care for a dance?" I heard him ask me and I looked up onto his dashing face and didn't know what to say. What the hell? I was conspiring to take him and Niklaus down. I should be staying as far away from him as possible. But then again, if I were to get close to him, I would find out more about this King business between him and my brother. I smiled at him and nodded, even though I made sure to look like I was hesitating. He took me into his arms and we started dancing slowly. It reminded me of that night. "What are you playing here, Rebekah?" he finally asked me and I frowned. "Playing what?" "You're showing up here with the dress you wore at that ball in 1894. You really expected me not to remember? Where did you find it anyway?" "It's none of your business. I wasn't even sure that you would remember it." "Why would you wear something like this tonight? What? Were you hoping to impress me?" I finally had it. "You're a jerk!" I told him and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and spun me around again to face him as his hand was still around my waist. "I am a jerk. I'm sorry." He told me and my eyes softened. "I didn't mean to accuse you that day, Rebekah. It just happened." He told me and I nodded, shaking my head slightly. I couldn't look at him in the eye when he said that. It was too painful to know what I was doing behind his back. I never thought of him as not being a good King, so what exactly was my problem? Was I looking for revenge for him choosing New Orleans over me? Was I looking for revenge because as soon as I was gone, he hooked up with Camille? I couldn't figure out but I also realized something else as I danced with him.

No matter how much I was trying to hide it, I still had feelings for him. No matter how much he would always hurt me, I would still love him. His face came closer to mine at that moment and I thought about what he was going to do. "Rebekah…" he whispered and I was breathing in deeply, waiting for him to say more. But our dance ended when I heard someone call out for him. "Marcel!" It was Camille. She was back. She was smiling at us as Marcel pulled back but I knew that it was that same fake smile of hers that I loathed. "Are you okay?" Marcel asked and she pulled him away from me. "I am fine. I really need to talk to you." "Can't it wait? I was in the middle of a dance…" "No, it can't wait. Now!" Camille demanded and Marcel looked at me with an apology look. I just smiled as he was pulled away by Camille up to an empty room. I stayed there and thought about our close proximity and knew that there was still something going on between us. Inexplicably wrong, but it felt right at that point, so right. 

**Hayley's POV**

I saw them dancing. He was there and she had dragged him to the dance floor as he looked annoyed but accepted. I sighed and watched her lean her head on his shoulder and I looked away. Why would that hurt me so much? It wasn't like I had any feelings for him. He was Klaus! He was just Klaus and I was…me. I didn't think that maybe we would ever…or maybe not…They just kept dancing to the slow music and I had to turn away to some of the delicious punch that I couldn't resist, and the food on the tables looked absolutely delicious that I could help myself and dig in. I ate a chocolate donut and started some ice cream. Damn my cravings! I heard a chuckle behind me and I turned around in shock and saw him standing there with an amused smile on his face. I was not smiling because I remember our fight. I simply crossed my arms over my chest and frowned at him. He mimicked me but he looked amused still. Finally, I groaned and moved him out of my way only to have him grab me and turn me towards him. I gasped at how incredibly close we were and he looked at me straight in that eyes with that sexy British gaze of his that I could never resist. "Dance with me." he whispered.

Believing that I hadn't heard right, I kept my mouth slightly open. "What?" I whispered back as he still held onto me and I looked like I was dipping with his gaze following me. "Share a dance with me, little wolf. Please." He told me and I looked towards Genevieve who looked like she was about to rip someone in half with anger and rage flowing through her. I shook my head and removed his hands from my waist, but he put them right back, not daring to let me go until I accepted. "What's wrong with having a small dance with the mother of my child, love?" he asked me and I looked away. "I don't think that your girlfriend is going to enjoy seeing us dance." This time, Klaus smirked and pulled me onto the dance floor all on his own, bringing me even closer to him as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for the slow dance with him that I so desperately wanted. "You are wrong about one thing, love." He whispered. "And what's that?" He smiled mischievously. "She's not my girlfriend. Never was, never will be." I was a little bit shocked, believing that was why he brought her here.

"I thought that was the reason that she's here now." I whispered and he just shook his head again, smiling. "I never saw you as the jealous type, little wolf." "I am not jealous." "Seems like you are. There's no shame in it, I told you." He was so full of himself which could only make me start giggling during our slow dance and he liked it. "Little wolf, please forgive me for what I said to you yesterday. I never intended to be so cruel to you." "It's my fault too, for pushing you like that. You are the King. It's your call after all, not mine." "It could be." Klaus whispered and thought that I had not heard him but I did. "What?" I asked, in shock. "Nothing." he answered quickly and looked away, breaking our eye contact and therefore, our moment. "I don't want you to feel like you're being replaced as the mother of that baby, Hayley. That will never happen as long as I am alive, or rather undead." I smiled at his little joke. He had a way of making me feel good and better about myself, every time. "Then why is she here?" I asked again and I somehow could see the answer right in his eyes. He needed someone to screw around with, to play with, someone willing to cave and give him that sexual desire. I could barely think about it. It made me sick when I thought of the two of them like that, together. I knew that Genevieve had betrayed us and I knew that she hadn't told Klaus about our plan. What was she waiting for? Why was she waiting at all, if this could be the one chance to make Klaus hate me and trust her forever? She was up to something big, then. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't tell Klaus because then, I would have to tell him about the plan of Rebekah and me taking over New Orleans. I couldn't lose him. I felt like I would break if I did, which is why I lied to Rebekah. The werewolves were ready, but I wasn't. I looked into his eyes and then looked away again. He seemed to sense my uneasiness. Just at that moment, I could feel his fingers pulling my chin up to look at him straight in the eyes and I did. They were so warm. At that moment, I didn't know what he was doing. He was leaning in and then his fingers left my face, wrapping themselves again around my waist. My eyes closed and I could feel his breathing on my face.

I could feel his lips touch mine softly but that was the moment, I looked away, pulling ourselves out of this. I was looking shocked and he was even more shocked. "I should go." I whispered and turned away from him but that was when it happened. Something I was hoping he wouldn't do. He just pulled me right back to him. "Klaus, please…" "I'm sorry, love." He looked sincere and I wished I wouldn't have done something like this. I wish I didn't let him get so close to me and to my heart. "Go to Genevieve, please, Klaus. I need to be alone now." I begged him but he wouldn't let go. "She's not the woman I want." "Then anyone else, but not me, please." I was rejecting his advances and that was hurting him. I could only imagine how many women have done that to him in his past or have chosen Elijah over him. I wanted to comfort him so badly but that was not the time. I couldn't get so intimate with him, not when I knew that sooner or later, he would know what I had been up to behind his back and his heart would break even more. "Little wolf." "I am not that kind of girl, Klaus. You don't want to get involved with me." "What if I do?" "Please don't. Trust me. Don't." He looked like he was pleading with me for a while before nodding slowly and letting my hand go. "I'm sorry I've gone this far, love. I shouldn't have." I didn't like the way he said it. A part of me didn't want him to regret this moment but the bigger part of me did. I was so lost. The only thing I could do was pat his arm, caress his face to offer him some comfort and then I disappeared through the crowd.

**Rebekah's POV**

I was a bit confused as I saw Hayley and Niklaus dancing really close for a while. Then, after I looked back at them, I could see Hayley looking all emotional and Nik pulling her to him, like he was begging her for something and she wouldn't give in. What the hell was going on? At last, I saw Hayley put her hand on his face and then she walked away from him. I was determined to find out what this was all about but before I could make a move and go to Hayley, to talk to her, I saw the person that I wanted to confront for a long time, right in front of me. "Rebekah, I am so glad that you were able to make it." Genevieve was saying, holding a glass of wine in her hand as she stroked her sleek and black dress. "You little bitch! You played us!" I growled out and approached her and she cackled a laugh. "Easy there, Rebekah. We have guests. You wouldn't want to spoil your brother's night now would you?" "I can guarantee that is the last thing I want to do right now." I replied, sarcastically. "And it is me who should be saying that I am glad you could make it here. This is my home, not yours." "It is now. I have moved in. That's why Klaus threw the banquet, is it not?" she asked and I could feel my cheeks getting warm again. I couldn't stand her any longer. She had ruined all of us. Davina was right.

"This wine is so good." Genevieve mumbled and I took a step closer to her. "What are you doing? We had a deal, Gen!" I growled and she smiled like a devil that she was. "Yes, we had a deal, a deal in which you chose to lie to me, Rebekah. You told me that Nik had feelings for Hayley and when I finally decided to ask him about it, he told me that he had no idea what I was talking about, that Hayley is just the mother bearing his child and nothing more. You lied to me; therefore, I had to return the favor." "You didn't just lie to me. You betrayed us when we trusted you the most." I argued and Genevieve sighed and shook her head. "There are some things that you might just never learn, Rebekah. I am sorry to put you through this, and…" "Why haven't you told him anything yet?" "Nik? Oh, you don't seriously see me as dumb as to tell him about the plan that I once had a part in right?" "Because then you would really lose him." I said with a sly smile. "I just realized that the leash I tied around him is not so tight after all." she said and she looked in Hayley's direction. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Let me just give you a fair warning, Rebekah because I like you and we used to be such good friends in the past. I can't let that slide. You and Hayley end your plan against Klaus and Marcel and I won't say a word. It'll be like it never happened and we each go on our ways. It's a win-win situation. And I am not afraid to tell Klaus about it. I could just imply easily that I had nothing to do with this plan. I could spill it all, Rebekah, unless you terminate the plan. I can just see Klaus hovering over you with a steak, ready to put you in a box for another century. And what of Marcel? Oh, don't worry about him! He's going to be in good hands with Cami, especially since he's expecting…" "Expecting what?" I asked and she smirked. "Oh, nothing much. You'll find out on your own sooner or later. Remember my warning, Rebekah. I am still giving you and Hayley a chance to get out of this, clean, out of the goodness of my heart. End it or I will tell Nik everything. Have a good evening." She told me and I frowned at her and growled. She wasn't going to let this go and she would tell Nik everything. I loved my brother too much at this point to make him feel that pain of betrayal again. And what I couldn't figure out was what Genevieve said about Marcel. What was he expecting?

**Marcel's POV**

"Easy there, Cami. What's going on?" I asked as soon as she pulled me in a room. "Just sit down." She said and I obeyed. This woman was frightening me even more now. "Are you going to tell me…?" "What were you doing, dancing with Rebekah?" Camille asked and I looked at her in hock, unable to say anything to defend myself. She was right. Why had I been dancing with Rebekah? Why had I allowed myself to get so intimate with her again when I promised Cami that she was out of my mind and heart for good? I could understand why she would feel betrayed. I sighed and got up from the bed, wrapping my arms around her. "Hey, you know I would never hurt you like that. There is nothing going on between Rebekah and me, Cami, I swear to you." "It looked different on the dance floor. If I didn't know any better, it would seem as if you were ready to kiss her." She sniffled and there was rage in her eyes. I knew I had upset her now. What was I going to do? At once, she looked frightened. "How do I know that I can trust you?" "Because I am me." "You promised that you would stand by my side, Marcel, you know you did!" She said and I nodded. "And I will." "I need to be certain." "Yes!" "Good. Then promise me that you are going to try harder to stay away from her. She's bad news, Marcel and I do have something important to tell you. Now, I am not even sure I should."

I groaned and sat down with her on the bed, raising her chin so she would look at me. "What is wrong? Are you hurting again?" "No, I mean…I found out why I was feeling so nauseous this morning, Marcel. I know that it may seem impossible, but we have been linked by somewhat of a miracle, just as Klaus and Hayley have been." I thought that I was going mad, that I hadn't heard her correctly. "Wait! What do you mean? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I asked and she nodded. "Marcel, I'm pregnant and it's your child." Camille finally said it and I got up from the bed in shock. "No, that can't be true, Cami. Vampires can't procreate. You know that. The way Klaus had been able to procreate makes sense but this…" "I know it's hard to understand and I brought Genevieve to make sure and she did a test with her spells. She told me that I am truly pregnant and that you're the father." "Another loophole." I whispered, even though the thought of me having a child seemed impossible still. But as Cami put my hand on her belly, I knew. I felt something alive in there. She was pregnant and we had been sleeping together for quite some time, the two of us. Something must have happened. It happed to Klaus, and now it was happening to me too. My prayers had been heard! A smile appeared on my face as I hugged Cami and she hugged me back. We were going to have a baby. I was going to have a baby, something I have always wanted.

**Hayley's POV**

There came that time when memories made it hard for me to breathe, as I stood as far away from Klaus as possible this time. Our dance was very overwhelming and I felt like I would faint at any moment. First, he told me that Genevieve was not his girlfriend and that she will never be. Then he wanted to kiss me. What was happening? Were we really getting that close for our own good? I was right when I told him that I am not the kind of girl that he should choose. And I really wasn't. He deserved more than someone who was plotting behind his back to take him down from his throne. I covered my mouth in shock. What will happen when he would find out? What then? He trusts me too much and now…we felt this mutual…I didn't know what.

"Hayley!" I heard someone call out for me and I turned around, a little frightened for some reason. It was Rebekah who was running towards me, the dress making it almost impossible for her. "Hey, are you okay? I saw you dancing with my brother. Did he say something hurtful to you?" I just shook my head. "Okay. Listen, I spoke with Genevieve and we've got a major problem. She said that she didn't tell Nik anything yet because she is a little hesitant that she might have to reveal her part in the plan, which would make him lose all faith in her. She would never be able to have him again. She warned me that if we don't stop our plan, then she is going to tell Niklaus everything and not in a pretty way, might I add." I looked up with watery eyes and she noticed. "Hayley, are you sure you're okay?" she asked and I nodded. "Something just got caught in my eye, that's all. Maybe we should just end this plan." Rebekah's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" "I just don't think I can do this anymore." "Why?" "Because…" "No, you listen to me, Hayley. I know that you are scared of Genevieve's threat but we are not stopping, alright? I am going to tell her that we have, to make her keep her bloody mouth shut and then, we can do it." "Do what?" "We can strike without her realizing it." I sighed and thought about it for a moment, touching my belly. "Okay, then." I whispered.

The night was ending pretty quickly. I looked up at the interior balcony to see Klaus there, looking down at his people, seriously with a glass of wine in his hand. I kept looking at him and his eyes roamed around the place of the small banquet until his eyes met mine and I gulped, and looked away quickly. I had to do some thinking about what happened between us. How could I face him now? At that moment, both Rebekah and I saw Marcel leave the room with Cami, looking absolutely thrilled about something and keeping her close to him. Rebekah was trying to look away, I could see it. Marcel and Klaus began wrapping up and everyone else had started leaving the compound. "I think that maybe we should get upstairs too. I don't want to have to face Genevieve or even Camille again." Rebekah told me and I agreed with her perfectly. I knew that Klaus kept looking at me but I closed my eyes as I walked past him and up to my room as fast as I could.


	13. I Should've Just Let You In

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens Of NOLA, Hayley and Rebekah attended the banquet that Marcel and Klaus had prepared for the arrival of Camille and Genevieve at the compound. The night ended up with Rebekah attending with a special antique dress she wore a long time ago at a ball to remind Marcel. The two ended up dancing again, but with Camille's interruption who told Marcel that she's pregnant and it's his child. Hayley and Klaus shared an emotional dance where Klaus tried to get even closer to Hayley but she refused his advances. In this chapter, we will see who else will find out about Camille's pregnancy and if Rebekah and Marcel still have that special connection. Genevieve will question Klaus about his dance with Hayley and it's time for the witches to pick sides, as the main war is getting closer. Please review and let me know what you like. Long May They Reign!**

**PS: I know that some of you said that Cami's pregnancy doesn't make any sense and I just have to tell you THAT'S the idea. It doesn't make any sense but we'll explore more of that in this chapter and see how other characters feel about this unexpected pregnancy. **

** Hayley's POV**

I was trying to sleep some more that morning but I couldn't. The image of me and Klaus dancing still came up in my mind and the shock when he tried to kiss me was still there. How could he do that? Why would he want to do that? Maybe at that moment, it was just the alcohol that had seeped into his system and he was not thinking straight. I mean, he just asked Genevieve to move in here with him. That meant something. It meant that he wanted to explore their relationship. I couldn't really let myself care about what they had. What I had to focus on was what I couldn't have with Klaus no matter how much I really wanted it on the inside. There was a knock on my door and I had a feeling as to who it was. I opened it up and there stood Rebekah, fidgeting a little. "Do you mind if I come in?" she asked and I shook my head, letting her in.

She dropped down on my bed, deep in thought. I sighed and sat down with her, caressing my belly. "How is my little niece?" Rebekah asked with a smile and I nodded. "She's better than she used to be. But I know that you don't really want to talk about my baby, Rebekah. Go ahead, talk to me about your problems because I have them to." I whispered to her and she nodded. "I know that you might be mad at me for saying this but haven't you felt lately that maybe we are taking this revenge business way too far for our own good?" she asked me and I shook my head. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that maybe teaming up with your pack of wolves to take down Niklaus and Marcel is…it just doesn't feel right as it used to at the beginning." "You told me that Genevieve intimidated you last night." "No, she did not intimidate me. I would never let her do that. It's just that maybe well…she has a point. We should stop." "You told me that you want to go along with the plan in secret." I argued. Now what was wrong with me? I didn't want this plan to work anymore, but here I was encouraging it. "I don't know." Rebekah whispered and looked at her hands.

"The time that I danced with Marcel last night, it sort of reminded me of how we used to be and how our relationship always should have been. Now because of Camille, nothing will ever be the same with us." "This is really complicated but we really have to make a choice here. Either we do it or we don't do it, Rebekah and I think it's your call." "What about you? What happened with Nik last night? What did he say to you?" she asked me and I hesitated. "Nothing important. It's just that he trusts me more than he should and I feel very guilty." I explained to her. "So, do you think that we should just suck it in Genevieve's face and do this?" Rebekah asked me. "All I know is that you may think that the direction you're going with Marcel again is romantic when in his mind, it may not be. He's moved on and maybe you should to. I am tired of having to put up with Genevieve so yes, I say that we go along with this." I said to her.

"Okay. But what about the Crescent Wolves?" Rebekah asked me and I felt guilty all of a sudden. "Rebekah, I lied to you before. The Crescent Wolves are actually ready to finally fight." I explained. "Why would you lie to me about it? We're best friends remember? We don't lie to one another." She seemed really mad about this but I had my own personal reasons and I wasn't going to share them with her. "Rebekah, listen, things are much more complicated for me right now as they are for you, okay? I feel completely out of control for some reason." I decided to go to the bathroom and take off my PJ's putting on normal clothes for the day. I came out and I saw that Rebekah had not moved and she was still deep in thought. "Alright! Fine, I forgive you. You don't need to explain anything to me." Rebekah said and then, she got up wanting to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked, worried that she was still mad at me. "I have to go and see someone." Rebekah whispered and I nodded. "I am going to call Sophie and see how we stand with the full moon and everything." Rebekah nodded and headed for the door. I sat back down on the bed as Klaus infiltrated my mind. Maybe this was exactly what he wanted to do. He was trying to seduce me so he could keep me under control. I was not going to let him get away with something like this. I refused to fall for another one of his sweet speeches to me again.

**Sophie's POV**

"What are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to get ready?" I asked the witches in the coven as I stepped inside. Some of them glared at me and I knew that there was something completely wrong here. I should have brought Davina with me because I was sure they would have had a greater influence on them. Some of the witches stood up and faced me. "Listen, we don't want to say anything, Sophie but some of us have to realize where our loyalty stands." One of the witches told me and I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. "And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked. "It means that we would like Genevieve to be our elder. She seems much fit for the job." One of the few witches who had stood up said to me.

I did my best as to not act too shocked about this or to look weak. I was the elder of this coven and the witches were going to treat me with some respect. "I don't know what you think but you should know that as long as you are in this coven, you answer to me. If not, then you are free to leave this coven and never come back." I snapped at them. How could they talk that way to me after I have done nothing but protect them? "Has Genevieve come here to speak to you?" I finally asked and the few witches nodded. "And you listened to her? After everything that she had done? She is a traitor!" I nearly yelled at them but they didn't seem too convinced by this. "We want a real elder and you are just not it, Sophie." They told me. "What about our plan? This place will finally be at peace once Hayley and Rebekah take over. We began this plan to back them up in doing so." I told them and they shook their heads. "No, you began this plan all on your own with those two and then you came here and influenced us to follow you. At least, with Genevieve we would be given the right to do as we please." I couldn't believe this! Genevieve was getting everything she wanted after all. We hadn't able to refrain her from trying to get the elder position even though she betrayed us to get it on with Klaus. "So, what do you want to do now? Are you planning on running over there to her? Back to the compound and back her up?"

They were looking at one another before the one leading them whispered, "No, we will not abandon this sacred place for us witches. We are asking you to step aside and let Genevieve be the elder that she deserves to be." My mouth dropped slightly when I heard that. "So, you are planning on stepping away from the plan and let Genevieve control you? You have no idea what a big mistake you are making!" "It's our decision, Sophie!" they said and at that moment, the other remaining witches stepped out of the darkness and stood by me. I had no idea what was happening until one of them spoke up. "If you want to go and serve Genevieve then you may go and do so but out of this place. The rest of us still want Sophie to lead us, because she is the rightful elder." The witches who were on the outs gaped at us. They were really expecting to take me down that easily? I pointed them the way out and they had done so, looking really angry and upset. They had been banished with the help of the other witches from the sacred grounds. "What do we do now, Sophie?" "I don't know. We are ten witches short now but that's okay. Keep working on that potion for the werewolves. It's the best we can do. I need to check when the full moon will rise." I told them. "You don't need to, Sophie. Tomorrow night is the full moon."

Tomorrow night? That didn't leave us that much time at all! Before I could respond, my phone started ringing and I looked at the caller ID. It was Hayley. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. The witches went back to the potion they had to create. _"Hi, Sophie! Am I interrupting something?" _she asked me and she had sort of a weak tone that sort of frightened me. "No, everything's okay. I do have some trouble that I will tell both you and Rebekah about it later but other than that, I am okay and we are still working on the potion for the werewolves. Is something wrong? You don't sound good." _"That's the thing, Sophie. I don't feel very well. I think I have a fever. Could you come over here and make sure that whatever it is does not affect the baby? Please, I really need your help." _She was begging me and I felt sorry for her. "Okay. I suppose that I can come over to the compound soon." I whispered and she said _"Thank you." _very slowly before she hung up on me. I growled when I thought about Klaus. Why wasn't he doing anything as the baby's father? Why wasn't he showing any care towards this girl when she needed him the most? It was always me that was the baby's babysitter and Hayley's.

**Klaus' POV**

Marcel and I needed to focus on one thing and one thing alone that morning. We had some new rules that we needed to put out there for the people to see, rules that they might like to follow. Marcel had asked me a couple of times if we were doing the right thing with these rules and I told him that we had to do our best and please the people of the city, also thinking about Hayley as I said that. She was the one who recommended me to get the people of New Orleans to like me more. A ruler was not only supposed to rule, he was supposed to inspire his people. As much as I wanted to smile when I thought about Hayley, I couldn't. The night replayed in my head when I said some things to her that I would have rather not said, not because I might not have meant what I said…it was because…I couldn't mean what I had said to her.

Marcellus didn't look like he was concentrating on much of his work either so I finally out the stacks of papers on the table and put my feet up on the desk in my office where we now where. "Would you care to tell me why you are not paying attention? We rule this town together, Marcel so if something goes wrong because of one leader, and the other leader shares the blame. I don't want that to happen with us so speak." I told him and he finally looked up, his mouth slightly open as he sat back in his seat and covered his mouth with his hand. "Camille told me something last night that I just can't get out of my head, Klaus." Marcel finally whispered and I frowned. "What? Is she sick again?" "She is sick but with good reason. She's pregnant!" Marcel finally told me and I smirked. Well, what do you know! There came the time when Marcel found out how unfaithful women can be. I rose up from the table and put my arm around him. "Don't worry, old friend! I can guarantee that without a woman like that on your shoulders, you will feel much freer. Now, let's open up a bottle of scotch and celebrate!" I exclaimed and went to my private reserve which was in the back of the room. I kept all the good and old drinks right there.

Putting my hand on one special scotch bottle, I thought about opening it but decided against it. It was the bottle of scotch Hayley and I consumed on our night together. It was the most passionate night of my life. I allowed her to look into my deep soul the way I never let anyone in before. That was also the night we created this blessing, my child that she was carrying. Marcel was looking at me in a confused way as I turned around with a different bottle which contained wine. "What's the matter?" I asked. "Did you understand what I just said, Klaus?" "What do you take me for? A fool? Of course I understand! That woman has been unfaithful to you and slept with another man. She's human, Marcel. You didn't honestly believe that you could spend the rest of your life with her as your lady friend, did you? Now, come on, share a drink with me." He was raising his eyebrows at me. "Klaus, Camille is pregnant and that is my child that she's carrying!" he finally exclaimed and I dropped the bottle of wine on the floor, shattering to pieces as well as the liquid soaking the carpet. "What did you just say? Marcellus, be reasonable! You know very well that is not possible!" I argued with him and sat next to him. "Oh, no, it is possible Genevieve tested it and it's mine! I felt the heartbeat! It's my baby she's carrying. She hasn't been with anyone but me for weeks, Klaus." "But how could this be? Vampires cannot procreate. What happened with Hayley and me…is a miracle but you are a vampire…" "…and she's human. It can happen and it did happen."

I thought about what I was going to say to him next. "Congratulations, Marcellus! You will finally have your own child to love and care for as I will have mine." I whispered to him, still confused of how this could happen. Marcel looked over at me and pulled me in for a hug. "I am happy, Klaus. I really am. You know how I've always wanted a child and thought it wouldn't be possible because I am a vampire. The only child I was able to raise was Davina for as long as I could but now, I will get the chance to raise my own child." Marcel said with a smile. "You will have to protect Camille from any danger. She's human. She can be exposed to lots of great dangers. She is your responsibility now, Marcel." I told her and he nodded. "I will protect her."

**Camille's POV**

I was nervously waiting in my room for her to show up. She was supposed to be taking care of some business when she finally arrived and I flung my arms around her neck, hugging her. "Where have you been?" I asked Genevieve as she pried my hands off of her. "Oh, just to take care of some personal witch business. There is nothing for you to worry about, sweetheart." She answered me and I looked at her really excited. "Can you believe this is happening? I am finally having Marcel's child, like I always wanted!" I told her with a smile. "Have you told him at the party like you said you would?" Genevieve asked and I nodded. "Just as we planned. He knows now and…he looked a little shocked and upset at first but I saw his smile when he put his hand on my belly. It's the sweetest thing I have ever seen, Genevieve. It can really make a man feel better about himself and his life. And the way he looks at me…I think we belong together!"

Maybe I was a little too excited for this but why wouldn't I be? The man I loved was finally going to have a baby with me like he wanted and a baby which will make sure to keep me connected to Marcel for the rest of my life. Genevieve had made all of this happen. It was her I had to thank but she looked a little more preoccupied about other things. She was lost in thoughts. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Remember when I told you that if I do this for you, you would have to offer me something in return right?" I sighed and remembered how I promised. "Yes, of course. What is it? What do you need me to do?" I asked her. She just smiled at me. "I want you to just enjoy yourself rubbing it in Rebekah's face when she finally hears about this." "What does this have to do with Rebekah?" "I just want her to see that she can't always get what she wants." I frowned as I could remember the conversation I had with Rebekah very well.

_ "I just wanted to talk to you about Marcel." "Forgive me if I am not interested in talking about my ex, Cami." "I understand. I just wanted you to know that what we have between us is something serious and it is going to stay that way." "That's all you have to say to me? Listen, Cami, I know very well that Marcel is in a relationship with you. I am not blind to that. I just don't know what that has to do with me. What are you trying to say here?" "Oh, well then, that is all I've wanted you to know. Marcel is with me now and I feel like…well…I feel like you have a hard time getting used to it." "I don't have a hard time, alright? I don't understand what you're saying. I am going to ask you to get to the point, Cami and stop playing games so early in the morning. Getting an Original Vampire upset is not a good thing, you know." "Is that a threat Rebekah?" "No, it isn't. I don't make threats to humans, Cami. You should already know that. In fact, I can't figure out why you would be so against me all of a sudden. We used to get along just fine once upon a time." "Yes, we used to. Right before you left town but some time has passed and…now I have my future to think of and the people in it and I just want to make sure that there are no more obstacles." "So, let me get this straight. You see me as a threat to your relationship with Marcel? Is that what's going on here? Because I am a little confused." "No, I know that you are out of his mind and heart. He has made that crystal clear to me. I just want to know if he is out of your heart and mind as well." "Yes, he is out!" "Good. That's all I need to know from you, Rebekah. You may depart now."_

"Genevieve, Rebekah told me that Marcel is out of her life and Marcel told me firmly that she is out of his life as well. There is nothing we need to be worried about." "I am not so sure about that, Cami. You didn't live back in the days when Marcel and Rebekah used to have a strong romance going on, even behind Klaus' back. They loved each other more than anything else in the world and I think that they still do." My mouth was a little open as I couldn't understand this properly. "No, Marcel is with me. We've been together for weeks and he told me that Rebekah is history and I am exactly the girl he wants in his life. I am also having his child. That can also mean a lot of things in this situation. "So, do you understand what I need you to do?" "Okay, fine but like I said, she's not into Marcel anymore but I will keep her out of the way. And…what are you going to do about Hayley being this close to Klaus?" Genevieve rolled her eyes at me. I knew that she remembered very well how close they got when they danced the other night. "You worry about Rebekah with Marcel and you let me worry about Hayley with Klaus. She may be pregnant with his child but there is nothing else between them and today I shall speak to Klaus and sort this out." Genevieve said with a smirk and left my room.

**Rebekah's POV**

I had been looking all over the place for Marcel. I really needed to speak to him about what happened at the banquet between us. This really wasn't supposed to happen and it was unexpected yet I wanted it just as much as I knew he wanted it too. I needed to find him and figure out what we should do with our relationship, especially since I had a plan behind all this romance that I needed a break from. I needed to know from Marcel where we stood so I could finally know what to do about the plan that Hayley and I had to take over New Orleans.

Looking a little desperate, I finally rounded a corner where I saw Diego with some vampires and they were all smirking and speaking about something. They turned around and saw me. "Well, well, well, here comes the high-class Blonde Original Vampire!" Diego exclaimed with a smirk and I rolled my eyes. "Yes and you make sure not to forget me. I am looking for Marcel, Diego. Where is he?" I demanded and Diego shrugged. "Probably just with Klaus in his studies, giving him the big news!" "What big news?" I wanted to know and he smirked again. "Well, I am sorry but that is confidential, sweetheart." Before he could say more, he was grabbed by the neck and thrown against the wall by me. I smiled at him more sweetly this time. "I am going to ask again. What's the big news?" "One that you will surely enjoy." Diego said and pulled himself free of my grip. "Camille is pregnant and it's Marcel's kid." He laid the bomb on me. "What?" I whispered. Diego shrugged. "If you don't believe me, go and ask Marcel yourself. I told you where he might be." For a second, I was sure that he was lying. Camille couldn't get pregnant by a vampire. It was impossible. But then I thought about the loophole that was with Hayley and Niklaus, but that was a whole different story. Vampires cannot procreate. It was something clear as day. "I will be seeing Marcel right now." I told Diego and headed to the study where he told me he would be. This was not possible. It couldn't be possible.

Knocking on the door, I didn't even wait for permission to go inside and I saw Niklaus and Marcel in there who were also discussing probably the pregnancy and I gulped as I entered. "Sister! How kind of you to join us!" Nik said to me with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Marcel's nervous expression. "I came here to talk to you, Marcel, in private if you don't mind." I was sure that Niklaus already figured out the big news and I really didn't want to see that smug on his face or I would have punched him right there. "Rebekah, I have something important to do here. It may not mean much to you, having responsibilities for this city but it means a lot to me so whatever it is, it can wait." Marcel told me and I knew how wrong he was about that. "No, I am going to speak to you right now, Marcellus!" I threatened him with his full name. He looked at me, rolled his eyes and gave Niklaus back the papers, telling him he will be back soon.

I had my arms crossed over my chest as we went up to my room. I wanted to see him there and I closed the door. "What is going on now, Rebekah?" he asked me and I looked at him seriously. "Is what they're saying true? Is Camille really pregnant with your child?" I asked him and he looked surprised that I already knew. "You can blame Diego for that. He was the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut." "Rebekah…" "No, I just need to hear it from you. I need to know if it's true because you know how absurd that is." "Why would it be? Genevieve tested it. The child is mine!" Marcel argued with me and I nodded. "I see. You still trust her." "You are the one who brought her here to town, Rebekah and now all of a sudden, you don't trust her. What is going on? Tell me already! I hate it when you keep secrets from me." "I can't tell you. And I won't." "Well, then…there's nothing left to say." "Nothing? You seemed like you wanted to tell me something last night when we danced." Marcel opened his mouth to say something but I just nodded and turned around to leave but he grabbed my wrist and pulled to him. Our lips were once again inches apart. "Marcel…" I whispered and he came even closer but before our lips could touch, he pulled back and whispered, "I just want you to know that now that things are different…we can't see each other like this. Not anymore, Rebekah." he whispered and I nodded. "I agree with you. This can't happen between us again." And with that, I left my room.

**Hayley's POV**

Sophie had arrived just in time and she had given me a complete check-over as Rebekah stepped inside my room. I smiled at her. "Hey!" Rebekah didn't say anything back to me and I was getting worried. "Why is Sophie here?" Rebekah asked me. "I don't feel very well after last night and I wanted Sophie to make sure that it has nothing to do with the baby and it won't affect the baby." Rebekah smiled and whispered. "You really love her, don't you?" "More than anything else in the world. She's my flesh and blood, Rebekah." I saw that there was something worrying her and looked into her eyes. "Has something happened? You don't look so good either." I commented and Rebekah nodded. She sat down on the bed next to me and Sophie and was about to respond when Davina stormed into my room and blurted out. "Camille is pregnant! It's Marcel's child!" My mouth dropped in shock and so did Sophie's and Rebekah nodded.

"What do you mean that she is pregnant and it's Marcel's child? Humans can't get pregnant by vampires." I commented and Rebekah shook her head. "Apparently some other loophole happened and gave Marcel the chance to be the father that he always wanted." What she said looked like it really hurt Davina. She was the one who was closest to Marcel out of everyone and she could feel like she was being replaced. I still couldn't believe this! It just couldn't happen! "Rebekah, are you okay with this?" I finally asked and she stood up crossing her arms over her chest, sighing. "I thought I was but I don't think so. I am beginning to doubt my own feelings now. I don't know what is wrong with me!" she commented and covered her face with her hands. She was in shock, just like the rest of us. Sophie finally spoke up. "This can't be true. I am a witch and I know for a fact that vampires cannot procreate. Something is seriously messed up around here." Rebekah nodded. "It gets worse. I spoke to Marcel about it and he said that it was Genevieve who checked out Camille and told her she was pregnant with Marcel's child." "So, something is seriously wrong, whenever Genevieve is involved." I stated.

Davina was thinking for a while and whispered, "Camille and Genevieve seem oddly close and I even told Sophie that they have been talking secretively ever since they moved here." She told us and I frowned. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that I overheard them talking about a certain plan of theirs. We're not the only ones here with a secret agenda and it's no wonder that Genevieve is using Camille and her baby is a part of her plan." "Wait! Are you saying that Genevieve is behind this? That Camille getting pregnant is not just some accidental miracle?" I asked and Davina nodded her head. "It could be. It's what I think." "What Sophie explained with my pregnancy with Klaus makes sense. It can totally happen since I am a werewolf and Klaus was originally a werewolf too, before his mother used some magic to turn him into a vampire, and once he activated his curse, he finally became a hybrid. But a random vampire procreating with a human is just not possible." I finally said. "I should give her a check-up of my own if she doesn't mind." Sophie told us and I shook her head. "I don't think that she is going to like that much. She doesn't like to be near you, Sophie." "I can persuade her and say it's for the good of the baby. I can manage that." We all agreed on this. Something fishy was going on and it was not our plan that stinks, it was Genevieve's.

**Klaus' POV**

I poured myself some more alcohol with a smirk as I thought about Marcellus having a baby with Camille. At least their relationship was romantic and it could work well for their child, whereas Hayley and I were just co-parents for our child. At least, it was what I believed. The other night came back into my head and I could remember how stunning she looked in that dress. The color lavender that hugged her curves perfectly. She was so beautiful, mysterious, sexy, graceful and cunning at the same time that it attracted me to her. I didn't know what to do about it. She had never wanted anyone but his brother, the kind and noble Elijah who had run off into the sunset with his Katerina, leaving Hayley and me here to deal with issues on our own. Either way, I refuse to be second to Elijah. Hayley had already rejected me. There was no point in doing anything about except just enjoying my bourbon and think about Marcel's baby.

"Well, I am glad to see you here." I heard a seductive voice behind me and I saw Genevieve entering the room wearing her hair down, with long dangling earrings, a see-through purple shirt and black underwear. She closed the doors behind her and locket them with a seductive smirk that really for the first time ever, didn't turn me on but she continued her advances to me. She put her hands all over my body and put my drink away. She then tried to kiss me but I swiftly turned my head away, getting back to my drink. She stood there, shocked with her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that?" she asked me. I looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love." She pointed towards herself. "You never rejected this body before. What is wrong with you?" she demanded and I raised an eyebrow. "I am not in the mood, love. I didn't ask you to come here anyway so I don't understand why you're upset. I have business of the city to run here." She put her hands on her hips and watched me look through some papers that barely interested me. She was laughing hysterically at some point.

"Something I said was funny, love?" I asked her and she shook her head and stopped at once and I realized it was more of her fakeness. "Why don't you be a good little boy and tell me what you and Hayley were up to yesterday at the banquet? You left me to go and dance with her!" she growled as she looked at me. She was now sitting on my desk and was making many sexual movements that I could only see as pathetic. "Sweetheart, what is going on between Hayley and me is none of your business." I told her and stood up from the desk, surprising her. "What the hell do you mean by that? You asked me to come here so we can continue our most pleasurable moments, you go around and dance with that mutt carrying your child and…" "Don't you dare insult her, love!" I snapped at her and she stopped talking. How dare she speak about Hayley that way? Genevieve finally got up from the desk and straightened up her outfit. "You should really get to know Hayley better before you jump to any conclusions, Klaus and I am going to give you until tomorrow night to decide if you still want me here or you want to go after her." I rolled my eyes at how naïve she was and watched her leave my study.

**Marcel's POV**

"Have you told Rebekah?" Camille asked me as soon as I entered her room with a cup of tea. It was especially made for pregnant women like her. I nodded and she smiled as I sat down beside her. "How did she take it?" "Actually, she heard about the pregnancy from Diego and then came to me to make sure it wasn't just a rumor. I confirmed the pregnancy to her." "And? How did she take it?" I should have probably told Camille the truth. I thought to myself that I wouldn't lie to this girl again but if she were to find out that Rebekah and I almost got as intimate as we were at the party the other night, she would really be upset. After all, I promised her that Rebekah was out of my mind and heart for good. I had to stick to that promise which is why I put closure to any sort of romance in the future between Rebekah and me. "She took it better than I expected and she congratulated us for this miracle." I lied and Camille looked surprised. "Wow! That was incredibly nice of her considering…" "Considering what?"

I felt something big was coming up as Camille looked at me a little sad. "Rebekah hasn't exactly been very nice to me lately. She came to my room before I moved here and she got all crazy about my relationship with you. She insulted me and she insulted our relationship." I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth and frowned. "That's not the Rebekah I know. If she were to be mad, she wouldn't express it to your face like that. That's not her style especially when it comes to love." "So, you admit that she is isn't quite over you yet?" Camille was really pushing my buttons and I had to play it cool. "It's not like that. It's just that Rebekah and I share a long history, Camille. We were dating even before you were born. We met 300 years ago when I was just a kid. Klaus took me in with Elijah and Rebekah. They raised me. I was in love with Rebekah ever since I was a small boy and when I was turned into a vampire, my feelings for her heightened and we just fell in love and…" "Listen, Marcel, I really don't want to hear about you past relationship with Rebekah. All I want to hear is about our future with our child." She put her hand on her belly with a smile and I smiled back. She was right.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked her, deciding to change the subject. "What do you want it to be?" she asked me with a smirk. I just shrugged. It can be anything. "I think I would want a boy." I told her and she nodded, smiling. "But if it's a girl, I will totally be okay with it." I said quickly, as to not seem like I would not love this child if it turns out to be a girl, because I would. I would love her even more but having a boy was always what I imagined. Camille smiled and touched my face with her hand. "I think it's a boy." she whispered against my ear and then kissed me passionately. I kissed her back and she pulled me over to her closer. Her hand was around my shoulders and the other hand was cupping my cheek. "We are going to be in this together as a family now. You must forget all about your past." She whispered and kissed me again. "Can you do that? She asked me and I nodded. But deep inside, I knew that I couldn't just push Rebekah out of my life for good. It could never happen.

**Rebekah's POV**

I looked at my bitten nails as I sat with Hayley, Sophie and Davina in Hayley's room. Marcel had finally told me where we stood and it was going to remain that way. I suddenly heard Hayley speak up. "I probably should have told you guys this before but my werewolf clan told me a few days ago that they are finally ready to fight." She admitted and Sophie glared at her. "Why haven't you said so sooner?" Hayley hesitated and I knew that she couldn't answer that question. After witnessing their intense dance from the other night, I knew that there was something big brewing between Hayley and Niklaus. I knew that it wasn't my right to stand in the way of something like that but we had a job to do and we would do it soon. Sophie sighed. "I guess I should tell you all what happened to me today. First of all, I lost ten witches. Genevieve had snuck up on them and convinced ten of them to join her and see her as their elder instead of me. This is all Genevieve's work. She is up to something for real." Hayley and I gasped. "Wait, so are you telling me that now, we are ten witches short because of that redheaded witch bitch?" I liked Hayley's choice of words a whole lot at that moment.

Davina shrugged. "You guys have me and you should remember that I hold power that Genevieve can never have. I can take on all of those ten witches at once. It won't be a problem with their betrayal. We can only hope now that they don't spill the beans on Genevieve that we are still going forward with the plan even though she threatened Rebekah to stop last night or she would tell Klaus everything." she stated and Hayley nodded. "So, what is the second thing you wanted to tell us, Sophie?" "Well, it would have really helped me if you had told me sooner that the werewolves are prepared to fight, Hayley. I should just tell you that the only chance we got is if we surprise them tomorrow night on the full moon." "Wait? Is the potion ready?" I asked her and she said, "My girls are going to have it ready by tomorrow morning. It's no problem. The problem is our organization. We haven' had that much luck in the past so you and Hayley really need to think about your entrance." I looked over at Hayley and she nodded. We were going to take them by surprise. They would never see this coming. Davina got herself a drink and settled down. "So, we are really going to pull this off after all, right?" she asked and I nodded, standing up and going to get all of us some drinks and for Hayley, some strawberry juice.

"We aren't doing this for ourselves as Klaus and Marcel had." Hayley declared and I sat down on the bed next to Sophie and Davina as Hayley spoke to us. "We are going to rid this town of injustice tomorrow night and we are going to show those men what women are really capable of doing! We can take over New Orleans too if we want and we are going to show them what peace and freedom is all about. We are doing this for the people and we will rule for the people and not because we want to declare ourselves Queens!" Finally, like the casket girls that we were, we put our drinks together and we toasted. "TO NEW ORLEANS!" we yelled out so everyone in that whole compound could hear us.


	14. Toxic

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Klaus had been contemplating on his feelings for Hayley, and Marcel had finally told him that Camille is pregnant with his child. Sophie has lost a couple of witches for the battle who have joined Genevieve. Soon, everyone found out about the unexpected and weird pregnancy, leaving Rebekah heartbroken. At last, Hayley, Rebekah, Davina and Sophie decided to make a move the very next day on the full moon. In this chapter, we are going to see Klaus wanting to celebrate Camille's pregnancy with a grand ball this time, inviting all of New Orleans to join them. That night would be splendid but toxic as well and you'll see why that is. Until then, we are going to get some more reactions to the pregnancy and fights. Please review afterwards because I would really love to hear your opinions and enjoy my story. Long May They Reign!**

** Klaus' POV**

Marcellus had no clue on what to do now. He had no idea on how he was going to care for his child once it would be born. Camille's pregnancy was a big surprise to us all and while I know that we just had a small banquet, the arrival of Marcel's child called for celebration. "I suggest we throw a ball tonight, a ball in which all of New Orleans is to be present." I told Marcel as we took over some business in my study. Marcel nodded. "Is that so? And why would I want this? I want Camille to have rest and peace, I don't want the whole New Orleans banging on her door and asking her questions about it." I rolled my eyes at that comment. Marcel could worry too much quite often. "What could be the problem? Maybe I should ask Cami myself. I am sure that she would love to have a party in her honor or at least in your child's honor." I said to Marcel and tried to talk him into doing what was right. "You and I are both Kings and every King needs an heir, Marcellus. My heiress is almost here. It's time for you to have your very own." Marcel nodded and sighed. "Yes, but with you it's a little different." he mumbled.

I closed the book and looked at him. "How is my situation any different? You and Hayley have a whole different relationship from Camille and me." "Exactly! Hayley and I are not together, which is going to be difficult, raising our child together. You and Camille are in a relationship. You can make it work very well. There are no complications between you two. I, on the other hand had to watch my elder brother fawn over the mother of my child and her looking right back at him for months after I found out she was pregnant. When Elijah was around, I could barely see Hayley. She was always with him. Heck, she was even closer to Jackson than she was to me." Marcel watched me closely. "And that kills you, doesn't it? That you can't have her heart?" I looked at him astounded. "Why would you say such a thing? Hayley and I are not romantically interested in one another. We never will be." Marcel rolled his eyes and said, "You keep telling yourself that, Klaus but I heard a lot from that banquet. I heard people talking about you and Hayley sharing a very special dance. Why don't you just admit it? You're falling for her." I closed my eyes and as I stood by the window. Was that true? Did I really want something more between Hayley and I? I could actually remember Genevieve confronting me about Hayley. Genevieve was very sight gifted and she could see things that no one else could.

_ "Well, I am glad to see you here." I heard a seductive voice behind me and I saw Genevieve entering the room wearing her hair down, with long dangling earrings, a see-through purple shirt and black underwear. She closed the doors behind her and locket them with a seductive smirk that really for the first time ever, didn't turn me on but she continued her advances to me. She put her hands all over my body and put my drink away. She then tried to kiss me but I swiftly turned my head away, getting back to my drink. She stood there, shocked with her hands on her hips. "What the hell was that?" she asked me. I looked at her innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about, love." She pointed towards herself. "You never rejected this body before. What is wrong with you?" she demanded and I raised an eyebrow. "I am not in the mood, love. I didn't ask you to come here anyway so I don't understand why you're upset. I have business of the city to run here." She put her hands on her hips and watched me look through some papers that barely interested me. She was laughing hysterically at some point._

_ "Something I said was funny, love?" I asked her and she shook her head and stopped at once and I realized it was more of her fakeness. "Why don't you be a good little boy and tell me what you and Hayley were up to yesterday at the banquet? You left me to go and dance with her!" she growled as she looked at me. She was now sitting on my desk and was making many sexual movements that I could only see as pathetic. "Sweetheart, what is going on between Hayley and me is none of your business." I told her and stood up from the desk, surprising her. "What the hell do you mean by that? You asked me to come here so we can continue our most pleasurable moments, you go around and dance with that mutt carrying your child and…" "Don't you dare insult her, love!" I snapped at her and she stopped talking. How dare she speak about Hayley that way? Genevieve finally got up from the desk and straightened up her outfit. "You should really get to know Hayley better before you jump to any conclusions, Klaus and I am going to give you until tomorrow night to decide if you still want me here or you want to go after her." I rolled my eyes at how naïve she was and watched her leave my study._

Could they all be right? Was I looking to start something special with Hayley? Was I really starting to fall for her like Marcel had told me? Marcel hadn't stopped watching me closely and I finally opened my eyes and pushed Genevieve's words out of my head. She even gave me an ultimatum and tonight, I had to make a decision. It was either, I would risk everything for Hayley or I would lose my chance and continue to have Genevieve is my bed. "Do you want me to throw the ball for your unborn baby or don't you?" I growled at Marcel when I recognized that smirk on his face. Marcel nodded and I stormed out of my own study.

I knocked on her door and she opened up at once. "Klaus." Hayley breathed in surprise when she saw me. I didn't really know why I was outside of her room. I didn't know the reason of why I came to see her. "Can I come in?" I finally asked her and she nodded, letting me in. She looked at me as if she was nervous that I was going to do something. She rubbed her forehead and whispered, "Look, I am really tired. It's morning and I had a long day yesterday, full of surprises. I think I need this morning to myself." I nodded, understanding her perfectly. I felt like I wanted to be alone as well, but after all the thoughts that Marcel and Genevieve have put in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about Hayley and what could have happened on that dance floor if she had just gave in and I had truly confessed my feelings for her. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for me to say something. I grumbled and looked at her, gulping. I had to think of something to say now and I found it. "Have you heard about Camille's pregnancy?" I asked her and she nodded simply. "Yeah, Rebekah told me." "And what do you think?" "It's…weird." She finally said and I agreed with her, but I was not going to let Marcel know that. "I wanted you to do me a favor, little wolf." "Klaus…" "Please, listen! I promised Marcel that I would help him with this but someone also needs to help Camille." "You are asking me to help her?" "Yes. You are the only one who could possibly understand what she's going through, love. You can do it."

Hayley looked like she was contemplating the idea. She ran a hand through her splendid brown hair and looked at me in the eyes. "What am I supposed to say to her? We are not exactly close." Hayley told me and I nodded. "Then, just give her advice. Make her feel like everyone is willing to help her, Hayley, please." She frowned. "Why are you begging? Why are you so desperate like that to help Marcel and Camille?" she asked and I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out as I looked into her emerald-green eyes and remembered our night at the banquet. "I want them to have it easy, not like us." I finally told her and she frowned even more. "You mean to say that we had it hard?" "Yes, we did." "How? Because you wouldn't accept the pregnancy at first? I can say that is your fault, Klaus, not mine that for us it wasn't easy. Marcel is taking Camille's pregnancy very well in comparison to you." "Love, are we really going to discuss that now? Maybe my reaction was bad but you are the one who refused to speak to me afterwards, and turned to my angel like brother. You never even gave me a chance!" I snapped at her and she stayed quiet. This was not how I planned the conversation to go. "Alright. I am going to talk to Camille. You can go now. There is nothing more to say." She went to the door and opened it wide for me. I slowly walked over to her and pressed a light kiss on her forehead, shocking her greatly. "I'm sorry, my little wolf." I whispered before leaving.

**Sophie's POV**

"Remind me again why you brought me here." Davina said to me as I took her hand and led her to the witches' coven. "Because I need you to do a spell for me." "Why can't you do it?" "I don't have the kind of magic that you have, Davina. Please just do it." She sighed and nodded, taking over from there. "What's the problem?" she asked. "Well, ever since those witches have left out coven, it's not been very easy for us because most of them are scared that the plan will be destroyed or that someone will rat us out. I need you to create peace in our coven and do a little spell to see if absolutely all the witches who are left in that coven are with us and not against us." Davina's eyes widened. "Are you mad? They will know. I can't do that, Sophie. It's not humane to infiltrate your own specie's minds." I had grown tired of this goody-two-shoes girl act that she was pulling here. She was just afraid that she was going to get caught. "Davina, either you do it or I am going to find a way to do it myself and it won't be pretty since I don't know how and who knows what I am going to do to their brains. Just be yourself, let me do all the talking and you take care of that spell in silence. It's going to be fine, alright?" I finally convinced her.

Genevieve was our public enemy number one now and I couldn't have her manipulating other witches from my coven just to get her way. The witches who had left us were clearly not very agreeable with the plan as I thought they were. We walked into the coven and over thirty witches looked up into my eyes. They were all here. The witch population was the smallest in New Orleans, ever since Marcel had taken over the place a while ago. Now, in order to take down both Klaus and Marcel, I had to make a selection of the loyal witches that would be joining us tonight and the witches that would be banned. I knew that I was being a little rough but this is what a witch elder did and I was not going to let Genevieve steal my position. God damn Rebekah for bringing her into town! I cursed under my breath and introduced Davina to the group. Davina took a seat in the corner as all witches eyed me. I started explaining some more ingredients that needed to be added to our special werewolf potion as Davina did her thing.

As soon as lunchtime came, my coven had finished the potion and I smelled it carefully. It was perfect. "Remind us again what this potion does, Sophie." A witch asked and I turned to her. "There is a full moon tonight and the Crescents are going to turn, and we are going to get one hell of a werewolf army. The problem with werewolves once they turn is that they act like wild beasts you don't care or know anything anymore than to hunt so they can eat. This potion needs to be drunk by them before the full moon sets in place by the werewolves so that when they transform, they will keep their human minds and this way, they will know what to do and they will not be confused. They will be in their right minds and we attack as planned. Now, practice all of your spells for tonight so we will be ready." I went over to Davina and asked her, "Did you do it?" She nodded and pointed to two witches. "They are the ones that think badly of you. They will most likely ruin our plan tonight." I went over to the two witches at once and banned them. Everyone else looked shocked. The two witches threatened that they will be going to Genevieve and they will be telling her everything about what we were are planning tonight. I laughed. "Tell her for all I care. We can't be stopped and we can't be defeated." Davina looked at me as if I went over the top but an elder's got to do what an elder's got to do.

**Hayley's POV**

Klaus' kiss for me on the forehead surprised me, in a good way actually because I liked it. I didn't want to like it but more and more I was beginning to imagine his lips finally meeting mine, in a passionate kiss, the kiss we would have shared had I not rejected him at the banquet. I knew very well why I had done that and there will be no arguing in that point. I was not going to back down out of this well-structured plan for some romance I was hoping to have and more likely wouldn't get. I knew the kind of girls Klaus was looking for and I just wasn't that type. I couldn't understand why he wanted to kiss me, wanted to be with me when he had Genevieve to keep him company. Did he want everything to be easier for our child if we were together? Maybe this really had something to do with our future baby girl and thinking that he had any sort of feelings for me was over the top. I was beginning to think that I was wrong and that there was nothing between us. I almost banged my head on the wall when I knew that I should be focusing on other things besides personal feelings. Sophie stated that tonight would be the full moon and tonight, everything would be over and Rebekah and I would rule.

There was one more thing that I had to do. I did tell Klaus that I would speak to Camille about her pregnancy and I was willing to at least keep my promise. I knocked on the door and it took her a while to open it. "Hi." Camille stated simply and I waved at her without a smile. "What are you doing here?" she asked me. "Klaus thought that it would be best if I were to talk to you about your pregnancy." I told her, crossing my arms over my chest. Camille pointed at my belly. "Right. Because you're pregnant and you have more experience?" she asked and I nodded. "That's right! Now, would you care to let me in so we can talk? Mother to mother?" I asked and she made way for me to enter her messed up room. Her small bathroom had an awful smell and I could only imagine how many times she must have vomited. "So, I guess Klaus knows about the baby. Does anyone else know except you and Klaus?" she asked me and I nodded. "Rebekah, Davina and Sophie know and I think Diego and his pals found out too." Camille slapped her forehead. "Great! I was actually expecting some sort of a quiet pregnancy. I don't want people coming here and asking me about my little miracle. No offense or anything, Hayley but mine really is a miracle. Vampires are known not to have children but I guess God made an exception for me and Marcel." Camille told me with a sweet smile.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. You really don't think that this is a little strange? Think about, really. You are pregnant with a vampire's child. That has never happened for as long as anyone can remember." I told her and she frowned. "What are you trying to say here, Hayley?" "I am trying to say that maybe you should stop listening to Genevieve and get a real doctor to take a look at what's cooking in your tum." I spit it out and her mouth dropped. "Wait a minute! Are you actually telling me that you think Genevieve is lying about my pregnancy? Marcel could hear the baby's heartbeat! I can feel it move, Hayley! It's a real pregnancy! Genevieve would never do something like this to me." "She would if she were to gain something through this." "What would she gain? You know what? You are being just as ridiculous and jealous as Rebekah. I really thought you were different, Hayley. I don't know what the hell Klaus was thinking when he asked you to come here and talk to me! Maybe you should just go." "I am not going. I am here to help you." I told her calmly.

Maybe this wasn't going to work out like I hoped but I didn't want to disappoint Klaus and what he asked of me. This was my last chance to do something for him, my last chance until he would find out that night what I am really capable of doing. Camille was tapping her heels and I knew that I had offended her greatly. "Why don't we sit down and take it slow?" I asked and took a seat on the bed. Since I said that I would help her, I had to help her but I was also going to find out more about this pregnancy. She didn't sit down. She just glared at me. "You really don't like me, do you?" I asked her and she scoffed. "I don't like your attitude towards me and Genevieve. You have no idea of the things Genevieve had helped me with. Your friendship with Rebekah cannot even be compared to ours." Camille blurted out and I smiled, just knowing that we would end up talking about Rebekah. "Do you want some tips or don't you?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Not from you and I don't need a doctor when I have Genevieve helping me. I need someone who I can trust." "You sure picked the right person." I said sarcastically. I couldn't do this. I just knew that I couldn't do this. No matter what I did, Camille would not listen to me and I would become the laughing stock for Genevieve. I stood up but Camille began talking right away. "And just let Rebekah know that I got Marcel a new leash that he can't get off." I raised an eyebrow and looked at her in shock. "What did you just say to me?" I asked.

"You heard me, Hayley! Tell Rebekah to stay away from Marcel." "If you really had such a strong leash around him, why would you be so worried now?" I really couldn't help myself. "I am not worried. I am just saying that this baby has only brought joy in Marcel's life ever since he found out and I also brought him plenty of happiness. Rebekah has only brought him pain in the last years." I could see that she had some sort of tears in her eyes. Was she really that insecure as she seemed? She really saw Rebekah as a threat to her relationship with Marcel even with a possible baby on the way for them. I rubbed my belly and thought about what kind of world I would bring my child into. I didn't have long. I was almost 9 months old. The baby would come soon, in a big war that would start in New Orleans because of me and Rebekah. "Listen, I only came here because Klaus asked me to. I didn't come here to hear you whine about how you don't have Marcel in a tight leash and he keeps looking at Rebekah the way you hope he would look at you someday, okay? Thank you for wasting my time. Werewolf girl, out!" I declared and opened the door to leave. "And you can mess with me, Rebekah, but I am not going to allow you to mess with my friends so I don't care if you're pregnant or not, but if you say one more bad word about Rebekah, I will rip out your tongue and feed it to my pack, okay? Have a splendid morning!" I left her with her mouth open and I was glad. She was acting like a bitch.

**Rebekah's POV**

Running around town was what I was doing. Nik had just told me how he wanted to throw whatever party for Marcel and Camille this night, in honor of their unborn child. Just thinking about it made me squirm. How could this happen? I knew that I still had feelings for Marcel but I couldn't allow them to take over me, not this time. I knew what was going to happen tonight. The werewolves were going to infiltrate the Abattoir and on Sophie's cue, Hayley and I would move and assemble everyone with us so we could take over New Orleans. Hayley and I would lead and Marcel would be free of duty to have his future with Camille and his future baby. It was the way it was supposed to be.

"Hello, Rebekah!" I heard someone calling me and I turned around and put my hands on my hips. It was Genevieve and she looked like she just got herself a coffee for the morning. "How have you been? You know, a little birdy whispered in my ear something very interesting. I am sure you heard that Sophie has lost two more witches today who have decided to join me and they told me that you have decided to move along with the plan and not back off like I told you at the banquet to do." She sipped her coffee and waited for my response. I was very shocked to hear what had happened and knew that I would soon have to check in with Sophie on our problem. "You make me sick the way you play people, you really do." I told her and she smiled. "Is that so? What is it that you're doing with Marcel then? Aren't you playing him as well? He has no idea what you are up to…yet." "What do you mean by yet?" I was starting to get nervous. Genevieve grinned. "You broke your word and I just think that it's time for me to tell Klaus everything I know about your little plan and I will for sure add Hayley in it." "Hayley and I are going to tell everything there is to know about you!" I threatened and Genevieve shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Klaus is not going to believe the two girls he cared for and betrayed him over the woman who has always stood by him."

What was I supposed to do now? I growled a little as Genevieve came closer to me and whispered, "Here's the deal. I am going to give you one more chance to do the right thing here, Rebekah. You have until the ball tonight to give this whole plan up and live your long and miserable life. If you choose not to do what I say, be prepared as I am going to reveal everything not only to Klaus and Marcel but to the whole New Orleans at the ball tonight. I have sources everywhere, dear. I will know." With that threat, she left me standing there with a smirk on her face. I couldn't believe the situation I was put in. I was the Original Vampire and I was being knocked on the ground by some bitch witch. It didn't matter anyway. Our plan was going to happen tonight and there would be nothing that Genevieve could do about it. Niklaus and Marcel would know everything soon enough. Looking for a dress was a hard thing to do but I needed the perfect dress for tonight. I soon found one flaming red dress. It was perfect to describe how I felt. The black dress I saw next to it caught my eyes at once and it looked perfect for Hayley to wear. I paid for the two dresses and headed back to the Abattoir with them.

Sophie, Hayley and Davina were all waiting in my room when I got back. "Good, you're back! We have a problem." Sophie told me and I nodded. "I know. You lost two more witches today which leaves Genevieve with twelve and us with twenty-eight." I said and they all looked surprised. "How did you know?" "Who do you think I ran into while I was out shopping in town?" I asked and Hayley mumbled "Genevieve." "Exactly! She gave me her last chance. She said that we better quit while we're ahead or she is going to make this plan public tonight." Davina shrugged. "The plan is supposed to be executed tonight. What's the point? Genevieve is losing anyway." Sometimes I really thought about that. Would she be the one losing or us? Marcel's gorgeous and chocolaty face came into my head and that dashing smile of his. I cared for him too much to do something like this to him but I couldn't tell that to the rest of the group. Hayley looked like she was deep in thoughts as well. We were finally going to do it tonight, after all of these months of preparation and excitement, we finally get the opportunity to pounce and we don't feel as excited about it as we used to. We feel more like guilty about it.

All dressed up that night, before the party started, Hayley, Davina and I followed Sophie into the bayou. She was holding some type of potion in her hands that she said the werewolves would all have to drink. We arrived and they all looked like they were part of an army, ready to be of service. Eve hugged Hayley and asked her how she was feeling as Sophie handed Jackson the first cup and he drank it to the last drop. "Ugh! It tastes like puke." Jackson commented which made Hayley giggle a little. Sophie passed around the potion to every single Crescent wolf out there and Eve was the last one who received a cup. "We are doing this for us, Hayley, remember that!" Eve told Hayley and she nodded, understanding what she meant. Eve finally drank the entire cup and turned to Sophie. "What do we do now?" "Wait until midnight. That is when the full moon will be out in the open and you get to turn into werewolves. Then, you surround the compound quietly and wait for my signal to enter." Sophie explained. "What if someone is going to stop us from entering and alert others?" Oliver asked. "Rip them apart! You know what to do but keep it on the down low because we still want to use this as a surprise." Hayley told him and Eve nodded. "We won't be disappointing you, Hayley! Tonight, New Orleans will surely be under better rule." Somehow, that didn't sound quite right to me.

Davina and Sophie went on ahead and I took this advantage to remain with Hayley a bit in the back. "How are you holding up?" I asked her and she looked shocked by my question. "What do you mean?" "The plan. How do you feel about it?" I asked her in a whisper. Hayley sighed and rubbed her stomach. "I just hope that this is not going to affect my baby." "It won't." I promised her but then added, "But how do you feel about taking over New Orleans?" "Rebekah, honestly, a few months ago, I hated Klaus and I hated Marcel and I wanted nothing more but to put a stop to their rule so if you would have asked me then, I would have been overjoyed but now…" I nodded and she didn't need to explain anything to me. I knew how close she had been getting with Niklaus and she felt guilty that she was betraying him like this, but as I watched the expression on her face, I figured out that this was not all she wanted to say.

**Marcel's POV**

The party started late and I was standing on the interior balcony with Klaus. We were looking down at the guests who were ready to arrive. "Where is Camille?" Klaus asked me and I shrugged. "I think that she is still getting ready. She wasn't very happy when I talked to her a couple of hours ago?" Klaus smirked and drank some champagne. "Lovers feud already?" I shook my head, laughing a little. "No, nothing like that. It seems like someone really upset her today. Can't think of anyone who would, though." "Are you alright with this party?" Klaus asked me and I nodded. "We didn't have such a grand ball since that time I was doing it for charity, remember?" Camille came towards us at that moment with a small smile on her face. "I think I'm ready now." she told me and pecked my cheek, and then she glared at Klaus. "Don't you ever send Hayley up to my room ever again!" Cami said and Klaus frowned. "What did she do? Didn't she give you pregnancy advice?" "Oh yeah! Sure, she did. She's a liar!" Camille exclaimed and I calmed her down a little.

Rebekah and Hayley arrived at the ball wearing their perfect dresses and accompanied by Davina and Sophie. "Look who's back!" I told Klaus and he smiled. It was a genuine smile when I saw him looking at Hayley. It was a smile that I hadn't seen in a long time on his face. It was something rare, for special people only. Camille went downstairs to speak to Genevieve and Klaus and I were left alone again. "You know, you could go to her and tell her." I whispered to him and he looked at me surprised. "Come on, Klaus! I can see the way you watch her. Go to her and ask her to dance." "We did dance at the banquet and…it didn't end well." "Ask her again and take it slow. Trust me. I have a feeling she wants another dance with you just as much as you want to dance with her." I left him deep in thought and he smirked. "You don't know what Genevieve told me the other day, Marcellus." "What did she say?" "She told me that tonight I would have to make a choice. It would be either her or me going after Hayley." Klaus responded in a whisper and I groaned. "Well, you do what you think it's right." I advised him.

The only person I could really look at that moment was Rebekah and the way she was dressed. She was absolutely breathtaking and gorgeous in that blood red dress. I wanted to go to her but I remembered how our last discussion went. We weren't supposed to be seeing each other again and I had hurt her too much to do so. "So, when are you going to make the announcement?" Camille was right next to me and asked me with one of her gorgeous smiles. "Right now." I responded and kissed her. I made everyone pay attention with me as Klaus stepped away from the interior balcony and went down. The fact that Cami was pregnant with my child came as a shock for everyone, except the people that already knew. But nonetheless, New Orleans was glad that their Kings would each have their own heir.

**Hayley's POV**

I could see Rebekah watching Marcel carefully as he presented Camille and how she was pregnant to the whole of New Orleans. I patted her back and whispered, "Are you okay?" Rebekah nodded at once and wiped a tear away. "Yeah, I mean look at them! They're happy and they look perfect for one another." She whispered right back but I didn't believe her at all. Once the announcement was over, Sophie turned to us. "Alright, girls! Mingle around. We have another half an hour until midnight. I will give the signal and we shall do this once and for all." She explained. "Where are the rest of the witches?" I asked. "They're somewhere around here, trying to keep it on the down low. Take a deep breath. We are going to make it. Our army is way stronger than theirs. The humans have no power and the vampires can't take on the werewolves and the witches. It's impossible." Sophie turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. "Klaus will throw a great big fit. He can kill us all." Sophie shook her head. "Not as long as we have Davina with us." Davina winked and left to go and chat around as did Sophie. "What do we do now?" I asked and Rebekah shrugged. "I think I am just going to…walk around." Rebekah told me.

Without warning, she actually left me there and I was a little upset. Nonetheless, I got myself some juice and drank it all up to calm my nerves. I think that I was so nervous that I was in fact sweating. I felt a presence right behind me and I had a feeling on who it was. "Hayley." he murmured with a smile and I turned around to face him. "What do you want?" I asked him and I felt that I could barely look into those beautiful eyes of his. I tried to keep myself calm but it was very difficult. "Are you alright, love? Your heartbeat…" he began but I cut him off. "I really don't need you to start worrying about me. I am fine and the baby is fine too. No need to worry about that." I moved to walk away from him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back that I collided into his chest. He seemed amused and pleased with that but I stood my ground. "Klaus, I have nothing to say to you." "Well, I have something to say to you, little wolf. Why did you upset Camille today? She told me that you displeased her." I laughed. "Of course she would say something like that. She wasn't interested in my opinion. She only wanted to talk to me about how she has Marcel on a leash and Rebekah should just back off. There was nothing that I could do to help her." Klaus nodded and held out his hand. "A dance, little wolf?" he asked me.

I shook my head this time but he pulled me on the dance floor anyway. "Why are you forcing a lady to dance even though she doesn't want to?" I asked and he chuckled. "But you do want to dance. I would have never forced you otherwise, love." All I could keep replaying in my head at that moment was our almost kiss from the banquet and his lingering lips on my forehead this morning. He really wanted something from me. I could already see Genevieve watching us with her eyes turning to slits. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held onto my waist. I didn't really care at that moment. All I wanted was to be in his arms even though I knew how wrong this was. I wasn't supposed to let him dance with me or kiss me when I knew what I had planned and the bomb would go off any moment now. I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes and one got away, Klaus wiping it at once with concern on his face. "Love, have I said something wrong?" he asked me. "I am the one making the wrong decisions here, Klaus, not you." He frowned, pulling me closer and whispering, "What do you mean?" I just shook my head. There was no way that I was going to tell him now. It was already too late.

The clock told me that there were only fifteen minutes left till midnight and I couldn't say anything at all. At that moment, he cupped my cheek and whispered, "I know you are hiding something from me, little wolf. I can assure you that whatever it might be, I can take care of it. I don't want you to worry." "You can't fix it, Klaus. You can't." I responded, letting more tears drop on my cheeks. He was really starting to get worried now. The melody ended but he didn't want to stop dancing and neither did I. "We're fighters, little wolf. Remember?" he asked me and I nodded a little. "You told me that a long time ago, yes and as a fighter, I had to make some decisions to make sure that…" I didn't even know how to say this. He was looking so deep into my eyes as if he was reading my soul, my heart, my everything. "Little wolf." he whispered again and before I could understand what was happening, he crashed his lips on mine. I gasped and he started kissing me with passion. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back, against my better judgment. How could this happen? How could I allow it? We were kissing one another for a couple of minutes before we pulled away, breathing in deeply and he rested his forehead on mine. "I told you that you're the one I want, Hayley." he whispered to me and I looked into his eyes, tears dripping off my cheeks and I cupped his own with my hands.

"Klaus, I'm sorry." I told him and shook my head as more tears started to fall. I have never been so vulnerable in my life. Klaus was looking just as shocked and he might have thought that it was something that had to do with the pregnancy. "What are you sorry for, love?" he asked me, wiping my tears away. Before I could respond, the clock already stroke midnight and I pulled away from him once I got Sophie's signal. "I have to go." I whispered and moved away from him. I could feel him looking after me confused but he didn't try to stop me. "Hayley, are you okay?" Davina asked me and I shook my head. "Let's get this over with." I told her and the witches assembled as werewolves in their wolf forms made their way into the Abattoir. Humans started screaming as they backed away and the werewolves joined the witch army. Rebekah and I made our way on the interior balcony and I stood up firm and tall, looking down at shocked faces, including Klaus'. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled all of a sudden.

Rebekah could see that Klaus would only look at me and I couldn't even do such a thing. I looked away as the werewolves protecting us from under were growling. "What do you think this is, brother? We have grown tired of your lectures and your predicaments! You have done nothing but destroy this town ever since you and Marcel took over. You haven't brought any peace. Hayley and I are here for our town and we are here to offer it the peace that this town deserves. Sorry to say but I believe it's time for the two Kings to be dethroned!" Rebekah exclaimed and everyone remained in silence as they stared up at us. Genevieve was smirking up at us as Camille looked like we were crazy by thinking of this. Klaus could only look at me with spite and hatred. I should be looking the same way. This was my plan and wasn't going to feel sorry for any of this. I knew this would happen and the little fantasy that I had with Klaus was now over. It was time to take full responsibility for my actions. "Surprised?" I asked with a smirk on my face that now even Klaus could believe what I was saying.


	15. Not Sorry For Darkness

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens Of NOLA, Klaus and Marcel had decided to throw a party in Camille's honor for the baby she is carrying. Hayley tried to help Camille with her pregnancy but it ended with drastic results as Sophie managed to finish the potion for the werewolves and gathered her witches. Klaus and Hayley shared a dance while Rebekah was forced to watch Marcel and Camille together in sorrow. At last, Klaus confessed his feelings and kissed Hayley only to have her reject him just in time to take over the city at midnight, when the werewolves entered the compound and assembled with the witches. A lot of discoveries will be made for some characters and heartbreaking decisions as a war is brewing. Will it stop or will it go on as in Camille's visions? There will be some pleasant flashbacks of sweet moments that have been between Klayley and Rebel so far. Thank you for sticking by this story and please leave a review at the end. Long May They Reign!**

** Hayley's POV**

"What do you think this is, brother? We have grown tired of your lectures and your predicaments! You have done nothing but destroy this town ever since you and Marcel took over. You haven't brought any peace. Hayley and I are here for our town and we are here to offer it the peace that this town deserves. Sorry to say but I believe it's time for the two Kings to be dethroned!" Rebekah exclaimed and the witches cheered as the werewolves growled at the vampires, who were already showing their fangs. "Steady!" Marcel exclaimed to them, holding a frightened Camille by his side. I had no idea what was going to happen next but imagine the heartbreaking look on my face as I saw Klaus looking at me with anger and distrust. Minutes ago, he kissed me and told me he wanted me and now…it has come to this.

"So, this is what you have been planning all along is it not sister? This is the kind of faith and trust that you show towards your brother who has done nothing but protect this town ever since he took over!" Klaus roared when he was talking about himself and it made Rebekah laugh. "Yeah, I can see very well how you've taken care of it. You've frightened the people that are not part of the supernatural world and you haven't given the witches what they deserve. You are just like Marcellus when he took over 100 years ago and you call yourself any different!" Rebekah exclaimed back and I stood by her, not baring to look under but whispered, "Rebekah, please take it easy." She looked at me in a weird way. "What are you doing? Why aren't you helping me here?" she asked and Hayley whispered again, "I'm sorry." "Step it up girl if you want to be Queen alongside me." She advised me and I knew that now, there was so much at stake here and even though I was pregnant, I had to show my strongest version of myself.

I could see Genevieve pulling Camille to her with a devilish grin on her face. This is what she has been waiting for, to get everything out in the open. This was her chance to have Klaus all to himself and this way; she would be rid of me. I did this with my own hands. I deserved the shame. Klaus paced down there and he could see the werewolves and vampires ready to pounce at one another while the witches were also giving them the death's glare, ready to use the magic Sophie had taught on them if they had to. "So, this is what has been going on, hasn't it, little wolf?" Klaus yelled out with anger and hatred as he looked up at me. I tried to avoid his gaze but I couldn't. I stood strong and wiped away the tears that could have come. "I have tried everything. Everything to please you. I did everything to help you feel safe, so you would stay at the Abattoir with our child when she would be born. I tried making you feel at home. I've given your werewolves the chance to be by my side thousands of times and they refused. All I did was for you and our child…and this is how you repay me!" Rebekah was looking at me and she knew how hard it was for me to answer. There have been a lot of things going on between her and Marcel and me and Klaus lately, that things have jumped off course. I couldn't have stopped it. No one could and Rebekah knew that. "You really shouldn't be blaming Hayley for this, Nik! You put this on yourself. You and your partner right there! You destroyed our city once more!"

There was silence and then I could hear Camille speak up. "I knew that you were up to something the moment you stepped into my room. You kept telling me that Genevieve is not trustworthy! How dare you? Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? At least now I am sure that I will be a better mother to my child than you will ever be to yours!" Her words stung me right in the chest. All I have done was for my child. There was nothing else I was thinking of. Maybe some of the jealousy when I watched Klaus fool around with Genevieve while I was pregnant might have triggered something in me. I must have been too jealous to think of anything else. Vampires were cheering for the words spoken by Camille while Genevieve was grinning madly at me, the way I was humiliated was unbearable. Klaus was looking up at me broken, and I believe that he saw the tears streaming down my cheeks. "SILENCE!" He roared at the vampires who were snickering and making fun of me as the werewolves dug their claws into the ground. "Is there anything else you would like to share with us, little wolf?" Klaus asked me.

_ "Hayley." he murmured with a smile and I turned around to face him. "What do you want?" I asked him and I felt that I could barely look into those beautiful eyes of his. I tried to keep myself calm but it was very difficult. "Are you alright, love? Your heartbeat…" he began but I cut him off. "I really don't need you to start worrying about me. I am fine and the baby is fine too. No need to worry about that." I moved to walk away from him but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back that I collided into his chest. He seemed amused and pleased with that but I stood my ground. "Klaus, I have nothing to say to you." "Well, I have something to say to you, little wolf. Why did you upset Camille today? She told me that you displeased her." I laughed. "Of course she would say something like that. She wasn't interested in my opinion. She only wanted to talk to me about how she has Marcel on a leash and Rebekah should just back off. There was nothing that I could do to help her." Klaus nodded and held out his hand. "A dance, little wolf?" he asked me. _

This had happened only moments ago and it felt to me as if it had happened a lifetime ago. He was trying to be sweet and gentle, after all snide remarks and disrespectful replies he had given me since Elijah left town. I could recognize how upset he was at the mere thought that I wanted to spend my time with Elijah at that time and not with him. He was possessive and controlling. He had tried to get under my skin and he had succeeded. He then started being nice to me, for some reason and we bonded…growing closer as each day went by. I just chose to ignore it and go along with the plan. The damn plan! Klaus was down there and he was looking for an answer as well as the vampires who were showing me their fangs. I covered my belly with my hand. I was afraid for my baby. Whatever was happening between me and Klaus, I did have hope that he wouldn't turn his back on our little girl, just because of what I've done.

_"Why are you forcing a lady to dance even though she doesn't want to?" I asked and he chuckled. "But you do want to dance. I would have never forced you otherwise, love." All I could keep replaying in my head at that moment was our almost kiss from the banquet and his lingering lips on my forehead this morning. He really wanted something from me. I could already see Genevieve watching us with her eyes turning to slits. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck as he held onto my waist. I didn't really care at that moment. All I wanted was to be in his arms even though I knew how wrong this was. I wasn't supposed to let him dance with me or kiss me when I knew what I had planned and the bomb would go off any moment now. I could feel the tears filling up in my eyes and one got away, Klaus wiping it at once with concern on his face. "Love, have I said something wrong?" he asked me. "I am the one making the wrong decisions here, Klaus, not you." He frowned, pulling me closer and whispering, "What do you mean?" I just shook my head. There was no way that I was going to tell him now. It was already too late. _

_ The clock told me that there were only fifteen minutes left till midnight and I couldn't say anything at all. At that moment, he cupped my cheek and whispered, "I know you are hiding something from me, little wolf. I can assure you that whatever it might be, I can take care of it. I don't want you to worry." "You can't fix it, Klaus. You can't." I responded, letting more tears drop on my cheeks. He was really starting to get worried now. The melody ended but he didn't want to stop dancing and neither did I. "We're fighters, little wolf. Remember?" he asked me and I nodded a little. "You told me that a long time ago, yes and as a fighter, I had to make some decisions to make sure that…" I didn't even know how to say this. He was looking so deep into my eyes as if he was reading my soul, my heart, my everything. "Little wolf." he whispered again and before I could understand what was happening, he crashed his lips on mine. I gasped and he started kissing me with passion. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back, against my better judgment. How could this happen? How could I allow it? We were kissing one another for a couple of minutes before we pulled away, breathing in deeply and he rested his forehead on mine. "I told you that you're the one I want, Hayley." he whispered to me and I looked into his eyes, tears dripping off my cheeks and I cupped his own with my hands. "Klaus, I'm sorry." I told him and shook my head as more tears started to fall._

The moment was replaying inside of my head as I took a deep breath and exclaimed, "I am not sorry for this. I am not sorry for choosing to do the right thing for this city! As you took over, people have been running around scared, Klaus! You just never noticed it because of your ego. You have done nothing to improve that even when I asked you to. I asked you because I thought that you could do it. I thought that you could be as good as a King as you are a good man. I gave you a chance so that I could find a way and put an end to this." I faced Rebekah when I confessed this and she didn't look the least bit surprised as she eyed me. I turned back towards Klaus and the others and said, "You failed the test and now, the city will be taken from you and put under better rule. If you truly care for New Orleans, you would let it go for its own sake and for its people." I informed him. This is what I've been wanting to say to him. His eyes widened as if he really wasn't expecting me to be this against him. There was a moment of weakness as we looked into each other's eyes and then he regained his leader like composure. He wasn't going to let me get him into an emotional wreck. "You just dug your own grave, sweetheart." Klaus sneered, menacingly and turned his back on me.

**Rebekah's POV**

I could see the weakness in Hayley's eyes. I was beginning to realize what her and my brother had going on. It might have been something more if we hadn't planned this. Hayley knew how Klaus reacted to betrayal and despite what she felt for him, she chose to stand with me and against him. Her loyalty to her friends was touching. Sophie was giving me a glare and I could tell that she was really tired of all this talk. The witches were ready to attack and the werewolves couldn't wait much longer either. I looked at her, begging her to give us some time. Some things needed to be revealed and it was time for all of us to say what we thought, without whispering behind each other's backs. Genevieve was enjoying this far too much and watching Hayley and me as if we were her prey. I knew what she was waiting for, to see if I had the courage to talk about her past involvement in our plan.

"Now, I suppose that Cami's dreams were real after all. Someone had been trying through her to warn us all along of this treachery and I've taken these dreams for granted. For that, I have to apologize right here and right now to Marcel and Camille for this. I just couldn't believe that I would be betrayed like this, by two women, like in Cami's dreams. Two women I care most about. Two women…one blonde and one brunette who went behind my back all along." Niklaus declared and I eyed my brother without any sort of sympathy. It was just like I had told Hayley. It was either we did this for the good of the city, without getting emotions involved or we didn't do it and we let the city be run this badly, against witches and werewolves, who deserved their fair share just like the vampires and humans had. "Like we told you, Nik. You brought this on yourself." I told him sternly. "I know that is not entirely true." Genevieve piped in and I frowned at her and growled, "You keep your bloody mouth shut!"

Hayley was looking at me a bit worried. Genevieve was going to spill everything now, I just knew it. "Rebekah, Rebekah, Rebekah, I have been keeping my mouth shut for your sake and Hayley's ever since I found out." Genevieve said and everyone gasped. Niklaus turned to her and whispered, "You knew about this." "I caught her, and she admitted everything to me. I didn't want to ruin your relationship with your own sister because of how I feel about you, Klaus. So, I decided to warn her and tell her to stop instead so that I wouldn't have to tell you. Seems like she didn't agree, so you finally found out the truth. I promise that I would have told you right away." Genevieve put on that sweet face and then I could hear Hayley yell out. "You are such a lying little bitch!" I pulled her back and told her to calm down for now as Nik turned his head back towards us. "Anything else I should know before we get down to the actual business?" he asked, cracking his knuckles and Hayley's hand went protectively over her bump once again. I could tell that she was afraid of what Niklaus could do to us now that he knew, but that is why we had the werewolves and the witches on our side. We could protect ourselves against him and his vampire army. "Yes, there is something that you should know! That witch that you so fully trust has been a part of this plan as well. I brought her here to New Orleans for that exact reason!" I declared and Niklaus turned to her with his eyebrows raised. "She's lying, Nik. Don't listen to her. I have been nothing but faithful to you and Marcel since I came here and I've been helping Cami for you." Genevieve was very persuasive and you could give her credit for that.

Marcel had his arms crossed over his chest. He was thinking while looking at me and his nostrils flared silently. I was starting to sweat as I remembered past sequences of what had been happening between us ever since Camille had gotten pregnant. I had felt this attraction to him once again, even if we both said that whatever it was between us is over. It really wasn't.

_ "Care for a dance?" I heard him ask me and I looked up onto his dashing face and didn't know what to say. What the hell? I was conspiring to take him and Niklaus down. I should be staying as far away from him as possible. But then again, if I were to get close to him, I would find out more about this King business between him and my brother. I smiled at him and nodded, even though I made sure to look like I was hesitating. He took me into his arms and we started dancing slowly. It reminded me of that night. "What are you playing here, Rebekah?" he finally asked me and I frowned. "Playing what?" "You're showing up here with the dress you wore at that ball in 1894. You really expected me not to remember? Where did you find it anyway?" "It's none of your business. I wasn't even sure that you would remember it." "Why would you wear something like this tonight? What? Were you hoping to impress me?" I finally had it. "You're a jerk!" I told him and turned to leave but he grabbed my arm and spun me around again to face him as his hand was still around my waist. "I am a jerk. I'm sorry." He told me and my eyes softened. "I didn't mean to accuse you that day, Rebekah. It just happened." He told me and I nodded, shaking my head slightly. I couldn't look at him in the eye when he said that. It was too painful to know what I was doing behind his back. I never thought of him as not being a good King, so what exactly was my problem? Was I looking for revenge for him choosing New Orleans over me? Was I looking for revenge because as soon as I was gone, he hooked up with Camille? I couldn't figure out but I also realized something else as I danced with him._

_ No matter how much I was trying to hide it, I still had feelings for him. No matter how much he would always hurt me, I would still love him. His face came closer to mine at that moment and I thought about what he was going to do. "Rebekah…" he whispered and I was breathing in deeply, waiting for him to say more. But our dance ended when I heard someone call out for him. "Marcel!" It was Camille. She was back. She was smiling at us as Marcel pulled back but I knew that it was that same fake smile of hers that I loathed. "Are you okay?" Marcel asked and she pulled him away from me. "I am fine. I really need to talk to you." "Can't it wait? I was in the middle of a dance…" "No, it can't wait. Now!" Camille demanded and Marcel looked at me with an apology look. I just smiled as he was pulled away by Camille up to an empty room. I stayed there and thought about our close proximity and knew that there was still something going on between us. Inexplicably wrong, but it felt right at that point, so right._

The dance had felt right for us, as if we were back in those days when we lived that forbidden love story of ours, when Nik was doing everything in his power to keep us apart but he never succeeded in doing so. And after I had found out about Camille's pregnancy, everything else caught fire around me and it was as if nothing really mattered.

_I had my arms crossed over my chest as we went up to my room. I wanted to see him there and I closed the door. "What is going on now, Rebekah?" he asked me and I looked at him seriously. "Is what they're saying true? Is Camille really pregnant with your child?" I asked him and he looked surprised that I already knew. "You can blame Diego for that. He was the one who couldn't keep his mouth shut." "Rebekah…" "No, I just need to hear it from you. I need to know if it's true because you know how absurd that is." "Why would it be? Genevieve tested it. The child is mine!" Marcel argued with me and I nodded. "I see. You still trust her." "You are the one who brought her here to town, Rebekah and now all of a sudden, you don't trust her. What is going on? Tell me already! I hate it when you keep secrets from me." "I can't tell you. And I won't." "Well, then…there's nothing left to say." "Nothing? You seemed like you wanted to tell me something last night when we danced." Marcel opened his mouth to say something but I just nodded and turned around to leave but he grabbed my wrist and pulled to him. Our lips were once again inches apart. "Marcel…" I whispered and he came even closer but before our lips could touch, he pulled back and whispered, "I just want you to know that now that things are different…we can't see each other like this. Not anymore, Rebekah." he whispered and I nodded. "I agree with you. This can't happen between us again." And with that, I left my room. _

His eyes were on me and he looked like he was thinking the same things I was. He looked like he was in fact reading my mind. We couldn't keep away from each other when Camille was in our way, and now, I had pushed him away for good. From the look on his face, there was no way that he would be willing to forgive me for this. But I would sacrifice that if it meant for me to save what was left of this blasted town.

**Klaus' POV**

Broken and hurt. It hurt deep inside my heart when I saw up there the two women I cared for. They were up there, proving to me once again that you really cannot trust anyone in this life. They had forsaken me. They had tortured my soul. From Rebekah, I would have expected something like this…but from Hayley? Never. She was my little wolf. She was the person I could deep down relate to…and now…she was nothing but my enemy and I had an enemy carrying my child. Her tears did not impress me. What did in fact shock me was that she was so willingly letting herself cry in public. She never cried in public. She was strong and she was the one who chose this. Why was she crying? What Genevieve was saying was preposterous, but was I to believe her or my own sister who had betrayed my trust once more?

Marcel stepped forward with his arms crossed over his chest and spoke up. "So what is this really about, Rebekah? Is it what we talked about? Is this about me and Cami and our child?" He was provoking her and Camille looked tired and nauseous because of what was happening. "Get her out of here." I murmured to Genevieve but Camille shook her head. "Hell no! I have to be here for this!" "I do not know what you are talking about Marcellus!" Rebekah exclaimed and used his full name to make a point. "You know damn well what I am talking about. Everything that you have been doing since Klaus and I took over was try to get my attention with the little things you do! It had never occurred to you that maybe I just wanted to move on from you for good…that I want to be with Cami now!" Camille's eyes showed that she was pleased but Marcel's words also proved that Rebekah was not over their relationship like she said she was. "You are full of yourself! All I had been doing was trying to have a good time. That was it. It was you who almost kissed me at the dance!" She yelled out and Cami gasped, covering her mouth. " .NOT!" Marcel roared.

As Marcel and Rebekah were having their little rough patch, I was looking over to Hayley who looked like she really had no place in this anymore. It was everyone against my sister. "What do you say now, little wolf? Are you proud of what you have done? There was a time when I could look at you and see a Queen, the Queen that you are trying to become thinking that you can take my kingdom away from me! Now all I see is a woman…just like any other I have encountered. You aren't special in any way! I was wrong!" I told her and she frowned at me. "I am glad to hear that…because I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I thought that you would actually be a good King for this city. I was wrong too!" she told me. To think that I thought about wanting a life with this girl. I wanted a life with her. I really thought about it and thought that I could make things right with us if she were to accept to be by my side as always. I was wrong. It could never be that way between us. And our child was to suffer because of that.

Genevieve turned towards me. "She is not at all the person that you thought she was. I hope that I have made myself clear that day in the office. It's either her or me, Klaus." "Of course it's you." I told her in a whisper and she smiled at me. I didn't even know why I was saying those words. It was not Genevieve that I had in mind, but now…I had to learn to appreciate her loyalty…as Hayley was not capable of such a thing. I looked over at the werewolves transformed and ready to pounce. Davina and Sophie must have given them some sort of potion to control their minds while in transition. It helped a lot. They were ready to attack and Diego was right beside me in moments. "Let's just attack and finish them off right now. Those two women have no idea what they've gotten themselves into." Diego whispered to me and I saw that he was eying Hayley. "She is still carrying my child, Diego. No harm is to come to her. I will deal with her personally when the time is right." I informed him and he growled. "Can't you see that she is playing you and using the child? She knows that while she is carrying your child you will not let any harm come to her. She knows that she is using that child to her advantage. You have to beat her at her own game and if we don't take the element of surprise, we will lose this city to them!" Hayley was still holding her stomach and I whispered, "Fine. You will attack when I say so. Not right now. We keep them in plain conversation. I know how to play this, Diego. You keep a look out for my signal." If they wanted a battle, they were going to get one and it will be messier than ever.

**Hayley's POV**

_ "Klaus!" I ran over to him and he turned his head as he saw me coming. "So, you finally decided to come back, little wolf?" he asked as he mended his wounds in his own way. Witch damage. I recognized the type of wounds. It was a witch who had done this to him for sure, which is why the healing process was more difficult. He was trying to apply some pressure on his face where there was a stinging burn but he growled in pain. "Here, let me help." I whispered, not bearing to see him like this. Surprisingly, he let me apply the formula gently on his face and our eyes locked for the longest period of time. "Davina is out of control." he whispered to me. "What do you mean? What happened?" I asked him and he just shook his head, closing his eyes. "I think she might be possessed. She's destroying everything in her path and did this to me when I confronted her about leaving us." He pointed to his face as I continued to apply the formula on his cheek. "What?" I asked, pretending to be shocked by this so called discovery. Klaus nodded and grabbed my hand from his face. He took the formula away and still held my hands as he looked at me deep in the eyes. "Where were you today and what have you been up to?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Mr. Paranoid. I was out with Rebekah, talking and eating and shopping." "I didn't see you come here with any clothes." "Rebekah was the one who bought clothes. I am not into shopping." I told him convincingly. _

_ He looked away and continued tending to his wounds on his own as he asked me, "Why does Genevieve seem to think that I have a thing for you?" I was starting to blush madly. I pretended to think that I was really confused and didn't understand at all what he was saying. "I…I…what?" I asked and continued blushing as he looked at me and smirked. Then he shook his head. "Don't get so embarrassed, sweetheart. It was probably nothing." he replied and I hit him hard in the shoulder and he laughed at my anger. "Did I get to you with that question, little wolf?" "It was not funny! Not even remotely close!" I was going to find Rebekah and kill her myself after this after I fake laughed. But then he stopped doing what he was doing and pulled me into his arms, taking my breath away. I laughed for real this time at his embrace and looked at him sweetly as he gazed at my stomach. "I know that I've been busy, love but I want you to know that I do care." I bit my lip, still debating that subject in my head. "How is our littlest wolf?" Klaus whispered. My heart melted when I heard this come out of his mouth. I felt warm inside but I wasn't blushing anymore. "She's doing just fine." I whispered to him and he smiled at me. It was a genuine smile, one that he hardly ever gave away. I knew him very well. Finally, he broke the eye contact and let me go, heading back to his room as if nothing had happened. I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Did I really feel something or was I starting to feel something special when I was around him? I wished that feeling would go away. It was giving me more trouble than I could count. But I knew very well that a feeling like that wouldn't just magically disappear._

It was that magical moment when I could remember Klaus smiling at the thought of our daughter coming into the world and I could remember him telling me that he would do whatever it took for her to be safe in New Orleans? Would he have kept that promise or not? I couldn't know for sure anymore now. Genevieve stepped up and exclaimed, "This is not the only surprise of the evening, ladies and gentlemen! How about we let the poor werewolf girl weep and move to the blonde Original Vampire over there who was so eager back 100 years ago to be with Marcel that she had done an atrocity to accomplish that! Klaus, I think that you need to know about this as well." I gasped and looked at Klaus who was waiting impatiently. Genevieve was going to tell him about Mikael and what Rebekah did. "You never wondered how your father managed to find you and burn down this town. Ask your sister. She's the one who brought him back, using my help." I could see him stop breathing. "What?" he asked in a whisper as Rebekah's breathing hitched. She had to know from the beginning that this was coming. "Rebekah forced me to do a spell that would bring your father back. Of course back then, I was just a nurse. How was I to know what your father could do?"

No more needed to be said as Klaus roared and started searching all through the compound. "The stake! The white oak stake! Where is it?" He had one hidden? I looked at Rebekah and she gasped. He was going to do it. He was going in for the kill, blinded by rage and what she had done. Diego was looking at the werewolves hungry and yelled out, "Now!" The vampires all bared their fangs and the witches gave into their power as Klaus continued to search for the stake. Marcel grabbed Camille and took her to safety at that moment. Sophie looked over at me with one question in her eyes. "Attack!" I yelled out as well and the werewolves pounced with the witches against the vampires as the humans took refuge.

**Marcel's POV**

I was taking Cami to safety when I heard her yell out, "People are going to die. You have to get back there now!" She ordered to me with tears in her eyes. I nodded and whispered, "Take care of yourself, please." I could see that the attack had already begun but what looked interesting was that this was more of a battle for dominance and no one was going in for the kill just yet. Not the witches, not the vampires and not even the werewolves. I knew who I had to look for as Rebekah and Hayley were still standing on that balcony. I called pout for Davina but she was paying no attention to me and she was fighting the vampires. It was a fair fight, because the witches and the werewolves were greatly outnumbered by my vampire army.

Klaus could finally be seen coming out of his room with blood on his face and a look of murder in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking as he held the white oak stake in his hand. Genevieve hadn't told him that I had been a part of that plan too, not just Rebekah. Now was not a good moment to mention it to him. He was betrayed enough for one night…but I couldn't let him kill Rebekah. No matter what he felt, he couldn't kill his own sister, who deep down loved him very much and he loved her too. He finally reached the interior balcony and I used my vampire speed through the crowd to reach the balcony where Klaus stood there facing both Hayley and Rebekah. The witches who belonged to Genevieve were now fighting the witches who were with Sophie and Davina. I couldn't believe that little girl chose to leave my side again.

"This is for everything you've done to me, sister!" Klaus growled and went in to stake her as she yelled out and pleaded. "Klaus, don't!" I yelled out and tried to grab him but he was faster than me. I believed that he was going to do it. He was going to get rid of Rebekah forever. At that moment, a piercing scream could be heard and I knew it belonged to Hayley. Everyone stopped all at once. It was like they were suddenly frozen. I kept my eyes shut for one moment and then opened them again to see Hayley standing in front of a crying Rebekah and Klaus was hovering the white oak stake right above her heart. He couldn't go through with it and Hayley was using the baby to protect Rebekah. She was doing the right thing. I could see the terrified look in Rebekah's eyes. I felt only hate when my eyes met hers, but she didn't deserve to die for this betrayal. No one deserved to die and as I looked down at the species that have stopped fighting, I was glad that no blood had to be spilled. "You have to go through me if you intend on killing her." Hayley said through gritted teeth and I admired her courage.

Klaus looked like he was lost for words but if you looked closely, there were tears that could visibly be seen in his eyes. Tears of heartache as he stared at Hayley for a long moment before retrieving the stake and throwing it away. I moved forward and took it from the floor, making a promise to myself to keep it well hidden so that this couldn't happen again. Klaus would know the place, of course. "Let's finish this!" I could hear Genevieve growl. "NO! There will be no more fighting today! That's enough!" Davina exclaimed and everyone was looking surprised at her. I looked down at her from the balcony angrily. "You started this and now you want to finish it your way, little D? I don't think so." I told her. She looked at me with a frown. "Like in Cami's dreams, this town will surely be ruined with another war like this one. No more wars. The vampires and the humans are clearly standing with Klaus and Marcel, as the werewolves and the witches are standing with Hayley and Rebekah. A truce for now will be what's best for this city. A truce in which each leaders get their fair share of New Orleans."

Davina's thought put everyone into thinking. I began to understand too. "You dare offer to split my city in two?" Klaus yelled out in anger. He was almost as red as a tomato, while Rebekah hadn't moved at all and Hayley was still in front of her, holding her protectively. "Maybe it's for the best." I whispered and Klaus grabbed me by the collar. "Are you out of your mind?" "I said for now, Klaus." I told him and took his hands off of me. I then glared at Rebekah and Hayley. "If you two think that you've won tonight, you are gravely mistaken. Here's your proof that we care for our city and we are willing to go through with this bargain for the people of the city. You get your half, and we keep ours." I told them and Klaus growled in anger. For him, this was different. This was about betrayal and I understood him perfectly but right now, the last thing that we needed was to have this city just like 100 years ago, in flames.

**Hayley's POV**

I couldn't recover after that night. My body was hurting but Davina assured me that my baby was fine. I couldn't look at Klaus, not anymore. I know what I had put him through and I knew that I couldn't do anything about it now. What was done was done. Marcel and I managed for the city's sake to spare Rebekah from Klaus' torture. Sophie had established a proper treaty to be made in which Rebekah and I declared peace and Klaus and Marcel declared the same.

We made sure to sign the treaty along with Sophie, Davina and Genevieve, the representatives of the witches, Diego, the representative of the vampire community and of course, I chose Eve to become the representative of the werewolf community. Rebekah and I got our own mansion at the other end of the city and we got half of New Orleans to our side now. It was a safe place in which I declared werewolves could roam freely around and the witches could do any sorts of spells they wanted without getting punished. Klaus and Marcel on the other hand made their part of the city all for vampires and humans, and banned the witches and the werewolves. Genevieve and her line of witches were an exception, as they were on Klaus' side.

"I hope we did the right thing." Davina whispered to me as Sophie helped a tired and worn out Rebekah into our new mansion. I had invited Davina and Sophie to come and live with us. They could help us rule, there was no doubt about that. "I sure hope so." I whispered back as I pressed my hand to my stomach and explored the new mansion in which we lived in. Rebekah was laid on the bed in her room by Sophie and the witch offered her some herbs to recover from the shock of Klaus with the white oak stake against her. "So we better get some rest. There will be of course a meeting tomorrow in which the main leaders from both sides will be sitting down and discussing the new rules that will be appointed. By the end of the meeting, you will have to reach a conclusion for your people." Sophie explained and Rebekah groaned as we all gathered around in her room. "We have to have a meeting with Niklaus and Marcel alone? After tonight?" Sophie shrugged. "You don't really have a choice." She whispered and left the room.

Davina followed Sophie shortly after to choose their own rooms. I looked over at Rebekah for one moment and noticed that she had fallen asleep. I covered her up in her blankets and then I made my way out of her room, searching for a good place of my own. Once I found the perfect room, I slipped into my night gown and fell asleep. There was only one person in my mind and the hurt and broken look on his face. Niklaus Mikaelson!


	16. Hate Is A Little Out Of Context

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Klaus revealed to Hayley at the ball that he wanted her by his side and kissed her as Hayley was wrecked with guilt. Rebekah chose to ignore her feelings for Marcel and betray him like they had planned. Klaus had confronted both girls in anger and feeling hurt and betrayed and lots of things have been said from that. Genevieve had told Klaus that Rebekah was behind bringing Mikael into town all those years ago and Klaus took a swig to dagger her with the White Oak Stake, being stopped by Hayley and Marcel. At last, a battle between the werewolves, witches and vampires erupted only to have it stopped by Davina, who proposed an agreement to each side getting half of New Orleans. The representatives have signed a treaty for the good of the people of New Orleans. In this chapter, we will see reactions from what happened and a meeting between Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah and Marcel alone which will explode. Thank you for reviewing and following my story. Please continue to do so. Long May They Reign! **

** Rebekah's POV**

I woke up early in the morning with a slight headache and fear rushed through me as I could remember my brother hovering over me with the White Oak Stake. I was expecting something like this to happen, but never actually believed that it would happen. I walked out of my room and went downstairs, trying to admire the new place where we would be living in and I felt as if I had been exiled. It was a beautiful home, nonetheless. What I was surprised about was witches and werewolves guarding each and every room. "This house has been put under serious protection." A witch informed me after I asked. I knew why it has been done that way. Just because we had been granted our own fair share of New Orleans, that didn't mean that we were protected one hundred percent. I walked into the living room and stopped.

Sophie, Hayley and Davina were all sitting on the couches and Hayley was eating something, her huge belly clearly revealed. "Hi, Rebekah." Davina said softly and invited me over to join them. I wasn't used to all of this but I hoped that I would be soon enough. Davina put some papers in front of me. "Both you and Hayley have to meet up with Klaus and Marcel this morning to discuss some things that you're entitled to and what you're not entitled to." She explained and I looked over the papers. I was hoping last night could have been a nightmare but it hadn't and everyone in this room had clearly been affected by last night, especially Hayley. I put the papers down and looked at Sophie. "Why can't the two of you come along with us?" "Because we are not the real leaders of this half, as you and Hayley are. The two of you must go. You don't have to worry because you will be well protected." I growled. "I am not bloody worried. I am an Original, just like Niklaus. It's Hayley and her baby I'm worried about." Hayley put down her food. "Rebekah, I can take care of myself. As long as I am carrying this baby, nothing bad is going to happen to me." "And what about after?" There was no answer from her.

This wasn't just something that was going to last for a couple of weeks. We have officially split New Orleans in half and now we were forced to rule this half of it while we fight for the other half. This wasn't what I had planned. Hayley could give birth in a couple of weeks and then, I was sure that she would be in danger from all the vampires in New Orleans. It was my duty to protect her at all costs. "Do we really have to go? And do we really have to be alone to discuss this?" I asked Sophie and she sighed. "Marcel is not going to let anything go wrong. He knows it just as much as we do that the last thing New Orleans needs right now is a war. Many humans are actually on your side and Klaus can't afford to upset them." Hayley shook her head. "The humans are not on our side." "You want to bet? Since last night, many have moved to this part of town because of you, because they want to be led by the two of you." Sophie told us.

Hayley and I looked over at one another in shock. "So, we do have supporters then?" Hayley asked and Sophie nodded. "Why do you think Marcel agreed to this pact? Why do you think that Klaus hasn't done anything for now? It's all because of the humans. Marcel likes to believe that vampires are the biggest population in this city but he knows that he is wrong. The humans take up more of this city than any other species. The humans choose and you should thank them because that is the only reason why Klaus has not started a war and come here to rip you both apart, along with us for going behind his back like this." I looked at her closely. "So what do we do? We just walk back to the Abattoir? Right into a lion's den? They have the White Oak Stake." "And you are an Original, Rebekah. Start acting like it and show no signs that you are afraid. You will give them an advantage. Let them propose to you what you get for owning half of the city and then you start negotiating. Don't let them be the ones to negotiate. You get what you want, you come back and we'll figure this out together because we will have a long way to go from here." Sophie explained and then stood up to talk to some witches guarding their mansion. I was proud of Sophie in fact. Who knew what would have happened to us if we hadn't had her with us? Hayley was looking down at her feet. She looked a bit pale.

I put my hand on her forehead to check her temperature and saw that she was fine. She looked at me for one moment and sighed, looking back down. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her and she nodded, looking away. Whatever Niklaus must have said to her the other night must have really hurt her. The things Marcel had said to me hurt me just as much but I did my best to ignore the feelings boiling up inside of me. We got half of New Orleans…but that wasn't even close to being enough. We had to take the entire city for us to officially be declared Queens. "Are you sure that you're good to go to this meeting with me?" I asked her and Hayley scoffed. "Yeah? Are you kidding me? I am not going to let you walk in there all on your own."

**Klaus' POV**

Drinking bourbon didn't help one bit. I have never felt more humiliated or betrayed since I stepped foot on Earth. And who would have thought that the very people who had chosen to betray me turned out to be my sister, once again and the woman that I almost gave my heart to…Hayley. She had brought me pain which I couldn't get rid of. This pain…would not be relinquished easily except with more pain and torture, coming from me. I heard footsteps and I growled when I realized who they belonged to. "What are you doing in my chambers?" I asked him and Marcel took another step forward. "You have to come out of this room and talk to me about this, Klaus." He said calmly and I cackled up a laugh and stood up, facing him. I slammed the glass of bourbon to the floor. "How dare you even speak to me at this moment? What you have done last night…" "…was only to help save this town! What?! Do you think that it gave me great pleasure to watch Hayley and Rebekah take half of our town?" "You didn't have a problem creating a treaty for them, or maybe you did it because of your still heartfelt feelings for my sister or because of your pretty little witch, Davina?" "Klaus, this decision had nothing to do with neither Davina nor Rebekah! This decision was made to protect our reputation. The humans…" "The humans are under our rule." "Many have joined the other side. I wouldn't bet on it!" Marcel snapped at me and took a glass of wine for himself.

I was looking out the window, noticing the sun rising. This wasn't a new beginning. Normally, the sun should have set, because of such treachery. Not only have I lost half the city in one night but I have also lost the trust that I had in my baby sister and the woman bearing my child. I growled once again when I thought of those sweet moments, the confessions towards her and everything that I had hoped to tell her, only to have her go behind my back and toy with me, like so many women have done before. I should have known that showing her everything I held dear inside my heart would be a mistake. I should have known! Hayley is no different than any of the other girls that have betrayed me and used me in the past. She is no different just because she is carrying my child. She was no different! I gave up so much to her that I could not take back now. I turned over to Marcel and saw him looking at me calmly. Wasn't he going through the same pain I was going? "Is Cami safe?" I asked him and he nodded slowly.

"What is your plan now, Marcellus?" I asked him and we both took a seat on the couch. "We wait for Rebekah and Hayley to come." He whispered and my eyes grew wide. "What? You invited them back here?" "It's business. I talked to Sophie Deveraux. She played her game very well and she had some pretty good points. The humans in this town have a far greater influence than any other supernatural being. We please the humans and let them decide who the real rulers of New Orleans should be. If we start a war now, we end up with nothing and with the army that Hayley and Rebekah have built, we have a far greater chance of losing. What do you suggest we do?" I was lost in my thoughts but I had paid attention to what he said and I realized that he was correct. "Why are Hayley and Rebekah coming over?" I asked in a whisper. "So we can handle this maturely and divide the properties and the goods of New Orleans equally." Marcel explained. "Maturely? I have just found out last night that my own sister had destroyed our lives when New Orleans was burned down by my father. She brought him back…and she destroyed us. I tried to shove a White Oak Stake into her heart last night and I would have succeeded if Hayley…"

Just saying her name made me bitter on the inside. I couldn't show this anymore. The pain, the betrayal. This was not who I was. I was a King and I was planning on acting like one. "Bring them here and let's see what they have to say for themselves." I whispered and put down my drink, heading for the door to my room. I wanted to leave. "You better prepare yourself." Marcel called out to me but I ignored him. The door opened before I could open it myself. Genevieve was looking at me with what she tried a comforting smile. "Hi…" "Don't you know how to knock?" I asked her in a whisper and she was taken aback and tried to answer but I brushed past her. I didn't know what had gotten into me. This woman is the one who had stayed by my side and had never betrayed me. And here I was, treating her like she was no one that mattered to me. I made my way to my art room and tried to focus on anything else other than the pain and sorrow of the betrayal of the beautiful werewolf girl I had wanted like the air to breathe.

**Sophie's POV**

Hayley and Rebekah were getting ready for their meeting and I could tell that they looked very nervous. I didn't blame them after what happened last night. I grabbed my jacket and I could hear Davina hurrying up behind me. "Where are you going?" she asked me and I shrugged. "I need some fresh air. You keep Hayley and Rebekah some company until they are ready to go and make sure that they are accompanied by some or our best witches and werewolves to the entrance at least. The rest, they can do it themselves." I informed her and opened the door to leave the mansion. I had never really explored this side of the city but I liked that it was more quiet and peaceful here than on the other side. Never the less, I had a coven to check on.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" one of them asked me and I sighed. "After last night, I need to make sure that the spells we are practicing are strong enough to protect the new Queens. I will need you all to take some tests and make sure your spells qualify." They agreed, even though it was not what they were really looking forward to doing first thing in the morning. I moved to the first one of my witches. "Take a deep breath." She did as I asked and we began. A cold rush could be felt and I pulled back at once and turned around to see Genevieve standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked her and she smiled at me devilishly. "I could ask you the same thing. Last time I checked, you and your little friends got your own fair share of New Orleans the other night. What are you doing on the territory that does not belong to you?" "Does it belong to you?" "I do live with Klaus. Yes, it does. Now I suggest you and your little coven make yourself scarce and go to your side, before I will have to report this."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "We are not going anywhere until the negotiations are through. They aren't. They haven't even begun and this coven has belonged to me and my family for years. That is not going to change." "We will see about that, Deveraux. I wonder what your sister will think of you now, if she were still alive." "How low can you get? Trying to use the sister card on me? It's not going to work, Genevieve. Jane Ann and I might have had a difference of opinion when it came to witches but I seriously doubt that if she were alive right now, she would have chosen to stand with you." "You see, that's where you're mistaken." "I guess we'll never know but you never knew my sister the way I have." "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Sophie. Take a look again in your family history. Your sister and I used to be good friends." "I don't believe you." "Believe what you want, but your sister was just another gorgeous version of me. You may be the elder witch now, Sophie, helping those two girls get what they want, but I wonder how long this is going to last. I mean, in case you have forgotten, you are at war with Niklaus Mikaelson." "We are negotiating for peace, not war." "That's not what he wants." "I am in no mood to have these useless conversations with the wanna be elder witch. Why don't you make yourself useful and get yourself into his bed again, because that seems like your one and only purpose here after all. Klaus will never care about you the way you think. He's using you to get laid and to get power. That is Niklaus Mikaelson for you." Genevieve frowned at that moment and whispered, "We will see." Before she made her way out of the coven.

**Hayley's POV**

We were sitting at a huge and round table in the Abattoir and we were alone. I was sitting with Rebekah close to me as Klaus and Marcel were looking at us sternly on the other side of the circle. "I am so glad to could find your way back here, little wolf, after the stunt you pulled the other night." Klaus whispered and he received a look from Marcel, who was avoiding Rebekah's gaze. "Alright! We're going to make this clear and simple from the start. I am not settling with more or less. You get what you get for half the city. There will be no arguing on that point." Rebekah snickered. "What you choose to ignore is the population of the humans, Marcellus who are more than happy to join us on the other side. Unfortunately, we don't have room for everyone so our side needs to be a little bit more expanded." Rebekah told him.

I gave her a look this time. This was not what we had in mind, but it was a good idea to set some good points here. Klaus looked over at me and avoided Rebekah's gaze as well. "You are both out of your pretty little heads if you think that I am going to give up more of this city than I already have and you know that reason why you are still here, living and breathing, the two of you." Rebekah gave me a look that told me not to panic. I knew Klaus and I knew all about his threats. He was angry, angrier than I could ever imagine. We had hurt him the other night and he wasn't going to forgive us for that. Most importantly, he had found out Rebekah's darkest secret of them all and he wasn't planning on letting it slide. "Anything you would like to add, Klaus? I think Rebekah has made our point pretty clear? You want a clean community, we need more than what you're offering to cover the people who support us." I told him bravely. I was looking at him with courage and dignity. I was not going to let him run me over like that. As a leader myself, I deserved some respect, even from him. But as I looked into his dark and cold eyes, I felt some force pulling me down to look at his juicy, blood-colored lips. Those were the lips that I had kissed the other night, right before my betrayal. I could not understand why I had been watching his lips like that. I could feel hem once again in my mind and more and more, I had begun regretting what I had done.

Klaus looked up from me and he started laughing. It was a disgusted sort of laugh but it was a laugh nonetheless and I could tell that even Marcel was surprised by his outburst. He had not smiled since the recent changes of events. "You are out of your pretty little head indeed, love. I am going to say this once again, little wolf. I am not settling." I couldn't take it anymore and I slammed my fists onto the table. "You are not settling because you are acting like the same selfish and arrogant bastard you've always been. You claim to be a King but you have never done anything to prove yourself as a King. All you've done was bark orders and hope that you will be rewarded for that. If you don't get the people of New Orleans what they want, you will never be appreciated as a King, which is why we get more followers as leaders now. You brought this on yourself. By not giving us more share of the city, you are going to lose even more support. Have it your way!" I sat back into my chair and Rebekah looked at me, shocked.

The negotiations were not going as planned because to be more exact, Rebekah and Marcel weren't really a part of it anymore. This was just me against Klaus. "Sweetheart, you are trying my patience and you have some nerve to ask something like this from me after everything that had happened." I believed that he was talking about our little moment from before at the party. That sweet moment where he told me that he wants me and then he kissed me so softly, the way I've never been kissed. "I am trying your patience? You are not doing what is right!" "I am giving you your fair share. You have gotten more than enough for now." "What do you mean for now?" "Before I get back everything that rightfully belongs to me, not you, little wolf." "You are in no position to tell me that!" "Yes, I am love. Think again." I pulled back and looked at him closely. "What is this about, Klaus? You are taking this personally…" "The damn right I am!" Klaus growled and slammed his own fists into the table, making the rest of us jump. Marcel grabbed him and pulled him back down on the chair. "Enough, we are not doing this." He told him. I didn't think that he was really paying attention to what his partner was saying.

His eyes would not leave mine as we stood there and looked at each other. I could see that Rebekah and Marcel were deep in thought about one another as well as they watched each other closely. "Anything more that you would like to bring up? Stores, land?" Marcel asked Rebekah with a look of anger in his eyes. "No. There is nothing left to talk about." Rebekah whispered dangerously. "Are you sure about that?" Marcel asked her and she nodded. "I am very sure. I don't need to talk to you about anything else right now. Not anymore." Marcel nodded and looked over at Klaus who was still looking at me. "Then we are done here. Keep your people off our land and we will keep ours off of yours." He stated and Rebekah stood up. "What about the witch coven? They belong on your land. That is their sacred place in the cemetery." "I'm sorry, sister but the cemetery is on our land, not yours." Klaus whispered with a smirk on his face and I argued. "The witches have belonged to that cemetery since forever. You can't take that away from them." "Since it is our land and those witches are not siding with us, they will have no choice but to move to the other side otherwise…I would prefer not to let you know, little wolf." Klaus responded and I sighed in defeat. I decided to pull myself out of this deal and agree.

"Sophie is not going to be pleased." Rebekah whispered to me as we both stood up and Klaus and Marcel followed our every move, both with their arms crossed over their chests. They looked like hurt little boys and it almost made me laugh a little as I watched them. But this was no laughing matter. There was nothing to laugh about here. I looked over at Klaus who looked at my stomach and I covered it with my hand. What was going to happen with our child? With all the rush and arguments regarding New Orleans, we had completely forgotten to talk about our future child. I opened my mouth to say something but Klaus opened the door for me and motioned for me to leave along with Rebekah. We left and I could hear the door slam after us. "Are you okay, Rebekah?" I asked her. It must have been incredibly confusing to be in the same room with Klaus after he tried to kill her in the last twenty-four hours. "Why wouldn't I be okay? The two bastards got what they wanted and we got what we wanted, except for Sophie. I hope she is not going to throw a bloody fit for us not fighting for her place in the cemetery."

**Rebekah's POV**

Hayley and I went back to our new home and we saw Davina inside, holding a magazine in her arms. She was reading it for a while and lost in it apparently. "How did it go?" Davina asked at once without even saying hello to us. "Like a bloody nightmare." I mumbled and dropped on the couch with my arms crossed over my chest. Hayley followed me shortly. "So, we have some good news and some bad news." Hayley whispered and Davina stood up at once. "What is the good news? I could really use some." "The good news is that we got our fair share and we didn't have to kill the two bastards for it." I told her and she asked seriously. "And what's the bad news?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "You and Sophie have to say bye-bye to that sacred cemetery place of yours. It's their land. There was nothing we could do."

Sophie entered our place with a frown on her face and I was pretty worried that she might have found out how the negotiations have gone. "Genevieve has some nerve!" she exclaimed. Great! Another problem on our plate now. "What did she do now?" Hayley asked. "She told me that the cemetery belongs to Klaus and the witches need to get the hell out. Excuse me? That place has been our sacred spot for practicing witchcraft since New Orleans has been built all those years ago. There is no way that we are moving out of there." "Oh yes, you will." I told her. "What are you talking about? What happened?" Sophie asked me. "It's their land, Sophie. You tell your witches to pack up their grimoirs and cauldrons and move on this side of the city." "They can't do that." "They overpowered us so yes they can." Hayley told her. "Sophie, please, just let it go and tell your witches to get over here, okay? We could use all the protection we could get right now especially with Hayley pregnant." Hayley was looking over at her belly. "Nothing is going to happen to me and my baby. Klaus will make sure of that." "Hayley, Nik tried to kill me right about last night. He does not think rationally when he is feeling revengeful because of a betrayal. He could lock you up in a coffin for all you know, and as for me…well, you witnessed it last night. And they still have the White Oak Stake!"

"We've come to an understanding and we are going to stick to it for now." Davina whispered and looked over at her phone. "We could have really used Elijah in a time like this one." I pulled her phone away from her. "No, we don't need my noble brother to get involved. He wouldn't want to. The reason he left New Orleans was to avoid all of this drama." Hayley gulped and looked at her hands. I knew what she felt about Elijah back when he was here. She must have really been missing him all this time. Maybe I had not figured it out. "I think that I am going to get myself a cup of coffee. This is just too much to take. Anyone wants some?" Sophie asked and we all raised our hands except Hayley. Confine was not good for the baby.

**Marcel's POV**

I rested my head against her door. I just needed to see her and to feel my baby. Slowly and without knocking, I pushed open the door and Camille opened her eyes and looked at me. She had been sleeping. She frowned as she stood up from the bed and looked at me. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked me and I nodded, slowly sitting down on her bed and looking over at her. I placed my hand on my stomach, hoping that I would find some comfort through this, through hearing my child's heartbeat but I hadn't. I felt nothing in her stomach and I couldn't hear anything, which got me even more disappointed. "It's okay. Maybe he will kick some other time." "He?" "I have a feeling that it is a boy." Camille whispered with a smile and I frowned at her with a smile on my face. "Okay, fine. Genevieve did a test and she told me it's a boy."

I couldn't believe that she was telling me this now. "You should have come to me right away. When did this happen? How did this happen? You are like a month old. How could she determine so quickly?" "Marcel, this is not just any other baby. It's a supernatural baby. You could determine it pretty easily as a witch. We're having a baby boy." "And Klaus is going to have a girl." I said with a smile on my face. But at least, I would be able to hold my child anytime I wanted while with the complications between him and Hayley… "Hey, what happened? Did you get what you wanted?" Camille asked and I nodded. "We each get our fair share." "That is not fair, you know? You shouldn't be forced to do this for them. Rebekah betrayed you and this is your town, not hers." "Sweetheart, I don't want to talk about Rebekah anymore. I feel like all this time we've been together, all we've done was talk about her. Why don't we talk about us and our baby boy for a change?"

"Marcel, the only reason that we've been talking about her is because she just never accepted that you could move on. You have moved on." Cami said and kissed me. I caressed her cheek and whispered, "Well, after what she pulled last night, it should prove to you that she is over me." "What about you? Are you over her?" "Are we really doing this again? Cami, we've been through this so many times." "And you never really answered my question fully." "Cami, look at me. I am not in love with Rebekah. I am in love with you and our child. That's how it is going to be from now on." "Are you sure that is what you want?" I felt a tug in my heart when I said, "Yes, I am sure. There will be no such thing as me and Rebekah. Not anymore."

**Hayley's POV**

That night, I was sitting on my bed, thinking when I heard a whoosh and my window was open. I turned around and gasped as I saw who was standing right there before me. "Klaus." I whispered and I was ready to call out to the witches but he stepped over and put his hand over my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't, so I banged on the wall hard, until he pulled my hands to my sides. "I am not here to hurt you, love. I just want to talk." He whispered to me. He pulled his hands away from me and at that moment, I heard a knock on my door. "Is everything alright in there, Ms. Hayley?" a witch asked me and I looked over at Klaus, trying to search through his eyes to see what his intentions were. "Everything is okay. Would you care to step away from the door please? I just need some time to myself." "Of course." The witch obeyed at once and Klaus smirked a little. "You already have them all wrapped around your finger, don't you, little wolf?" "Tell me what you want or I will call her back and I will have the witches and the werewolves pounce on you. It's your choice, Klaus." "What makes you think that I won't rip them all apart?" "You can't afford to do that." I smirked back at him.

The smirks on both of our faces have disappeared as we recalled the other night. "What do you want?" I asked this time in a whisper. "For you to tell me why you've done it. I just want an honest answer from you, Hayley. For once." "What do you mean for once? Since you know me, I have been nothing but honest with you." Klaus cackled up a laugh as he looked at me. "Going behind my back doesn't count as lying to me? It's much worse, little wolf." "The plan was all set. There was nothing I could do. There were too many people against you. We had no choice." "So you partnered up with my sister. That was your choice? After everything…" "Klaus, stop! I don't want to hear it! What's done is done!" I turned away from him but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and then he pushes us both to the wall. I had no idea what he was planning on doing, but I was very scared for what would happen. My heartbeats were getting faster and he could feel. Still, that didn't stop him from getting closer to me as my eyes never left his. "I need to know if anything of it was real." He whispered in my face.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked and he sighed as he looked at me coldly and it made my heart freeze as well as my spine. "Tell me if any of the conversations or moments we have shared since Elijah left were real. Tell me the truth, little wolf. Was any of it real?" I didn't say anything. I didn't know how my answer could have an impact on our relationship. I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "Everything was all just an act wasn't it? Everything. From the crying…to the "I believe in you, Klaus"…to the passionate moments when…" I really wished that he didn't continue and he hadn't. I was glad as tears were already filling up in my eyes. "Was any of it real?" Klaus demanded and pushed me harder against the wall but he was being soft when he touched me. I nodded, truthfully. "Everything was real." I couldn't lie to him. Not now. I have hurt him too much but his reaction was not one that I expected. He pulled back with a growl. "You're lying." I was outraged. "I am not lying. You rarely open yourself up to people and you chose to open up to me." "EXACTLY!" "BUT I OPENED UP TO YOU TOO!" I covered my mouth as I could hear steps coming back to the door. There was another knock. "Ms. Hayley, I thought I heard you scream. Are you sure you're okay?" "Everything is fine, Sheila."

The witch left the room again which left me and Klaus at odds. He was looking at me confused and I was looking back at him with the same confusion. "We didn't get the chance to talk about my child." I sighed and looked down. Before, he used to say our child, now it was back to being his child. "You will get to see her when she's born. I cannot forbid you that. You are her father." "You are damn right. I am her father and I will see her when I see fit, do I make myself clear, little wolf?" he asked me in a menacing whisper. He wasn't looking into my eyes anymore. He turned to the window to leave but I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Klaus, please…" I whispered to him and he looked back at me. "There is no social relationship between us anymore. The only reason you are living and breathing right now is because of my child that is nestled in your womb. After she is born, the only protection you will be offered is from what you gained which is your little army of witches and werewolves. I won't care anymore. If the vampires choose to go after you to kill the Werewolf Queen, I will let them have at it." My heart instantly broke when I heard him say that. I realized that whatever might have been between us was gone now. There was only hate when we looked into each other's eyes but the more hate was towards me from him. When I looked at him, I looked at him with sadness. Before I could say something else, he left and I crashed back into the bed with glistering tears rolling down my cheeks and I started sobbing out loud. I had never been this weak before and I couldn't stop. I couldn't breathe. Sheila came inside with a cup of tea to comfort me.

**Rebekah's POV**

I knew that I shouldn't have showed up. He would have probably just told me to take a hike or something but I had to speak to him. There were still some things that were unresolved between us and they had to be resolved. The people in the house were fast asleep. He opened the door groggily and I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, revealing all of his muscles. His eyes widened when he saw me there. I kept a straight face and then so did he. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper and I whispered back, "I want to talk to you." I was expecting him to send me away but he didn't. He turned around and let me enter his room. I did so and he closed the door after me. "Camille might come over. You shouldn't be here. We've already arranged everything. You are not to set foot on our land. I respect your space, you respect mine."

Rolling my eyes, I ran a hand through my hair and looked at him. "I wanted to let you know that what I did was nothing personal as you think. It was not because I was jealous. You always had that impression to make you feel better about our break-up. What happened was strictly business. We had a shot to take the entire city and run it properly and we took it." "And you never thought of the consequences? Sweetheart, it seems to me that you've lost more than you've gained. Take a look around. Klaus and I still own half the city and once we get ourselves together, we are going to take back your half as well, which rightfully belongs to us." "Is that what you think?" "Yes! It's exactly what I think! Do yourself a favor Rebekah and find a way to get out of this mess because once Klaus snaps, I won't be there to keep him from killing you. I did my best to hide the White Oak Stake in this house, to make sure he won't find it and put it to good use!" I rolled my eyes but I was surprised that he wasn't taking this as hard as Niklaus.

"So, I just came here to tell you what my intensions were. They were nothing personal and I hope that after some time passes and both you and Nik cool off, you will realize that you haven't been running this town properly and you will realize that Hayley and I were only trying to do the right thing and not go against you on purpose, I hope that we can go back to being friends or at least be able to collaborate maturely and lead this city the correct way." Marcel smirked and he stepped closer to me, whispering into my face. "If you think that there is any chance that you are going to continue to be my friend after what you've done, or if you think that Klaus is going to forgive you for this or even for Mikael, you are mistaken." Tears welled up into my eyes and I spat at him, "And the only reason I haven't told Nik that you were a apart of bringing Mikael back all these years ago was to protect you. Guess there's no need for that anymore." "I wonder who he's going to believe." "You are starting to sound just like Genevieve." "At least now I know why you hate her so much. She was holding the truth about you. She has been helping Klaus, Cami and I ever since she came. She belongs in our family. You and Hayley don't." "What about Davina? She's like your child." "No child of mine would be willing to go against me and this is the second time Davina has done it. You can all go to hell for all I care, Rebekah." Marcel moved to the door and opened it for me. "Get out now!"

I could barely see anymore as I stepped out. Tears were in my eyes at his harsh words and I was beginning to regret every single moment that I had spent planning all of this against him. He has never wanted to hurt me. He had always tried to protect me. I pushed back my tears as I walked onto Bourbon Street at night. Not a sound could be heard as New Orleans felt as if it were in darkness. I heard someone behind me and I immediately turned around. It was Niklaus! "Nik, what are you doing here?" I asked him, a bit shocked. He looked at me angrily and for the first time, I noticed what he was holding. It was a dagger. "No, Nik. Please don't do this. Hayley needs me…" I screamed and before I could yell out for help or even make a run for it, he had used his vampire speed and plunged the danger in me. I could feel my face crippling and my eyes slowly dropping closed. The last thing I saw was the deadly look on my brother's face.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Rebekah was daggered by Klaus…again. Very sad for her, I know, but it was already too much that Rebekah had plotted against him to take over New Orleans, but to find out that she had brought Mikael back was the straw that broke the camel's back for Klaus. **

**I just wanted to tell you that I am going to be a bit slow on writing since I have started school already and I have a lot to do, a lot to work on, I'm afraid. So, you will have to wait a while for me to update the next chapter of this but I think it will be worth it. There will be a time skip starting next chapter. **

**It while start with 5 months later after all of this had happened. It will be very exciting with the big mystery: Where is Rebekah? Hayley will get a message from her phone, saying that she is taking a vacation but Hayley is not buying it and you will find out a lot of things that have happened in these 5 months to Hayley ;) **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Klayley and Rebel are taking a turn, like enemies now, just fair to warn you. It's going to take a while before they even communicate properly to one another. Starting next chapter, things won't get all lovey dovey. It will be the other way around. Send me reviews please and let me know what you think. **


	17. Stake The Soul

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Hayley and Rebekah took over only half of New Orleans and had negotiated the terms of this new arrangement and the ruling of part of the New Orleans lands with Klaus and Marcel. Things did not go well as Klaus visited Hayley that night and asked her if she had ever been honest with him while she was going behind his back. Hayley told him she was always honest but he didn't believe her, warning her that he only cared about the baby in her womb. He wouldn't care for her safety anymore. Rebekah also visited Marcel and the two ended up fighting. Klaus ended up daggering Rebekah after she left Marcel's. **

**This chapter will take place 5 months after the big catastrophe and the moment the city was split into two parts. Hayley had given birth and something more interesting had happened to her that she could only share with Sophie and Davina. Rebekah is missing and the only thing they've received from her was a message from her phone saying she's on vacation. In this chapter, the mystery will be explored. Thank you for following the story and hope you enjoy it. Long May They Reign!**

** Hayley's POV**

It had been 5 months and I haven't heard a thing from her since her text message. She told me that she needed a break and is taking a long vacation around the world. That seemed like Rebekah alright but I could still feel that something was wrong. It had been a long time since our betrayal and things have changed, and not in a good way. The people of New Orleans have gotten used to these arrangements in the past few months. So have the rulers of New Orleans. It had been tough to take care of one part of the city all on my own but at least I had Davina and Sophie with me for guidance and help. Their coven was the only one who was not doing well. If they didn't get their land, they would lose all of their power from their ancestors. It was my duty to find a way to get Klaus and Marcel to give up the cemetery to them again.

In my hands, in the rocking chair, I held a beautiful baby girl. This little girl belonged to me and to Klaus. I had given birth to her two weeks after the final arrangements of New Orleans and two weeks after Rebekah left. I really needed her to come back. I sent her messages telling her about the baby many times but she didn't message me back. I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. Klaus had been there at the birth. I didn't expect him to even set foot in the place I now lived again after his threat but he did come and he watched from the back as the nursing witches tended to me. Davina and Sophie also helped me give birth to my child.

I succeeded at long last and I could hear the cries of my baby. I was absolutely exhausted from all the screaming and the pain I had felt. Sophie had given me my little girl so I could hold her and she touched my face with her tiny hand. I couldn't help at that moment but start laughing. I was so terribly happy. Klaus was still standing in the back and not saying a word. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking at our baby intensely, not believing with his own eyes that she was finally here. I gave him to her so he could hold her. He was happy. I could see it in his eyes and our child did deserve both of her parents to be there for her. It was the least we could do. My little baby, I had named her Hope. It was because of what I hoped. I hoped Rebekah would come back and see her. I hoped Klaus and I could find a way to live in peace and I hoped that this baby girl would find a way and bring us all together again. Her father didn't complain about the name I chose, so it was a good sign that he liked it and didn't want to change it. Klaus and I still weren't on good terms. He hadn't forgiven me and I doubted that he ever would. He hated me. I could see it in his eyes because I had broken him, more than he was already broken. I deserved the hate, but I didn't want it and especially not from him.

As soon as I had given birth to Hope, I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore. I had it coming to me and I passed out on the bed before I knew it. When I opened my eyes, I had seen the frightened expressions on the witches' faces and the way Davina had been crying. Klaus still had Hope in his arms and he didn't look at all worried. Marcel had arrived at the scene as well. Genevieve and Camille were there and watched me. That was when Sophie gave me the news that with the baby's blood still in my system, I had become the creature that I most feared to become. When I passed out, because of the exhaustion and the lack of energy, my heart stopped. I had died and then came back in transition…to be reborn as a hybrid. I winced when I heard Sophie say the name. I had started crying but tried not to look weak in front of all those people.

Davina had pinched Hope's finger and she made me drink a bit of her blood to complete the transition. The feeling was unbearable, especially as Klaus watched me drink from my own child with fury in his eyes. It was the only way that I could survive and I could see Camille's frightened expression as she rested her hand on her belly at that time. I kissed my daughter a lot afterwards, trying to apologize for what I just did. I had to survive for her. It was the only way. My breathing stopped in realization that after giving birth, I ended up becoming an immortal creature I didn't want. I remembered how I cried in Sophie's arms and told her. "I was a mother and a leader to my people and now…I'm a monster." Sophie soothed me and told me that I still am a mother and I am and I care a lot for my child. I love her like she is the most important thing on this Earth for me. There would be nothing that I wouldn't do for her, even as a hybrid now.

Whether Klaus and I liked it or not, we had to fit in a schedule. Because of his duties and the many things and how the Abattoir was always crowded, Klaus had decided that Hope would remain with me and he would occasionally come and see her. He wanted Hope to live in peace, in a way that would make her feel comfortable in her place. He told me that a mother would be fit to raise her child. I agreed with him and so it remained, for him to visit the home in peace and let him spend time with his daughter whenever he liked. I sent Rebekah messages to let her know about Hope and how she is, also begging her to come home and be with her niece who needs her.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard a knock on the door and Hope looked towards it with wide eyes. I kissed her forehead and put her in her crib. I then went to the door and opened it and saw Davina and Sophie there. They were both smiling at me and I let them in. "How is she doing?" Davina asked excitedly as she stepped over to the crib and looked at the smiling little girl. Sophie sighed as she sat down on the bed. "I can't believe it's already been 5 months since she was born. It feels like a very long time." "And it's been a long time since we've heard from Rebekah." I added and felt the two witches tense up. "I'm sorry. I really am, but I know that she is okay, Hayley. She's an Original and she is probably still very much overwhelmed because of what happened. For God's sake, her brother was going to kill her. She must still be in that shock." I joined Sophie on the bed as I watched Davina play with Hope. "Are you okay now? With your hybrids senses? Have you adapted well to them?" Sophie asked me. "Do I have a choice? I have to, for Hope's sake. She needs a strong mother to protect her." "And she has one."

She offered me a very kind smile and I accepted it. Sophie has been very dear to me and so has Davina. To Hope, they have been like Sleeping Beauty's fairy god mothers. They offered her everything she wanted. "I wish I could be stronger, though. I wish I could run this part of New Orleans all on my own but I can't without Rebekah." I pulled out my phone and I looked over at the only message she has sent me months ago. _"Hayley, I am going to be travelling a lot. I know that this is sudden, but I feel like I can't stay here. I want to take a vacation. Don't fret, I'll be back."_ The one thing that had crossed Hayley's mind was the word "fret". Rebekah didn't use that word and it got her thinking a little. What if Rebekah was in trouble? What is someone had captured her? But she was an Original! How could anything bad happen to her? I decided to hope for the best that she was okay and she would be back soon.

**Klaus' POV**

I had kept her hidden for over 5 months now, my own sister. Daggered like this, there was no way that she could ever hurt me like she had. She would never go behind my back again. Her face was crippled like stone as she lay in the coffin I had designed for her years ago. She was going to stay here until I saw fit to free her and that wouldn't be for a long time. I looked over at her phone again and saw the dozens of messages that Hayley had left her, talking to her about her troubles with the transition, how she has a hard time controlling it, about the witches and about Hope. My mind itched for me to write another message to her than the one that I had written months ago, just to make sure she didn't suspect anything. But I couldn't do it.

Finally, I set the phone on the side of the coffin and closed the lid. I wouldn't destroy it because I knew that would raise more questions. I shouldn't underestimate Hayley. She would figure it out in seconds. I heard some noises and retreated from the underground chamber I had built from the Abattoir, especially for such situations. It was designed only for me to know about it and what went on in it. I went up the stairs and closed the door, locking it really good.

"Klaus!" someone exclaimed and I saw Genevieve standing there with a smile on her face. She came over and kissed me but I didn't kiss back. She had grown accustomed to it. She kept telling me that I needed time to heal. This was something that couldn't be healed. It's already been too long and I hadn't felt any sort of change in my broken heart. I ignored Genevieve and went back to my chambers where I had put many photos of Hope. I wanted to see her face whenever I could. I knew that I wanted my daughter to be with me every second of every day but that wasn't possible as Hayley and I weren't living together anymore and doubt that we would ever live again. The images of that night she gave birth made me think about Hayley's new hybrid situation and how she needed guidance still. I wasn't going to offer it to her. I made a promise to myself and to her. Since she gave birth to Hope, I would no longer care.

There had been protestors at my home for many days now for the witches to get their land back. They claimed it was their right, their inheritance from their ancestors. Had they not deceived me like Rebekah and Hayley had, they would have still had their place for magic. Now, they didn't. Only the witches that had stayed with Genevieve were allowed to use that sacred place now. Their magic needed to be strengthened, more to help me rule and soon to take back everything that once belonged to me. I would stop at nothing to get it all back. Resting my head against the pillow, I decided to take a nap and soothe my mind of complicated thoughts I'd rather didn't have. It would be much simpler for one moment to just forget about it all.

**Marcel's POV**

Knocking on her door, I opened it gently with a smile on my face. Her belly had grown so much and I could hear everything. I could hear the heartbeats and the kicks our little boy gave her. I didn't know what he looked like but was eager to find out soon. Cami smiled when she saw me and lifted her body from the bed. She looked tired, more tired than she's ever been. I went over to her to check her temperature. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked her and she smiled, nodding. "I've just been having a lot of dreams lately…uncomfortable dreams you could say." I frowned at that. Uncomfortable dreams? Maybe premonitions. The last time, she had those premonitions about two women taking over New Orleans, it turned out to be true. I put my hand on her belly. "What is it, Cami? What do you see?" I asked her eager to find out.

"I see you and you're happy. You are with a blonde woman whom I can't see the face of. You laugh and you kiss her and she kisses you. You're travelling and you're having fun. You're in your home with her." Cami said and she looked sad. I chuckled and said, "I think the woman you're referring to is you." I told her and she smiled as I held up her chin. "Do you really think so?" "Of course I do." "It couldn't be anyone else. I am however upset that the little boy we are having was not in your dream." "Yeah, I wonder why." Cami thought for one moment. "Anyway, I am sure it was just a dream this time. What's passed has passed and it shows that we can be happy together if we want to." "You're a vampire. You know that right?" she asked.

Her sudden question really took me off guard. I didn't expect that from her. I frowned and pulled away as we both sat on the bed. "And what are you trying to say by that?" "Do we really have a future?" "Why wouldn't we?" I asked, outraged. "You have a whole eternity ahead of you and our child is most likely supernatural. "And?" I asked once again. "And I am just a human." "I can turn you if you like." I suggested with a grin. "What? No!" "Why not? Not now of course but after the pregnancy." "I don't think so, Marcel. This is not my world." "Then what do you propose we do about this? You claim that this eternity part is going to be a problem for us. How do you suppose we fix it?" I was surprised when she was really putting thought into this. There really was no other option here. "I will think about this but I am not giving you a solid answer." She finally said and I thought about the word "solid". Was their relationship solid? I had no way of knowing for sure. Slowly, I sat up from the bed and smiled. Then I made my way to the door and left the room, thinking about her dream and my child.

Hayley had given birth to Hope a couple of months ago and I knew how Klaus must have been feeling about not being with her whenever he wanted to be with her. She was being raised by her mother and I think that was fair enough. For this little girl, it wouldn't be as easy as it would be for me and Cami with our baby. Our baby would have both of his parents living under the same roof. Slowly, I made my way to Klaus' chambers to talk to him about something that I had in mind for a while. I saw him resting and I decided not to disturb him this one time.

**Sophie's POV**

I set down the papers in front of Hayley and she looked at them for one moment and whispered, "I can't get involved in this, Sophie. I really am sorry but I can't." "Why not? Please, Hayley. You have this part of the city. If we have to go to trial or to the priest for this, then we will." I argued with her and she looked like she was starting to laugh. "What trial? Klaus will compel the pants out of that judge and what do you think a priest would do? Oh and we don't have a priest if you remember correctly. Not anymore." She told me. I knew that she was right but it wasn't in my personality to just give up like this. I had to have that land back.

Davina came downstairs and whispered, "I tucked her in. Thank you for letting me do that, Hayley." "My pleasure." I kept pointing at the papers as Davina sat down with us. "Will you just sign them please? I can get to the mayor with this. We have politicians here." "No one can go against Klaus in this town except us and no one will. They are too afraid. If you are going to go on with this and not let go, it is going to be worse for us. Can you understand that?" "Yes, I can…but I am not going to let go. You can either sign this Hayley or I am going to go all on my own and do this." Hayley stood up and said, "Excuse me but you are not the one who is in charge here, Sophie. I am and I thought that we had an agreement over this. We would just let things go with the flow. We got what we got 5 months ago and we settled. It will remain this way."

"So what are you saying?" I asked her. "You may want to settle with more but I want to settle with what we have. I am not signing that just to start another war between Klaus and me because of you, Sophie. Forget it. We are barely speaking to one another. He avoids me and I can barely talk to him about Hope. I don't want any more trouble." I sighed and nodded. "Yes, you are the Queen of this half but I am the elder of my own coven now and I want more. You are not a witch and you can't possibly know what it is like to have your power taken away from you and have some other backbiting prostitutes have it all!" I nearly yelled, talking about Genevieve. Hayley sighed and saw the look on my face. "This is really about that redhead isn't it?" she asked me and I nodded. "She made a mockery of me and now I am going to make a mockery out of her. Tell me that is not what you want." Hayley took a deep breath and said, "Sophie, you have my permission to go forward with this demand but I am not signing those papers. Putting my name on those papers means that I want to get myself another war. I don't. Please don't make me do this and if you want to gather up your witches and protest at the Abattoir you can. Just don't involve me and don't involve my pack." It was fair enough so I agreed.

I couldn't get enough because Davina started speaking this time. "Wait, Sophie! Are you sure about this? Like Hayley said, we could be starting another war that would not be beneficial for Hope. I want that land back just as much as you do but now, I just don't think it's wise to do anything." "I am the elder, Davina and my coven has grown tired of waiting. I don't want another war and I want what's best for Hope of course but I am not going to lower down and have Klaus and Marcel make a mockery of us once more with Genevieve and the other witch bitches that betrayed us. We are a whole species that is being treated like dirt while only ten witches who have joined the other side are treated like queens with all the power they could get."

Hayley stood up and went over to me to give me a hug. "Just be okay, alright? I didn't mean to snap at you like that earlier. I just have my own issues to sort out and I think that I am going to take another detour in the bayou and see how everything is going on, alright?" I nodded and hugged her back. I didn't want to fight over some silliness either, but the rest of the witches looked up to me and I had to do what's right. "At least let me come with you." Davina said and I shook my head. "No, don't. You just go with Hayley to visit the bayou." "Alright, fine! But I could have helped you, Soph! You don't have to act like you can do anything because you are not that powerful." Davina snapped at me but I just rolled my eyes and left the house.

**Genevieve's POV**

"What are we doing here at this hour? The ancestors are not going to give us anything now." One of the witches told me and I growled. I hated answering questions. For one thing, no one should dare to question my motives when I am in a bad mood and Klaus' rejection today really made me furious. "If you are going to start complaining about when we start our usual practice, then I suggest that you find a way to make yourself scarce. Maybe you can join the other witches on the other side who have barely any power left." The blonde shook her head and I smiled. "Good. Now that we've established where your loyalties lie, you will follow me."

The other witches had already assembled in our cemetery and I waiting to make a speech to them all. "Last night, the ancestors have spoken to me, through one of the greatest witches that has ever walked on this planet. She told me something. She told me that she depends on us. She told me that we have such a thing called bravery and honor. I hope that she is not mistaken. Because I have faith in all of you that together, we are going to do the right thing. She spoke of a sacrifice, a sacrifice which must be made for her. And in return, we will receive the greatness that has bestowed this witch when she was alive. Yes, you heard me. If we manage to make this sacrifice, we are going to be bestowed with her powers. All of us. She believes in us and I believe in us." I finished my speech and grinned. The other witches looked excited about this. Who could get more powerful than we were going to now? The blonde one raised her hand and I took her question. "Who's the person that we have sacrifice?" I had been waiting for this question for a long time, a question which I answer freely. "Hope Mikaelson." I told them.

All of them gasped when they heard the news. "Wait a minute. What are you talking about? Are you telling me that we have to kill Klaus' daughter? Have you lost your mind? He is going to kills us all in return! I wouldn't do this for all the power in the world!" The other witches agreed and I frowned at them. "What are you so afraid of? Nothing bad is going to happen if he finds out that someone else has done it instead of us? When the time is right, his daughter is going to disappear and when the time is right, we are going to sacrifice her to our ancestors as they wish. Klaus is wrapped around my finger. He won't suspect anything." The others were looking at one another in thought. They were considering it but I was going to convince them. "Nothing personal, Klaus. Just business." I whispered under my breath.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard a voice and turned around to find Sophie standing there with a frown. I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest. "You may depart." I told the others. I didn't want anyone to know of our little plan, not even accidently. "What's wrong? Afraid that those witches are going to turn their backs on you when they hear what I have to say?" Sophie challenged and I looked at her papers and I could recognize them. "Don't tell me Hayley decided to sign those. It's really pathetic when you think about it. She as a baby daughter with Klaus and is more interested in starting another war." "She signed for the good of our coven. She is a real Queen and when I am through with you, I am going to get back what rightfully belongs to me and the rest of the abandoned witches. We will have what's ours once more and you are going to go back where you came from!" Sophie warned me and left.

**Hayley's POV**

Eve and I hadn't seen each other for months. She had come to see Hope once but was disappointed when she found out what I had become. She didn't want the leader of the pack to be a hybrid. Davina sided with me and came along. "Are you okay with this? Neither Jackson nor the rest are okay with you being a hybrid yet." "They were depending on me, Davina. They are just disappointed. I need them to trust me that I am still very much one of them. I don't care that I am immortal. I am still their Queen and they have to respect and treat me like one." Davina sighed and said, "It's crazy that they can just treat you like nothing for something that wasn't even your fault. You had to do what was best to survive." "They don't treat me like nothing. They just…ignore me." I whispered and Davina's eyes widened. "I think that's worse."

The packs were surprised when they saw me. "Hayley! What are you doing here?" Eve asked me and hugged me. I was surprised by her hug because I though she didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore. I told her that and she shook her head. "The pack is still not happy that you are now a hybrid but you are still a Labonair and you are our Queen. Everything is going to be okay. How is Hope?" she asked me. "She is fine. I hope that I can get her used to the arrangement that…Klaus and I made for her." I whispered and Eve nodded, understanding what I meant. "Is he giving you a hard time?" she asked me. "If by hard time you mean, not speaking to me, then yes." "I am very sorry. But you two will have to work together for Hope."

What she was saying was true and I understood that. For Hope's sake, we had to try to communicate on a regular basis. With Klaus, I just didn't think that was possible. Eve left me with my thoughts and my mind went completely to something else. The message that I got from Rebekah. _"Don't fret." _She had written. That sounded something that…Klaus would say. I put my hand over my mouth and thought this through. He wouldn't…would he? Davina came over to me and asked, "Hayley, what's going?" "Davina, do you think that something must have happened to Rebekah that we don't know about?" I asked her and she frowned. "Rebekah doesn't sound like the type of person that would let anything happen to her. You need to let this go, Hayley and give her time. She will come back or at least call us or text us again soon. You don't have to worry." A memory of something Rebekah had told me hit me at once.

Rebekah had talked to me about it many times, the consequences of our actions. She talked all the time about how Klaus would dagger her and put her in a coffin if he found out that she betrayed him. Rebekah also told her that she wouldn't be harmed as long as she was pregnant. Now, things have changed. What if he did have Rebekah? "Hayley, are you okay?" "Davina, I think Klaus has got Rebekah somewhere." "What? Why would you say that?" "In the message that came from Rebekah's phone, there was a word that Klaus constantly uses but Rebekah doesn't. It's him. I know he's got Rebekah somewhere as revenge for what we did. Davina bit her lip. "But if that's true, what are we going to do?" I searched through my contacts and found someone and started calling him at once. "I am calling for help. We need him."

**Klaus' POV**

Marcel came inside the room at last and woke me up. "What are you doing here?" I growled and he pulled the sheets off of me. "We have things to discus and I am tired of waiting for you to get up so we can talk about it." He said and I stood up from the bed, rubbing my eyes and asked in a whisper, "What is it now?" "New Orleans." "You don't say!" I replied sarcastically. "No, I mean the city. I want it all back." His response shocked me and I grinned, sitting up and putting on a shirt. "You want the city back? We all do, Marcellus. But as you can remember, Hayley and my little sister have taken half of it and you made peace with them."

"Yes, I know but Cami is bringing my child into the world and I want him to have what I used to have back 300 years ago. I want the whole city again and I want jazz playing once again on the streets. I want people to be happy and not be afraid that another war might be brewing. This was supposed to be The Big Easy, not The Big Hard, for God's sake. Let's take back what we had, Klaus and let's make something bigger out of it. I want people to be able to trust me again as they used to." I finished buttoning up my shirt and looked at him with a smirk. "There is the Marcellus that I once had as my partner. I thought that you would never come back. So what is your ingenious plan of getting back the other half of the city?" I asked him. "First, we gain the humans' sympathy. With Cami, that is going to be easy for us. I have it all covered." "And then what?" "Didn't you say that Rebekah left on vacation?" I stopped for a while and then said, "Yes." I wished that I could confide in him with what I did to Rebekah but I knew that I shouldn't. He would never trust me again and I knew that he still had feelings for her.

"Hayley is running the other half all by herself, so this is going to be easy." "Not exactly. She has the werewolves and the majority of the witches at her side and lots of humans like her. She's got the power, Marcellus. You have to accept that." I told him and he frowned. "Since when are you so okay with admitting one's power over you?" "I am trying to be more realistic than proud. I found that it does me good." I answered him. "We have Genevieve. She could cook up something." Marcel suggested and I thought of it for a while and then shook my head. "I don't want Genevieve involved in anymore plots of ours." "Why the hell not? She has been very useful for us since the beginning." "Marcel, I said I don't want her involved!" I exclaimed and he retreated and went on with telling me his ideas.

**Hayley's POV**

I had been waiting for hours alone in my room. I had given him the address and anything else he might need to find me. Davina was waiting downstairs and when I heard the doorbell, I speeded downstairs to open the door myself. My smile widened when I saw it was him. He was really back. "Elijah!" I exclaimed and wrapped my arms around him. He laughed a little and hugged me back. He then pushed me back a little and looked at me with seriousness in my eyes. "Hayley, what is going on here? I have been gone for over a year in Mystic Falls and when I come back I hear that you and my sister have plotted against Niklaus and Marcel and have tried taking back the city." "We managed to take half." "And are you really a hybrid?" he whispered and I smiled, twirling myself in his arms. "One and only…except Klaus." I told him.

"Come inside. There is so much that I have to talk to you about and so much that you need to know. I have no idea where I should start and…you should see your niece first." Elijah smiled hugely when he heard that. "I should have been here when she was born but I…" "It's okay." I cut him off and led him upstairs to meet Hope. He adored her from the start and he hugged Davina hello as well. He complemented Hope with how much he looked like me, something that people always said. I made him sit down afterwards so I could tell him everything. Elijah gasped at nearly every word that came out of my mouth.

"I cannot believe that Niklaus would do such a thing." He whispered and I continued. "And now Rebekah is missing. She has been missing for 5 months now. I am sure that something must have happened to her and I am sure that Klaus is behind it. I think he's got her somewhere and he used the word "fret" in his message from her phone to me." I showed Elijah the message and he nodded. "I think this is Niklaus' writing but I cannot be sure. Rebekah has learned many words from him in the past. She used to always admire his literary ways of expressing himself and she liked to copy some of his expressions." Elijah explained to me and I nodded. "How was Mystic Falls?" I asked him and he sighed. "Katerina is dead." He told me at last and I nodded. "Elijah, I am sorry for the way you feel right now but I cannot be sorry for her. Not after how much pain she has put me through. I hope that you can understand that." I told him and he understood. "Sophie is going to be back soon and we can talk about a way in which we can find Rebekah. Elijah, I am really worried." "Hayley, whatever made you go against Niklaus like this?" "The way he was running the city. Rebekah I couldn't take it anymore. We had to do something." "And that is exactly what had gotten you into this mess."

I looked over at my hands in sadness and felt his own hand on mine in seconds. "I am here to help you. I will always protect you, remember?" he asked me and I nodded. He had told me that once and he had kept his promise. We had something going on before he left to find Katherine in Mystic Falls and things just remained that way between us, no going forward. I looked into his eyes and realized how grateful I was for his help and he pulled me into a comforting hug which I returned.

**A/N: So, many things happened in this chapter. What do you think? Rebekah is officially missing and Klaus is Hayley's suspect. Sophie is trying to get her ancestral land back and Genevieve is plotting with her own witches to sacrifice Hope for power and at long last, we have Elijah who came back to help Hayley and find Rebekah. I have to warn you that things might happen between Hayley and Elijah in the next couple of chapters that you might not like, to put even more pressure on Klayley and on Klaus of course. Elijah and Hayley are going to sort of reconnect in the next chapter as they search for Rebekah. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. What do you think Elijah and Hayley are going to find? Do you think that Sophie will manage to get her land back on her own? And how do you think Klaus will react when he finds out Elijah is back in town and helping Hayley? **


	18. Rekindle Something

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of New Orleans, Hayley has shown how she gave birth and ultimately became a hybrid. 5 months had passed since then and Rebekah still hadn't made contact with neither Hayley, Davina nor Sophie. Klaus and Marcel want to get their half back as Genevieve plots to kill Hope to enrich her ancestors which will reward her and the others with her. Hayley, suspecting Klaus of doing something to Rebekah, called Elijah back into town to investigate, him seemingly surprised at this new Hayley hybrid.**

**In this chapter, we will witness some more moments between Elijah and Hayley as they try to figure out what happened to Rebekah and to find a way to bring her back. Camille in the meantime will make a horrific discovery as Klaus plans another ball. A new character will be introduced as a new battle wages in the city of the supernatural. Long May They Reign!**

** Genevieve's POV**

_"Inducere corpore et anima. Fac me credere meus. Fac hoc puerum ad daemonem. Adiuva me."_ Asking my people to guide me through this spiritual work was not easy. I had been given a mission from the other side by my ancestors and I was going to complete it. There would be no one standing in my way. I had gathered all of my followers in our cave and helped them pray the way they should. I helped them understand the importance of forgiveness. "I still don't understand what we're doing." Cecile whispered to me. "It's called a cleansing. We are about to murder a baby. We need this." "Are you seriously going to go through with this?" Cecile snapped at me and I finally opened my eyes to look at her. "Everyone else is going to go through with this. We are not going to upset our ancestors for anybody. I hope I've made myself clear. If they want the child dead, she will die when the time comes. Now, let's pray."

Cecile stood up and said out loud, "Why do we all have to do this? Why do we have to kill an innocent child? Is this what we have become? We have become servants to do whatever it takes to get more power from our ancestors? We are like hamsters on wheels, trying to reach the water, given to us by the people. We do whatever it takes, but we can't go as low as kill an innocent baby. It's just a baby, for God's sake, Genevieve!" I growled and stood up to face her. "Do you think that I don't know that? Hope Mikaelson is a unique child on this Earth. It's still a child but she is more powerful than we could have ever hoped she would be. The ancestors believe that the powers she possesses as half witch are too strong for us to control. She is a threat to our species. By killing her, we not only get our rewards but we save the witch community from destruction!" I exclaimed so everyone could hear me and they all agreed with my point of view. I smiled as I looked at Cecile and noticed blood pouring out of her nose.

"What is this? What's happening?" she cried desperately at the blood oozing from her nose and she collapsed in shock onto the ground and I looked down at her. "Genevieve, stop it!" she exclaimed and I shrugged. "I am not the one who possesses this much power to do this to you. The ancestors seem to be upset with you by your outburst. What do you have to say about that?" I asked her and she shivered at the way I told her. "I didn't choose this. Please, I will do anything." Cecile begged. The other witches have chosen to gather up together and press themselves in horror against the walls. They didn't want anything like this to happen to them either. "Cecile, the ancestors can forgive you. Are you with us or are you against us?" I asked her she started crying as she was nodding. "I'm with you. I am." At once, the blood had stopped oozing from her nose but she was still weak and fainted. I looked to the others, very satisfied. "What are you all waiting for? Pick her up and tend to her wounds. She needs to be ready for the ritual." I told them and they immediately went over to the poor girl. "This is what happens when you don't listen. You get exactly what you deserve, Cecile." I whispered to her. I then raised my hands and exclaimed to myself. "The one who is meant to come back will come back, my sisters! The one and greatest enemy of the Mikaelsons will come back to finish what he started and...New Orleans is going to belong to us, along with all enrichments!" I knew who was going to return to us, it was someone that I had brought back before and I knew just how to do it. I knew how to bring back Mikael.

**Hayley's POV**

I woke up the next morning with the sound of crying coming from the nursery. I groaned and stood up at once. Yes, I was tired but I was also used to this behavior coming from Hope. She didn't cry as regularly as she did a couple of months before. I was hoping that she would at least learn to self-soothe so I could get some rest. Going into the nursery, I saw Davina there, already taking care of my baby. She smiled at me and said, "Elijah and Sophie are both downstairs. It's morning anyway, Hayley. You should go and have breakfast." She told me and I nodded. Going down the stairs, I saw Sophie and Elijah discussing something in the living room. "What is it that you've been trying to say? I can't get my land back? It does not belong to them, Elijah! There has to be some way!" Sophie was saying to him and Elijah was trying to calm her down. "The most important thing to do right now is to find Rebekah." "Elijah is right!" I exclaimed before Sophie could comment any longer. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Good morning!" he told me in that casual tone that he used to before he left Mystic Falls. We got along just fine before he left. I had been sitting all night thinking about him and how my life would have turned out had he not left and stayed with me and Rebekah. We could have really needed him. "Good morning." I said to him back and nodded towards Sophie as I sat next to Elijah on the couch and Sophie was right in front of us. "No luck, huh?" I asked her and she shook her head. "You were right. There is nothing that we can do. We own our half and Marcel and Klaus have the other half. We are doomed to remain powerless forever, the whole lot of us while Genevieve and her clan get all the energy from that cave and the ancestors." "I'm very sorry, Sophie, but we shouldn't give up now. We don't give up." I was trying to raise her hopes a little bit to make her feel better. It didn't work but it was worth a try. Davina was coming downstairs and I had decided to go up to the nursery and check on Hope myself this time.

She was sleeping soundly and I could hear her strong heartbeats as she burped in her sleep. I laughed a little and felt Elijah leaning against the doorframe, looking at me and smiling. "She is strong and beautiful just like her mother." Elijah commented and I smiled at him. "Yes, she is. But she has been a little jumpy lately. She has been crying for no reason at all and I can't understand why." "Babies have a way of feeling when something is wrong, when something doesn't feel right." Elijah explained and I nodded, wondering if Hope could sense something that neither one of us could. "What are we going to do about Rebekah?" I asked him and he stepped into the room and went over to me next to the crib. "I love my sister with all my heart so you can understand that I will do everything in my power to find her. I still can't believe everything that had changed in this town since I had left. I was hoping Rebekah would protect you from Niklaus' outbursts but now, it seems that she's gotten herself in some trouble with him after the betrayal." "He did take it very badly…but like I said Elijah, we needed to do something. And we have. We got half of the city. It should be enough until the right time comes to get the other half as well." "Hayley, when Niklaus is feeling hurt and betrayed, he tends to do things that he wouldn't mean to do. I have been thinking about it and I believe you're right. I think he is behind Rebekah's disappearance. The only thing to do right now is to find out what he's up to and what he really wants. I am surprised that he hasn't done anything to hurt you." I sighed and nodded.

_ He was looking at me confused and I was looking back at him with the same confusion. "We didn't get the chance to talk about my child." I sighed and looked down. Before, he used to say our child, now it was back to being his child. "You will get to see her when she's born. I cannot forbid you that. You are her father." "You are damn right. I am her father and I will see her when I see fit, do I make myself clear, little wolf?" he asked me in a menacing whisper. He wasn't looking into my eyes anymore. He turned to the window to leave but I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him. "Klaus, please…" I whispered to him and he looked back at me. "There is no social relationship between us anymore. The only reason you are living and breathing right now is because of my child that is nestled in your womb. After she is born, the only protection you will be offered is from what you gained which is your little army of witches and werewolves. I won't care anymore. If the vampires choose to go after you to kill the Werewolf Queen, I will let them have at it." My heart instantly broke when I heard him say that. I realized that whatever might have been between us was gone now. There was only hate when we looked into each other's eyes but the more hate was towards me from him. When I looked at him, I looked at him with sadness. Before I could say something else, he left._

The memory haunted me like it was yesterday. He had left me speechless and somehow, I couldn't understand why he hadn't kept his word. Klaus said that he wouldn't care about what happens to me anymore after the baby is born. Hell, he even invited the vampires to do what they would want with me. He has done something to Rebekah to make her pay for the betrayal. That was obvious. Why hadn't he done anything to me too? Why was I still here? Why didn't he just take Hope away from me? I couldn't understand it. Hope was sucking on her thumb and I looked at her adoringly in the crib as Elijah stood there, smiling at me. "How does it feel to be a mother, Hayley?" he asked me and I smiled back at him. "It's the greatest experience a woman could have. To raise a child like this is something big. For me it's a big honor." I explained. He held my hand and told me, "You are never going to be alone from now on. You have me. I will always be here for you as I have been before." I looked down at his hand on mine and nodded, smiling up at him. Elijah had always been very caring and very kind to me when I needed him and I knew that even now, I could depend on him to do what is right and get Rebekah back home to us. He removed his hand from mine and rubbed my shoulder, leaving the room afterwards.

**Klaus' POV**

"Why do you do this? Why is it that whenever you have a problem with someone, you throw a party to get them off their game? I don't like it." Marcel complained and I chuckled as a woman was fitting me for my suit. "We are having a grand ball here tonight, Marcellus. We haven't had one in ages." "Yeah. The last one being when Rebekah and Hayley turned against us, as well as half of the population." Marcel told me and grabbed himself a drink. Hearing Hayley's name once again put me back to my thoughts yet hearing Rebekah's name as well, brought fear into my heart as I knew where she was and the way she was lying daggered in my secret room. I pushed away both feelings and looked at myself in the mirror. "Yes, but we've gone past that now, Marcellus. It's been a long time and I have a daughter now as well."

Marcel nodded and asked, "Are you seeing her regularly?" "Of course I am. Hayley is not going to stop me from seeing my child whenever I please. Hope is half mine. I am entitled to being the father in her life. No one would replace me as her father. No one!" I told him fiercely so he understood. I was scared that was going to happen. It hadn't been long since I found out that Hayley was pregnant and Elijah had been playing my role as the father in Hayley's life. I couldn't care less who Hayley would decide to spend her time with as long as it doesn't affect my relationship with my daughter in any way. "So, who is attending this party? Just our half?" Marcel asked me and I chuckled. "That would be very rude now, wouldn't it, Marcel? It is only proper to invite the other half as well. After all, this ball is for all of New Orleans to enjoy. I am sure that Hayley wouldn't mind attending the party with…" "Why do you always do that?" marcel suddenly asked me and put his drink down. My suit was finished and I stepped off the stool and went closer to him with a smirk on my face. "Do what?" "Why do you always bring up Hayley whenever we talk about something?" The smirk disappeared from my face at once.

Genevieve was standing at the door, in a sexy outfit she always likes to wear to try and seduce me. "What are you trying to imply?" I asked Marcel, ignoring Genevieve's presence. She seemed to notice that so she got herself more involved in the conversation. "I think that you should really talk to us about it because I am curious to know myself, Klaus. Why does Hayley have to be a part of every single conversation we have with you?" she asked me with her hands crossed over her chest. "You are both being ridiculous. I only bring her up when needed." I went back to rearranging my tie in the mirror and Marcel stood up, sighing. "I am going to go and see what Cami is doing." He told me and left the room. Genevieve was still standing there with a frown on her face that could only mean that she was incredibly mad at me.

"Is there something bothering you, love?" I asked her with a smirk. "Yes, there is a problem and I want you to find a solution for it." "Which problem are we talking about here?" "The problem with you and Hayley." Hearing her name once more sent arrows deep into my heart. I couldn't remember the last time we had actually spoken like normal people, except to greet one another whenever I would go over and visit Hope. "I don't know what your problem is, love." Genevieve gasped and released her hands. "Oh come on! Stop playing with me and tell me that you don't feel anything for her. Look at me in the eyes and tell me that." She grabbed my shoulders and tried to turn me away from the mirror so I could look at her but I refused. I grabbed her and pined her against the wall, a growl escaping my lips. "You are slowly forgetting your place here, sweetheart. I would suggest that you take some time now to reevaluate your situation and realize that I don't have to answer to you about anything." She looked shocked at my reaction and I was glad because that was my intention. I let her go and left the room as well.

**Camille's POV**

The weight in my heart that I had been feeling had been indescribable lately. I would walk around the house and I would look around and see Rebekah's face everywhere I went. I knew deep down that Marcel was still obsessed with her and he was not going to forget about her so easily. I had to make him try to understand that we were a family now. Him, me and our future baby boy. I placed my hand over my stomach to try and feel something, but no kick. Just some movement and I was getting worried. At once, the door opened and a smile appeared on my face when I saw Marcel there. "Hi!" he exclaimed and kissed me on the cheek as he sat down next to me. "Hello. What have you been up to?" I asked him. "Klaus problems, what else?" "What did he do now?" "We have to attend a ball tonight." "A ball? But we haven't had a party around here since..." "Yes I know, but now we are going and everyone is going to be there, including Hayley, Sophie and Davina." I frowned. "Seems a little unfair that they should be invited." "That is what Klaus wants. And I have a pretty good reason in my head as to why."

"That spoils all of our plans, doesn't it?" "I guess it does. But you don't have to worry. If you want, we can retire early and spend some more time together." I smiled at his suggestion and nodded. "I would really like that." A more sensitive subject was brought up. "Has there been any more news on Rebekah?" "Not since 5 months ago. I guess she really left the city." "But it doesn't seem like her not to keep contact with anyone, especially Hayley." Marcel smiled a little. "Since when do you care about Rebekah? I thought you hated her." "I don't hate her. I just…you know. I have been bothered by her attitude towards me and her relationship with you and the way she betrayed us but…I don't hate her." Marcel nodded and placed a kiss on my forehead and left the room slowly without saying anything, not even goodbye, which left me wondering.

Exploring the Abattoir had been my thing for a while. Even after all these months of living in this place, I had never really got to know all the places in there and I was looking for more to find. The weight that I had pressed on one side of the wall must have triggered something in the basement because it opened at once, leaving me in shock. "This was supposed to be a wall." I whispered, not understanding what was happening. I made my way through there, not wanting to abandon the exploration as I had wanted at first. I wanted to see where this secret passageway led. It was dark and I could barely see a thing. I was scared that I would get lost and not find my way back to the house. Walking slowly through the path, I reached the end where I saw a huge coffin there. I found some matches and lifted one, lighting it and approaching this coffin, afraid of what was inside. I knew that it must have been something of Klaus' or Marcel's. I gently opened the lid and gasped at what I saw. I dropped the match and it was dark once more and I had to refrain myself from screaming. I lit another match to see if I saw it clear as day. "Rebekah." I whispered in shock as I saw the girl daggered in the coffin, looking mummified almost. Was she dead? I slowly put my hand on the dagger and thought about lifting it out of her…but changed my mind, closing the coffin and running out of there as fast as I could. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone about what I found, especially not Marcel.

**Davina's POV**

I was very surprised when Hayley told us that we were going to attend this ball that Klaus was planning. "It is more for business and to see what we can do to get your sacred land back." She had told me and Sophie and I agreed that it was a good idea. I liked that Elijah was back in the house. It brought a little more joy than the joy that Hope was bringing us each day, especially since Elijah was going to help us find Rebekah eventually. I had faith in him and I knew that Hayley had lots of faith in him too. There was a knock on my door as I was pulling on my orange dress. Hayley was standing there, looking gorgeous in dark blue and with Elijah in his usual suit, but darker this time to match Hayley's. "Hey, need some help with the hair?" Hayley asked me and I nodded, handing her the brush as she did me. "Are you and Elijah going together?" I asked her looking at Elijah in the mirror and he smiled, nodding. Hayley didn't say anything though. She just changed the subject. "How would you like your hair? Up or down?" "Since yours is up, I want mine to be down. You're the Queen. I can't copy you." Hayley rolled her eyes but did my hair the way I wanted her to do it. "You better hurry up!" Sophie informed us at once.

"How do you think this party is going to be? Are we going to solve anything?" "I don't know, Davina." Hayley answered me as my hair was finished. "And who is going to watch over Hope since we are all gone?" I asked. "Elijah got us a babysitter in a flash. There is no problem at all. She is well trained and can be trusted." "Very good. Now, we should go because I don't know if Klaus likes any late guests." She just scoffed. "I don't really care what he thinks." "But you are going to speak to him, aren't you?" "I don't know, Davina. We have barely interacted for the past few months. There is nothing left to say. If he is open for a normal conversation that is fine. I will be more than happy to speak to him. But if not…then, there is nothing left to do." Hand in hand with Elijah, I watched her head downstairs where Sophie was waiting. "Tick tock, Davina!" Sophie yelled out, impatient and I rolled my own eyes and left the room.

The party was amazing and I have to give the organizers credit. The ball looked extremely glamorous but everybody was wondering what the occasion was. Klaus didn't just throw parties without a reason and everyone knew that. I saw him standing on the top of the balcony with Marcel and with someone else. This was a boy that had to be over 20 years old. I gasped when I felt some sort of energy struck me. He was a warlock. I could feel it. But what was he doing with Klaus? Why wasn't he willing to join the rest of the witches on our side? Unless he really was with Genevieve and the witches that had betrayed their own kind. That made him the enemy. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see Hayley looking at me in a worried way. "Davina, are you okay?" she asked me and I nodded. "I'm fine." "Okay, good. Elijah and I are going to cruise around a little while. Are you going to be okay on your own?" "Where is Sophie?" Hayley rubbed her forehead. "Sophie is being…Sophie. Still trying to get her land back and make it the way it used to be." She explained to me and I nodded. "This is no joke. We have to have that land back, Hayley." "I understand that, but if Rebekah was here, things would have been different, you know that. She would have thought of something that could help. I don't know what else I can do for you." "You've done enough and I thank you for that." I answered her with a smile. I watched her leave with Elijah in hand.

He scared me when he popped right in front of me out of nowhere. "Hey!" I smiled at him and didn't really know what to say. "I'm Kaleb." He introduced himself and held out his hand to me. "Davina." I answered boldly and he smiled. "I could sense that you're a witch from a long way." "I could also tell that you're a warlock." "I've heard a lot about you from Klaus. You must be that super witch that turned against him, right?" "Yes, that would be me. And I did it for my friends and with good reason actually because Klaus is not fit to run this town. Neither is Marcel." Kaleb nodded at me and chose not to say anything. I broke the silence by asking him, "Why are you here? I've never seen you around here before." "Klaus brought me here…to be your replacement." "My replacement?" "He needs someone that he can trust to follow his wishes. That would be me." "But he has Genevieve." "I don't think he trusts her that much anymore." "Would you care to dance?" he asked me and held his hand out with a smile. I don't think that he realized that we were supposed be enemies. Maybe he didn't really care and to be honest, I didn't care that much either. I took his hand with a smile.

**Hayley's POV**

Getting myself a drink, I stared at all the other couples that were on the dance floor and a slow melody started playing. I could see some cute boy leading Davina onto the dance floor and I smiled. At least she was having a good time with someone for just one night. Klaus had refused to get down from his so called majestic interior balcony and preferred to stay up there and look down on us, perhaps to prove once again that he is the real King of the city. He looked down on me and I could see his shocked expression when he saw Elijah approach me and I broke contact with him to look at his brother. "Would you care to dance?" he asked me and I nodded, not thinking about it twice. I could see the shock on Klaus' face that his brother was back in town, and I could also tell that he didn't like it one bit. Elijah put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him as I wrapped my hands around his neck, starting to dance.

Elijah's eyes wouldn't leave my face and it was beginning to be extremely awkward for me. He had this thing that he would do to make me feel better. That is what I have always admired about him. He was noble and different from others and I really needed his comfort with the way my life had been. I had been threatened, I had made mistakes that I now regretted, I had lost my best friend and I was left to raise a child without any sort of support from the father. He wouldn't actually help me raise her. He would either visit her or would take her away from me for good so he could raise her himself. I wouldn't allow him to take Hope away from her mother. I would fight him till death for her. I didn't care that as an Original he was stronger than me. He would have to go over my dead body if he would even think about taking Hope from me. I wanted to relieve my stress and just think about dancing with Elijah at that moment. I couldn't want anything else. Just dancing with him. I tried to close my eyes and feel something. Some sort of shiver or spark when I was that close to him. I used to feel that once. Now…there was nothing. And I could only remember one dance that made me shiver and feel explosive.

_ "Dance with me." he whispered. Believing that I hadn't heard right, I kept my mouth slightly open. "What?" I whispered back as he still held onto me and I looked like I was dipping with his gaze following me. "Share a dance with me, little wolf. Please." He told me and I looked towards Genevieve who looked like she was about to rip someone in half with anger and rage flowing through her. I shook my head and removed his hands from my waist, but he put them right back, not daring to let me go until I accepted. "What's wrong with having a small dance with the mother of my child, love?" he asked me and I looked away. "I don't think that your girlfriend is going to enjoy seeing us dance." This time, Klaus smirked and pulled me onto the dance floor all on his own, bringing me even closer to him as I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for the slow dance with him that I so desperately wanted. "You are wrong about one thing, love." He whispered. "And what's that?" He smiled mischievously. "She's not my girlfriend. Never was, never will be." I was a little bit shocked, believing that was why he brought her here._

_ "I thought that was the reason that she's here now." I whispered and he just shook his head again, smiling. "I never saw you as the jealous type, little wolf." "I am not jealous." "Seems like you are. There's no shame in it, I told you." He was so full of himself which could only make me start giggling during our slow dance and he liked it. "Little wolf, please forgive me for what I said to you yesterday. I never intended to be so cruel to you." "It's my fault too, for pushing you like that. You are the King. It's your call after all, not mine." "It could be." Klaus whispered and thought that I had not heard him but I did. "What?" I asked, in shock. "Nothing." he answered quickly and looked away, breaking our eye contact and therefore, our moment. "I don't want you to feel like you're being replaced as the mother of that baby, Hayley. That will never happen as long as I am alive, or rather undead." I smiled at his little joke. He had a way of making me feel good and better about myself, every time. "Then why is she here?" I asked again and I somehow could see the answer right in his eyes. He needed someone to screw around with, to play with, someone willing to cave and give him that sexual desire. I could barely think about it. It made me sick when I thought of the two of them like that, together. I knew that Genevieve had betrayed us and I knew that she hadn't told Klaus about our plan. What was she waiting for? Why was she waiting at all, if this could be the one chance to make Klaus hate me and trust her forever? She was up to something big, then. I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't tell Klaus because then, I would have to tell him about the plan of Rebekah and me taking over New Orleans. I couldn't lose him. I felt like I would break if I did, which is why I lied to Rebekah. The werewolves were ready, but I wasn't. I looked into his eyes and then looked away again. He seemed to sense my uneasiness. Just at that moment, I could feel his fingers pulling my chin up to look at him straight in the eyes and I did. They were so warm. At that moment, I didn't know what he was doing. He was leaning in and then his fingers left my face, wrapping themselves again around my waist. My eyes closed and I could feel his breathing on my face. I could feel his lips touch mine softly but that was the moment, I looked away, pulling ourselves out of this._

Those lips. I had felt those lips against mine two times now and I could still feel…no! I should have stopped thinking about this ages ago. I opened my eyes and looked into Elijah's eyes and I knew that I had to move on from the past. Klaus and I were enemies, aside from the part of raising our child together. There would never be anything else. At last, I saw the boy that Davina had been dancing with leave her and go and speak to Klaus. "Who is that?" I asked and Elijah turned around and said, "That's Kaleb." "How do you him?" "Niklaus and I knew him ever since he was a baby. He has unique powers. I guess that is why Niklaus brought him here, to replace someone like Davina after she left." "Don't you think that it's time you should let your brother know that you're back?" I asked him and he smiled. "I think he already knows that I am here." Klaus was whispering something to Kaleb and I used my new hybrid hearing to hear Klaus say, "Do a better job at keeping her hidden. I don't want anyone finding her." I knew at once what this was about. I let Elijah go and whispered, "Excuse me." Before following Klaus towards a secret passageway which led to a door which was supposed to look like a wall.

I had decided to wait for Klaus to do his business there and then see for myself. He left the room as I had expected and I sneaked and pushed against the wall with all of my strength. The door opened and I was led inside, towards a coffin. "Rebekah!" I exclaimed a little too loud as I knew that she was in there and when I opened the coffin, I realized that I was right. There she was! She had been daggered all this time and I had no idea. I immediately put my hands on the dagger but before I could pull it out of her, I felt someone grab me and throw me against the wall with a lot of force that I coughed up blood. I growled and stood up as I saw Klaus standing there over the coffin and he closed it gently. How dare he? "What are you doing here?" he asked me in a whisper. I pointed to the coffin threateningly. "You open that coffin right now and let her out before you make me mad. That is not something that you would want right now."

Klaus had decided to just chuckle at my response. "And what do you think you are going to do, little wolf? How are you going to get through me and reach Rebekah? You know you cannot." "Try me." "Let's see." He barely whispered and I launched at him, throwing him against the other wall. He quickly recovered like he had been expecting it and grabbed me, cracking some of my bones and got me on the ground, trying to keep me still. "Why are you doing this?" I screamed at him and kicked him hard in the stomach that sent him flying off of me. He quickly came back and pined my legs and my arms that I couldn't move. I couldn't understand why he wasn't doing anything more to hurt me. He had done it to Rebekah, his own sister. Why not me too? "You and Rebekah have betrayed me in a way that I can never recover from. She got what she deserved. She is to remain daggered until I see fit to let her go." "You can't do that!" I yelled in his face and he looked smug. "As a matter of fact, I can." "Then why haven't you done anything to me too?" His smug look disappeared at once as he looked down on me. My hands and legs were still pined by him to the ground. "Why not me too? You've daggered Rebekah and you punished Davina and Sophie too by taking away their sacred land. What about me? What's my punishment?" Before Klaus could respond, he was thrown on the wall and I felt a pair of hands help me up. As always, Elijah had come to my rescue. Klaus began to laugh. "I should have known that you would always be here to help the little wolf, Elijah! What's the matter? Got bored of Katerina?" "She is dead, Niklaus." "Oh, that is very tragic." Klaus responded, unaffected by this surprise of course. "Why have you come back? To cause more problems for me?" Klaus asked. "I believe that you've cause more trouble for Hayley and me tonight. I know you have Rebekah in that coffin and I demand you to let her go."

"Oh, I am sure that you wouldn't want to wreck this party for everyone, Elijah. Why don't you run along now and play the white knight or the detective of this town. That seems to be what you're good at." I could barely say anything to stop the confrontation. My eyes began to water a little as I looked at him and whispered, "Please, she is your sister and my best friend. We have all done mistakes in the past and she has done worse with Mikael…but she is still your sister, Klaus. Forgive her and let her go. You are only bringing more pain into your heart through this. You are not solving anything and you're making matters worse." I tried to reason with him. Just as I suspected, it didn't work at all. "No. I don't need you to lecture me about what is right and what is wrong, Hayley. You should have done this to yourself and to Rebekah when you had the chance. I have every right after the betrayal to keep Rebekah like this. After I found out about Mikael…" "I know what she did, Niklaus and she still doesn't deserve this." Elijah cut in and looked deep into his brother's eyes. "She is to serve the punishment she deserves. I hope I'm being clear." Klaus responded and silence filled the chambers. Before I could say anything more, Elijah was pulling me away and leading me out of the secret chamber and back to the party. Klaus followed swiftly behind and locked the chamber with vervain.

"What the hell is going on? I heard all of that racket." Marcel was saying and Klaus cut him off. "Nothing important. Just my brother is back and has decided to show how spectacular he really is, once more." Elijah shushed me before I could say anything else or at least let Marcel know what Klaus had done with Rebekah. "I think that it would be best if we leave." Elijah said softly and Marcel nodded. "The damn well you should, and stop bringing trouble around here with you. We have had enough of that." Davina and Sophie came over at once and Sophie asked, "What the hell is going on?" "We are leaving. Let's go." I informed them and left the Abattoir, heading back to the other side where we all belonged. I had to see my daughter.

Now in my nightdress, I kissed Hope goodnight and turned off the light in her nursery, going in my room and reflecting about what happened this night and I still couldn't understand why Elijah did what he did. Luckily, he was there in my room, sitting on my bed, next to the window. "Why did you do that?" I asked him, crossing my hands over my chest. "What did I do, Hayley?" "You know what. You let Klaus keep Rebekah daggered like that. She must be set free and now we know where she is." He took my hand and pulled me closer to him on my bed. "I did what I had to do to make sure that Niklaus got the right impression." "What right impression?" "I need him to feel that he is in control of the situation. I am not leaving my sister there. I don't care what she has done. She doesn't deserve this and neither do you." He whispered, coming closer to me and I smiled, nodding. "Thank you so much for everything." I whispered and before I could say anything more, I could feel his breathing on my face as he moved his head closer to my face and his lips caught mine in a sweet and innocent kiss. It was something very sweet and comforting for me. I felt like I had been needing this for myself for a long time. It was comforting but...where was the fire? He moved his lips on mine peacefully until he slipped his tongue in my mouth and seemed desperate to receive something from me. I closed my eyes and wanted to give in to the passion…but I felt nothing. I tried to give in to the passion. More like forced myself. Elijah was the one there for me. He had always been the one to help me and to care for me when I needed someone. He was reliable and noble. He was the perfect man I could be with for the good of my child and for my needs as well. I kissed him back as well as I could but pulled back when I felt that I had seen a figure outside of my window, watching us kiss. Elijah had felt it too and asked, "Who was it?" I could remember seeing a glimpse of who it was. Klaus.

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? Like I told you, things have moved forward between Elijah and Hayley and they ended the night with a kiss. It was hard for me to write their moment, believe me. But it had to happen. So, Hayley had found Rebekah in the coffin in Klaus' secret chamber in the basement. What do you think will happen? **

**Do you think that Klaus will accept to let Rebekah go or will Elijah and Hayley have to get her out by force? Klaus had also witnessed the kiss between Elijah and Hayley. What do you think is going to happen next? Do you think that Hayley is going to choose to get in a relationship with Elijah? **

**Please review and let me know about all of your thoughts.**


	19. The Past Haunts

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Hayley and Hope have been left without Rebekah for a long time, with only a text message saying that she is on vacation. Hayley suspected Klaus and as it turned out she was right. She called someone for help and someone unexpected showed up, Elijah. The two attended a grand ball that was set by Klaus and caught up on their lives, also finding Rebekah in the secret chamber, daggered by Klaus. Hayley and Klaus have a struggle until Elijah calls it off and he and Hayley decide to back off. The chapter ended with a sweet kiss that Elijah and Hayley shared, seen by Klaus. **

**In this chapter, Hayley and Elijah are going to partner up, deciding the best way to approach Klaus and get Rebekah undaggered and back to her home. They will also be conflicted about the way their relationship is going. Davina and Kaleb are going to meet once again and Marcel is going to get some shocking news from a person he doesn't really like. Will he be able to trust Klaus the way he used to again? We'll find out later on in the story. Thank you for following and I hope you're enjoying it. Long May They Reign! **

** Hayley's POV**

The next morning, I realized that everything that has happened the other night was a blur for me. I opened my eyes and saw the sun streaming in, indicating that it was morning. I felt warm, like there was something surrounding me, giving me warmth, but I was not responding. My body was not accepting it. I finally felt the pair of hands around me as I lay on the bed and immediately stood up, waking the man beside me as well. I could see his disrupted face now. Elijah. I could remember what happened last night at once. We had found Rebekah and I had my first hybrid struggle with Klaus. Elijah had decided to just let him have his way, tricking him into thinking that he has the upper hand on the situation. We had returned home after that and he had kissed me. I touched my lips slowly and then stood up from the bed completely, not feeling what I would normally feel after kissing someone. Elijah was dear to me, but…not that way.

"Hayley? Are you alright?" Elijah asked as he stood up from the bed and looked at me. I smiled at him sadly and went to the nursery to check on Hope. She was there, my precious little girl and she was sleeping as peacefully as I had expected her to sleep. I could feel Elijah behind me and I was starting to worry about what he was going to say. Most importantly, what was I going to say? Last night was a blur for both of us. Maybe he hadn't really meant to kiss me. Maybe he just did it for pure comfort. Elijah had gotten through some pretty rough times. He had lost the woman he loved, Katherine Pierce for all eternity and I had been stuck to raise a child alone for months. We both needed comfort. I knew that was it on my part, but what about him? Turning around, I saw him there with a very shy look on his face. He didn't know how to bring it up. I thought about making it easier for us. Besides, we had much more important things to deal with now that we knew where Klaus was hiding Rebekah. "You don't have to say anything, Elijah. It's okay. We were both a mess after last night. Things had gotten out of hand and we had that moment." He put a finger on his lips and for a moment I thought that he wanted to silence me but he was just trying to think. "You think that it was out of pure discomfort of both our situations?" "You still miss Katherine, don't you? I can see it in your eyes, Elijah. The woman may have been a bitch and a cruel, vindictive one but you still loved her until the end." Elijah looked at me for a moment and nodded his head just when Hope woke up and started crying.

I went to the kitchen and warmed a bottle of milk for her. Then I came back to the nursery and saw Elijah there, calming her, holding her into his arms and trying to get her to stop crying softly. I smiled a little but then my smile faded as I realized who the person who was supposed to be doing that was. It was her father who was supposed to be with her every morning and every night to wake her up, comfort her, tell her a bedtime story and put her to sleep. That is what fathers did. Klaus claimed that he would come to visit his daughter. We had set up a schedule for him to come but now, it had gotten so bad that he wouldn't even respect his own schedule. Right now, I had no idea when was the last time that Klaus had come to visit Hope. I sighed and Elijah turned towards me with a smile on his face as he handed me Hope and I started feeding her. "So what are we going to do? I could barely sleep last night because of the discovery. I can't believe that Klaus had kept Rebekah hidden in that chamber for so long." "I believe my plan will work, Hayley. Seeing as Niklaus believes he is in control, we get him more relaxed, less tense and when the time comes, I will rescue Rebekah myself from that place." "But why didn't you tell Marcel that Klaus has Rebekah daggered? Marcel would never agree to that." "Exactly! If we had told Marcel, we would have done the opposite to what I am trying to do now. We leave Niklaus be and when he lets his guard down, I get my sister." He explained.

His plan was rational. All of his plans were always rational and I had to give him credit that he always knew what had to be done. I finished feeding Hope and put her back in her crib as she giggled silently and burped sweetly from the milk. Elijah came over to me and put his hands on my shoulder. "Hayley, are you sure that I haven't upset you with my actions last night? If I have, I am truly sorry." He whispered to me. I just shook my head and smiled at him comfortingly. "You did nothing wrong." It was all I felt I could say to him about the kiss we shared. "I wish that you would let me explain myself. I kissed you because that is what I felt doing at that precise moment. I felt like I wanted to remember…everything we shared before I left. And you surprised me in a good way when you kissed me back." He smiled a little as my smile dropped a little. His words were bringing more confusion in my head and that was not what I wanted, especially as I remembered who I must have seen at my window last night, watching me and Elijah kiss. Klaus had been there, and I had never felt more ashamed. Had he really been there of had it been just my imagination? I had been trying to push my baby's father out of my head for months now, but I just couldn't. Something about his twisted ways and his charming self, made me think of him more than ever. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and tried to forget once more. It was tragic for me to remember how we had become.

Elijah noticed how uncomfortable I was starting to feel so he backed off slowly, whispering, "I am going to get things settled in my head. Everything is going to be alright, Hayley. I promise you that. Rebekah will be joining as shortly and I will stop at nothing to end this madness that you have all provoked. I will fight Niklaus and Marcel myself if I have to." After that, he left the nursery and I was starting to feel more at ease with myself. I turned back towards the crib where my little daughter lay. She looked up at me and I smiled as I recognized my own eyes. But she had this sweet smile of hers, a smile that belonged to a side of Klaus I once knew. It was a side that I loved and there was a time when I couldn't take my eyes off of his amazing smile. The genuine one, which he reserved only for the people he truly cared about. Hope had the exact same smile. I kissed her forehead just as Sophie entered the room with a smile on her face but then a worried expression. "Hey! Have you seen Davina?"

**Davina's POV**

Hayley, Elijah, Sophie and I had come home late after the party the other night and I felt confused and yet angry after we found out what Klaus had done to Rebekah. There had to be a way to get her out of there. I knew that this had something to do with one man, the man who had Klaus' back now, her replacement witch. Kaleb, the handsome and young warlock I had met at the party the other night. He had been so sweet to me and even though I was supposed to be his enemy, the witch supporting the Queen of the other side of New Orleans, Kaleb chose to speak to me and even dance with me, ignoring Klaus' warnings to stay away from me. I was thinking that maybe I had a certain effect on him. He may be a warlock but he was also a guy. Maybe with my seducing influence, I would be able to figure out a way to get Rebekah free from there. Sophie told me that Elijah would handle it but Rebekah was also my Queen and I had been placed to protect her. Now, I had to rescue her from the hands of her devilish brother. If Kaleb was Klaus' right hand man now, he would know something more about Rebekah.

Without telling the others, I had decided to just go out on my own and cross to the other side. I knew that I would be doing something rational but I didn't trust that Elijah's calm plan to get Rebekah free would work. I had to trust my instincts and I needed to find some help myself. I took a deep breath as I went on the other side. I was lucky that there were many humans on the streets that didn't really recognize me or paid attention to me. I was hoping that I wouldn't get in some sort of trouble for being here. Scared that some vampires would see me, I decided to keep myself hidden behind some buildings and make my way to Rousseau's. It used to be the bar where all of us witches, vampires and werewolves would hang out. It used to be the bar where Camille worked. Now, that she was having Marcel's baby, she was off duty. I slowly entered the bar and looked around, noticing the people around were not vampires as I had expected. Marcel used to spend some time here and I was surprised that he was not here now. I came here because I knew it would be the perfect place where I would get information on Kaleb and where I could speak to him. Fear striked through me. What if he would pretend that he didn't know me just to get Klaus off his back? What if he would just turn me down or hand me over to Klaus. I didn't want to give Hayley more problems on her plate. If Klaus found me on his side, he would give Hayley a hard time because of it and that was the last thing that I wanted to happen. Looking closer, expecting to see one of Cami's friends that I could possibly speak to, I saw the last person I would have expected to see here, drinking some scotch himself. I gasped and yet a smile formed on my face as I realized it was indeed Kaleb. He was here, making it much simpler for me. But I had no idea how I was going to approach him. I had to be careful.

I made my way to the counter and sat down next to him and saw him smile. "You do like to break rules, don't you?" I turned my head towards him and he laughed a little as he turned to face me. "What are you doing here, Davina? Aren't you supposed to be on your side, protecting your Queen?" I cleared my throat and faced him too. "Actually, I have come here because I had sworn to protect my two Queens, not just one. I am talking about Rebekah, the one that your so called King had locked up illegally for months." Kaleb chuckled a little and put down his drink. "This is not a laughing matter, Kaleb!" I snapped at him. I was beginning to think that I was probably right about him. Maybe last night was all just an act for him to seduce me in some ways so that he would get me out of his way. "Sweetheart, you Queen broke the law. She was supposed to remain on her side since that first day that the treaty has been signed. She did not and Klaus found a way for her to pay the price for it." "I am on the other side now. As you said, I broke the law. I am surprised why you haven't taken me to your King by now." I told him. With that, I had left him a little openmouthed, exactly the way I wanted it to go. He looked deep into my eyes and it sort of made me stop breathing as I just noticed how gorgeous his eyes were.

Kaleb got himself another large gulp directly from the bottle, put it down and stood up from the chair, moving to leave the bar. "I am letting you go just this one time because of our time together the other night. Do not ask any more of me." I stood up from the chair and faced him, blocking his way. "When will my Queen be released?" "What makes you think that she will be released at all?" "What are you talking about? How long is the punishment going to last?" "She is going to remain daggered until Klaus says so. If you have come here to talk to me about making Klaus let her go, you've wasted your time, sweetheart." He then moved me out of his way and moved past me again. "Why are you being like this? You are not the guy I met the other night." Kaleb stopped and turned back around and looked at me in the eyes. "I was trying to be hospitable last night because you were invited by Klaus, despite your pasts. You are trespassing now and I cannot show you any signs of affection. I am sorry, Davina." I felt really disappointed at that moment. Not because I hadn't managed to get Rebekah free, but because I thought that I had lost Kaleb as a possible friend and she really felt like she wanted him to be her friend.

**Marcel's POV**

Klaus had refused to let me in on any details regarding what happened with him, Elijah and Hayley last night. He had shown jealousy before but I never thought that he would act this way out of his rage that Elijah came back. I walked towards my room, which was very close to Cami's now in case she might need my help with the baby, and I lay, on my bed, closing my eyes for one peaceful moment. I thought about being a father many times before, but I never really thought as deep as I was thinking now. I was going to have a son with Camille, and I was going to show him everything that Klaus had shown me. I would offer him my rule when he would grow up. He would be mine. A son. A smile crept on my face as I remembered how I used to talk to Klaus about the joys of fatherhood. He was never sure if he wanted a child. But I knew that I always wanted to have a child of my own. The love that I see in Klaus' eyes when he watches his daughter really warms my heart. And when I thought that I would soon share the same experience when my son would be born. Thinking about my unborn son, made me think about myself being a King. _"Every King Rules Better with a Queen." _That was what I had been saying to myself and others for a long while. I frowned and whispered angrily. "I have a Queen. Cami." Closing my eyes, I saw her. Her gorgeous, golden and powerful hair that reached her back. The way her eyes shined icy blue whenever she saw me. I would kiss her rosy red lips and we would make love like never before. The two of us. I promised her a home. I promised that I would always love her. I thought of her more than ever now. "Rebekah." I whispered with my eyes closed. My eyes flashed open as I heard a whimper.

"Marcel!" I could hear Camille call out and I cursed myself angrily and rushed to Cami's room where I saw her on the bed and she was holding her huge swollen stomach where my child was laying. "What is it? What's wrong?" I asked in horror as I watched her in pain. "Are you giving birth?" I asked her, stupidly knowing that she was only 5 months and a half pregnant. Camille shook her head. "No, it's not happening now but…I just can' stop this pain that I had been feeling for days. And there is no baby kick. I am really worried." Cami whimpered and I kissed her forehead. "I am going to call for a doctor." "No, Marcel! No doctor. I want Genevieve. She is the one who needs to help me." I had no idea why I was hesitating at that moment. Why wouldn't I bring Genevieve here when Cami was in pain? What was stopping me? I slowly began to realize that Genevieve might have a way bigger influence on Camille than I thought. Cami was also shocked at my hesitation.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathing heavily. I didn't know what I was doing. I just knew that somehow, bringing Genevieve to save the day would make things even worse for Cami and I would never want that to happen. Cami had never been consulted by a real doctor since she got pregnant. I was thinking it was time to let go of the witch business and take care of this more seriously. "Cami, I think a doctor would be best for you now. Leave Genevieve out of this." "NO!" she yelled out and it frightened me for one moment. "I said GENEVIEVE!" she yelled out as if she were possessed and the pain rushed through her again as the door flew open and Genevieve came inside with a frown on her face. "What is going on here?" Cami whimpered in pain and Genevieve turned to me. "You need to leave." Scared, I did what she asked. I could hear Genevieve trying to calm her down and analyzing her pain. I sighed and rubbed my forehead, not sure if I should let the witch inside with Cami and my child any longer.

**Elijah's POV**

There was that moment when I thought if I had done the right thing by kissing Hayley. Making her life more complicated had never been my intention and still, as I was still mourning the death of my beloved Katerina Petrova, I still felt like there was something left unfinished between Hayley and me before I left for Mystic Falls. There was something still left between us and I would stop at nothing to offer her the little hope at happiness that she had left. Niklaus could have been a good father to Hope had he showed more reason. Now, I wondered if Hayley really wanted Niklaus in Hope's life or even hers. I drank something that would help me calm my nerves. I looked up as I noticed Sophie standing there, with her hands across her chest. "Any luck?" she asked and sat down. "With what?" "With figuring out your plan on getting Rebekah back?" I thought about it more carefully and after last night, I had begun to realize something. I had witnessed a different side of Niklaus. It was the brother that I was hoping he would finally show. I was hoping he would finally let down his guard and show his true self and he had done it for Hayley. "Are things okay between you and Hayley? The two of you seem tense when you're around each other." Sophie commented and I couldn't help but smile and nod.

"The relationship between us is a bit more complicated than it would seem, Sophie. We used to share something very special before I left New Orleans. We were developing something I would normally cherish forever between me and a woman. But I was still in love with one woman in particular and I hurried at her side when I found out that she was going to die. I loved her very much." Sophie nodded and smiled. "I can see the way you cherish love, Elijah. It's no wonder that any woman would like to be with you. She must feel loved, protected and important at all times with you." "And so I left for Mystic Falls and watched the woman I loved die. It was a time of heartache for me, I must say." "I am so sorry you had to go through that." "Thank you. But I have learned to live with this now. And as soon as I received the call for Hayley, I knew that there was still hope for me to find real love if I came back here in New Orleans and I know that I will find it soon." I whispered. Sophie nodded and asked, "And what if Hayley is not the woman whom you're meant to love?" she asked and I shrugged. "Until I find out what is really going on between Hayley and me, I will not jump to any conclusions. That being said…" I put down my drink and faced her. "Let's get to work on getting my sister back."

The door opened and closed and Davina stepped inside with anger and a hurt look on her face. Sophie stood up at once. "Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick. Do you know that I was afraid that Genevieve might have done something to you? What if Klaus had found you? Were you on the other side?" Sophie nearly screeched. Davina rolled her eyes and whispered, "Calm down. I was only there to find a way and free Rebekah myself. It didn't work so now we really must go with your plan, Elijah." The young witch turned to me and asked, "What do you really have in mind of doing?" I could hear Hope crying upstairs and the way Hayley was still soothing her in the nursery. I took a deep breath and let it out, whispering, "I have something in mind. But Hayley mustn't find out." Davina and Sophie looked at each other, confused this time and I could understand. It was not something secretive but for my plan to work, Hayley needed to not know that her actions would be what would make Klaus let his guard down and finally, I would free my sister from the chamber and undagger her at last. I knew that I would tell Hayley all about this plan after I was done rescuing Rebekah. But how would I feel if it did work on my brother? Would I be right into thinking that he still has some affections left for the woman who was the mother of his child? How would I feel seeing as I could possibly still possess the same affections or more for Hayley?

I slowly stood up and arranged my suit as I went back up to the nursery to talk to her. She was still there, holding Hope and looking deep into her eyes as if she was trying to search for something. She was really trying to find something in her. I cleared my throat and she looked up with those gorgeous hazel eyes that no man could ever resist along with her flowing dark curls. "Perhaps the best solution would be communication at this time, Hayley. Hope has not seen Niklaus for a long while. Maybe you should be speaking to him." Hayley looked down at her baby and set her down in her crib once more, caressing her cheek and turned back towards me. "You are encouraging me to speak to him? He won't listen to me, Elijah and for Hope's sake; his distant relationship with me and his daughter is starting to worry me. Hope has to have a father in her life and…" I was really curious about what more she had to say but she had no intention of finishing her sentence as she looked away from my eyes. "Speak to your werewolves. Ask for permission and go there in peace to talk to him." "After yesterday…" "Go to him and speak to him, Hayley. For Hope." Our eyes finally met and I saw sorrow in them, the same thing that I had seen the other night when I kissed her. She needed love and affection. She had been craving something like this for a very long time. I could feel it. I stepped closer to her but she took a couple of steps back, not wanting me to touch her. I could understand on one part, but on the other, I really couldn't. "I will go." Hayley finally whispered and left the nursery at last.

**Hayley's POV**

There were still things that were unresolved between us and what I wanted right now more than anything was to talk to him. There were so many things that I wanted to say to him and I had a feeling that he had some things to tell me as well. I made some calls as Davina and Sophie took care of Hope and I found myself welcome to go on the other side for a private meeting with their King. Had Klaus really accepted for us to meet and talk? I could barely believe that he would want me to come back and speak to him after what happened at the party the other night. And if he had been at my window last night as well, how was it possible that he would still want to speak to me? I was planning on asking him all of these questions when I got on the other side. I took a couple of witches for protection and Jackson wanted to come with me as well. I was sure that Eve must have asked him to accompany their Queen.

"Are you sure that you want to do this? The guy is still a maniac. Maybe he really isn't the person you think he is. Maybe this is a trap. You might be in danger here, Hayley." Jackson mumbled in my ear and I just shook my head. I was expecting the humans on the other side to give me mean glances like they had before. I was expecting the vampires to whistle and to try and throw something at me, but they didn't. I couldn't understand. Why not? What was stopping them now? Had Klaus told them to stop or had they simply stopped attacking me because maybe they had decided to live in peace with the other side for once? Questions and questions was all I could have in my head as Jackson, my witches and I got closer to the Abattoir. I had put on a not so simple outfit, something that would show me as the Queen that was not to be messed with. And that was true. I was not to be messed with at this moment of my life. I was wearing a black and sleeve-less dress, as to say that I was open to discuss business and have not come here on a whim. We were finally at the Abattoir and I gulped as memories flashed through my head. They were memories of how Rebekah and I used to live here and we used to all be together and feel like family. I could remember the moment when Klaus and Marcel declared they would be ruling New Orleans together. That was the moment that all of this started. I still had secret desires that Hope and I could come back here and be with Klaus as a family, the three of us. I could dream about this every night. But then, I would remember our relationship and how it has come to this, that Hope can barely see her father. I was here to set Klaus straight and tell him what Hope needs. She needs her father and he needed to be there for her, like Elijah told me.

Klaus looked like he was waiting for me at the entrance of the Abattoir. His face was serious and he was not showing any sort of emotion. I gulped and went closer to him. Then I turned back towards Jackson and the witches and said in a firm tone, "Leave us." They did as I asked, even though Jackson was still hesitating. Klaus noticed his hesitation and smirked at him. As soon as the two of us were alone, I faced him and he asked me, "What are you doing here?" "I am not here to talk about Rebekah, if that is what you are thinking. I am here to talk about your daughter. The daughter that you have stopped seeing. I am sure you remember her." I snapped at him and his eyes hardened for one moment but then softened. He pushed the doors open and invited me to enter the Abattoir and then he whispered, "Walk with me." I did as he asked more because I was curious of what he had to say. I was waiting for him to find a way to get himself out of the mess and find an excuse but that was not what he was doing. "You're right, love. I had not come to see my daughter because I had other things on my mind. Please do make sure to apologize to her for me and we can be finished with this conversation." My expression hardened. "How could you be so cruel?" I finally whispered, not believing my own ears what I was hearing. Klaus didn't show anger like I had expected after what I said to him.

"Maybe you should just let Elijah take my place. He would fit the role of a perfect father." Klaus finally whispered bitterly and I felt something weird in my stomach when he had mentioned Elijah. I kept replaying last night when Elijah had kissed me and…Klaus was at my window. "What were you doing at my window the other night?" I finally asked him with my hands crossed over my chest and his eyes widened a little. He closed his eyes for one moment and then he opened them, facing me. I was waiting for an answer and I was not leaving without one. "I came to talk." Klaus finally whispered. "Unannounced?" I asked him straight afterwards. "Well, forgive me if I must have interrupted your sweet pathetic moment with Elijah, little wolf." I could not say anything after that and neither could he. He just turned back around, not wanting to face me and I could hear his breathing. He was angry but at the same time, I could feel that he was ashamed that I had caught him. "What did you want to talk about last night? Rebekah?" I asked, in a softer tone this time. Klaus turned around to look at me and asked, "Why would you care?" "Whether you like it or not, you are still the father of my daughter, Klaus, so yes, I care. I also care that you came to my window last night, unannounced, something through which you had broken our treaty." "I could care less about the damn treaty." "Then why did you sign it?" I asked, exasperated. He breathed in and out angrily and stepped forward to me, so close that our foreheads were almost touching. "I signed that wretched thing…so you could be happy for once." My mouth parted a little as that was not what I was expecting him to say. He turned around and started walking away from me but I had caught up to him in a second with my hybrid speed. He looked towards me for one moment and I could feel a small smile on his lips when I whispered, "I came here to talk and I am not leaving until we have a proper conversation."

**Marcel's POV**

Camille was finally getting better, but I wasn't. Genevieve came out of her room and told me that everything was fine, but I wasn't bent on believing this witch. There was still something about her that I could not put my finger on it, but it was something evil within her. I was starting to get why Klaus had decided it would be best not to involve her in anymore politic matters. I checked on Cami and she told me that everything was going to be fine with the baby, but she was going to have these sorts of pains for the next few days. The thought of having to come to her aid 24/7 scared me. But then I remembered that was my heir that she was carrying. I had to be careful with Cami and make sure that no harm came to her. That was the reason why I had asked her to come and live at the Abattoir with me.

I decided to get some fresh air. All of the problems with Camille and my unborn son were giving me lots of stress that I really didn't need when I had a city to run and more worries about the blonde woman I had once loved were in my head. I had no idea where she was. I had not seen or heard from her in five months and the thought of her leaving this town for good, made me feel nauseous. With a glass of bourbon in my hand, I went downstairs only to catch something very surprising. The last person who I was expecting to be here. I saw him heading somewhere. It was Elijah and I growled a little. How dare he come here like this? He was not allowed to be here if he was with Hayley and with the ones on the other side. I didn't care that he was an Original at that moment. I would fight him off. I went after him and saw him enter a cellar; it was something at the far end of the corridor, something that had the door as part of a wall, so it couldn't be found by anyone. I was shocked at first. I was sure that this secret chamber was made by Klaus but I had every right to know about it as his partner. Before the door could close, I used my vampire speed and entered the cellar. The door snapped shut and Elijah faced me at once. I growled at him. "What the hell are you doing here? This isn't the place you should be. When Klaus finds out…" Elijah wouldn't listen to me. He put his finger on his lips.

For that one moment, I did stay silent. I did not know what to think about this. What was he doing here? Why did he trust me to stay instead of just attacking me? Elijah went over to the end of the chamber and he motioned for me to follow him. I was not afraid of this being some sort of attack from the other side or a trap for myself. I was prepared to fight anything. We reached the far end of the secret chamber and Elijah without saying a word, pointed to a rusty old coffin and my heart stopped. My eyes widened as I had an idea for what must have happened and I was afraid of finding out the truth. "You wanted to know last night why Niklaus, Hayley and I were at war. I believe it is time for you to see what my brother has hidden down here for five months and hadn't told you." I knew at once what he was talking about. I could no longer stand the suspense and I rushed over there and pulled the lid to the coffin open and gasped. "Rebekah." I whispered. Elijah nodded and at once, I pulled the dagger out of her. I could no longer contain my emotions as I bent over her and caressed her gray cheeks. Her gorgeous blonde hair had lost its brightness and her lips were no longer soft and a juicy red. They were rusted and colorless. "It will take time for her to wake up after five months of being here. We would have to wait." I continued to caress Rebekah's face and asked in a whisper, "Where is Klaus?" "At the moment, he is having a heartfelt conversation with Hayley and he has no idea what is going on. I prefer for it to remain that way." He eyed me wearily and I nodded.

**Klaus' POV**

With every word that came out of her mouth as she was walking alongside me, she was taking my breath away. I had no idea that I could feel so calm and so peaceful around her after the way she ambushed me the other night. I was not angry for that as I did know how much she cared for Rebekah. She was her friend. But Rebekah had to pay the price for what she had done to me. She had plotted against me, but far worse than that, she had brought back the one man that I was hoping I would never have to see again. She brought back Mikael to get rid of me at the time when I wouldn't let her and Marcel to be together. Hayley and I had a much more peaceful conversation and she was more than determined to make peace with me for reasons that I couldn't explain. But the thought of her spending time with Elijah and letting him father Hope made me angry on the inside. I had witnessed what had gone on between her and my brother the other night. I had a feeling that was how things would end up between the two, but I would not stand it. I had made a promise to myself after Elijah left that I would not let any man have her. No matter our relationship, I was going to keep my promise.

"Maybe if you had not brought Elijah back here, things would have ended okay between us after all, little wolf. For our daughter, of course." I informed her and she looked up at me with her eyes that always shined like emeralds, to beautiful and always having something hidden behind them, something that would attract you to the woman even more. "You have Rebekah daggered, Klaus. I knew that you must have done something and Elijah was the only person I could think of that would help me free her. You need to let her go. You have punished her enough." "Not enough love. For bringing back Mikael, she would need to suffer for more than a decade in that box." "How can you think like that? No matter what, she is still your sister." "She has made me suffer in ways you can never possibly understand, Hayley. She has brought this on herself and I have no intention of letting her go anytime soon." She sighed next to me and I knew that she was not going to say anything more about my sister after that. She would not change my mind. What was done was done. But the way she was looking at me, made me look right back at her and an instant desire to touch her cheek and roam my hand through her thick and dark curls came over me. I had to stop this madness that I was feeling deep inside. I would not allow myself to feel this way ever again. I couldn't. I felt her hand on mine at once and she stopped me from walking. I looked at her, surprised by her actions.

"How did we end up like this?" she asked in a whisper and I smirked for one moment even though it was not the time for that. I crossed my hands over my chest and said, "Well, let me think, little wolf. Could it have something to do with your little manifestation five months ago?" Hayley lowered her head and my smirk disappeared. She was upset. I could tell that she was. "I know that it's too late and…I just want you to know that I am sorry. And I hope that for our daughter's sake we can try to get along." I wanted to say something to her. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to tell her that she ruined what we had, not me. If she would have had just a little faith in me, I could have made her proud. I would have been the King my people wanted me to be. My sister wouldn't have been daggered. All I could do at that moment was nod and a small smile crept on her face. With great effort, a smile appeared on my face as well. At once, Diego bust through the door and growled as he looked at Hayley standing next to me. "What is the meaning of this, Diego?" I asked him and he said, "You might want to come down to the cellar where your hidden chamber is." I gasped for one moment and then my eyes diverted to Hayley and anger rushed through me. It was her. She was distracting me.

**Hayley's POV**

At once I understood that the cellar was where Rebekah's daggered body was laying and I was curious to know what was happening. Klaus was starting to look at me like I had done something horrific and when I asked, "Klaus, what's going on?" His attitude changed completely. He growled at me and used his hybrid speed to leave the room and go straight to the chamber. I wanted to go after him but Diego put a hand on my chest. "You're not going anywhere." "Watch me!" I exclaimed and snapped his neck, also using my hybrid speed to reach the corridor where I knew Klaus had the secret chamber.

Once I got there, a smile appeared on my face as I saw Rebekah being helped up from the coffin by Marcel and Elijah. They had set her free. Rebekah's eyes met mine and a smile appeared on her face as well but fear was in her eyes as Klaus was watching them. "So, you're awake." He said simply, looking at his sister. "How could you? How could you…and not even tell me about it?" Marcel yelled out and confronted his partner. "If I had told you, you would have gone to her rescue at once. I knew that it wouldn't be long until my brother would reveal the truth to you and use this to turn you against me." Elijah faced Klaus as well. "What you have done, brother is absolutely despicable." "Not as despicable as the way she brought back Mikael to have me killed." "I was desperate!" Rebekah finally yelled out and tears streamed down her face. Klaus looked over at her, but his face no longer showed anger. He was serious. "I was desperate. I wanted to be loved and you would not allow any man to have my heart. Marcel and I wanted to be together and you wouldn't let us." "I accepted it! Don't deny that!" "It was too late! The plan was already set. There was nothing I could do to stop it!" Rebekah argued. Klaus smirked and turned towards me. "And where have I heard that one before?" I refused to look at him in the eyes at that point. Klaus' smirk disappeared as he sighed and looked at Elijah who was holding Rebekah. "Get out of here. On your side. I don't want to see you here again." Klaus finally whispered and ended the conversation before anyone could say anything. He then turned towards me and whispered; "Now I know why you were so eager to come here. You distracted me, so you could have Elijah rescue her. Very clever, little wolf. Now you are acting like a true Queen." My eyes watered and I chose to ignore his so-called compliment.

"Klaus, that is not true. I had no idea that Elijah would be here. I came here to talk to you about Hope and about us." My breathing hitched as Klaus shook his head and whispered, "You're lying. You do nothing but betray." "Klaus, please look at me in the eyes. I am telling the truth. Please, look at me!" My instinct told me to go over to him and put my hands on his face but Elijah was there and so was Rebekah. I pulled myself together. Tears streamed down my face as Klaus said, "You betrayed me once. What makes you think I will believe you this time?" "I did not know about this. I swear to you." "Go." He simply told me and left the chamber for good. Rebekah and Marcel eyes each other for one moment and Marcel whispered, "You should go. You heard him." In a sweet way. Rebekah nodded and came to me. I pulled her in for a big hug as she cried on my shoulder and I told her that it was time to go home.

**Rebekah's POV**

I was happy to be back home. I was not happy with the way things ended between me and Niklaus but it was a start that he let me go. I will not be so cruel as to say that I didn't deserve what I got because I did and I believe that I deserve more for what I had done to hurt my brother out of love for Marcel. I finally got to meet my niece and I couldn't believe how big she was already. Naming her Hope was precious. A spoiled little fashionista like her needed a name like this one. She did represent hope. She represented hope for us all. I was glad that I saw Sophie and Davina once more and the four of us decided to focus on the baby and leave everything else the way it was. My biggest shock was to find out that Hayley was a hybrid now.

She got me all settled and explained to me everything that had happened while I was daggered. The rough fights she had with Niklaus about the baby and how she was still having difficulties with her new hybrid powers. It would be no problem for me. I would help her out. I talked some more with Elijah about Katherine. I was glad the bitch was dead, but not glad that my brother was hurting because of it. He deserved better, in my opinion and I knew that he was going to find love. The things that he had told me raised questions inside my head. Was he falling for Hayley once again? Would Hayley be able to deal with this? We would figure this out, together.

**A/N: This was a very long chapter that I had written and I hope that you'll appreciate that ;) So, what do you think? Rebekah is back now and Klaus and Hayley are at odds once again. Marcel is not trusting Genevieve with Camille and the baby now and I think that might a very good sign, right? The Haylijah had gone strong in the last chapter and in this chapter as well. But things are going to start changing in the next chapter. You'll see what I am talking about. Do you think that Elijah is falling for Hayley again? How do you think Hayley will feel about this? Do you think Hayley is falling for Elijah too or not? **

**For Rebel fans, the next chapter is going to have great moments between Rebekah and Marcel and I think that you are going to love it. Thank you for reading and please leave some reviews so I can know what you think.**


	20. Live And Let Die

**Previously, in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Elijah and Hayley had an open discussion about their kiss and how they would be moving forward together to get Rebekah free from Klaus' grasp. Marcel had stopped trusting Genevieve with Camille and his child and doesn't believe the witch to be as trustworthy as Camille believes she is. Genevieve had revealed her plan to kill Klaus and Hayley's baby and bring Mikael back at the request of her ancestors. Hayley had been set up by Elijah to unknowingly distract Klaus while he would react into the hidden chamber in the compound and free Rebekah. Marcel had also found what Klaus had done to Rebekah all this time and is not happy about it. Hurt by Hayley's betrayal once more when he found out she was only making comforting conversation with him so Elijah could free Rebekah, he let Rebekah go and told her not to come back. Hayley had tried to explain that she had no idea she was a distraction for him, but failed.**

**In this chapter, things are going to take another turn as Marcel confronts Klaus about Rebekah. Camille is going to have more problems with the baby that she will not be able to control and something surprising is going to be discovered regarding Klaus' trusted warlock friend, Kaleb. Violent confrontations will arise between Klaus and Elijah over Hayley as Rebekah and Hope will share more bonding moments. Long May They Reign!**

** Klaus' POV**

Painting was indeed a metaphor for control, but I had no idea that I would be losing so much control in one day. I picked up my brush and swiftly put paint on the new canvas I had set up in my bedroom. I had never felt this abandoned, this rejected before in my life. Some angry strokes with my brush is what made me relive that feeling. Every time that I trusted someone and let my guard down, I would always end up disappointed. I should have known better. Why was I different with Hayley? Why couldn't I see right through her? Why couldn't I see that she was in love with my brother and why did I let her fool me? I never let anyone fool me! Never! I growled as I painted the vision inside of my head. The only thing that I could see was sorrow, heartbreak, dead bodies and blood. The door opened and closed and I growled, putting down my brush and turning around. Marcel was standing there with his hands in his pockets and an angry look on his face. "How dare you come inside my chambers unannounced?" I growled at him and Marcel didn't say anything. He just stepped closer to me as if trying to intimidate me. I just smirked and turned back to my painting, not really caring anymore what I would paint, as long as I did it.

"What the hell is your problem?" marcel suddenly asked me and I continued painting. "I don't understand what you mean. You are the one who busted in here without asking for permission." "Since when do I have to ask permission to go inside of your room?" "Since the people in this compound are taught to show a little respect towards their King." "I am their King too!" Marcel roared and I finally turned to him to see that he had more things on his mind. This was a confrontation, a challenge, a way for him to prove himself as my equal. This was not the first time that we were doing this. "Go ahead. What's on your mind?" I asked him, calmly. "How could you do this to her? She is your sister!" Marcel snapped and I chuckled a little as I had a feeling that Rebekah would be the topic today. I returned to my painting and whispered, "I should have known all along that this would be about your love for my sister." "This is not about my love for her. It does not exist." Marcel told me and I rolled my eyes at that statement. "I love Cami. Don't think that I don't! And I am going to have a son with her." he told me and I motioned for him to carry on anyway. "But I would never imagine that you would do this to your own sister." "She betrayed me and she betrayed you, Marcellus! She deserved it." I told him slowly; as I finished my painting and stared at the bloody war I had painted with lots of dead bodies and a couple of werewolves at victory, the way I had always imagined. Marcel rubbed his forehead. "I get it. She betrayed you with Mikael and…with the way she wanted to take over the city. She did steal half." "And you feel no hatred towards her?" I asked him, surprised. "No. Because I get why she did what she did. You may have raised me but I know better, Klaus. This punishment was not necessary." "I punished her not only because she tried to take over our city like you said, but she also had Mikael come back through Genevieve all those years ago to have me killed." "She did not try to get you killed. She wanted you out of the city so that the two of us could live a happy future together." "And how would you know that?" "Because I helped her."

I turned around towards him and forgot all about my brand new painting. He was looking at me seriously but there was a hint of regret in his eyes as well. "What did you do?" I asked him in a whisper. I realized what he said but I just needed to hear it with his own words. "Why don't you punish me now for it, huh? I helped Rebekah. She came up with the idea to get Mikael back into town and chase you away so we could be happy together and I agreed to it. I knew about it all along and I helped her do it." "You did what?" I asked in a whisper, looking at him, shocked. "You took away her freedom, Klaus. You took away everything she had. She wanted to love and she wanted to be loved as well. That led to desperation and I was desperate to have her as well. I had so much planned for the two of us and you were standing in our way." I looked deep into his eyes and I could see some tears forming in his. "Are you going to punish me for that betrayal now as well?" A one and only realization came into my head. "Rebekah had the chance to say to me that night that you were a part of it as well and she chose not to. She still loves you." I told Marcel and he looked away from me towards the ground. "I didn't tell you to ask for your forgiveness or to express my love for Rebekah in any way. What she and I had was in the past and maybe, just maybe, if you had not stopped us at that time, we would have still been together after all of these years. So, I am going to ask you one more time. Are you going to punish me?" I was enraged and I felt more betrayed than ever…but I had suddenly turned weak as well and I could not bear it any longer. I sighed and whispered, "Just go." Marcel was looking at me shocked. "I told you to go. But tell Kaleb that I wish to speak to him." I informed him.

He did as I asked and in a couple of minutes, the door opened and Kaleb walked inside the room. He had a grin on his face as he looked around to see if there was anyone there or anyone listening. "Even walls have ears, brother. I would not say anything rash, if I were you." I told him with a smirk and turned back to admire my painting. I felt his hand on my shoulder and knew about that usual grin on his face. "I have to hand it to you, Nik! You're playing this all too well." "No, you are. You're doing a fantastic job for me, brother and I could never appreciate you more. Let me know what you can find out from Davina. I am sure that she has all sorts of secrets stacked up with Hayley, Sophie and Rebekah on the other side of the city. "I can't believe that you are not going to tell Elijah or Marcel that I am alive. What's the big deal in that? I played my part well and I was acting just like that Kaleb guy and I have to say that little witch, she is one sexy and feisty little one." I growled and turned towards him. "Don't you even dare think about it, Kol." I snapped at him and my brother grinned. "Hey, you have to admit that she's pretty much my type and I think she might be into me." "She is into the person she thinks you are, that warlock boy, Kaleb. You play him very well. When Davina finds out who you really are, I don't think that she is going to give you another glance." I told him and Kol rolled his eyes. "I was not being serious. I like messing with you. But remember our deal. I play the role of this warlock I'm impersonating, seduce Davina to get information and in return, I get my body back. Speaking of which, where is it, Nik?" Kol asked me as he took a drink for himself. "Genevieve and the other witches have got your body back." "Well, what are you waiting for? Give it to me and tell your witches to put me back in it." "That's not the way it works. You still have to complete your mission and get me information and then we'll talk about your body."

Kol tapped his feet on the ground and I could tell that he was not very pleased with this. He was still very much upset and wanted to be who he was again. I had brought him back because he is a brother that I love and cannot seem to give up on. Staying hidden in another body seemed like a perfect opportunity for me to get my brother and a new spy. Davina had never suspected it and I could only imagine the things she had been telling Kol, information that I would soon receive. "Anything new?" I finally asked him and he shook his head. "Nothing much. We sort of stopped talking after I told her that day at the bar that I would not help her get Rebekah free. By the way, you did let our sister go, didn't you?" "I did, Kol." I mumbled and he lowered his head. "Hey, listen! I get why you have been upset with her. I am not so thrilled that you daggered me for over a nine hundred years either, but this really has got to stop." I smirked. "Careful, Kol. You are starting to sound more and more like Elijah." "I won't allow that to happen, trusts me." Kol told me with a smirk. "I just wish that you would realize the obvious." "And what is that?" "That you are in love with Hayley and can't let her go." I refused to say anything after that and Kol patted my back. "Just give it up, mate. You can't dig up dirt on her because there is no dirt to dig up. Why don't you stop feeling guilty of your feelings and tell her you love her?" "I do not love her." I whispered and left my chambers at once. I heard Kol sigh as he remained in my room, looking after me. I would not allow myself to go as low as to admit it.

**Genevieve's POV**

My partners and I had finished searching the grounds so we could find the body of Klaus' younger brother and we managed to succeed. I sighed as I cleaned it now in my coven, the coven that belonged to me and my followers. All the things that I had to do in order to keep Klaus with me and not against me. All that I have ever wanted was for him to notice me, to touch me with care, not just with sexual desire to get his mind off of his issues. I had hoped that one day; he would open his eyes and realize that he was meant to be with the person that has always been standing beside him. The ancestors had sent me a message now and it was a duty that I had to complete. One of the witches that I didn't really rely on stepped forward to me. "What do you want, Cecily? I am busy." "Busy plotting on how to kill an innocent baby? I don't believe that our ancestors can be that cruel as to make us do something like that." I sighed. "Like I told you before, do not underestimate our ancestors. They have reason. Hope Mikaelson may be just a baby but she is still a dangerous creature that has been brought on this Earth." "What are you talking about? She is dangerous just because she is different?" Cecily cried at me, outraged.

I was losing my patience as she stepped forward to me. "I have one thing to tell you and that is for you to realize that this is a mistake. I know that you are upset because Klaus does not love you but…" I stopped her at once. "He does love me. But this is Niklaus Mikaelson we are talking about. He is scared to show his true emotions because he is supposed to be hardcore and not have anyone to really care about. He just uses Hayley and what she did to him as an excuse. Besides, she does not deserve him after everything that she did to him." "What about you? You are plotting to kill the only child he is ever going to have by bringing back his greatest enemy, Mikael." "I am doing this for the greater good. The child that Hayley gave birth to is not to live much longer than it needs to or it will become a threat to our community. Get this out of your head and help me with the ritual because tonight, I plan on bringing him back and do the dirty work himself." "Klaus will know it was you. No one can bring Mikael back but you." "And you are forgetting the sweet little witch that has turned her back on us, Davina. Klaus would more likely believe that Davina brought him back rather than me." Finally I stood up and cleaned my hands. "Take care of this body and place it somewhere safely for until Klaus says he wants to have it." I told Cecily and her eyebrows were raised. "Whose body is this?" "His brother's. Kol Mikaelson." She sighed, nodded and went right to work.

Camille was in her room at the Abattoir, brushing her golden locks and when I entered the room, I put on my usual fake smile when I saw her. "Do you like this?" she asked me and stood up to show me her dress. "It is beautiful. Why did you buy it?" "I just wanted Marcel to see me in something pretty for once. I am tired of grossing him out with all the vomiting and the pain I feel in my belly and I always wore the same clothes over and over again. I figured that a change would do both of us some good." She told me and I nodded. "How is the baby?" "Shouldn't you be telling me about him? I am so happy to have a son. I always wanted to have a boy and so did Marcel." Cami placed her hands on her belly her face was glowing. For one moment, I was actually feeling sorry for her but I regained my strong composure at once and whispered, "Let me see." I put my hands on her belly and muttered something in Latin. "He will be a healthy young boy when he will be born. I don't think that it will be long now." I told her and she nodded. "Thank you so much for standing by my side with this, Genevieve and I am sorry that Marcel has started acting this strangely with you. I trust you and he should trust you too. You are a good person." I cleared my throat, thanked her and left the room at once. I could not have this girl get the best of me. She was very useful to me and yes, she would end up disappointed but I was sure that she would still have Marcel in the end. He would take care of her and all of this wouldn't have been for nothing. Camille was pregnant and that was not my responsibility, not anymore. Not when I had another more dangerous baby to kill.

**Hayley's POV**

When I woke up this morning, I could feel myself getting a breath of fresh air. This was far different from anything else. For one thing, I was peaceful now to have Rebekah back and it would be us against the world, as always. Sophie and Davina continued to stay by my side. Everything felt right as of this day and I had a feeling that it would continue. I was in the nursery that morning and I smiled as I saw the way Rebekah was playing with Hope. She was happy that she was back and she felt like she had missed so much because of the time that she was daggered. "I was supposed to be at her birth." Rebekah whispered as she gazed upon my baby. I shook my head and patted her shoulder. "This was not your fault, Rebekah." "But somehow, it wasn't Nik's either. I deserved what I got." Rebekah placed a kiss on Hope's cheek and stood up. I crossed my hands over my chest and thought this through. "Maybe you're right. Maybe it is this way. Maybe Klaus wasn't at fault here either but he did dagger you once again and that is something that you just cannot do to a sibling, no matter what." "That's the way Nik acts when he is feeling angry or betrayed. I would have thought you would know that by now."

"Yes, I do know that. I just hadn't expected him to be like this more than once. But he has been hurt badly…especially after yesterday." I sighed and sat back down on the chair. "You want to talk about it?" Rebekah asked me as she took a seat next to me and put Hope down in her crib. I shook my head. "I just…I feel more upset of the fact that he doesn't believe me. I had nothing to do with what happened yesterday. Elijah had suggested that I go over and speak to Klaus about our relationship and about how this is going to affect Hope. She is just a baby." Rebekah frowned. "So, it took Elijah for you to realize that you need to speak with the father of your baby?" I shook my head again. "No, it's not that. Elijah helped me and he gave me some really good advice about it. He gave me a little push." "And?" "And he believed that our conversation, no matter how sincere it really was, it was just a distraction to get his mind off of you and help Elijah save you. This si what he believes when I didn't know that Elijah was even in the compound, trying to free you. He is just so stubborn and hardheaded. It frustrates me so much to think about it." Rebekah giggled a little. "Yes, that is Nik. He is difficult to understand." "He kept you daggered in a coffin for five months and you feel like laughing now?" I asked her, thinking that this was unbelievable. "What do you expect them to do? It's not like I am not used to this and I did hurt him badly when I brought Mikael into town all those years ago and destroyed his dream. I was responsible for destroying his home. It was all my fault."

"But Marcel was in on it too. Why didn't you tell Klaus about that?" I asked her and she looked away from me as a sign that said that she really didn't want to talk about it and I respected that. She stood up from her chair and checked on Hope, kissing her little niece's cheek and then her eyes flashed back towards me. "What is going between you and Elijah?" Rebekah asked me and I looked away this time. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? It's fine, Hayley. Elijah told me about your kiss and told me what happened afterwards. I just want to ask you a simple question and I want you to be honest when you answer. Do you have feelings for Elijah still?" I opened my mouth and then closed it again but whispered at last, "I don't know what I feel for him, Rebekah. I am confused especially after that night when he kissed me." Rebekah nodded and told me, "I really do understand but he is my brother, Hayley and I do not want to see him end up hurt. I want you to tell me what you feel or don't feel because this is not the first time that Elijah has been through something like this." "I understand and I am not the type to take advantage of a guy just like that. I need time to think about it." Rebekah sighed and nodded, smiling. "Well, I am going outside for a bit of fresh air and I hope that I will get better after I have another blood bag. I still feel like I am weak and in a tomb." She joked and left me in the nursery with my daughter and my thoughts.

**Davina's POV**

I had no idea what made me go back. I just knew that he was there and I knew that if I told anyone else about me meeting this guy like Hayley, Rebekah, Sophie or Elijah, they would all be against it. Kaleb chose not to help me at that time with Rebekah but I was too curious to know more about him. I went to Rousseau's that morning once again and I thought that I was being stupid. I was violating a treaty. Klaus said specifically that I was not to go on their side of the city but I was tired of that treaty. This was supposed to be one city with a great ruler who would make everyone feel at home. This city was not meant to be split in two and I believed that there was only one person right now who would understand the way I was feeling. He understood me perfectly before at the party. Why wouldn't he understand me now?

Maybe he wasn't here. I mean, it was morning and very few people were in the bar in the morning. The bartender was once again a human who did not recognize me. "Can I get you anything?" she asked me as I sat down at the counter. "Please, I need a vodka." I whispered and the woman raised her eyebrow. "What? I am 18!" I snapped at her and she immediately went over to prepare me my drink. It wasn't like I was lying. I did turn 18 a while ago and I was never more proud of it. I was now allowed to drink whatever the hell I wanted without anyone telling me what I should be doing. I drank it all up and made a face. This was the first time that I had drunk vodka and I had never felt like this before. I was shaking…literally. At long last, someone placed a hand on my bare back and I turned around to see Kaleb there. He flashed me a smile and sat down next to me, looking at what I had been drinking. "What's up, little witch?" I frowned at this new nickname. It really didn't make any sense. He was a warlock as well. Why would he refer to me as a witch? Yes, I was a witch…but still…something was not right about him." "Anything you would like to share with the class? Like, who you really are?" Kaleb frowned and leaned over so he could caress my hand with his thumb. "Who do you think I am?" It felt really nice but at the same time, it felt like he was just trying to hide something. I liked the way he was beginning to flirt with me. He had this power over me that I just adored. I didn't know what I should have been saying. His thumb was caressing my hand so delicately and at that point, there wasn't really anything left to say of the matter. "You are cunning and not the Kaleb I know. What have you done to him?" I asked him and he looked like he was taking the matter seriously for one moment but then he grinned and whispered, "I don't want to talk about me right now. I want to talk about you and what you've been up to." "You gave me a warning the last time we spoke here. You told me that I was not to come here any longer or you would tell Klaus about it. Why haven't you done anything by now?" I asked him and he had one of those bad boy smirks. Where was all this coming from? Not that I was complaining. I kind of liked this new him. He was challenging and sexy but…no. Think straight, Davina! Don't let him get in!

I pushed his hand away from mine and smiled as he smiled at me. "Forgive me if that makes you feel uncomfortable in anyway, darling." "Darling? Another nickname?" Kaleb turned to the bartender and ordered himself a vodka as well, surprising me. "Come on, tell me! Why are you making an exception now?" I asked him and he chuckled. "Maybe because I like you…and I trust you enough to show you who I really am." My mouth dropped a little. "You've been pretending up until now?" "Disappointed, darling?" he asked, mischievously and I sighed. I got up from my chair and I don't think that he was expecting this rise out of me. "Wait! Stay." He said at once and I rolled my eyes. "Today, I had hoped that I would run into you Kaleb but I wanted to talk to the Kaleb I knew at that party, not this Kaleb. You are like a stranger to me now." "You can talk to me. I inspire people a lot. Trust me." "Why should I trust you? You've been lying to me all this time!" I yelled out and the people in the bar have stopped to look at us. Kaleb sighed and whispered, "You want to get out of here. And you can talk to me, I promise you, Davina." He looked at me seriously in the eyes. "Just let go of my hand." I whispered and he did as I asked. There was something very strong about his grip. I could feel it.

"You are uncertain about whether you can trust me or not and yet, here you are, strolling with me on the streets." He told me and we stopped. "Do you like this treaty?" I decided to ask him and he frowned. "I am obliged to respect it, aren't I?" "And you are obliged as a Christian to respect the Bible as well but that does not mean that you like it." Kaleb frowned. "Not a good example." "I know but just answer me. Do you like this treaty? I don't like it." "Why don't you like it?" "Because this was supposed to be The Big Easy. There was supposed to be only one ruler. When the Mikaelsons were out of this town and it was just Marcel, everything went perfect. Since Klaus came, everything in this town has begun to fall apart. That was when I decided to join Hayley and Rebekah in their plan to get this town ruled by women. Now, we ended up sharing the town with Klaus and Marcel. It's even worse than before. What am I supposed to do now? What am I supposed to believe? Am I supposed to believe that this town is going to do better with this treaty? I don't think so. I don't like everything to be separated." Kaleb sighed and smiled at me. "Well, that is one thing that we do have in common, darling. My family used to be a huge one and the moment our mother died one day, we all went on our separate ways." "Oh. I'm sorry." I whispered and made a move to touch his cheek out of sympathy but he stopped my hand at once, shocking me. At that moment, I realized what I was about to do and I was feeling a bit stupid. Kaleb and I barely knew one another, yet here I was, confessing my feelings about this town to him. I thought that he wanted to push my hand away but he brought it over to his lips and he gingerly brushed them over my palm, sending chills and butterflies everywhere inside of me. "Have a good day, sweet Davina." Kaleb whispered and kissed my hand one more time before turning around and leaving me there, stunned.

**Hayley's POV**

I was feeding Hope the minute I heard a knock on my bedroom door and Elijah entered the room with his charming smile. "Good afternoon, Hayley." He told me and I greeted him back with a smile. "Hey." I turned back to feeding Hope and he watched me. "Is there anything in particular that you want, Elijah?" I asked him with a giggle as I noticed that he was just standing there, as if afraid to make a move. "Sophie and I have been looking everywhere for both Davina and Rebekah and we can't seem to find them." Elijah explained and I frowned. "I know that Rebekah said she was going to get some fresh air. But I don't know where Davina might be." "She has been disappearing quite a lot for a while. I am concerned about her. I believe that she may be hiding something from us." Elijah said, gallantly and I shook my head with a smile. "Davina is not the kind of person to get herself and us into trouble without saying something."

Elijah smiled once more. "Your trust in people amazes me sometimes. You're a believer. I like that." I had no idea where Elijah was willing to go with this and I decided to go and put Hope back in the nursery. Once I was done, I came back to my room and crossed my arms over my chest. "Elijah, I know you. Why do I get the feeling that this is more than just about Davina missing?" Elijah nodded and stepped forward towards me and held my hands in his. "Hayley, you cannot deny that from the moment that we first saw each other, we had a connection." My breathing hitched for that one moment and I had no idea what I was going to respond. He continued speaking. "After I kissed you that night, I realized that there can really be a future for us. I can feel it." I slowly pulled my hands away from his and took a step back. "You don't feel the same way. Forgive me…I thought…" "No." I argued for some reason.

What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to lie to him and tell him that I was madly in love with him just because I needed someone like him in my life right now? Elijah was everything that a girl could dream of and I used to dream of having someone like him for a husband once, but not anymore. "No?" Elijah asked me, confused and I covered my face with my hands for one moment and then took them off. "This is because of Niklaus isn't it? Because of Hope? I know that I am that girl's uncle and the brother of your baby's father but that doesn't have to be a problem for us. I know that you might be frightened but I really think that we should take this step forward in our relationship." I thought hard about what Rebekah had told me and I wasn't planning on lying to Elijah. "Elijah, I am very confused right now about everything. I need time to think. I can't tell you that don't feel something for you but I also can't tell you that I do. I need time to think. Please." Elijah nodded, took a step back and left the room. I stayed there for a while and bit my lip. It was time I really thought it over. After everything that had happened, I needed to find some peace and quiet with my mind and think about what Elijah had told me and what I was feeling. Most importantly, I listened to what Rebekah had been saying. She didn't want her brothers to suffer from heartbreak and I was not going to allow that either.

**Rebekah's POV**

My heart was in the right place now. I had no intention of going over to him and messing him up like that. I just realized that he had a great part in letting me out of that tomb. I had to see him again now and I couldn't care less for Niklaus' rules. I went over on the other side that night. For once, New Orleans was peaceful and quiet on the boys' side. There were no nightwalkers that were patrolling the streets. Everything was peaceful but I realized that this was a time when the two Kings were deep in thought about their lives. It always used to be like this, this quiet whether Niklaus or Marcellus ruled. My heart was beating inside of my chest as I used my vampire speed to end up at his window. I was truly afraid to enter the Abattoir, after everything that had happened between me and my raging brother. The window was not opened and the curtains were drawn together so I could not see his room at all.

I was about to give up. I was afraid of being unwanted there once more but I had to speak to him. Before I was about to retreat, the window was suddenly pulled open and the curtains were opened as well. Marcel was standing there in casual pants and without a shirt on, revealing his muscular physique. I looked at it for a long while, not being able to take my eyes off of it, remembering the feeling, not too long ago when I had the right to touch it and claim him as my own. Now, there was not even friendship between us, not after everything I have planned behind his back and the way he had been choosing New Orleans over me. "What are you doing here?" he whispered and I was taken aback. "I'll leave." I whispered back but he grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me inside of his room. It surprised me that even though he and Cami were together and were expecting a child, they were not sharing the same room even now. "You stay here and tell me why you came here." Marcel told me and crossed his hands over his chest. "I came here to thank you." I replied, truthfully and Marcel frowned. "What do you want to thank me for?" "For saving my life. Thank you for that." "Rebekah, it was not me who saved your life. That was all Elijah. I just found out about it in the last second." "But you decided not to go and tell Nik. You decided to take the dagger out yourself." I whispered to him with a rosy smile.

His eyes seemed to have softened when he heard me like that. I pulled his hands away from his chest and looked at him. "You don't have to get all protective. It's just me." "You're not the Rebekah I once loved. I know that Rebekah would have never betrayed me the way you did." "You betrayed me too, Marcel. You decided to end our relationship so you could be King alongside Niklaus." He didn't say anything after that and we were left in complete silence. I knew that he was not going to tell anyone that I was there. I felt like he wanted me to be there.

**Klaus' POV**

I had not received any call from Kol ever since he had gone out to meet Davina and that angered me greatly. I had told him to report to me as soon as he could. I left him a voicemail, warning him that if he would not report to me soon, I would have no choice but to not give his own body back to him. I knew that Marcel had a long day and after the last time we spoke, when he confronted me about Rebekah, I had no desire in wanting to speak to him, just like I assumed he didn't want to speak to me. I walked downstairs in the main room when I heard something, something that was not welcome in my house and a grin appeared on my face.

"You should know by now that I do not appreciate breaking and entering, Elijah!" I called out to him and my brother finally revealed himself in the room beside me. He walked with his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Enjoying all of these, are we, Niklaus? And at the same time, you leave Hayley to raise your child all by herself." Hearing Hayley's name only stung my heart. "I spoke to Hayley yesterday and there is no way that I am going to repeat myself to you know, brother." I whispered and tried to leave but he used his vampire speed to end up in front of me. "Why are you doing this to the girl? Why are you torturing her, the mother of your child? Why have you tortured Rebekah?" "They both deserved it! They betrayed me." I hissed in his face. "Niklaus, they were desperate and honestly, I would be too if I were in their situation. I can understand their actions against you know. Hayley had enough of your tantrums and your irresponsibility towards your own child." "Well it's good that she has you now, doesn't she?" Elijah stopped for a moment and whispered "Perhaps." This led a grin to appear on my face. Elijah frowned at my sudden amusement and I knew just how to get him now.

"What's the matter, brother? She has declined your affections now, has she?" Elijah frowned even deeper and came closer to me. "She is frightened. I can feel it in my bones. She does not wish to be in a relationship with me because of you! She is frightened of your rage and what you will do to punish her if she does get in a relationship with me." I would not have him accuse me such things. "How quickly you dismiss love, brother. You left New Orleans, you left Hayley to go and see Katerina Petrova, the woman that you claimed you loved for a very long time. Now once Katerina is dead, you come back and you try to profess your love for Hayley, taking her away from me and in doing so, you take my daughter away from me. It seems to me that what you are doing is finding someone to take your mind off of Katerina. You are trying to replace her with Hayley just to mend your broken heart!" "Katerina was a woman I indeed love but it is time for me to move on and I believe that Hayley and I can be together if you just leave her be. I am not replacing you as Hope's father through this, Niklaus. I am just asking you to let Hayley be happy with me." I whooshed over to him and pushed him onto the wall, breaking shelves. "Have you ever thought that perhaps the reason why she denied your feelings was not because of her fear for me but perhaps because she probably doesn't feel the same way about you?" Elijah decided not to answer my question and just speeded up to me and grabbed a hold of, tossing me aside, I grabbed knives and threw them at him as he grabbed wood and started hitting me with it every chance he got.

We struck each other for plenty of minutes before we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I had a feeling that it would be Marcel so I stopped and so did Elijah. It was not Marcel. It was Cami, and she was holding her round belly and was breathing heavily. "Cami, what's wrong?" I asked her and noticed how Elijah quickly went to her side and helped her down the stairs. "Elijah? I had no idea that you came back. What is going on here? Have the two of you been fighting?" Camille asked in shock as she held her belly and Elijah whispered, "You're pregnant? Congratulations! Who is the father?" he asked her and Camille smiled. "Marcel is." "But that is impossible. Vampires cannot have children." "Apparently, something happened and the universe offered Marcel a chance to have the son he always wanted." Elijah smiled at her and helped her stand up and asked her if she needed anything. "I just need the two of you to sort out your problems. This was supposed to be a peaceful home and it is what I want once my baby is born." "Forgive us." Elijah told her and she smiled, thanking him, whispering "You're always been a gentleman, Elijah and I thank you." and the she headed back upstairs.

I wiped the blood away from my face and Elijah did the same as we looked at each with anger as Camille went back upstairs. "Think about what I said to you, brother. I will not have Hayley be used as one of your replacements for the woman you loved. She deserves more than that and better." "Who can be better for her at this moment?" My brother asked me and I could not answer his question. "She didn't decline my feelings. She told me that she still has to think about what she feels. I will ask her again when I get home." "If she would have really wanted you, she wouldn't have needed time to think." I whispered at last and avoided his gaze as I strode back to the balcony that stared out in the open city. I wanted nothing more than to be alone at that point. The thought of her soft and dark girl, her hazel eyes and her adorable clear face made my knees weaken when I thought of her in the arms of another man other than me.

**Rebekah's POV**

We just stood there and talked the way old friends used to talk and we were old friends. I asked him about the baby and I saw the hugest smile appear on his face as he talked away his son. Never once had he mentioned Cami as we talked and I sat on his bed, listening to him and watching him walk around the room and envisioning what it would be like for him to be a father. His dream would come true and I was indeed happy for him. I put my hands on his shoulders and whispered, "You have everything that you have ever wanted. I say that congratulations are in order." The smile did not leave my face as I faced him and he smiled as well. He then asked me something that I wouldn't normally expect. "Are you happy with what you got?" His smile disappeared and so did mine. I knew where he was going with this. This was more personal than I thought. "I don't think that I am." Marcel chuckled but I did not find it amusing.

"You surprise me, Rebekah. You went through hell to see to it that you got me out of this town, dethroned. You got half the town. That should make you a little happy. It's better than receiving nothing." "Nothing about what I did makes me happy, Marcellus. Nothing." "But you accepted to do it still." "But Hayley…" "No, don't do that. What kind of friends are you two? She says that it was your idea and you say it was hers. What is this? You both wanted this and you took what you could get." I shook my head gently. "Nothing about betraying your trust makes me happy. I didn't think that it would hurt me so much to see you like this. I had faith in you that you would be a good King." I put my hands on his chest but he didn't seem uncomfortable by it. I was so taken in our conversation that I was not even realizing what I was doing. "Then you shouldn't have done what you did. Why did you do it?" "Because I cared for this city and I still do. You and Niklaus would have ruined it." "And you made it better through that treaty?" I shook my head and I could sense that he was noticing the tears glistering in my eyes, on their way to fall on my cheeks. Just as they did, he brushed them away with softness. "I never meant to hurt you when I chose New Orleans over you. But I know I shouldn't have done that because you deserve better." I felt his hands slide down to my waist and pull me closer to him as my hands remained on his chest. "When you left New Orleans, I thought that you were never going to come back. That was when I went to Cami for comfort."

This was the first time he was mentioning her and I frowned a little as I had no idea where he was going with this. "If I had known that you would come back to New Orleans, I wouldn't have gone to Cami and I would have tried to gain your forgiveness because I loved you still." "You loved me still but you slept with Cami." "I did. And if it hadn't been for the pregnancy…I would have continued to try and get you take me back and forgive me." He wouldn't let go of his arms around my waist even as I took a step back. "Why are you telling me all of this now, Marcel?" I asked him in a whisper. "Because even after everything that we have been through, your betrayals, my betrayals, and Cami's pregnancy…I still want you." My eyes got blurry because of the tears that were pouring out of eyes and he smiled a little. "What are you saying?" I asked him and he confirmed it for me, loud and clear. "I love you, Rebekah Mikaelson. I will always love you." "I love you too, Marcellus." I nodded and he pulled me in for a kiss that was unexpected on both parts. It wasn't anything rough. He moved his lips slowly over mine as he hands fisted my shirt and helped me pull it over my head. I pulled off his own shirt as well and I felt his hands roaming around my back and taking off my bra. I smiled as he sweetly placed me over on his bed and kissed over my jawline as I moaned.

"Wait. Niklaus…Cami…" I whispered as he pulled his head back to look into my eyes. "We're not doing this again. We are not getting Klaus into our relationship once more. What we have is ours and your brother is not going to take it away from us." He whispered and went back to kissing my neck as I lay there and told him, "It's not fair for Camille." He didn't wish to speak about her. He just covered my mouth with his lips and kissed me as long as I could for me to get my answer. He still loved me and even after everything, I loved him. He made love to me like he never had before in his 300 years of existence.

**Camille's POV**

It was nice to have Elijah back. I smiled when I thought of his gentleman like ways. If only Marcel could be more like him, I would really adore it. I caressed the bump where my child was and I was willing to go over to Marcel's room and ask if he wanted to spend the night with me and our child but I changed my mind quickly. We didn't see eye to eye lately and he had stopped trusting Genevieve which I really didn't like. With her help, I had received a child of my own. Marcel would understand one day when our child would be brought into the world. There was a knock on the door and Genevieve entered before I could say that she could come in. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked her as I saw that she was getting ready for something. "How is the child?" "He has been kicking quite a lot and I haven't been feeling well either. It is like I am about to give birth any second now. That is how I feel. Can you take a look, please?" I asked her and she came over, covering my belly with her hands. I could see the look in her eyes as she finished and told me that the child was just fine. She muttered some words in Latin.

"Are you okay? Is something going on?" Genevieve sighed and said, "It is time for me to bring someone back from the dead and do the job that I have been asked to do by my ancestors." "Now? In the middle of the night? Genevieve, I don't think that is such a good idea." "I will decide that, Cami, thank you." She got some stuff from my room that I could not make out. "The time has come." She went out of room, leaving me frightened but not before I heard her say, "Bring on Mikael!" to the rest of the witches that were waiting for her.

**A/N: Rebekah and Marcel have finally admitted their feelings for one another! Awesome right? What Marcel said was true. No matter what he did with other women or what she did to betray him, he would always love her and she would always love him. They are soulmates, meant to be together forever.**

**Yes, Kol is in Kaleb's body, like on the show. Klaus had used Genevieve's help in those five months he kept Rebekah hidden, to get Kol back but in a body of disguise so he could spy on Davina and the rest for him. It looks like the seducing part is working well for Kol to get information from Davina but is that all he really wants from her? **

**The next chapter is going to be a major Klayley chapter that you are going to love. Hayley is going to make her decision at last and the way she tells it is going to be very interesting too. Do you think Elijah is right through what he had told Klaus while they were fighting? Do you think Hayley is afraid of getting in a relationship with Elijah because of Klaus? Or do you think Klaus is right? **

**Please review and let me know what you think! This story will have 2 more chapters and then it is going to end. **


	21. My Love, My Life

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Elijah and Hayley reflected more about their kiss as Hayley had a special conversation with Rebekah, about not wanting Elijah to be heartbroken. Genevieve is planning on bringing Mikael back for good in order to fulfill her promise to her ancestors that she will kill the miracle baby, Hope Mikaelson. Elijah had asked Hayley to be in a relationship with him and she told him he might consider it, leading to a violent confrontation between him and Klaus, which was stopped by Camille. At last, after having problems with Camille and their unborn baby, Marcel and Rebekah reunite after 5 months of Rebekah being daggered. Rebekah thanked him for saving her life, which only led to marcel confessing that despite everything, he is still in love with her, not Camille. Finally, Rebekah confessed her feelings and the two hooked up.**

**In this chapter, the time has come for Genevieve to do the spell that she has always wanted to bring back Mikael and get rid of Hope, without Klaus knowing it was her. Elijah gets his final answer from Hayley, regarding their relationship as Klaus reflects on his relationship with the mother of his child. Desperate desires arise between Klaus and Hayley that they have been holding in for so long. They are finally revealed. Long May They Reign! **

** Genevieve's POV**

I was sitting on my knees, as the time was right to finally bring back what was rightfully supposed to be brought back. "I am going to make you proud of me, wherever you are, Esther." The other witches were watching me as I stated those words. I knew of their fear for this powerful witch but I held no fear for her, even though she was dead. I stood up high and showed her that while she was in control on the other side, I would get her the same control through me, on this side. The cauldron with the potion that my fellow friends had been working on was finally finished. I lay gently on the ground and tried to pray, in order to receive the protection I needed to do this spell. She would protect me. Esther would protect me and I would in return, get the child out of this world. She was an abomination, something that was also standing in the way of my happiness with Klaus. She along with that mother of hers. I would be through with both of them soon enough. As soon as I would bring Mikael back to satisfy his long lost wife, I would take care of Hayley and make sure that she stays as far away from Klaus as possible. I closed my eyes and I prayed at my gods, prayed for the protection I needed.

_"__Adiuva me,__mater__senem__Iratus es,__at consequat!__Lorem ipsum adiuva__me__esse.__In tua potestate__est, ut adimpleretur__, __quod__in__maximis__vestris__terram__demitteret__, pro eo, quod __semper__quidem__maga__maxime__notum.__Et ulciscar ultionem tuam__, et ego audiam__."_ I prayed till I couldn't any longer and I lay down on the ground in order to absorb the energy that I knew was being brought down onto me. I could feel the others watching me as I rose up with power. They were just jealous and I knew that most of them had decided to remain here with me out of fear for our ancestors. But as soon as the dust would settle, I was going to figure out who was with me and who was in fact, against me and what I was planning on doing. I was not heartless. I understood that I was about to kill a baby. All babies are born innocent, expect for this one. Hope Mikaelson was brought here as a curse on Earth for all witches. She was a tribrid, holding powers that she should not be holding. A witch cannot be combined with a vampire or a werewolf regarding power. It was our law, and because of it, it was time to say goodbye to the child. "It's ready!" one of the witches called out to me and I stood up from the ground, going over to the cauldron and starting my ritual. It was the same way Rebekah and Marcel had asked me to bring him back. I had brought him back once for them, without knowing the consequences. Now, I knew what this Original Vampire was capable of and he would serve me very well.

_"Atque ego te ut reducam vos reduxit iterum. Qui fecisti tibi surgant pati gravius. Eritis opibus quicquam putare. Hostis et disperdam. Et perdes omnes volumus esse beati. Puer autem non intelligitur vivere. Si potes venire covina nostri isto sis, et abominationem hanc liberare omnem potestatem habere mereamur. Me mea et coetu eo confluxissent. Nunc veni, Mikael."_ I called out for him and I could hear him respond to me. He had come back. I had my eyes closed but I could hear the gasping of the other witches and the growl of the man that was now standing right in front of me. He had come back with the help of the potion that we had created. I didn't dare open my eyes and look at him now. I could hear him growl some more and then whispered, "What do you want from me now?" he asked me and I smirked. "Welcome back, Mikael! I think that Esther has already informed you of your mission. You are to kill the miracle child that was born from her bastard son, Niklaus and the now Hybrid Queen of the Crescent Werewolves, Hayley Marshall. You will be following my orders and you will be rewarded, as per Esther's wishes. When I give the word, you shall be released to do whatever you please." I finally opened my eyes and looked deep into his dark ones. He was ready and he was going to do the job, making sure that the witches would have nothing to do with this mysterious death.

**Klaus' POV**

I could sense him standing right behind me as I stared out into the open night at my balcony. "What do you want, Kol?" I asked him softly, letting my head fall a little. I knew damn well what he wanted, but I was simply not in the mood to deal with anything. All I wanted was peace and quiet so I could think. My brother stepped forward to me, still in Kaleb's body. "You know why I am here, Nik." He said softly and I nodded gently. "Yes, I know." I was expecting him to start complaining once again about his body…but he didn't. He just looked at me as I stared into the open, noticing the street lights and the beautiful jazz that was pouring through New Orleans each night. "I know how you feel. It's nice to hear this after such a long day." Kol sighed and told me, resting against the bars alongside me as we watched the lights together. This brotherly gesture and manner of speaking regarding Kol was something very unlike him. But maybe I really had misjudged my brother, after all this time of spending time with him.

He suddenly looked over at me, grinning and said, "I admire your painting back there. It's a very beautiful woman with long brown hair, cheeky smile and hazel eyes. I wonder if I had seen her before." He told me sarcastically and I punched his shoulder. "You shouldn't be looking through my stuff." Kol laughed and said, "And why not? I am your brother, aren't I? Or are you still going to treat me like a spy?" I rubbed my forehead with my fingers and said, "No. Your services are no longer needed, Kol and I have your body. But Genevieve is not willing to work on a spell to put you back inside it." "What? Why the hell not?" I shrugged. "It would seem that she has better things to do." Kol kicked something in anger. "Well, she is your puppet. Why don't you just seduce her into doing it? It's not like you haven't done it before. What's stopping you now?" he asked and I had finally had it. I turned towards him and yelled out, "I WILL NOT!" Kol's eyes widened as I backed to the edge of the balcony once more and he followed me. "I knew you were stressed out but I didn't know that you had it that bad. What is wrong with you?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Nothing. It's nothing that you should be worrying about, Kol. What you should be worrying about is getting Davina off of your back now."

"I don't think that I am planning on getting her out of my life, Nik. I like the little witch." Kol responded and I growled at him. "What do you mean, you like her? In what way?" "In what way do you think?" I sighed and whispered, "I didn't think you were serious the last time. You are not the type to want to get into a serious relationship with a woman, Kol. You have one night stands and flames. That's it!" He looked hurt by what I was telling him. "And that is so different from you? You see yourself in a different way? You're no different from me, Nik. You've never been. And from the misery that you are in, I see you in desperation of wanting to be with the woman you clearly fell for. You want to have a serious relationship with her. That is something new. Tell me, Nik. Since when are you the relationship type?" "I am not interested in any relationship." I grumbled. "But you want to be loved by a woman you love, right?" he finally asked me and I had no answer for him, as I stared out into the night without blinking. "Yeah, that's the way I feel too. Forgive me if I seem immature to have a relationship but I like this girl and after I tell her who I really am, even if she turns me down, I am going to keep fighting for her because I know how I feel about her, which is more than I can say for you. You stand around here, moping and drinking your bourbon to swallow away your sorrows. Good luck, Nik! And thanks for nothing with my body!" Before I could say anything, Kol was already gone.

Picking up a bottle of my favorite strong drink, I walked back into my chambers, no longer bearing the cool wind of the night. Looking around my room, I noticed that the coffin with Kol's body was gone. I smirked and whispered, "He'll find a way." He would find some other way or he would find someone else who would restore him in his old body. Walking around with the alcohol seeping in my system, I could only remember the profound words that came from my younger brother's mouth. Over the years, I had courted many women and had used even more for my own gain. Then again, so had Kol, who had a thing for following whatever I did in the past. Falling in love with someone and cherishing her forever had never been in my plans. Elijah had done so…and he looked happy. The woman in my painting was standing there, in there woods with a beautiful expression, her hazel eyes that could turn bright green anytime she shinned and her gorgeous thick brown curls, soft as a feather, making you crave her beauty. I had drawn her…so many times before. I had drawn her in different postures and I felt like I could never stop, because perhaps, no matter what she did, I could not stop thinking about her and what could have been, had she stayed by my side. What could have been had she not fallen for my brother's charms. What could have been, had I treated her right from the start? I wouldn't have lost her…like I've lost so much before. Taking another sip of my drink, I took down the painting and hid it in a dresser, along with my many others of her.

**Hayley's POV**

Hope was in my arms and I heard her giggle for the first time in a very long time. How could someone be as precious as her? How could anyone not want to spend time with her? I immediately thought about my conversation with Klaus. My smile faded as I kissed my daughter's cheek. He had told me that he had better things to do than to come and visit his own daughter. That stung my heart greatly. This child was a miracle, and she was something that should have warmed her father's heart. She was his only hope…but maybe not even his own daughter could have been enough to cure him of his heartbreak and his anger towards me and Rebekah. I did not blame him for acting this way after such a betrayal…but I was hoping…I was hoping that he would put all of this aside and come to his daughter, to see her. Hope needed a father in her life and there was no one who would replace him. Not even Elijah.

Singing her a wonderful little lullaby about her favorite animated wolf, her eyes started to close and the night was still young for me. I took her gently and placed her in her crib, watching her sleep. I smiled down at her and before I could leave, I heard a whisper behind me. "She is precious." I turned around and Elijah was standing there in his usual suit with his hands in his pockets and he was looking at me as if I were some sort of angel. "Yes, she is. She deserves love and protection from her parents. Both of her parents." I implied and made sure that Elijah heard and understood exactly what I meant when I said that. He smiled sadly and nodded. "You are a very good mother to her, Hayley. I hope you know that. I only wish that Niklaus would have been a good father as he promised he would be once his child would be born." My heart stopped when I heard his name from Elijah's mouth and just nodded slightly. "If I had not betrayed him, things would have not turned out this way. This is all my fault. It is my fault he is no longer coming to see Hope. It is my fault because…he doesn't want to be anywhere near me." Elijah just shook his head and stepped forward to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. "This has nothing to do with you, Hayley. It is not your fault. Don't think that even for one second." I smiled at him and nodded, pushing his hands slowly away from me.

He noticed the gesture and sighed, taking a few steps back and saying, "Hayley, I have been thinking a lot about us." My heart stopped when I heard that. I didn't want to talk about it, not now when I was a complete mess with my mind. I didn't have time to think, except about what Rebekah had told me. Elijah came over even closer and he took my hand in his. "I want this for us, Hayley. Perhaps, you have thought about our kiss just as much as I have. I know that it must be difficult for you to even think about this when I am the brother of your baby's father but…" He was nervous and he could not find the words to describe to me how he felt. I was afraid. I was afraid that he had started to fall for me…and I didn't want that. I knew that now that I had to put an end to this. "Elijah, please, stop." I told him and he looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. He took a step back and asked me, "Are you ready to tell me exactly how you feel about this?" I stood there for a moment and finally nodded my head. "Elijah, you are the man that I have wanted to be with for as long as I can remember. You have always been that type of guy that I always imagined I would choose. You are bright, handsome, loyal, and protective and you care about your family so much. I have you to thank for showing Klaus the way sometimes. And don't get me wrong. I do love you…but not the way you would have wanted me to." His head lowered a little and I was already feeling guilty. "You are a wonderful man and you deserve the best in the world. I love you but I love you as a brother and as a good friend. I cannot be selfish as to tell you that I love you the way you would want me to just so I can have some ideal man in my life or have an ideal father for my baby. I cannot do that and I won't."

"I have spoken to Rebekah and she told me about your intentions and what you wish for in your love life. I cannot offer you that. I am not the right girl for you, Elijah. I hope that you can understand that. I won't have a relationship with you for Hope's sake and to just use you to heal my already broken heart. I can't." Elijah was looking at me for a moment and nodded, understanding what I was saying. "I would like to thank you for your honesty, Hayley. You have no idea how much it actually means to me that you are telling me this. I completely understand. I am sure that if it was meant to be, you wouldn't have been hesitating so long and you wouldn't have told me what you just told me now." His understanding warmed my heart and I loved it. I smiled at him sadly. He turned to leave but stopped and turned around, asking, "Are you already in love with someone else?" I had to choose my words carefully…and I did. "My heart belongs to a man that I can't have, and who won't have me." His mouth parted a little and I believed that he already knew whom I was talking about. He left the room at once.

**Rebekah's POV**

I knew that I must have slept for a couple of hours. I felt myself nude under his sheets and slowly opened my eyes, feeling as if this was a Deja-vu, something that might have happened before between us. I felt his arm around me as he was breathing in my neck and I smiled as I covered my hand with his. He had told me that after all this time and after everything that had happened between us, he still loved me. That only made me love him more than I already did. "Hmm." He groaned slightly and shifted in bed. I had my back to him and I gently closed my eyes once again, not wanting him to know that I was awake, but he grabbed my hand and turned me around to face him, in which I couldn't help but giggle. Marcel was now hovering over me and he had the biggest grin on his face that I had seen in ages. "You have no idea how much I had missed these nights with you, Bekah." He whispered softly. Then, he innocently placed a kiss on my lips and sent me in deep comfort under the covers.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" I asked him in a whisper, teasing him the way I've always loved to do it. "I have been thinking about us since you left New Orleans. You went to bring back Genevieve into town." "Yeah and a lot of good that did to me." I mumbled under my breath. "You shouldn't have left." "You're right. I shouldn't have. I should have stayed here and maybe things would have worked out sooner." He bent forward and kissed me passionately and I returned the kiss gently in seconds. He pulled back and caressed my face as he was still sitting on top of me. He knew that I always love to be on top but I let him this time. He had that smile on his face that shows his true happiness and even though he had forgiven me, and I knew that he loved me, I still couldn't help but feel guilty for everything I had tried to do to overthrow him. My smile faded and he noticed it. "I'm sorry." I told him and he shook his head slightly and caressed my cheek again. "I love you. I forgive you." "But still…you must still feel some sort of anger towards me for everything I did. If it weren't for me…" "I think that if you hadn't done what you did, my eyes wouldn't have opened and I would have still stayed with Cami." "But I betrayed you." "And I betrayed you when I chose New Orleans over you. I guess that we are even now." He gave me another passionate kiss and I pulled the covers away.

"What are you doing?" Marcel asked me as I stood up from the bed and put my bra back on. "It's late and I need to get going. I need to get back to the other side before Elijah and Hayley send out search parties for me. Besides, you are not the only one who lives here in the compound. Both Niklaus and Cami are here too. You are not worried that they might catch us?" He pushed my bra away and pulled me back into bed with him. "I am not worried. Klaus can do whatever the hell he wants with his life but he should stay out of mine. We are partners and friends but we are not going to go back to the way we used to be 100 years ago when he forbid us to be together. I am not letting go of you again, Rebekah, for nothing." I loved hearing those words from his mouth. Over the years that I had been with him, I had always heard him speak of New Orleans with such pride like he loved the city more than he loved me, but things were different now. "And what about Cami? Marcel, you are going to have a baby with her. Don't forget that. We cannot just sneak around her back like this. It isn't fair and I feel like I am betraying Hayley." "You are not betraying anyone." He pulled me to him and he covered us with sheets whispering in my ear, "I will take care of things between me and Cami. Everything is going to be alright." "But the baby deserves to have a mother and a father." I explained to him.

Frankly, I could not imagine myself as someone who would break up a child's parents. I was not going to be the other woman in Marcel's relationship with Cami. I would accept to be the girl who would ruin the child's life like this. "Marcel, you should be together with Cami for your child. I think it might be for the best." He shook his head. "I have tried to work things out between me and Cami but it is just not working. We have not been working for quite a while. When the baby will be born, I will continue to be the father of that child but I refuse to be with Cami when I want to be with you." I nodded at his proposition and said, "I love children and I know that you love them too. I just hope that you can find happiness with this child that Camille is going to give you." He smiled and whispered, "I will. But I will find happiness with you too." I sighed, knowing that there would be no way that I would convince him to do something that he didn't want to do. "But still…you need to speak to Cami and I think it would be best if you do it very soon so she would already know, before your child is born. The two of you must learn to co-parent that baby. You have gotten yourself your own little miracle just like Niklaus did. You should offer this baby the best of everything." Marcel picked up my hand and lightly kissed my knuckles. "And that is exactly what I am going to do. Thank you for being supportive." I lay down next to him and moaned lightly as I felt his hand caress my whole nude body and smiled as I closed my eyes and felt him pulling me even closer to him until our foreheads were touching.

**Klaus' POV**

I had been painting for a long time. It was something else, something different as I poured all of my anger that I had for my brother, Elijah onto that canvas. I did not know what I would be doing now. I did not want to give up on my pride. I thought that I had painted something in anger for not being able to reach out to this woman, but as it turned out, the painting was not created out of anger. It was my dream. I closed my eyes for one moment, breathing in deeply and then set down the paintbrush once more to look at this painting more closely. It was the city, under bright lights. There was the bayou. And two wolves were shown…and a little wolf beside them, looking out at the city. I closed my eyes once more and thought carefully about recent events. My confrontation with Elijah about Hayley made me discover things inside that I craved, but I was too proud to show it. My conversation with Kol made me realize just how much I craved these things. I felt like I would explode.

Footsteps could be heard behind me. Who would dare to interrupt me at such an important time of my life? I turned around and I saw Genevieve standing there with a flirty smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" She saw that I was not in the mood for games and with the way she had dressed, she was here for dirty games that I held no interest in, not anymore. "I was here to see about Kol's coffin which held his body. Where is it?" she asked. "Kol had already taken it. Why do you care?" "Because I thought that I could put your brother back inside it. Now, that I am off duty, of course." I shook my head. "As you can see, you are a little too late for that." She stood there for a minute and groaned, coming over to me and touching my back. "Why are you so tense? What have these poor servants done to you now? Have people upset you?" "You are upsetting me now, love." She pulled back in shock. "What?" "I told you that you are bothering me so you are free to go." "But this is our night, Nik." She looked at the painting more closely and growled a little. "Don't tell me that you are still thinking about her." I didn't even bother to respond. "Fine! Go to her and let her reject you, betray you or make fun of you. That is all that she is known for now. Just because she had your child that is no reason to start obsessing over her." "And just because you are here as a guest in this compound, that does not give you the right to talk trash about her, love. She is none of your concern."

"But you are still thinking about her, right?" Genevieve was pushing my buttons. I rubbed my chin with my fingers as I continued to admire my masterpiece and ignored her. She rolled her eyes and asked, "What can you possibly see in her? She claims to be the so called Queen of the bayou and that is it. She has personality issues, and she believes that she is entitled to everything that she…" "I said that you are not given the right to speak about her." I snapped at her and still continued to have my back turned to her. She tapped her heels very annoyed and then snapped herself as well. "Fine! I told you, Nik, go to her! You can forget about me helping you to put your brother back in his body! I am no longer going to help you in anything. You can forget about everything that we had before she came in with her bloody child to ruin everything! We are done!" She yelled out and at once I grabbed her by her throat and tossed her into a wall as she coughed up blood. "Get out of my home. Now!" I growled at her and she did as I asked. I could hear her yell out, "You are going to get what is coming to you soon, Nik! You bastard!" With anger, I turned towards the painting. I could no longer ignore the beatings of my heart. I had to go to her. I knew that. I had to go to them both. Leaving my room, I had never felt this determination to do something inside of me before. I knew what I had to do this moment.

**Hayley's POV**

Elijah had left the house and had not come back after our conversation and I was beginning to worry that he might have gotten himself into some sort of trouble. I didn't want him to be upset with me for what I had told him. I had told him something that would help him move on from what we had in the past. Things were different now and I didn't want him to be the one that I used for support whenever someone broke my heart. I was supposed to be strong for my daughter and give her the love and affection of two parents now, not just one. I had brought Hope back into her nursery and watched her sleep. This baby was all I had now. The house was pretty much empty. Rebekah had not been back and I was starting to worry that she might have gotten herself in trouble as well. If it weren't for Hope, I would have left the house and looked for my best friend at once. She could not be out so long. There was a rush of wind that I felt around me and I was worried that something was going to go wrong. Suddenly, I heard someone ask, "What are you doing here?" It was Jackson. He was outside. "I am here to see my child." It was Klaus! He had come to see Hope. I felt myself smile as I approached the window.

Klaus and Jackson were down there, ready to go one against the other when I stopped them. "Hayley, this is unexpected and according to the treaty, he is not be here unannounced!" Jackson told me when he saw me at the window. I had on a light and soft salmon pink nightdress with my hair curled up and let on one side. Klaus' eyes met mine and he looked like he had really come peacefully. He looked like he was pleading with me, without speaking. "Jackson, it's fine. Let him in. He…he informed me that he would be here tonight." I lied and I could see Klaus smile a little as Jackson stepped aside and Klaus walked into the mansion. I looked down at Jackson still standing there as he looked up at me and he told me, "I am taking the wolves out on a patrol. Are you sure you'll be fine here with him. We won't be here to protect you and Hope if something…" "Jackson, the witches will still be around here and you have nothing to worry about. Klaus would never hurt me and Hope." He nodded and finally left.

Turning around, I saw that Klaus had already found the nursery and was standing at the doorway, with an expressionless face. I wanted to say something but I could not find the right words to say. He finally started moving towards me and my breathing hitched. He went sideways and looked down at our little daughter, sleeping in the crib. He slowly bent over and kissed Hope lightly on her forehead, making me smile a little once more. "I'm sorry." I heard him whisper in her ear as she was sleeping. That's why he had come here. He had missed her. I could only imagine, with his stubbornness to come here and see her, he could no longer resist. I moved away from them and he finally lifted his head so his eyes could meet mine. I lowered my head slightly and whispered, "You know, you can take her if you want." He frowned a little and stepped closer to me. "What do you mean by taking her?" he asked me and I finally looked up into his eyes to notice how close he was to me. "I have kept her here for so long and you had only come once in a while to be with her. If you want, you can take her to the Abattoir and…you can spend more time with her, be with her." He stood there a while, not taking his eyes off of me and he was starting to make me feel nervous. "I am not leaving with her." He finally told me.

My eyes watered for a moment and I felt like I was going to breakdown right in front of him because he had no intention of being around his daughter as I thought. I looked away from him and suddenly felt his hand cupping my cheek softly and wiping away the tears that had already washed over my face. I looked up into his eyes and I saw a serious expression on his face. "What have you told Elijah?" he suddenly asked me and my eyes darkened as I pushed his hand away from mine. "You have some nerve, you know? You come here, unannounced and you claim that you want to be with Hope but when I tell you that you can take her for a while and spend more time with her, you refuse! Now you just change the subject and move on to your favorite one, which is my relationship with Elijah! What is your damn problem?" I yelled at him. He growled and grabbed my hand, pushing me against the wall and leaning down on me. His eyes showed anger but I could not look at them. My own eyes went down and landed on his lips, which were so very close to mine now. "How dare you tell me that I don't love my own child?" he asked me in a whisper. "Klaus, I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth! You just don't care about spending time with her!" I spat at him and he pushed himself against me even more as we remained against the wall, sending butterflies in my stomach and a weird feeling that I had not felt for a very long time. "I came here to spend time with her! But that is not the only reason why I came! I came here to see you!" he yelled in my face.

"And what do you want from me?" I asked him, outraged. "I want you to tell me exactly what you told Elijah. I want to hear it from you. I want to know." "How did you know…?" I asked in a whisper as he still held me against the wall. He looked down and sighed. "Just answer the question, Hayley." I looked away for one moment and then back to him as more tears streamed down my face. "I told him that I couldn't be with him." "And why is that?" "Because there is another man who holds my heart!" I finally told him and breathed in heavily as he looked at me surprised. I looked at him closely, trying to see his reaction. "This man who holds my heart, I told him that he's a man that I can't have." He nodded gently, without removing his eyes from mine. "And why is that?" he asked again. Our intense gaze at one another deepened as I whispered, "Because he is a man who hates everything that I have done to him. He is a man who deserves better than what he receives from people. He is the man that I cannot stop thinking about." I could feel him gasp lightly as he looked at me closely to hear my next words. There was only one word that I would offer to him. I had more to say through this one word and he was waiting. "You." I whispered. I gasped as he bent forward and pressed his lips onto mine in a hot and searing kiss that I remembered us sharing the night we conceived our child. I stayed there on the wall and tears streamed down my face as I felt him release my hands as his own roamed down my body towards my hips. I placed my hands on his cheeks and deepened our kiss, making him feel the way he wanted. Making him feel loved. The kiss was breathtaking and passionate. He made me almost lose my mind. I could almost forget who I was and what I was doing there. He then pulled back for a while and looked at me in the eyes, connecting our foreheads. I felt more alive than the first time we kissed, when I was just a werewolf. As a hybrid, my emotions and my feelings were heightened now. It felt like explosive fireworks and something electric.

I believed that it was all over and I felt disappointed but his hands continued to roam beyond my hips and underneath my nightdress, finding my tights and caressing them gently, making me arch my back and moan lightly as he kissed me once again, softer this time. "Klaus." I whispered and he pulled me into his arms, taking me with super speed out of the nursery and took us to my bedroom, where he laid me on my bed and he pulled himself on top of me, kissing my neck softly and making me feel nothing but shivers, as his hands worked on getting out of my nightdress. We pulled back from our kiss, breathing in deeply as I took off his shirt and let my hands travel in his muscular chest and over his magnificent tattoos. I pressed a soft kiss over his bird tattoo and then pressed another light kiss on the side of his neck. He pulled me back and embraced me as he connected our lips roughly once more and laid me down once again, pulling down my undergarments. Then he bent forward and kissed me on my stomach as I ran my hand through his hair and moaned his name. He came back up to my lips and felt the radiation flow through me as he entered me through slow tidal waves. "Klaus." I whispered his name through our kiss and he smiled at me as he continued to kiss me and then went back to my neck.

Our lovemaking continued several hours into the night and he never stopped kissing me. It felt amazing, but something that was completely unreal. I felt like this was a dream, something that had happened inside of my head or something that I would have wanted to happen deep inside and wouldn't. The only thing that was left was for me to fantasize about it. But it had been very real. After the overbearing tidal waves, I felt completely flushed, even as a hybrid. He looked just as flushed as I was. He bent forward and kissed me softly one more time before falling beside me. I turned on one side, with my back to him and curled up in a ball, pulling my dark curls out of my face. What had I just done? At once, I felt him move on the bed and I started shivering as his hands have found my body and he pulled me over to him, embracing me as we lay under the covers. It felt amazing. I stopped questioning it and covered his hand with mine.

**Klaus' POV**

She was there, in my arms. I could not believe it. I could not believe what I had done. I had kissed her and I had showed her my love for her. I made love to her the way I had been wanting to the moment I figured out that I was falling for her. She was shocked by my reaction and how I had responded to her. I pulled her towards me and held her in my arms, occasionally placing kisses on her neck and making her sigh in pleasure. It was the first time that I had ever made love to another hybrid like myself. It was something that I could rarely feel. No other woman could make me feel the way Hayley had made me feel throughout this night. She started shifting and turned towards me, looking at me with those big and gorgeous hazel eyes of hers.

A smile appeared on my face as I saw her and I moved my forehead on hers and she cupped my cheeks gently accepting my touch. There was a grin on my face that could never appear that easily. "Hayley." I whispered her name and I saw her giving me a very small smile at the sound of her name. "What are we doing?" she asked me in a small whisper and I shook my head, kissing her forehead and bringing her even closer to me, as I felt her fingers stroke my chin. "Are you having second thoughts?" I asked her, a bit worried. She looked at me a little confused and then shook her head, making me smile even more. My smile made her show her gorgeous smile as well. My smile faded after a moment of looking at her and so did hers. I continued moving my hand up and down her body. "I thought you came here for Hope." She whispered and I nodded. "I did. But her beautiful mother started taking my breath away." She shook her head lightly. "Very flattering, Mr. Mikaelson." She joked. I sat up, very determined on the bed and looked down at her, taking her hand in mine and brushing my lips over her knuckles. "Come back with me, little wolf." She looked at me for a moment and asked, "What do you mean?" "You told me that I can take Hope so I can spend more time with her. I am not taking her if you don't come along." She shook her head, as a beautiful little blush appeared on her face.

"How can you want me to come back? After what I have done…" I put my finger on her lips to stop her from talking as I looked into her eyes. "I don't want to talk anymore about what happened, love. I want to talk about you and me at this precise moment." She smiled at me and caressed my face. "But you cannot just forget…" "I forgave and forgot…just like you have forgiven me for everything that I have done. I have done things in my life far worse than your little manifestation, little wolf. I could not let that haunt me any longer. I want you. I want you back into my life so we can start over, love." She smiled adoringly as I kissed her fingers one by one and asked her, "Hayley, please come back with me. You, me and Hope. I want us under the same roof once again. It has been months. I can no longer stand it." She bit her lip as I lay back down next to her and she whispered, "Rebekah is not going to be pleased. I cannot just abandon her here. I…I have Davina and Sophie and…the werewolves, my pack and the witches who depend on me here. We have a treaty made and signed. I am not to come on your land and you can't stay here either." She explained sadly to me. "I'm going to rip that treaty to shreds." I chuckled and she frowned. "Klaus, we can't just do what we want. It doesn't work that way."

She sat up and I sat up after her, afraid that she was going to leave. I touched her arm softly and kissed her shoulder, whispering, "Please, think about my offer, love." She smiled a little as I pushed her hair on one side, so I could see her bare skin, touching it softly so I could feel her shiver once more. I then groaned and said, "I am not going to wait any longer. Love, please tell me that you are coming back with me." "Klaus…" "I am not taking Hope then." "It's a low move, to use Hope like that and play with her feelings and her heart." "You know, I am not going to do that. But I want you to be there with me. I want to prove you wrong. I want to prove to you that I can be a good King for our people. Forget that damn treaty, love. It's just something on paper. It doesn't mean anything to me." She rolled her eyes but I seemed convincing as she laid back down on the bed and I laid next to her. "Okay." She whispered and kissed my lips softly. I returned her kiss with a grin, thinking that she would finally be mine.

**Marcel's POV**

I pulled her along with me as we made our way to Cami's bedroom. I had a feeling that it was going to be a very long talk and she would start making me feel guilty about betraying my own child. Rebekah stood beside me as we walked to the door and she kissed my cheek. "It's going to be okay, Marcellus. But if you don't want to do this, I am not going to force you to. We can stop this." She told me but I shook my head, pulling her closer. I had waited so long for her to find her way back to me. I was not going to end things now between us just for the sake of Cami and our unborn child. "We are doing this. Cami is not a bad person and I know that after everything that we have been through together, she will understand." Rebekah sighed and said, "I hope she will because the last time that I spoke to her, it was not very pretty." "I told you that I will continue to be the father of my child. Being with you is not going to change that."

Pulling the door open, knocking on it first, Rebekah and I entered the room together. Camille was there and she was looking out her window, caressing her baby bump. It made my heart sank when she looked at me and whispered, "You don't have to say anything more, Marcel. I heard it at the door." "I thought you were asleep." I commented and she calmly shook her head. "No. I keep having very strong kicks and I am scared. I need to find Genevieve." She tried to move to the door but I stopped her. "No. You are not seeing Genevieve any longer." "Who are you to tell me what I can do, Marcel? You have been sneaking around with Rebekah behind my back! How dare you?" she yelled at me. I put my hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Please, try to understand, Cami. I never meant to hurt you. But you knew all along that things were not working well between us. You know that we would have ended it anyway." She stood there for a moment and didn't say anything as she looked into my eyes and I felt guilty for the way she was feeling right now. "Go, then! Get out of my room, Marcel!" Cami yelled at me and I backed away a little from her before I heard her gasp and collapse onto the floor. "Marcel!" Rebekah yelled out and I went over to Cami's side at once. "What is happening?" I asked her, frightened. She started crying and whispered, "I think my water broke. Ahhh!" she yelled out in pain. "I need Genevieve!" Cami yelled out as Rebekah sat down by us.

"Cami, listen to me. You should not trust Genevieve with this. It's dangerous!" Rebekah was trying to convince her but she just cried as she sat on the floor and whispered, "No. I want Genevieve. Don't tell me that. She is the one who has always stood by me and protected me! I want Genevieve to come now!" I tried to soothe her, picking her up and putting her on the bed. My baby was coming early and I could barely believe it. I felt tense as I watched Cami yell out in pain and Rebekah placed a hand on my back. "I am going to call for help." She told me and I shook my head. "No. There is no time. I am not bringing Genevieve here. Cami is going to give birth any minute now. I have to be here and you have to stay here with me. Please." "But we can't just deliver the baby…" "Rebekah, you've been a nurse before, remember? You can do it." "You want me to deliver your baby?" she asked me, shocked. "Yes." I responded. She was about to say no when another cry out of pain from Cami made her accept to do this.

**Hayley's POV**

We had gotten out of bed and we had dressed back into our clothes. I was honestly afraid that someone would come inside the room and see the two of us like this. They would feel like this was treason to my people. Jackson wouldn't like it one bit and I doubted that Sophie or Davina would be understanding. Klaus put his hands on my back and seductively pulled me to him for another hot kiss of his. It was something special from Niklaus Mikaelson. I had to admit that there was no one who could kiss the way he did and no one who could make love like he did. I pressed my forehead on his and whispered, "I love you." He looked at me, surprised and caressed my face softly. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could, there was a cry that could be heard from the nursery. Hope was crying and screaming at the same time. Klaus and I eyes each other, fearfully and ran towards the nursery at once.

I pushed open the door and gasped as I saw that the crib was empty and the window was largely open. "NO!" I yelled out and looked out the window at once, not seeing her or anyone else. "Someone has her! Someone has my baby!" I yelled out and I turned around to see that Klaus was not there anymore. He ran outside, in his angry mode, and looked around, trying to catch sign of someone, of anyone. I ran out after him and saw him looking tearful. He was scared for Hope. I embraced him just as there was a number of footsteps that could be heard behind us. We turned around and there stood Jackson with my pack and the witches as well. "What is he still doing here? Hayley, what is going on?" he asked me. "WHERE IS MY CHILD?" Klaus raged and I had to calm him down. "What is going on?" another voice was heard and Elijah showed up with his hands in his pockets, walking casually towards us. He looked in between me and Klaus and understood immediately what was going on. But now was not the time. "Elijah, Hope is gone. Someone took her." I told him with tears in my eyes.

Klaus turned to Jackson and whispered menacingly, "I don't care about that damn treaty. The daughter of your Queen and your King is missing!" he growled at him and my heart warmed when I realized how he had referred to us as Queen and King. Jackson gulped and whispered, "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Alert all werewolves! Alert all witches! Go to the other side and bring the vampires to help by my orders. We are going to search as long as it takes throughout this entire city and we are going to find my daughter!" Jackson needed not be told twice. He did exactly as Klaus asked him to. Elijah came over to me and pulled me in for a hug. "I am so sorry, Hayley. We will find her, I promise." I looked over his shoulder at Klaus, who was feeling rather uncomfortable as he noticed the hug between Elijah and me so I pulled back. Klaus came back to me and wrapped an arm securely around my waist, looking at his brother, as if marking his territory. He brushed his lips over my forehead and whispered in a sweet way, "I promise we will find her, little wolf."

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. A very long one because I had a lot of things to write. The next chapter is going to be the last one and this story is going to end. **

**Klaus and Hayley finally happened and as said at last, Klaus sort of marked his territory in front of Elijah to show him that Hayley belonged to him and only him. You know how possessive Klaus tends to be at times. Camille is giving birth at last…and we will see in the last chapter what is going to happen. **

**I don't think it's hard to guess who captured Hope, right? The final confrontation is going to take place in the next chapter and I am going to put an end to this story. Thank you so much for following it.**

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	22. The Queens Are Back

**Previously in Kings &amp; Queens of NOLA, Hayley had made the final decision concerning her love for Elijah and her love for Klaus. Declining the opportunity to be with Elijah, Hayley had made her decision, sending disappointment inside the elder Mikaelson brother's heart. Mikael had been brought back to life by Genevieve as Rebekah and Marcel found a way to speak to Camille that they are getting back together. After turning down Genevieve one last time, Klaus had ended up going to Hayley, to tell her that he loves her. The two ended up in sharing a passionate night which resulted in Hope getting kidnapped by someone. The whole town is now alert to look for her.**

**In the final chapter of the story will reveal the final battle between an unloved son and his supposed father. Rebekah and Marcel are faced with having to deal with Cami as she finally gives birth to her child. Kol Mikaelson will also be revealing his secret as he shows up, as Hayley, Elijah and others will be supporting Klaus in his final battle for his daughter's life. It will be a war to remember for eternity! What happens after the battle with our favorite characters remains to be seen, especially since the relationship between Klaus and Hayley is not 100 percent sealed just yet. Long May They Reign forever! **

** Klaus' POV**

I had never felt this kind of fear before. It was the fear that reminded me I had so much to lose. My daughter's life was at stake and I had to end the danger that went on in this city. They were never going to admit it but the people had always viewed me as the King, not Marcel. It can never be a partnership between two Kings. It would never work. Jackson was leading the Crescent werewolves into attack along with the Northern Atlantics who had come to join in the battle of a lifetime. The vampires that I had sent out word to join me, had gone on an inspection of the entire city to search for anything that might lead us to Hope. She was my daughter…and I had once promised her to be there for her, regardless of my relationship with Hayley. I had broken that promise and if I had been with her at that time, she wouldn't have been in danger. I could never regret the moments of passion I had spent with Hayley. She was finally mine, and I was finally hers to have forever. I would never turn back time and choose to take my daughter, leaving Hayley here. I wanted them both in my life. Both of them with me for an eternity. I watched as Hayley was being comforted by my dear brother, something that I had no intention in letting it happen once again. That woman would be comforted by me from now on and me alone. I heard each and every one of their conversations since Hope's disappearance. I knew that I should have been concentrated on finding my daughter but…

"Why was she kidnapped? Who would do something like this to me?" Hayley asked in a whisper and brushed her tears away as Elijah stepped forward and pulled her in for another hug. "I don't want you to feel like this was your fault. This was mine. I shouldn't have left you alone." Hayley stood there as he was embracing her for a while and then pulled back, her tears completely disappearing. She pushed away from him and said, "Yes, I know that you feel that way, Elijah, but…" "You are with Niklaus now, I know." He responded with a smile on his face. "I know that you may not like it, but it is the way I feel. I am very sorry, okay? He always was and he always will be the man I love and the father of my child. But I thank you for your support in times when he didn't show it to me. You mean so much to me, Elijah, and I hope that you will find someone someday. I really hope you will find the person with whom you're meant to be with. Because you know deep down…that person is not me." As I listened to what she was saying, a smile appeared on my face and all my worries were soon forgotten. I felt stronger, invincible even. Two vampires came forward to me. "He has her! He has the baby! I don't know how he came back but…" One of the vampires begun saying and I cut him off. "Who has my daughter? Spill it now!" Hayley came by my side the minute that the vampire told me, "Mikael."

Hayley hasped in shock next to me as soon as she heard his name and I wrapped an arm around her defensively. "What are you waiting for? Find him! Corner him with everything you have! Go! We will come after you!" I ordered and the vampires had taken off. "Brother, we must go." Elijah said as he came over to me. Hayley was almost in tears. I couldn't have her be that way. This was not the time. "We will be right behind you. Go." I told him silently and Elijah did as I asked. I pulled Hayley towards me and cupped her cheeks as she cupped mine. "he is going to hurt her to get back at you. I know he will. I can't have this. I won't have this!" Hayley insisted as he shushed her calmly. "There is no time to act like this, little wolf. We are not weak. We are the two remaining hybrids on this Earth. We are fighters for our family, love. Let us fight and let us get our daughter back right now. I promise you that she will come to no harm. It's me he wants to see. He is trying to lure me to him using my daughter." Hayley's face hardened. "You get to kill him, then. He is your kill. Elijah has what you need. But…you better let me throw some punches first. I want him to suffer." I chuckled and whispered, "That's my little wolf." I placed a kiss on her soft lips and she returned it, before we made our way to our daughter. This was our fight and we were going to win it, whatever it takes.

Mikael was there and he was standing there, like the coward that he was, with my daughter in his arms. He didn't have the nerve or the decency to face me, and here he was, telling me that I was no man to match him. "I thought I was well rid of you, father! It's been too long, hasn't it?" I asked him as I watched him smirk as the werewolves had gathered around me. The vampires were greater in number and I was sure Mikael wouldn't even dare fight against all of us. We were much stronger together, united, like this city always should have been. "Niklaus! I was almost certain that you were not going to show up, given the circumstances with your lady friend, I would have thought that you have forgotten everything about your own daughter." His hands grazed the top of the baby's head. Hayley wanted to speed forward and to grab Hope from him, but Klaus held her back from doing anything irrational that would cost them their little miracle. Hope was theirs and he would not allow anything to happen to her. "You are not going to be able to talk your way out of this one, father! You are going to hand me my daughter back nice and easy before I tear out your heart from your chest. Mark my words that it is not going to be pretty." "You are the same foolish boy that I have once had in my village. You use the help of your petty little friends to get what you want. Never in the mood for a fair battle between you and me. Then again, when hearing about the powers which I hold, I would grab a whole army my way as well. You don't wish to remind your soldiers the pathetic failures in your battles with me throughout centuries now, do you?" Hope had just opened her eyes and had started to cry. Hayley stepped forward and yelled, "Give her back to me, you piece of bloodsucking shit!" Mikael's face hardened as he put Hope on a rock and clapped his hands together. A number of witches had immediately appeared behind him. I was shocked and raged, "What is this?!" I knew these witches. They were Genevieve's. They were supposed to be under my rule, on my side of the city. Mikael grinned as he saw the look on my face. "If this is the fair battle that we are going to have, let's make it a little more even now, shall me?"

"Genevieve." I whispered in surprise as I thought of the red headed witch's distractions. Mikael started laughing as Hayley glared at me with cold eyes. "Yes, indeed! The witch you have had as your support for this city and the comfort for your sexual needs for months…has been planning this. The defeat of your daughter." Rage kicked inside of me like no other. Genevieve had been behind this all along. She had been using me to get herself clear and bring back the man I feared the most out of all of my enemies. Hayley's own fury was understandable. I had denied her when she tried to warn me of the witch. She had told me that she didn't want her baby to be around her. I should have listened to her. I shouldn't have been stubborn and blinded by jealousy and rage. Now, I had to pay the price for my mistake. "What are you talking about?" "You never wondered of what your mother may have to do about this miracle child you have brought into the world, have you, Niklaus? The very idea that your bloodthirsty little bastard daughter of yours could hold more power than any of the witches alive, could be a great problem for her. I was sent here by her. I am to eliminate you and then eliminate the one thing that you and the rest of the people here care about." "If you lay a finger on her…" "You'll what? Face me like a man, you coward! A fair battle! Just the two of us, boy! COME ON!" Mikael raged in front of me. I showed him a smirk. "Look at you, hiding behind Mother's skirt. I would have never seen you become her slave." I told him which sent him to deep fury. "ATACK! He is mine!" Mikael roared and the witches started working on their spells on the vampires. Hayley was on the ground, holding her head with pain rushing through her as Mikael sped towards me.

**Rebekah's POV**

The look on Camille's face as she scrunched up in pain was overbearing. I couldn't look at her. Marcel was holding her hand as she lay down on her bed and started pushing as hard as she could. Blood was pouring out of the center and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. This baby, I knew how much it meant to Marcel to be a father. I knew at that moment that I wouldn't have a problem with Marcel having a child with a woman who wasn't me. I had seen the way Marcel was looking at Cami earlier. She was in his heart just as much as this child was. There was no denying his love for me, but his deep care for her would always remain, and if I was going to be with him forever as we planned, I would have to learn to live with that. Camille was frowning at me as I was holding her legs in the right position. As my eyes met hers, I told her calmly, "You have to do better than this, Cami. Come on! Your baby has to live!" She started screaming once again as Marcel rubbed her hand with his for comfort and support. "I don't want this. I want Genevieve to come here, bring her to me. She has been caring for me and my baby since she first told me that I was pregnant." Marcel shook his head and said, "I can't allow that to happen. I am not putting my baby in danger with that witch around. She is not to be trusted."

There were tears that we flowing in my eyes as I saw the pain in Camille's eyes. She and I were never going to be best friends. I had to learn to live with that. But I never would wish the loss of a child to any mother. I wanted to help her, because I wanted her and Marcel to be happy. It reminded me of the pain that women felt all those years ago when I was a nurse. It was a terrible thing to watch so many women lose their children, after they had carried them in their womb for so long and had even fallen in love with them. I never wanted to have to think about this. I knew that I would never get the chance to have a baby of my own now. It was too late for me. But if Cami would allow me, I would love to have the kind of relationship with this baby, the relationship that I have with Hope. Another cry was heard and Marcel was ready for the big moment as he was holding Cami's hand. I was there; ready to bring their child into the world. But there was nothing coming out. I thought that the contractions were still going to come, but nothing did. Camille relaxed on the bed and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. The only thing that poured out was more blood and nothing else. It was like, Cami was a balloon all this time…and right now, she had been deflated. Marcel was looking at me, with his mouth parted open in silence. "Rebekah, what is going on? What has happened? Where's the baby?" he asked me. I was staring in between her legs…and I couldn't see absolutely anything.

I was shaking my head and Marcel stood up as Camille was catching her breath. He cupped my cheeks and asked me in a whisper, "Tell me what is going on, Rebekah. Where is my child?" I could see the flowing tears in his eyes the moment he had asked me that. What was I supposed to say? There was nothing there, something inexplicably wrong. How could that be? Tears were flowing on my cheeks as well because it was hard for me to look at him in the eyes and tell him the truth. "Just look at me in the eyes and tell me, Rebekah. Tell me what is going on." "Marcel, there is no baby. I'm sorry." "What do you mean there is no baby?" Camille whispered and the two of us turned around to face her. Marcel rubbed his forehead in silence and silent tears were streaming out of his eyes. He picked up a chair and threw it through the window, breaking it. "Marcel!" I cried out and then covered my mouth. It was hard for me to see him in such pain. I was rushing to him when Camille grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eyes. "Rebekah, what is happening? Where is my baby?" She turned her head and saw Marcel in deep pain and then her eyes watered as she looked at me. "He didn't make it?" I looked at her for one moment and then whispered, "Cami, there was never a baby in your womb. There is not even a dead baby, no embryo. I am very sorry, Cami." She broke into sobs that couldn't be stopped. Marcel went over to her and pulled her into his arms and they both wept over this. They were supposed to be parents, and they lost this one chance to be those parents. There was this moment when I thought that this was all my fault. That if Cami had been taken to a real hospital to give birth maybe…but there was no maybe. There was nothing there. There never was.

There was nothing left for me to do except stand there and watch them mourn over their loss. I could not understand this. I was a nurse and if Cami had ever been pregnant, a baby, dead or alive should have come out of her stomach when the time had come now to give birth. Whereas, she was just an empty balloon, with air and nothing else inside. Then, I felt like I knew the real reason there wasn't anything inside of Camille. "Genevieve." I whispered and Marcel looked at me when I said that. "Marcel, it was her. We have to do something." The look in his eyes, showing both fear and anger did not go past me. Camille looked up into my eyes as well and whispered, "Genevieve? No. She wouldn't do this to my baby." "Cami, there never was a baby. You have to understand this. Genevieve had been lying to you. She put a spell on you to make you think that you were pregnant and for your hormones to do this. Your belly had been growing with nothing inside of it. I am very sorry." "But Genevieve is my friend! Why would she do this to me?" Cami asked as she looked at Marcel with desperate eyes. "She was always using you to get her revenge on Rebekah and Hayley. She did this so she could…keep Rebekah unhappy. To ruin her life. To ruin her chances of finding her way back to me." Camille looked at him and then back at me. "Looks like, she didn't succeed now, did she?" she asked. She stood up from the bed with Marcel's help and whispered, "I need some time alone, please." "Are you sure?" Marcel asked her. "Yes. Please. I need to be alone." Camille whispered.

We left the room at once. Marcel came up behind me and kissed me on the cheek, connecting his forehead with mine as I wrapped my hands around his neck. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked him. What was I saying? Of course he wasn't going to be okay. He gently kissed my forehead and whispered, "The only thing that I can think about right now is how much I want Genevieve to suffer for what she has done." He told me and I couldn't agree more with him. "She has done only damage in our lives and it's all my fault. I brought her back to New Orleans, Marcel. I did this. This was my mistake, so I'll fix it myself." He shook his head. "No. We are going to do this together. She made me believe that my own flesh and blood was going to be born from Cami. She made me believe that I would get a miracle just like Klaus had. But I should have known better. Vampires can't have children. A vampire baby is never going to exist." "You don't know that. Perhaps…" "No, Rebekah! The only thing I want right now is to finish her, on behalf of myself and Cami. She is no longer going to turn our lives upside down." I looked at him in the eyes and nodded. He was right.

**Marcel's POV**

The pain that I felt the moment that I knew I was never going to be a father, ripped me apart. How could I have been so stupid to believe in the chance for just one moment? I had grown to care for that imaginary boy in Cami's belly. I had spoken to him and I had cared for him, waiting for that day to come when I would first hold my son in my arms. I would get to hold him and show him the city that would soon be his. But because of Genevieve's lies and torture, I found out that this was just another one of my dreams…one that will never ever come true. I was still dreaming about having children 100 years ago, but Klaus opened my eyes and told me this was impossible. I was a vampire and I would always be a vampire. Holding Rebekah in my arms, only took half of the pain away. I had started to realize just how much like Klaus I was becoming. I needed vengeance when I was being mistreated, just like him. I needed to kill anyone that stood in the way of my happiness and now I had started to realize that not only had Genevieve ruined my dream of ever having a son, but she had been the one to stand between me and Rebekah all this time. She had been working and playing both Klaus and I all along.

"Where is she?" I asked Rebekah and she pulled her phone from her pocket. "I don't know but I am calling Hayley." "Do you think that is a good idea?" "Yes. She hasn't heard from me all day. She must be worried. I better tell her what's going on." We waited a while and she frowned after a moment. "She is not picking up her phone." "Then where could Genevieve be right now?" "Where do you think? You left her that cemetery that really belonged to Davina and Sophie, remember?" "We are going there right now and we are setting that bitch into place." I whispered and started walking but she pulled on my arm. "What about Cami? Marcel, we can't just leave her like this." "She said that she needs time and space. She has been through a lot and she just found out that her baby, our baby never existed. Please, let her rest." Together, we ran out of the Abattoir, heading directly to the place that changed many lives indeed. I could see her standing there, whispering something in Latin. She was controlling something. "You really thought that you were going to get away with it?" Rebekah spoke up at last.

Genevieve turned around in shock and smiled mischievously as she saw us. "Rebekah, you're with…Marcel." "Surprised?" I asked and wrapped my hand around Rebekah's waist. "Well, I don't really care, Marcel. Do whatever you want…but getting together with a traitor like her and leaving the woman who has been nothing but loving to you and is also carrying your child doesn't seem to sound good to me." "You can drop the act!" I yelled out at her and she turned around. "What are you talking about?" "I said that you can drop the act. I know what you did. I know that you tricked us all from the beginning. Camille was never pregnant. You put a spell on her to make her think that, didn't you?" Genevieve opened her mouth to speak but Rebekah cut her off. "Cami gave birth hours ago. She didn't actually because there was nothing to give birth to…you slimy, evil, narcissistic bitch!" "I can assure you that I had no idea…" "SAVE IT!" I roared at her and she shut up. I stepped forward to grab her but she immediately threw some of her magic right in front of us, keeping us from entering her space. "There is nothing that the two of you can do now. Now that Mikael is back…" "Mikael?" Rebekah asked in shock. "He is here for a job and it will get done, even if both our lives are at stake. He is going to kill Hope Mikaelson and end the curse that has been placed on us witches." "If you dare touch Hope…" I threatened her. "Oh no, it will not be me. It's going to be Mikael. And when he is done with that wretched little baby, he will be coming after all of you. Just you wait." She raised her hand and pain started flowing through Rebekah's mind. I was supposed to think fast, as I watched the woman I loved fall to the ground. Before Genevieve could raise her hand to inflict the same pain in my head, I picked up a crow bar and threw it at her with as much force as I could. The crow bar entered Genevieve and she was thrown against the wall with the crow bar making a huge hole in her body. Blood was seeping from her mouth and from her eyes at that moment. Rebekah stepped to her and picked up one of her knives from her cauldron, directing it to her. I had no idea what she was planning on doing. Genevieve was breathing in heavily as she watched Rebekah. "This is for all of us, especially Cami." She whispered and sliced the witch's head right off of her shoulders. Rebekah dropped the knife on the floor and turned towards me.

"It's finished." She whispered and I went over to her, pulling the woman I loved into my arms and hugging her with all of my care. "I'm sorry, Rebekah." I whispered into her ear and she ran her hand over my neck gently. "What are you sorry for?" "For the way I didn't believe you about her. For the way I didn't trust you, like I used to. It was supposed to be you and me. I could always remember that. Even when times were rough, I always chose to believe you no matter what. Since with Cami and the so called baby, I couldn't do that anymore. I didn't know what had gone over me and I didn't want to believe you because I felt betrayed." She pulled back from me and ran her thumb over my cheek. "You had every right to feel guilty about this. I turned my back on you too. I shouldn't have." I nodded and kissed her hand. "Just promise me something." "Anything." I told her with a smile. "Promise me that you are going to come with me. I want to get away from here for a while. I want to go someplace else and I want to travel. What do you think about that?" "We can go wherever you want when all of this is over. To hell with everything. I have lost too much time. I want to be every single moment with you." We sealed the oath with a kiss when Rebekah pulled back and looked at me, panicked. "We have to call Nik and Hayley. Mikael has been brought back!" I nodded and we ran out of the cave.

**Hayley's POV**

Getting up from the floor, all I could see was him in front of my eyes. Witches were attacking the vampires in the meantime and the werewolves were trying to do their best, even though it wasn't a full moon and they weren't powerful enough. Klaus and Mikael were at each other's throats battling it all out. I was about to go and help when there was a wave of liberation that could be felt. Everyone stopped the fighting, Klaus coming towards me, covered in blood. He put me behind him as a way of trying to protect me. But I was a hybrid now. I didn't need his protection. Mikael and the witches stood back against the walls as a witch looked around and whispered, "What is happening?" Sophie smirked, stepping forward and whispering in my ear, "Genevieve is dead. They have lost their protection spell. We can eat them alive now." Mikael was starting to crack up. The power that Genevieve had given him, it all faded because of her supposed death. I saw Klaus stepping backwards slowly towards Elijah and whispering something. I caught what he said at once. "Give it to me now, brother."

Out of his jacket, Elijah pulled the one thing that sent everyone gasping, "The white oak stake. I suppose you've missed it, haven't you, Father?" Klaus asked with a smirk on his face as he played with the weapon in his hands. "How did you get that?" Mikael growled in anger. "Perhaps it just happens to be one of my talents. One of my talents to end your existence once and for all!" "It is just going to be you and me now, huh, boy? Tired of being a coward? Let everyone aside and fight me correctly. Even with that weapon in your hands, you're no match for what I've become." I was about to tell Klaus not to push him too far, but he couldn't help it. "Are you sure that you would like to bet on that? I am not that same boy that you once knew. I have become stronger myself. A fight with you is exactly what I've been wanting." Klaus prepared his move and Mikael smirked. "I've waited a long time for this moment, Niklaus." "Well then, I'd hate to keep you waiting." My eyes wondered to the stone where my baby was put and she was looking around her, scared of what was going to happen, wrapped around in blankets. I growled as I watched a witch pick her up from the stone and into her arms. "LET HER GO!" I yelled out and I started running to the other side. "HAYLEY, DON'T!" I could hear Klaus yelling but it was too late. Mikael had already tackled me to the ground.

I looked up into his eyes and I could see the hunger that he had for killing. His hand was ready to rip my heart from my chest when…it all stopped. I watched Mikael freeze in shock, as blood trickled from everywhere inside of his body. I used all of my force to push him off of me and watch him in flames. The White Oak Stake was placed deep inside of his heart. I looked back at the witches who had started disappearing and noticed the one with my baby in her hands, running for her life. I sped over to her and grabbed the baby from her as Klaus came by my side and snapped her neck. "What about the other witches?" I asked as I held Hope in my hands and kissed her face. Davina and Sophie came by my side. "We are going to take care of this. Don't you worry about that." Sophie told me with a smirk as Davina hugged me. There were other people who had begun appearing. The shock that I had to go through was to see Marcel and Rebekah coming over to us…hand in hand. "What happened? What is going on?" Marcel asked Klaus as he was staring at his sister who was hand in hand with Marcel. Rebekah looked over at Hope in my hands and the corpse of Mikael on the ground. "Sophie will seal the other side. He won't come back." I explained to her with a smile. "We killed Genevieve." Marcel explained and Klaus raised his eyebrows. "What for? Have you found out what she had done?" Marcel lowered his head for a while and Rebekah whispered, "The baby that Cami was supposed to give birth to...there was no baby. There never was a baby. It was one of Genevieve's tricks to keep me and Marcel apart." "What?" I asked in shock. "Yes, it's complicated. But she is dead now and Cami is safe. That is all that matters." Marcel told us.

Holding Hope in my hands, I had never felt so relieved to have her. Rebekah and Marcel shared their first public kiss, in front of everyone, to show them that they were indeed back together. The look on Klaus' face was priceless. Davina had taken Hope into her hands as I pulled Klaus towards me and kissed his soft lips as well, shocking him even more. He chuckled afterwards, closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around me, kissing me back. "I have never seen you this eager, little wolf." He whispered, chuckling as we pulled apart. I shook my head in annoyance and whispered, "Shut up." "I'm sorry you had to endure all of that, love." "I am sorry that you had to listen to the crappy lies Mikael was telling you. You are a great person." He rolled his eyes but I cupped his cheeks convincingly. "You are, Klaus! You have that twisted and cold exterior that I also happen to love at times. But I know just how warm you are on the inside. You have the ability to love, unlike Mikael and you…you are a great father to your child, something that he never was. That is what makes you better than him. You always were better than him." "It's lucky that I have you to show me that, little wolf." "Well, if you'll let me, I can show you a whole lot of things from now on." I said, seductively, making him grin, as he scooped me up into his arms. "Always and forever, sweetheart." He told me before kissing me.

**Davina's POV**

It had been three weeks since the incident. Hayley was back on her feet again, and she had started getting romantically involved with Klaus, to everyone's shock. Marcel's had broken Cami's heart and I felt really bad for her because she lost her child and the man that she loved. But from what she had told me, she said that it was time to move on and I encouraged her to do so. She had a couple of bad experiences and after going to her doctor, Cami discovered that for a while, she had been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. She had been treated fairly since then and even I had decided to help her. She accepted the fact that Marcel and Rebekah loved each other deeply for a long time and still do love each. She was now ready for a fresh start. Sophie had regained her control over the witch community and is now once again the witch elder after Genevieve's death, managing to gather all of the witches into one community. Klaus had gotten rid of the treaty so that Hayley and Hope could come and live with him at the Abattoir. He truly loves them. I can tell. And so now, New Orleans was no longer split into two kingdoms.

As for me, things couldn't have gotten worse. To my great shock, I had discovered the true nature of Kaleb, the one who was supposed to be my close warlock friend. He had been working as Klaus's spy for the other side for months now and what's more, he was not even Kaleb at all. He was Klaus' younger brother, Kol Mikaelson. I had never felt more disappointed in my entire life. He had gotten the witch coven to accept to put him back into his own body. The Kaleb that I knew and loved was now gone. He was fun to be around and honestly, I was starting to actually fall for him. He had been showing signs of different personalities, but he played his part well to spy on Hayley, Sophie, Rebekah and me when we were Klaus' enemies. What the hell would he want now from me? He had tried to call me several times. He had tried to look for me everywhere. What the hell would he want? I was now sitting at the counter in Rousseau's, waiting for things to go back to normal. Cami would come back to work here as soon as she would regain her health and get rid of her mental issues and her love problems with Marcel. I sighed as I took a sip of my vodka. I knew that I shouldn't start drinking so much. It would only lead to depression and I was still too young for this. I felt someone sitting down next to me at once. I growled a little and wanted to leave but he grabbed my hand to hold me still.

I looked up into his gorgeous brown eyes with that smirk on his face that I was used to see on Kaleb's face, not this one. This Kol, Original Vampire was absolutely new to me. "Davina, come on, darling! You can't avoid me forever." He told me with a charming smile. I pulled my hand away and yelled, "Do you want me to hex you? Stay away from me, Kol!" I moved out of my chair but he blocked my way. "Please, just hear me out, darling! I don't want you to start hating me." "I do hate you. I hate you for everything." "But you can't deny the connection." "What connection?" "That little sweet thing you felt for Kaleb. Just remember that Kaleb was me. It was his body but it was all me. You fell for me, sweetheart." "I never fell for you or Kaleb. Leave me alone!" "No." "What did you say?" "I said no." "Are you really asking me to hex you? Stay away. I have nothing to say to you." "I'm sorry." "I don't believe you." "Then you are just forcing yourself to hate me even though you don't. Start accepting the reality, sweetheart. This is me and it is me whom you fell for." "You have gone mad." Kol was looking at me with those daring eyes of his and I was looking at him with anger that was unimaginable. His eyes softened after one moment and he whispered, "Fine." He tapped his hand on a table before slowly heading out of the bar. I had no idea what he was playing here…but his look was somehow sincere, like he really wanted to explain himself. I have no idea what it was about him that made me race out of that door and find him.

"Stop!" I exclaimed and he did. I saw him turn around with a smile and come back towards me. "Do you need anything, darling?" he asked and I blushed a little. "Explain to me why you did it." I told him, crossing my hands over my chest. "He's my brother, sweetheart. Nik asked me to do something in exchange for bringing me back from the dead. He found a way and he got me my body back. What was there to lose? But meeting you…I can say, it has changed my life forever." "In what way?" I asked as he stepped closer to me. He had been looking at my lips for quite a while now. Before I could say anything, he pulled me to him and smashed his lips against mine. I gasped but kissed him back almost immediately. Before I could even deepen this kiss, he pulled back with a grin and I was angered and upset at the same time. He was playing me like a jerk. Grabbing my chin with his strong and firm fingers, he brushed his lips against my cheek and whispered, "We can pick this up later, little witch. I have something I need to do now. Perhaps I can see you tonight." He pulled back and started walking away. "Tonight where?" I asked and he turned back around with a grin. "I know where you live!" he exclaimed, which made me blush harder. Turning around, a smile crept on my face as I started walking again.

**Camille's POV**

Being diagnosed with bipolar disorder had been difficult for me for the past three weeks. I felt too ashamed to leave this apartment of mine. I still feel very ashamed of the crazy ways that I used to behave when I was supposedly pregnant with Marcel's child. I couldn't believe that Genevieve would do something like this to me. Only now, a little too late, had I been able to realize the lying bitch that she really was. Both Hayley and Rebekah had been extremely nice to me since all of this was over and I thanked them for that, especially since I hadn't exactly been a very nice person to them while I was pregnant. But this disease had actually cleared up a lot of things, and I felt like I was ready to move on. Davina was pretty much the only one to stop by here from time to time to see how I was doing. I don't blame Marcel for not coming to visit. It could still be difficult for him to believe that we never had a child, and we had planned so much for this baby that we thought we would have. I wanted him to be happy and if Rebekah really was the woman who made him happy, I couldn't object. I knew that we would always stay friends. The doorbell rang and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I slowly stood up from my bed and went over to the door opening it, thinking it would be Davina again. It was not Davina.

"Elijah!" I exclaimed and a smile crept on my face when I saw someone new. I had not seen Elijah since the night that I had caught him and Klaus fighting in the Abattoir. I kind of missed that place to be honest. It had been my home for a long time now. Elijah was standing there with a box of chocolates in his hands. "May I come in?" he asked me and I nodded slowly, the smile not disappearing from my face. He came inside and handed me the box of chocolates after I closed the door. "What is this?" I asked him and he shrugged. "Something that I thought would lighten up your day, Camille." He always used my full name, unlike others. That was something to remember. I know that I had been bugging people to call me Cami and not Camille, but I never felt to do that around Elijah. I would let him call me whatever he wanted. I put the box of chocolates in the kitchen and came towards him the living room. "Thank you for the chocolates. It was very considerate of you. But…what are you doing here?" "Not used to having guests?" "Well, not anymore. Not after the crazy ways that I have been behaving." "You have been well treated and you no longer possess that disease. I think it is time for you to leave this apartment. It would do you good." "Not now, Elijah. I am very…lost. I have never felt something like this before and I just wish that both my brother and my uncle were alive right now. They would have helped me get over this. I can't do this by myself."

I stood up to look out the window and I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. I knew it was him and I knew that he was trying to be comforting because that was how he always was, but I still felt the need to be alone. Before I could open my mouth and tell him that, he whispered, "I am sure that I can find a perfect way to cheer you up. I am very sorry about your brother and your uncle but you must realize that you still have people around you who care about you. Marcel still cares and Davina cares. I care. You are not alone." I nodded and said, "Thank you, Elijah." He turned around and headed to the door. "There must be a fresh start for all of us after everything that we have been through. The most important thing is that we all learned something from this experience. It is something that I keep reminding Niklaus." I laughed as I said, "And I have a finger that he brushed past you as you said that." Elijah chuckled and said, "Yes, he did. He never wants to listen to anything that I say." We looked at each other for a while before he finally opened the door to the apartment. He was ready to leave. "Perhaps…there might be something we can do tonight." What do you mean?" I asked, not being able to stop the smile that was getting wider on my face. "There has to be a festival tonight from what I remember. Would you care to join me?" "I would love to." I said at once. He smiled gently before opening the door. "I will see you tonight, Camille." He whispered and left. I slowly closed the door after him with a smile. He had invited me to go somewhere with him. He chose me to come with him to that festival. Maybe there was something good that was left from all of these experiences, after all. I had to wait out for things to get better and when they did, I would be taking full advantage of them for this recovery.

**Hayley's POV**

Yes, I was upset and I was also very annoyed by Klaus' secrecy. He had the nerve to just tell me to just go upstairs and change into something fancy and then come back down. I didn't like surprises and he knew that. I looked through my closet. This was one of those times when I had to call Rebekah for help. I was not a fashionista, like she was training Hope to be. But she was out with Marcel somewhere nice. It was that festival that Klaus had insisted that we do not attend. It was a New Orleans tradition. I had no idea what his problem was. I pulled out one velvet colored dress that I hadn't worn in quite a while, let my curls fall on one side and I put a simple ruby necklace around my neck to cover it up. I looked pretty good, if I did say so myself. I made my way down the stairs slowly afterwards. Hope was in her room and she was fast asleep. The Abattoir hadn't changed much. But I was really happy to be back here. Finally heading down, I gasped as I soon what was in front of my face. Klaus has had servants arrange everything for a perfect and fancy dinner.

Klaus was standing there in a black suit with a smile on his face. "What is this?" I asked him as I noticed the table, rich in food and drinks just for us. Klaus came over to me and held out his hand for me to touch. "You look gorgeous, love." "Just something that I threw on me in the last minute. No need to make fun of me." I giggled as he pulled me at once into his arms and kissed my shoulder whispering, "You look beautiful in absolutely anything. I am no kidder as you may call it, little wolf." "What is with this dinner when we could have gone to that festival like all the others?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow in suspicion. He chuckled and twirled me around, afterwards, placing his hands on my hips. "I don't wish for that festival to take up our night." "But there were going to be fireworks." "We can have our own fireworks tonight if you wish, love." He responded with a smirk and I rolled my eyes at his seduction attempts. But as I took a seat at the table for dinner, I knew that the night wouldn't turn out differently.

After talking and looking intensely at one another for hours at that table, we soon found ourselves wrapped around one another in the bedroom, as he was slowly zipping down my dress and I was taking off his shirt with everything else, leaving him completely naked. He clipped my bra off and threw it on the ground, as he buried his face into my neck and sucked on the skin, sending me in complete amazement and explosions. "Klaus." I moaned his name several times as he pushed over on our bed and he was on top of me in seconds, covering up with a blanket. His lips went down over my stomach and made me shiver under his touch as he massaged my hips with his hands. My hands went over to his face and cupped his cheeks, pulling him over to me so I could kiss him. "Ready to be my Queen?" he asked in a whisper as he kissed me everywhere. "What do you mean?" I asked him through moans as he entered me and I gasped. We were in our moment of passion when neither one of us couple talk. When we have finished and he slowly slid out of me, he pressed a kiss on my lips and whispered, "Rebekah had informed me that she and Marcel would be leaving New Orleans together." I gasped. "What? What do you mean?" Klaus shrugged and said, "I suppose that they wish to be alone and on their own from now on. They have always wanted to do this. And…we have reached the conclusion that there really cannot be two Kings to rule one city, love." "And…?" "And Marcel has decided to step aside and let me rule." Klaus replied with a huge smile on his face that I adored. "Don't get me wrong, little wolf. I have always loved having Marcel by my side. But…I have only had one dream…of ruling this city by myself, for my family. And to have you as my Queen." I looked at him and whispered, "I accept, my King." He grinned and kissed me passionately as we went back to our love making. "Then, I will continue to please you forever, my love. I want you and Hope…forever." "You will have us forever. I love you." I told him, kissing his cheek. His head snapped up as he looked at me. I knew that this was going to be his reaction. "You will have my love forever, Hayley. Forever." He whispered back with a smile and kissed my stomach and then he kissed my lips. That was how we were going to end up. King and Queen, always and forever.

**A/N: The end of the story, folks! Thank you so much for following it! I really appreciated the support for this story. I know that you are upset that this story has finally ended but look on the bright side, now that I have finished it; I have time to get to work on the other fanfictions that I have left aside for now. **

**Now, I will be getting to work on "Blissful Desires", "Faith In A Miracle" and "77****th**** Annual Hunger Games". Also, a new story will be popping up soon. Once again, thank you for the support and I hope you will continue to follow all of my other stories. Goodbye, guys! **


End file.
